Spyro's Children and the Red Prince
by deviantMIND1
Summary: Cynder lays Spyro's eggs and all await joyfully to see their children emerge. However, A race of humanoid trolls and their royal family have their eye on the Dragon City. Will Spyro's Daughter find true love? Is the troll prince good, or evil like his mother? SpyroXCynder OCxOC. Adult situations, mature humor, moderate violence. STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY.
1. One Steamy Night One Savage Night

Rated **M** for adult situations, war themes, and supernatural themes in later chapters.

**This story is also shorter than it seems. Fanfiction word counting is normally off by 25% and makes it seem longer than it is.**

**WARNING: If you're offended by the adult content and humor in this story, please do not read any further. Whenever a sex scene is ahead, I will say so. I take no responsibility if you get offended by sex scenes and etc.**

**Please place in mind what the tolls in this story look like: A humanoid body structure. Long, bat-like ears. Leathery green or teal skin,and long thin hair which drapes past their shoulders. They are an average of 5-7 feet tall as adults. These trolls and their queen are from my trilogy, which has hit a pause, but I think you'll like 'em. **

**Also, In order for me to describe certain things like buildings and voices and such, I have to use people and places as a reference. But I will remain as true to canon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: deviantMIND1 owns nothing in this story...save for his OCs and the Humanoid Trolls. If you recognize anything in this story from the games, deviantMIND1 does not own it. That simple.**

**There may be a few typos, like minor grammar errors and such, but pick the hairs outa the milk, so to speak.**

**~~One Steamy Night. One Savage Night~~ **

5 years had passed since the Moles, Anthro-Cheetahs and Dragons banded together and stood united against the might of the Dark Master. Spyro and Cynder decide to start a new life together in the dragon city, Warfang, and got themselves a home within the city. At this particular time the couple are twice...nearly three times the size they were when their necks were united by Malefors chain.

Cynder, as much as she wanted to be Spyros wife couldn't let him be the life mate of the _Terror of The Skies_ as she was..._is_ known as to the allied species: cheetahs, moles and dragons of all elements. But for their love...they casted away the opinions of their own and other species. As for Sparx, he returned to the swamp with his parents, as he didn't like his brothers new life-mate in the slightest. At this particular time, Cynder relaxes in their home, whilst her life-mate goes hunting for their dinner.

Their home was one of many simular looking ones in an avenue. It was a two story, large-stone-bricked structure which was built just large enough to suit two fully grown dragons of any elemental class. From an overhead view, it would look like a rectangle. It had a roof top with guard rails which two fully grown dragons could launch off of at the same time. The inside was like an Arabian palace. In the very center of the house was a set of spiral stairs. The houses double doors were quite close to the stairs.

On the bottom floor, to the left of the stairs, there was a large open fireplace. Close to it was a large fur with feather-filled pillows, fit for 4 dragons the size of Spyro and Cynder. To the right of the stairs was the kitchen, which was basically some wooden counters and a fire pit with a rail for hanging cauldrons and pots, and a small rack used for saucepans and the like. Upstairs to the left of the stairs was tiled, dragon-sized bathroom, bearing a wide, circular shallow bath witch single fully grown dragon could use to sponge bathe. To the right was the master bedroom with a fur and feather-stuffed pillows that's suited for two fully grown dragons, but any of the allied species could use it.

It's close dusk, the sun just beginning to set, and Cynder lays on the bed in the living room, curled up like an overfed feline. Earlier, Spyro had left to hunt for food for he and his dragoness. Cynder often advised him against hunting and preferred that he shop for food in the market place like a civilized dragon. However, Spyro liked to hunt in place of shopping so he and his dragoness may save some gold for rainy days or even special occasions. Whilst she slept on the fur close to the soothing, warm fire, Spyro enters through the double doors, groaning as they opened and closed, and had a freshly-killed hare in his jaws by the legs.

"Cyn, I got our dinner," he informed, his words muffled by the hare in his jaws. Spyro looked around and caught sight of his love, slumbering by the toasty fire. To his surprise, the groaning of the doors from his entry nor his calls awoke her. He tossed the rabbit upon the wooden counter of the kitchen. He slowly approached his bed wife with a smile on his face. He lifted up the blanket at her tail and slithered under it with her. He awoke his dragoness in the process and she laid on her side, allowing them to touch under-bellies. Cynder coiled her tail with Spyro's

"You got the food, Spy?" she asked, resting her head on his neck, wishing she could sink into him

"Yeah, I got a hare. A nice big one. I'll cook it soon...but..." Spyro slowly swayed their tails across the fur "...could we have a little roll in the hay before we eat?" he plead, rubbing her shoulders and licking her neck in an attempt to gain a lay from her.

Cynder gently pushed him away with her snout "I'm a little tired, Spy. Maybe tomorrow." She pecked him in the snout "And I'm hungry."

Spyro smiled "I'll cook our dinner, Cyn." he removed himself from the warmth of his dragoness and entered the kitchen, leaving Cynder to snooze while he cooked. He first got some logs from the neatly-stacked pile in the kitchen, put them in the fire pit and lit them with his flames/ He then got the creature and used his claws to peel the skin off, throwing the un-eatable fur and skin in the now-roaring fire pit.

Whilst her life mate was preparing their meal for the night, Cynder took this opportunity to prepare a surprise for his return. She emerged from the blanket and lifted up the fur. Underneath she saw a stocking-like, transparent dragoness vaginal thong, sparking with diamonds along the edge, but nothing to obstruct the view of a dragonesses sex. She quickly took it and awkwardly put it on, threading her tail into it nd her legs secondly. She used her teeth to tighten it with a pull or two. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Spyro decides to flame-grill the hare meat, and puts it on the rack, which is used to suspend saucepans and the like. The fatty skin begins to crackle. He did not need to add any spices, as the hare meat, he knew, was quite delicious on its own. After 15 minutes of crackling above the flames, it was now a golden brown and mouth-watering hunk of hare meat. He used his ice breath to slowly purge the flames and put it on a platter. He took the platter in his jaws and made his way back into the warm living room

**Sex scene ahead **

"Cyn, I cooked our dinner. It's nice and..." he cut himself off, finding no trace of his dragoness in the half-light of the glowing fire

Cynder was hiding behind the spiral stairs and emerged to greet her life-mate, a sinister smile on his face as she spoke, breathy and honey-sounding, "Right here, Spyro." He quickly turned to face her. Shocked, he put platter down and faced her with as hung jaw. Cynder turned her rear to him, rolled on her back and began to sway her tail, showing Spyro her transparent, diamond lined thong. Her arousal caused her opera house to poke out of her hiding place. Spyro could half-see the rose-like sex of his dragoness and became intrigued. "Would you like some sexual healing, Spy," she offered, slowly swaying her tail "I've changed my mind. I think you deserve a bit...you've been hunting and cooking."

Spyro was so intrigued by her opera house, he was barely able to speak, "It...it's really no...trouble, Cyn."

Cynder began to slowly worm on the floor on her back "Still, I think you've earned this, my big purple worrier." To Spyros surprise, she got on her own four feet, wrapped her tail around his neck, and half-dragged Spyro towards the fur by the fireplace. When they both stood upon the fu, Cynder released him and rose her tail high, again showing him the arousing, intriguing thong, lined with diamonds. She looked back at him with a smile "C'mon, Spy. Have some minge...you've earned it."

Spyro took another gander at her thong and slowly approached "If you say so." He then sniffed from her tail scythe and, before long, to her sex. He pressed his snout to her transparent thing and began to take in her feminine vapors. Her vapors were only in trickle, though Spyro still enjoyed it. Cynder then unleashed a steamy mist of her vapor which filled his nostrils, arousing him further and causing him to push his snout harder against it harder. After Spyro had enough of merely smelling her feminine vapors and decided to experiment with her thong. Through it, he could see her clitoris. He used his ice to cool his mouth and sucked on her clit through her thong, gaining a gasp of mild pleasure from her.

His sucking left a wet patch, which Spyro blew on with his icy breath, this caused Cynder to close her eyes, and moaned towards the ceiling, her voice quaky and orgasmic. When Spyro took the thong in his teeth and began to pull on it, it filled Cynder with enthusiasm as she cocked her left leg up, so he may pull it off. He successfully undid it from her left leg and she cocked up her right, which was also a success. He then slowly pulled it off her tail, turned his head away and blew the thong away. Her sex was now dripping wet with jelly. Cynder closed her eyes and cocked her head up, pondering over what Spyro would do. It was only moments later that Spyro began to plunge his tongue in and out of her pussy hole, causing her to spread her legs apart and allow him room to plunge. She moaned his name with a quaky orgasmic tone as she swayed her tail high in the air. After awhile of this, her pussies temperature resin ten fold, and Spyro decided to try something more advanced. He covered his front teeth with his lips and gave her clit gentle sucks, sending a scale-moving feeling across her back. He didn't stay there too long, as he would irritate her doing so. he then took the left side of her labia(lips) inside his mouth and massaged the innards with his tongue, causing her to scream in pleasure. Ever few seconds, he switched sides of her labia as the other side would get jealous. As Spyro was sucking and massaging her labia, he eyes shot open as to see her pull away. As she pulled away, it stretched her labia which was in his mouth at the time.

She stepped two paces ahead of him, looked back at him with her fluttering eyes "Please, Spy...mount me," he plead, smiling back at him, fluttering her emerald eyes. She kept looking back at him, until Spyro smiled and approached her slowly. When he was close, Cynder faced forward and raised her tail high and to the left out of the way. When Spyro hopped atop her, he tried his best to insert his member into her playground. His head probed around her playground, searching for her egg hole. When he finally found it, he plunged his member into her sweet, silky innards all the way, their pubic scales nearly touching. He stood still, waiting for her to adjust, spreading her legs apart, before he heard her plea, "Spyro, please," she took a deep breath before near-screaming, "Fuck me!" Spyro then began to buck his hips with hers. Their pelvises touching and their pubic areas slapping. Cynder moaned his name faintly as she bucked in and out of her playground.

As he members head tickled her G-spot, and the bottom shaft of it rubbed her clit, Cynder released small gushes of her heavenly lube, which trickled onto the floor they made love on. Spyro hugged her shoulders and licked his neck, to further arouse his dragoness. Cynder tilted her head and great-fully accepted his licks, as she moaned. Occasionally, Spyro gave her gentle nips on the neck, whilst bucking, causing her to yelp. Before long, after a good half hour of bucking, sweating, moaning and yelping, Spyro and Cynder had burning feelings emerging in their hips and genitals. Cynders heavenly jelly doused his member. Her entire pubic zone was smeared with her glistening liquid. Eventually, Spyros eyes shot open, feeling a quaking groaning in his testicles and hips

"Cyn...I'm gonna..."

Cynder laughed sinisterly. "Do it," she urged him "Spray your dragon seed in me. Fill me up!"

Spyro bucked rapidly and briefly before he inserted his cock and unleashed his load of seamen. Spyro narrows his eyes and groaned painfully, whilst Cyner squealed pleasurable, feeling his creamy seed rush through her innards and fill her uterus. Spyro's tender seed sack deflated. His grip on his dragonesses shoulders tightened. Before long, Cynder unleashed a small vaginal flatulent, followed by a gush of her lovers cum. Both rode your orgasms-Cynder waving her hips against his doused member-for all it was worth. Before long, Spyros member went limp and he pulled it out of her playground like an earth worm. He collapsed onto the fur and Cynder looked down at him with a giggle. She laid down and pressed her back against his belly. She nudged his tail with hers, encouraging him to wrap his tail around hers. She gave him an affectionate lick on the snout before laying her head on a pillow.

**End of sex scene. A violent scene may follow.**

"Thanks, Spy."

"You're welcome, my little Queen of Darkness," he said jokingly before kissing her neck and laying his head upon it. "Thanks, Cyn. I needed that." As the two slumbered in each others warmth, the sound of a crackling thunder emerge from outside. The skylight above the top of the stairs lit up at that very moment. Also, at that very moment, Cynder unleashed a short flatulence

Spyro cocked his head up "What's that noise?" he asked, fearful

Cynder blushed "Oops...I farted. I hoped you wouldn't hear me," she giggled shamefully

Spyro shook his head passionately "No, that quaking noise."

Cynder raised her own head to gave him another lick on the side of the face "It's a storm, Spy," she reassured, as hail and big water droplets crashed down on the skylight. Spyro sluggishly laid his head back on Cynders neck, fearing the storm a bit. Cynder then remembered that they hadn't eaten and licked his neck again "Spy, the food."

he shook his head back into reality "Oh, yeah." and made his way to the platter on the floor. He took the plate in his jaws and returned to his dragoness. The steam the cocked hare released rose to the ceiling.

Cynder sat up strait to face him. Some of the heavenly steam filled her nose "Smells great, Spy," she complimented, smiling, swaying her tail across the floor. Spyro set the plate down between them. Spyro was the first to tear away a length of white meat. But he gave it to Cynder, who took it in her jaws with a smile. She ate, working her way up to Spyros muzzle for a kiss. She then took a strip of meat from the cooked hare and waved it in Spyros face. Spyro smiled and took the other end of the meat in his front teeth. he worked his way up it and kissed her cheek. Before long, Spyro picked up the cooked hare by its rear and pointed the other end to Cynder. Cynder took the other end in her jaws and the two rotated their heads, breaking the animal in half. They then set their two half on the ground and nibbled at them. As Spyro nibbled, he was bought to a pause as the lightning burst against, the skylight lightning the whole house briefly with flashing blue.

Cynder rolled her eyes and gave him and nip on the neck "It's just lightning, baby." Spyro eventually smiled back at her and continued eating.

Spyro had little to fear of the storm, of course, as in the Twilight Falls, a 50-meter long troll zeppelin, the trolls call _The Bronze Eye,_ roars, following the fast-flowing river, barely keeping in a strait line as it struggled against the storm. Its two side-mounted, 6-cylinder engines-with 6-foot-wide propellers-roared at 400-feet from the earth, causing many creatures inhabiting the trees to flee before it. It was carrying over 300 battle-hardened troops, but only 50 were needed for this mission. The zeppelin itself was like a hull off a sailing ship, only more slenderer, lifted by a zeppelins balloon. It was made of mostly metal and strong woods like pine and oak. On the guard rails on he deck, 6mm(barrel width) auto canons were attached, so that infantry can protect the craft from side-coming attacks from dragons and the like. To protect its balloon, it had a thick layer of bronze chainmail, complimented with a hardy layer of thinly-pounded steel scales. For an offensive touch, it had two 25mm semi-auto turrets attached to the stomach of the craft. That way, the gunners could pick off ground targets and the like, whilst protecting the craft from belly attacks by dragons.

The troll in charge of the mission was standing at the very nose of the vessel, holding the railing. He was a 7-foot-tall troll with green eyes, long, thin black hair draping to his shoulders and pale teal(blue-green) skin. His uniform was a set of iron platebody and platelegs painted black with steel studs. He wore a veil and his eyes were a solid silver. Being serving his queen so long, being under her poison, he had thorn-like stubby horns on his forehead. His fingernails were like claws on his hard, leathery hands. His palms were so dry, one would think he handled smoldering coals. He was armed with a troll-designed semi-automatic revolving file, which was basically like a western revolver pistol in the form of a rifle. He was also armed with a katana sword, holstered on his back.

He held the railing tight, as the craft pitched and yawed in the winds, and rain crashed against it balloon. The 50 soldiers on deck didn't know what to fear most-the horrific weather, or the suicidal task they must complete.

As the craft crossed into the Valley of Avalar, the vessels commander, just below the rank of the general, wearing a leather cowl and a golden brown overcoat, which nearly swallowed him up, spoke to the general, "General Stone-Fist, you must give your briefing and oath to the soldiers!" the panicking troll shouted over the noise of the heavy rain hitting the crafts balloon "We are nearing our target drop zone."

He turned and made his way down a small set of stairs to the deck, where the 50 soldiers crouched and frantically filled their side arms with bullets and checked the sharpness of their katanas with their thumbs. Barely able to stand before them, he commanded, "Repeat after me, soldiers...I," He commanded with a deep, distorted, bass-like voice.

"I," the soldiers said in unison

"Your name."

"Your name," the soldiers said in unison.

The general sighed angrily. "Dumbasses," he said under his breath. He cleared his throat before continuing, "Swear oath to my queen and country and to my general, Vaulta Stone-Fist."

"Swear oath to my queen and country and to my general, Vaulta Stone-Fist."

"Long live the queen. Long live the Valdin Kingdom."

"Long live the queen. Long live the Valdin Kingdom."

Satisfied with their oath, the general briefed them"Our mission is simple: Find the moles hidden forges in the mountains, and destroy them. Intelligence has pinpointed us to the largest forge in existence. These forges provide weapons and armor for the enemies cheetah and mole legions. Destroying them will cripple their production for months to come." He drew his katana and hollered it in the air, his men doing the same. Eventually, the craft came to hover wobblingly over a stretch forest in Avalar. 4 at a time, the trolls slid down fast ropes, breaking branches as they came down. The zeppelin could barely keep still, being hit violently by the horrible weather. Therefor some trolls using the fast ropes were nearly dispersed. Once the general and his men were on the ground, they drew their pistols in one hand and their katanas in the other, as they made their way towards a rocky mountain the distance. The general and his men hadn't a but to fast-rope into the forest, to avoid detection, as their zeppelins are too big and conspicuous. The ground was made up of soaking wet twigs and leafs, which often made them slip over on their faces, but they got up and kept following their general nonetheless. After a long trip through unstable terrain and crashing hail, they made it to a cave in the side of the mountain, bearing their target, the weapon and armor forges.

Before the trolls entered the cave, their general turned to them "I don't likes the look of this cave. Perfect spot for an ambush. 5/1 they're waiting for us inside."

"What are our options, General?" The commander asked, his revolving rifle poised for an encounter with a potential attacker.

"I suggest we try and find another way in and split up into two separate parties. If they're are many enemy worriers inside, we will have an advantage, being able to hit 'em from two sides." Before the general could say another word, the commander went wide-eyed at the sight of a small cave higher above them. It was faintly glowing red and orange and released small amounts of smoke

He quickly face the general with a wreak smile. As he was about to speak, the commander interrupted, "General, I found something," pointing to the small tunnel above them. The general turned his back to the commander and backed up to gain a better gander

He too smiled, as if hearing his comrades thoughts "I see," he nodded. He quickly turned to the commander "Commander, I want you to take 25 of these conscripts and wait inside the the cave. I'll take the rest of us and infiltrate the cavern through that tunnel. When you hear fighting, charge forth to aid us. We'll have them trapped." He then faced the conscripts, huddled tightly in the biting frost of the rain with their water-resistant cloaks "And those who flee, will be shot. Understood?" All the men nodded passionately in response "Excellent." he drew his sword with a screech and approached a rocky set of sharp, jagged, naturally-formed stairs, which were difficult to climb, particularly in this furious weather. His half of the conscripts followed lively, climbing behind him in single file. The commander holstered his rifle to his back and draw his sidearm, a clockwork semi-auto pistol, and his katana sword in the other. The remaining conscripts copied the actions of the commander and followed him into the tunnel. It was pitch black for the 1st 3 minutes of non-stop. The commander and conscripts had to use their hands to navigate. They all feared they would walk into a pitfall. Stalagmites, growing up from the floor at the edges of the cave, were ice-pick-sharp, enough to peirce a shoes soul. Stalactites, hanging from the ceiling, were heavy and sharp enough to penetrate a hide helmet, peirce a skull and sever a brain.

As they walked the hazardous tunnel, the commander and his men were bought to a halt by the sound of stab and a gargle of death "Wh-what was that?" The commander asked.

When his men didn't respond, his heart raced, he had a feeling the cheetahs were stalking them and picked off one of them in the dark. By then, he had a thought and turned to his conscripts "Does anybody have a piece of unwanted clothing or something?" Though it was dark, one of the men threw the commander a rough-spun tunic, which the commander miraculously caught on his head. The commander wrapped the clothing around the blade of his katana. He took his bronze flask and covered the improvised torch with concentrated whiskey. He then drew a steel lighter from his ammo bag and lit the improvised torch. The gasped fearfully at the sight of one of their fellow conscripts impaled on a cluster of sharp stalagmites

"Poor sod," the commander said, sorry for the troll "Luckily we have a light source for the rest of the way. Follow me, comrades." the commander ordered as he lit the way. Now that the trolls had a light source, they could easily navigate through the stalagmites on the floor. The stalactites on the other hand were a completely different threat as they are prone to cleave off the ceiling and impale poor souls. Miraculously, they managed to avoid impalement long enough to see a glowing light in the tunnel. Joyful, they walked more lively. As they came closer, the tunnel became draped in the warm glow and they found themselves on a balcony-like formation of rock, within a cavernous forge, bustling with mole and cheetah smiths, slaving away. Making armor for all form the mole to the dragons, though dragon armor was mainly just helmets and chainbody. Some spears with furs attached acted a railing for the balcony. There was also a narrow path against the wall, which connected the balcony to the rest of the cavernous forge. "Get down," the commander ordered. He and the conscripts pressed their bellies to the floor to avoid detection by the smiths. The forges were like regular blacksmiths forges, but to make helmets for the dragons, the sheets of steel were pounded on anvils that were shaped like the head of an average dragon. There were only 4 forges, but they were capable of producing 50 sets of armor and 10 dragon armor sets in 12 hours.

"Why are hiding like this, commander?" One of the conscripts asked too loud

"Silence, comrade. We're waiting for general Stone-Fist to make the 1st move. Then we attack."

Meanwhile, the general and the conscripts were eventually forced to crawl through the narrow tunnel. Their inner ears and black dots played across their vision as the smoke took a toll. Eventually though the came to stand in a small cavernous room with a large hole in the floor. It was draped in orange light and they could hear the pounding of metal and the shouts of orders. Looking through the hall, the general realized they were directly over a rocky walkway.

The general and the conscripts gathered around the hole, poised to jump through it "One my signal." 10 seconds later, just as two cheetahs, carrying sheets of steel, walked by, the general Yelled, "Now." He was the 2st to land on the rocky plat form and ran both cheetahs through with his sword. They screamed in agony as they fell over the rail-less rocky bridge and plummeted to the forges at the ground below. The general made way for his comrades to jump through the hole. They kept their katanas ready in one hand and their pistols ready in the other. The general and his conscripts didn't have time to catch their breath, as heavily-armored cheetahs came roaring up spiral stone stairs, which connect the ground to the walkways. The general emptied his clockwork pistol into two of the cheetahs heading his way. The bullets bounced off their armor with sparks and the general was left choiceless but use his katana. When in range, the cheetahs drew two-handed grateswords and tried to decapitate the genral. he quickly crouched, avoiding the swords. He awkwardly avoided the heavy swords for a good minute, before the commander and the other conscripts joined the fight. The commander, vying to assist his general carefully armed at the necks od the cheetahs, protected by a mere layer of chainmail, and fired 30 caliber bullets into their necks. The cheetahs gargled to death on their own fluids and plummeted to the ground bellow the walkways. The commander took a bow, but the general did nothing in response and instead reloaded his pistol

The commander rolled his eyes_ 'so ungrateful as usual' _he thought as he holstered his rifle to his back and drew his sword, joining his comrades. Before long, the commander witnessed 5 of his tightly packed men die at the hands of a barrage of arrows, delivered by mole archers with crossbows on the higher walkways. The trolls could do nothing but take cover behind the forge firepits and lay tightly against the ground avoiding the arrows. Even the general was forced to cower and hide, a rarity for him, behind a pile of steel ingots, which they use to make steel sheets. As the general took shelter from the arrows barrages, the commander jumped towards the general joined him behind the cover of un-forged metal

"General! Mole archers! We're in deep shit!"

He growled to the commander, "Put a cork in it, pussy! Mole archers wont drop me or you."

The commander opened up his revolving rifle and put bullets in all the empty chambers "They're never gonna take me alive!" he growled, before he peered over the cover with his rifle and dispatched one of the moles. He took aim for another mole, be was taken aback by another barrage of arrows, which he avoided by rejoining his general behind cover the moles kept their crossbows poised to fire. Virtually every troll who tried to take a shot at them was run through with a crossbow bolt in the ribs and neck.

The general faced the commander "Gimme your side arm!" he commanded. The commander handed the general his side arm. Much to the surprise of the commander and the remaining conscripts, the general emerged from cover and dual wielded the pistols. He madly shot at the moles, killing three of the 9 mole archers. They unleashed another barrage of arrows, but the general rolled sideways, narrowly avoiding the projectiles. He then took cover and reloaded the guns. This time, he peered over the cover and take aim with great care, picking off the moles one by one until they ceased to exist. The creatures fell from the walkways and plummeted to the ground.

"Great shot, general," the commander praised with a chuckle, before the general threw him back his sidearm The trolls didn't have long to catch their breath, as cheetah worriers, wearing leathery armor came roaring in from one of the caverns tunnels. The trolls drew their swords and poised themselves for their arrival. One of the sword-wielding cheetahs made a charge of the general. The cheetah leapt high and tried to split the troll in half. The general blocked the attack with his katana. The cheetah tried to sweep the generals legs with the sword. The general avoided it with a leap. The cheetah then devoted all strength in three attacks on the general-one was a lunge for the chest, which the general batted away with his katana. The 2nd was an attempt to behead him. The general avoided it with a crouch. The 3rd was full body swing to attempt to cut the general in half, which he avoided by swinging his entire being backwards. The sword passed so close to his neck, the general felt the breeze of the blades tip. The cheetah was exhausted and breathless. The general smiled sinisterly at his panting and swept both his arms with his words, before landing one concentrated lunge into the gut of the cheetah. He gargled to death as the general pulled his katana from his belly. The general could see his men were doing a pathetic job as repelling the cheetah and shot the remaining three cheetahs in the spinal cords with his sidearm, killing the cheetahs almost instantly, but some twitched for a few moments after being shot. The remaining cheetah worriers roared as they retreated into the main tunnel of the cavernous forge. The trolls cackles sinisterly as they fired several warning shots, encouraging them to retreat up the ramp-like tunnel, leading to the surface.

"Run you furry cowards. Ha ha!" one of the troll conscripts cackled triumphantly as he unleashed the final warning shots. The geenral slowly approached the large archway and his men followed. Entering it, the trolls could see , up a steep ramp, the surface-trees and moonlight...their ticket out of the forge.

Before they even thought about leaving, the general turned to the commander and conscripts "Before you cowards turn back, take heed...our mission here is to destroy this forge, one way or another. Nobody's running away until this place is history!" he growled, gaining a worried look from the commander and the conscripts "Anyone have any ideas how we burn this place to the ground?" the conscripts whispered amongst one another "Well come on then!"

The commander snapped his fingers "General, our zeppelin has 25-inch shells aboard for the canons. If we build a fire and roll some of them down here, the explosion could cave this place in."

The general smiled weakly "I love it!" The general then lead the surviving 12 conscripts and the commander up the ramp-like tunnel. They had great difficulty climbing, as the rain from outside was seeping into the tunnel and softening the tunnel, causing them to slip over quite frequently Eventually, of course, they made it to the top and, once again, took the icy rain as they approached their zeppelin, anchored nearby with rope ladders hanging fro its side and down to the ground. They stormed through the rain towards the craft, climbed up the rope ladders and they were greeted by the sight of the captain, in hard leather uniform with red trimmings and a sea-captain hat "Captain, I need three 25-inch shells from the canons. It's the only way to blow apart their forges!"

"Aye, general." the captain made a signal to his crewmen, who departed below deck to fetch some of the said shells. They returned an 3 minuted later, painfully dragging three-foot-long, 25-inch-wide un-exploded canon shells. They rolled them overboard and they landed with a stud in the rain-softened earth. Before long, the general and the conscripts were rolling the shells towards the tunnel. The three shells were positioned by the tunnel entrance, ready for rolling, but the general hadn't built the fire, and turned to is conscripts

"Comrades, gather all the wood you can inside the tunnel and build a fire at the bottom of the ramp!"

"Aye, comrade general," they complied, rushing into the tunnel. Inside the forge, they gathered as much wood as they could fro the supports of the walkways and firewood piles for the smiths. They piled it at the bottom of he ramp-like tunnel. One troll then took a shovel and scooped up hot coals fro one of the fire pits and spread it over the wood. He did so until the wood just caught alight. They then ran as if all hell were behind them. The general and two other trolls, with their hands on the shells, tapped them with their fingers, poised to roll them down the tunnel. Once the other conscripts were out of the tunnel and clear and running towards the zeppelin, the general the other trolls pushed the un-exploded shells down the tunnel and they too stormed towards the zeppelin. As they climbed up the rope ladders, and the zeppelins crew retracted the chained anchor, the three shells exploded in unison, being heated by the roaring fire they plummeted into. The explosion shook the land, caved in the cavernous forge. T horrible noise that resulted rivals even that of the thunder. The trolls hang by the rope ladders even when the zeppelin started engines and took flight. When the trolls decided to finally board the craft, climbing up the rope ladders, General Vaulta Stone-Fist confronted the captain with a worrying tone, "Captain, I'd suggest you have weapons ready. I think we may attract the attention of the dragons. We may be pursued on our way back to our air-base in Munitions Forge."

"Aye, comrade general." The captain went bellow deck to prepare the zeppelins gunners. Miraculously, the weather began to calm. The rain slowed to a drizzle and the winds were much easier on the craft. As the craft climbed into the now-merciful sky, the trolls set up mounted machine guns at the rear railing of the deck, as a majority of attacks come form the rear in air to air combat with the dragons and troll zeppelins.

Meanwhile Spyro and Cynder finished their meal, and Cynder take both the now-meat-less frame half in her jaws and tossed them into the fire. She laid on her side whilst Spyro laid behind her and wrapped his arms and wings around her, warming her. They coiled tail and he laid his head on her neck. Outside, there was only minutes of daylight left as the sun was nearly done setting. The two were seconds away from falling into slumber, when a loud knock boomed from the door, causing the couple to cock their heads up in surprise. Spyro rose to approach the door, but was pulled back by Cynder, nipping his kind leg

"Spy, are you nut?" She shook her head, whilst saying, "Never answer the door after seven. It's a death wish."

Spyro rolled his eyes and gently pushed her away with his leg "I'm the Purple Dragon, Cyn, and you're the Terror of the Skies. Nothing's a match for us." Spyro shook his females comment to the back of his head and approached the door to answer it. Cynder got up an followed sluggishly and fearfully. Answering the door, Spyro smiled at who it was

"Volteer!" Spyro shrieked, joyful to see one of the guardians. Spyro's joy was purged by Volteers breathing heavy state of being

"Spyro, Cynder, you must come at once. It's a catastrophe, calamity, cataclysm," the Electric Guardian panicked, barely able to stand in one spot in the rain.

Spyro and Cynder were wide-mouthed over his behavior. Before long, Cynder invited, "Come in, Volteer. Get outa the rain." She and her life-mate stepped aside, allowing the guardian to enter.

The guardian shook the water of his scales like a canine, before pacing around the two dragons "It's our weapon and armor forge in Avalar. It's gone, nonexistent, history."

Spyro and Cynder shook their head sin astonishment "What!" Spyro shouted "That's our _only_ major forge."

"Who would do such a thing?" Cynder asked, awestruck.

"We suspect that...the gremlins or wyverns are involved, but we only have three eyewitnesses, and they are traumatized, insane, mentally crippled by the raiders. So it could've been anything or anyone. You must come at once. Terador and Cyril are waiting at the forges ruins. You must come."

"Alright! Snap out of it!" Spyro growled, surrendering. So he and dragoness followed the Electric Guardians out the door and the three dragons took to the barely-lit sky. First, they were gliding between the tall building of Warfang. Secondly, they were flapping hard over the forests of Avalar. And, eventually they were greeted by the sight of Cyril, hovering over the jagged mountain, waiting the arrival of the three. Spyro, Cynder and the guardians faced each other, flapping their wings hard to stay afloat.

"Spyro, Cynder, at last," Cyril greeted "Come . I'll show you the damage." Cyril lead them to the base of the mountain. The four dragon hovered low over a muddy path in the forest and followed it towards the cave-in entrance of the forge. Once they arrived, they were greeted by the sight of a caved-in tunnel and Terador, standing before three traumatized cheetah worriers, clutching their bleeding arms and legs.

"Enough jokes!" Terador growled down at the injured cheetahs "I..._We_ need to know...Who is responsible for the destruction of this forge?"

"We told you, dragon," the leading worrier growled up at Terador, "trolls...They blew the mole archers to bits, hacked away at my worriers, and blew the place up. Then they vanished into the clouds aboard their airship."

The other gathered behind Terador and Spyro spoke first, "Terador, don't torture them. They're traumatized...frightened."

Terador turned to Spyro, Cynder and the remaining two guardians "They think that trolls are responsible for this...but the trolls have kept to themselves for the past 200 years. So what they're telling me is lies. Besides, they have no solid evidence of a troll raid. I have a feeling it was grublins or wyverns. Trolls wouldn't come hundreds of miles to destroy one of the forges of a race they've been at peace with for centuries."

The cheetahs scoffed "The how do you explain the bullet wounds on us, Terador!"

"They look more like spear wounds. The odds of trolls invading are like...a million to one."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other with confusion. They've known each other for so long, they could almost read each others thoughts. Before long, an idea formed in their heads almost in unison. They then turned to Terador

"Me and Cynder could find some evidence," Spyro suggested

Terador shrugged "How? It's completely caved in."

Spyro and Cynder then slowly approached and stood before the injured cheetahs

Cynder asked as softly as she could "Could you tell us what the attack was like?"

The head cheetah trembled at the mere thought of the recent raid on the cavernous forge "The trolls took us completely by surprise. They came in screaming in their evil tongue. They attacked from two directions...Trolls behind us, and trolls before us...they slaughtered the smiths, mole archers and most of our worriers. We never ran so fast in our lives. We thought for sure they would blow us apart...That's all I can tell you, Cynder, Spyro. Please don't press us for more," he plead, hanging his head

Spyro took another long gander at the mountain, before turning back to the cheetahs "You say they attacked from two different directions?" The cheetah nodded sluggishly in reply. Spyro went wide-eyed "Then there's more than one entrance to the forge?"

"Yes." the cheetah pointed overhead "There are a few narrow tunnels we used to act as exhaust shafts for the forges. They're possible entrances."

Spyro turned to his dragoness "That's our ticket in," he smiled. He gave his dragoness a playful bite on the neck, and she did the same back. They both turned to the guardians "We'll find a way in and get some evidence. It's a long shot, but we have to try." So Spyro and Cynder took the the air until they could spot one of the said exhaust tunnels. They hovered and slowly came to a landing around it, before they both entered the cramped tunnel. The two had to coop up their wings to their bodies and squeeze through the tunnel. Eventually they came to a small cavernous room with a large hole in the floor. Spyro was the 1st to approach it. Looking into it, he could see the destruction of the broken walkways and purged smiths fires, as well as the now-caved-in main tunnel.

"It's not safe, Cyn. Stay close to me," Spyo warned as he leapt and hovered around the crippled forge. The two landed by a small even patch of floor and started to look around for anything that would link to the raiders. They sniffed around like canines set loose to find escaped prisoners.

Spyros eyes went wide as his nose shifted a pile of exploded bullet shells "Cyn, I found something," he called his dragoness over.

Cynder scurried towards and him she too was awestruck at the fired bullets "Bullets!" she said with a gasp

"By our ancestors, the cheetahs were right!"

Cynder shook her head "We'll need something better than this, Spy. Especially to convince Terador."

Spyro take another gander at the exploded bullets and nodded weakly "Point taken, Cyn," he agreed. The two split up and searched the cluttered ruin for better evidence.

As her life-mate was rummaging his nose through splintered walkway wood, Cynder smiled at the sight of a revolving troll rifle, nose far from the hand of its face-down former owner, impaled to the floor by a fallen beam of heavy wood. She took it in her jaws and called her life, "Spy, yook," with her speech muffled by the firearm in her teeth.

Spyro cocked his head up and faced his dragoness. He went wide-eyes and jaw-hung at the sight of the simply-designed, yet deadly rifle in her jaws. Only trolls bear such weapons "Well done, Cyn. They'll have to believe the cheetahs now." Cynder and Spyro took flight for the hole in the ceiling and began to squeeze through the exhaust tunnel. Spyro lead his dragonesss through the cramped tunnel, the gun still in her jaws. When they made it out, they took flight once more and glided down towards the injured cheetahs and guardians. Cynder, having the gun in her jaws, gained odd looks from the guardians. Upon landing, Cynder dropped the advanced weapon before the guardians, in the mud.

Terador went wide-eyed and shook his head "No...A Valdin Kingdom Rifle...that's impossible," Terador exclaimed, misbelievingly

Cyril nodded "I'm afraid the worriers were right, Terador. Only trolls posses such weapons...zeppelins even."

Volteer piped in, "Yes, but why would they attack so suddenly, abruptly, at the spur of the moment...in this time of peace between us. This is a disaster, must warn the villages and cities-"

Cyril cut Volteer off, "Volteer, please. I agree, but rambling is gaining us nothing." Volteer scoffed, casting the ice guardians comment to the back of his head and looking away from him in disgust. Cyril faced Spyro and Cynder "We'll take these injured worriers back to their villages. Return to Warfang and warn the guards of a possible troll invasion." Spyro and Cynder nodded, ran the muddy path before them and took to the sky for Warfang. They flew through the semi-darkness for a good half hour. By the tine they arrived, the only light that remained was that of the moons. They glided to one of the gong towers, which the moles use to alert of attacks, build on the corner of the wall surrounding the city. It was like the tower of a church, but with a gong in place of bell, _and_ it was made of large stone bricks and it was one of the tallest structures in the city, being a warning system for the inhabitants and the military. When they landed in the tower, they were greeted by an awestruck mole in leathery armor and goggles

"Spyro, Cynder! What are you two doing in a gong tower at this-"

"Message from the guardians! Possible troll invasion. Prepare the cities defenses!" Spyro cut the mole off with a fearful tone, breathing heavily.

"And double defenses," Cynder suggested.

The mole took a bow began to hit the gong once. They had an organized warning system. One strike of the gong means prepare defenses. Two strikes means to take positions and stay alert. Three means a raid is imminent. The other three towers at the other thre corners of the city banged their gongs once in reply, meaning the message has sunk in. Recently, the cities defenses were complimented with two gigantic, crossbow-like anti air missile launchers, which fired large incendiary missiles, which looked like regular arrows wrapped in oil-soaked lengths of canvass, only gigantic. They were designed to be drawn with a wheel and chain and reloaded with a lever which placed an arrow into the drawn missile launcher. While one of these missile launchers were built in the center of the city, the other was built to the wall between two warning towers. As the gongs sound echoed throughout the city. The ramparts filled with mole archers with crossbows and cheetah worriers in light leathery studded armor, greatswords(heavy two handed swords) and spears with sharp stone heads at both ends.

Spyro and Cynder watched, dumbfounded as the defenses were assembled so quickly. While awestruck, they were also relieved at the pace the defenses organized.

"If those trigger-happy teal-skins attack, we'll be ready for 'em," the mole assured, his arms crossed

"I have to admit. The warning system of this city's impressive," Cynder complimented, peering over the railing with her life-mate

"Of course it is. The city would have burnt to he ground centuries ago, otherwise."

Cynder then had a thought and turned to her male and suggested, "Spy, maybe we should stay and be ready for a raid."

Spyro began to shiver "But it's like 5 degrease out here, Cynder. _Freezing_," he complained

"I'll got get a fur from the house. Besides, remember...the temperature and weather are the least of our worries," she reminded him with a serious tone. Spyro thought for a moment before he smiled and nodded to her. "There's my smart purple stud," she said before playfully biting his neck. She then approached the railing and stood upon, opening her wings for flight "Be right back, Spy," She said before launching off the gliding towards their home in the distance. It was five minutes later she returned with a sleeping fur in her jaws, making it difficult to glide. Therefor, she had to flap her wings furiously. Spyro smiled at the sight of her returning and shuffled his body out of the way so she could land in the tight space of the gong tower right beside him. She then spread the fur out like bed sheet with a swing of her head and she and her life-mate curled up upon it like felines. Spyro laid behind her and wrapped his arms and wings around her. To Spyro's surprise, Cynder gasped and clutched her belly, gaining a concerned look from Spyro.

"You OK, Cyn?"

Cynder was still rubbing her belly when she answered, "I'm fine, Spy. I think I accidentally swallowed a bone when we ate that hare, and it's poking my insides...nothing serious." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Spyro gave her a peck on the side of the neck and one of her belly. His kisses were a soothing feeling on her neck and belly scales.

6 hours went by and the sun began to rise, barely lighting the city and the surrounding mountains and clearings, the battle zeppelin Bronze Eye purrs towards Warfang at 25MPH. They are forced to stop their engines and drop anchor in the woods. Their position was behind a mountain covered in foliage. The mountain kept the zeppelin out of sight of the warning towers of Warfang. A small strike team was assembled on deck. General Vaulta stood before the 10 commandos consisting of both genders, armed with 32-caliber revolving rifles and protected by steel chainmail.

"Our mission, comrades, will not be an easy one. We are to use grappling hooks to infiltrate the ramparts and disable or destroy the missile launchers. Once the missile launchers have been disabled, the Bronze Eye can fast rope 200 hundred soldiers into the city and we can take it form the inside out."

"How do we avoid the sight of the warning towers and catapults, general?" Asked one of the commandos asked

"Silence!" the general growled, forming blue flames in his fists "There's a cluster of trees leading from the forest towards the city wall. That's our way of avoiding detection...Once we are on the ramparts, we must either secure or destroy the two missile launchers to allow safe approach for our zeppelin." With that, the general drew his sword and was the 1st to fast rope into the trees below, his commandos following. All broke branches as they slid down the 50-foot-long ropes. The general and his commandos then left the safety of their durable, heavily armed hovering powerhouse of a zeppelin and wormed through tightly-packed tree towards the dragon city. After 10 minutes of worming through tightly-grouped trees, stomping into shallow creeks and the like, general Vaulta and his 10 commandos finally reached the city wall, fortunately avoiding detection. Standing before the city wall, the humanoid creatures felt like ants before a dragon. "We need the rocket propelled grappling hooks, comrades!" The commandos then took out the grappling hooks form their bags. They were like normal iron grappling hooks, only with fireworks and extra long ropes. They stuck them in the ground and used zippo lighters to light the fuses. They began to hiss to light and the general and commandos took a few steps back. The grappling hooks squealed upwards and hooked to the bricky railing of the ramparts.

Meanwhile, whilst Spyro and Cynder embraced each other, their bellies touching, slumbering on the fur, Spyro cocked his head up at the sound of a fireworks scream "Wh-what was that?"

Cynder eyed him concernedly "What was what, Spy."

Spyro faced Cynder "That squealing noise, Cyn. Like a dreadwing in labor."

Cynder yawned, "Spy, it could be just grublins or gremlins. Whatever it is, it's no match for the guards." She gave him a nuzzle " , let's go back to sleep. It's only 3AM." She laid her head down on its former place on the fur and Spyro put his down at its previous place atop her neck.

Meanwhile, general Vaulta and his 10 commandos waist no time climbing up the ropes. After a long agonizing climb, the humanoid commandos and general were just under the railing. They hid from several passing cheetah patrols. As two cheetahs crossed paths and headed in opposite directions, the trolls sprang from their ropes and front-flipped onto the ramparts. They wrapped an arm around their necks and ran the two unfortunate felines through with their katanas. They wheezed to death before the murderous trolls released their limp corpses. The trolls scurried across the ramparts towards the 1st missile launcher. Inside the gigantic, crossbow-like missile launcher was a spiral staircase leading to the top where it is manned and operated.

At the threshold of the double doors into the gigantic missile launcher, the general turned to his commandos "I need five volunteers to go into the city itself and secure or destroy the 2nd missile launcher. Volunteers?" Five trolls sluggishly raised their hands. The general pointed them towards the ramps leading down into the streets. "Go with haist. The dragons may already know we're upon them." The general drew his revolving rifle and allowed one of his muscular commandos to kick open the doors. They were greeted by four heavily armored cheetahs, whom the general dispatched joyfully with his rifle, shooting them in their exposed necks. Two more lightly-armored, sword wielding felines came down the missile launchers spiral stairs, roaring.

The commandos kept their swords ready, whilst their general was poised to strike. The cheetahs let out a scream at the tried to decapitate the general and seep his legs. He was quick to avoid, jumping and crouching. The 1st cheetah then tried to swing his sword around and hit the generals left side. The general drew his sword and blocked the attack. The cheetah then tried the left side, again with no prevail. The cheetah was now exhausted and the general swept his arms off, before landing a fatal lunge in the felines gut, before kicking his limp wheezing corpse away. The 2nd cheetah tried a slashing combination at the general, which he blocked skillfully. The now-exhausted cat was pushed away as the leapt and kick him twice in the chest and chin. The creature was finished off with two bullets in the head from the generals commandos. General Vaulta and his following five commandos then climbed the spiral stairs leading to the primitive weapons levers and controls. On the way up, they were confronted with two more cheetah worriers, which the general ran through, growling. At th very top of the stairs, they stood before its mole-operated control seat.

The general laughed triumphantly as he turned to his following commandos "Set the explosives up here now!"

"Right away, comrade general," complied the commando with the heavy backpack and raspy high voice. He then laid the mole-suited controls with five sticks of dynamite with a single fuse in parallel. He drew his zippo lighter and it hissed to life. The humanoid creatures scurried down the spiral stairs and out of the missile launcher, they barely the left the defensive structure when the dynamite blew. The resulting noise crashed throughout the city. The limbs of the cross-bow-like missile launcher, as well as its ammunition, plummeted to the streets below, smoldering. It was when the limbs had crashed to the streets of Warfang below that the gongs of the towers began to bang three times each. Fire dragons took to the sky and the ramparts flooded with mole archers and cheetah worriers. 6 feline worriers in light armor and wielding war axes charged for the general and his commandos. The cheetahs were dispatched by the commandos, shooting them in the necks and guts and heads with their 30-caliber, semi-auto, revolving rifles. Three of the five commandos accompanying the general vaulted over the ramparts and joined their comrades in the streets. The general was about to move out with his guards when he heard two the whistles and snaps of two arrows and the wheezes of his commandos. He turned back to see the, both with arrows in their backs, face down. He looked up to see the legendary anthro-cheetah, Hunter.

Hunter leapt and came face to face with the general, his bow drawn and a dagger in a sheath on his belt "You've made a mistake attacking the dragon city, troll."

The general poised his katana and growled, "Bring it, kitty kitty." He then growled as he charged for Hunter with his sword. Hunter crouched to avoid an attempt to behead him just in time. The troll then attempted a lunge, though Hunter twirled out of the way and then used his bow to whack the troll in the face dead on the nose. The troll groaned in agony and blood erupted from his nostrils whilst he was clutching his nose and walking backwards. Hunter then loaded his bow, drew it, and unleashed an arrow into the trolls chest. The arrow became lodged between his ribs and just pierced his lungs. Hunter smiled, certain his shot would kill the general. But to Hunters astonishment, the trolls stood strait and eyed him maliciously, He then slowly pulled the arrow from his chest and threw it away. Hunter remained astonished for so long, he didn't return to reality to avoid the general as he charged for him, leapt into the air and kicked him in the jaws, throwing him backwards, bloodying his nose and lips. Hunter was on his back, and went wide eyed when the general drew his sword and charged from him. He was fortunate enough to leap and received and slash at the belly, creating a 3 inch flesh wound. The now-wounded Hunter leapt to the higher level and dodged the generals revolver bullets, whilst holding the bleeding cut in his gut. He ran as fast as he could for cover, but he wasn't quick enough and received a bullet in the pelvis and collapsed, severely injured and crawl behind a brick wall. The general however would pay for his actions, as the Purple Dragon and converted Terror of the Skies tore through the air towards and him and Spyro grabbed the general by the head with his front paws. He held the general for a good few moments before he dropped him. The troll plummeted 30 feet in the middle of a shopping

square, crushing and splintering a merchants wagon. To the astonishment of Spyro and Cynder, he collected himself, almost as if he didn't endure such a fall. Spyro and Cynder then came to a landing before the general.

They lowered their bodies in an attack ready stance. "You wont get away with this, troll," Spyro growled

The general had his revolver and sword drawn before the two dragons "The Bronze Eye will be here in five minutes, scalies! It's over for you." Cynder lashed out for the general and managed to get past his sword and launch one powerful slash upon his face, leaving three scars on his face. She hovered in midair and Spyro charged for the general, clutching his face. Spyro was most unfortunate, because while Vaulta was holding his bleeding face, he had a free hand for his revolver and shot Spyro twice in the chest, gaining a pained grunt form him as he collapsed on his side. Cynder the unleashed a barrage of fear upon the general, immobilizing him, and did a midair slashing combo on him. Before long, the general had enough of her attacks and landed three punches on her face, followed by a kick in the ribs, throwing her back. She came to a stop near her injured life-mate and the general retreated through the streets towards the remaining catapult missile launcher.

Cynder recollected herself and licked Spyros face and neck "Spy! Please don't leave me now!" She plead with a sorrowful scream.

"Cyn...I'm not dying. I just got two," Spyro coughed twice, gushing a trickle of blood, "bullets in my ribs. Get me some life gems, and I'll be fine."

Cynder frantically looked around, desperate or a cure for her life-mates injuries. Her eyes widened at the sight of a cluster of red gems. "Grab hold of my tail, Spy," she commanded. Spyro bit down on her tail scythe and she painfully dragged him towards the gems. She head-butted the gems and allowed them to spread equally into herself and her life-mate. The bullets dislodged themselves from Spyros flesh and his wounds scabbed over. And he rose to his feet.

Cynder gasped in realization, remembering what the general told them before he retreated "Spy, if the other missile launcher's destroyed, the zeppelin will tear the city apart."

Spyro shook his head, returning to reality "Gotcha." He and his dragoness scurried through the streets towards the other missile launcher. They then charged for the open double doors. Spyro and Cynder had to dive for cover as two, crank-operated, tripod-mounted machine guns roared to life and sent a barrage of red-hot tracer bullets their way. The couple hid behind a pile of rubble in the hope of not being filled with searing-hot bullets. The guns fired in a sequence which meant there would be no time window for hostiles to leave cover avoid hits. Spyro and Cynder thought there would never be a window of opportunity to leave cover and escape, much less one to lay siege the two primitive gatling guns. However, before long, their hope was restored, as the legendary Guardian of Earth glided over and unleashed a whirlwind between th guns and the two heroes. The whirlwind picked up and threw around bricks and other rubble, blinding the gunners. Spyro and Cynder took to the air, knowing they wouldn't be able to successfully lay waste to the toll-occupied missile launcher alone.

As they flew away, Spyro looked back at the gigantic missile launcher and he froze and hovered in astonishment "What the-. The missile launchers moving!" He exclaimed, causing Cynder to hover and face the missile launcher. They were both astonished at the fact that the trolls had taken control of the defensive structure and aimed it for one of the tallest buildings in the city. The trolls commandeering the missile launcher used a torch to light the oily arrow-like missiles before it unleashed it upon the building. The missile was so durable, it penetrated the building like a needle through parchment, entering and exiting it, and leaving a gaping, smoldering wound in th building. The smoldering wound eventually roared into fire and trolls began to re-draw and reload the missile launcher.

"The bastards!" Cynder cursed with a near-scream "They're using our own defenses against us." She turned to her life-mate "Spy," she began, gaining his attention "we need to get an operator for the tower and some worriers to retake it."

"Let's do it, Cynder!" Spyro and his life-mate then caught sight of a horde of cheetah worriers on the ramparts and came to a landing before them. The worriers stopped, knowing who they were, as Spyro informed, "The trolls have seized and commandeered our defensive missile launcher. The other one has been destroyed. We need to retake it and man it, before the trolls battle zeppelin arrives."

The five cheetahs drew their swords and spears and let out roars of determination "We're with you, Spyro!" The two heroes then lead the feline worriers down the ramparts, through the streets, and into the avenue where the gatling tripods have control. The two dragons and cheetahs took cover as the two gunners turned the cranks and unleashed bullets. They took turns firing, saving ammunition.

As her life-mate and the felines cowered behind bricks and rubble, Cynder unleashed a barrage of darkness breath, creating a temporary cloud, blinding the humanoid gunners. "C'mon. We have to move while they're blind!" Cynder screamed, causing the worriers and her life mate to storm into the dark cloud. When the cloud started to disperse, the two heroes and cheetah worriers took cover behind rubble piles. Cynder took cover with her life-mate

"Cyn!" Spyro yelled over the top of the gatling guns banging "What you just did was amazing!" he complimented

"Thanks!"

"But we need another cloud."

Cynder shook her head, trying her best to squeeze herself to ground and avoid the never-end barrage of tracers "I haven't enough manna."

Meanwhile, the limping Hunter went wide-eyed in fear as to see the _Bronze Eye_ hover directly over the city just within the walls and unleashing 10-inch explosive shells from it's many guns at its sides, organized like that on a medieval pirate ship, only they were shells and not canon balls. All around it, building took hits and rained rubble and bricks. The craft dropped its ropes and poorly-armed, simply-armored, but quite-deadly troll conscripts fast roped down and began to mow down mole archers and cheetah worriers, who desperately charged or them. All those who the trolls conscripts alone couldn't dispatch, the zeppelins belly guns made short work of.

Before long, fallen moles and cheetahs piled around in all directions and General Vaulta approached the conscripts "Garrison these empty buildings. Soon Warfang will be ours, comrades." The conscripts hollered wiht their rifles in the air and begin to set themselves up in surrounding buildings. The zeppelin stayed were it hovered, feeling safe with the conscripts on the ground around it.

Meanwhile, Spyro, his dragoness and the worriers are pinned down by the gunners, when Spyro gets an idea. He charges an electric sphere to its fullest, peers over the cover and unleashes it upon the gunners. They shake and grunt as they endure pure electricity and the two dragons and worriers charge forth. Spy lead the group and toasted the humanoid creatures with flame. They screeched in agony and fell face down.

The cheetah worriers then charged up the defensive structures spiral stairs towards the control level above. Several dagger-wielding trolls came down the stairs, whom the cheetahs made short work of, running them through with their swords. Before long, they were at the control level and they dispatched the two trolls who loaded and fired the missile launcher, throwing their corpses over the railing. The cheetahs were now in charge of the cities rightful defenses.

Meanwhile the general stands beneath the hovering powerhouse, the Bronze Eye, laughing in triumph, assured the city would be theirs in moments...He was dead wrong . His laughter was purged was the quaking sound a flaming arrow-like missile hitting the vessels gondola, cracking its outer armor and causing it to yaw and pitch violently. The looked up at the wounded craft and went wide-eyed as to see it rotate and try to flee "No! That coward excuse for a captain. I'll see that he hangs!" he growled as he chases after the zeppelins, still-hanging fast ropes, dragin' across the ground. He leapt for and clung to the rope. He then climbed frantically as to see a wall approaching. Knowing he wouldn't be able to climb fast enough, he aimed his boots for he wall. Once in contact, he virtually climbed the wall to avoid being flattened to it. Once the zeppelin cleared the city, avoiding another blow from the cities missile launcher.

The vessels captain stood in th bridge, behind the helmsmen and the navigator. "Thank the gods that missile launcher wasn't the undoing of us." The captain then turned around, as to hear the double door behind him open and slam against the walls, revealing the general, growling with every breath he took. The captain panicked and saluted, "General, so good to see alive and-"

The general cut the captain of with a shot to the leg, gaining a scream form the general as he fell to his back "You traitorous coward!" He then shot him again in the pelvis "What kind of troll captain of the Valdin Kingdom flees because of a single minor hit?" he then shot him in the head. The fallen captain laid on the floor of the flight deck. "Set course for Valdin Marsh. The queen must know of our defeat here."

"Aye, general," said the helmsmen, gently pushing the throttle lever forward with his palm. It was at that moment that the generals commander emerged form the double doors. He was astonished at the sight of th vessels dead captain. Before he could say a word, the general faced him an pointed a wrinkly clawed finger at him and said, "You're in charge now, _captain_."

The commander forced a smile and bowed "Thank you, my general."

Meanwhile Spyro and Cynder take flight to finish off the remaining conscripts, who have garrisoned themselves in two three-story buildings at opposite sides of clear square. Spyro and Cynder fly in formation towards the two buildings. As they approach and bullets hiss and snap past them, the couple split and head for the building separately. Spyro began to shower the widows of one of the building with his fireballs. He hovered sideways to avoid their bullets. The trolls within began to gargle in agony as they burnt to their skeletons at the hands of the Purple Dragon. Before long, Spyro made a gigantic hole in the building, enough for a full-size dragon to enter. He glided down towards it and found himself inside the building with the murderous humanoids. Three drew a katana and screamed towards the Purple Dragon. Their efforts were rewarded with a cloud of ice, freezing them into statues, before he smashed them into shards with his tail. Spyro then went from room to room and finished off the remaining conscripts with his electricity. Though some some tried to slash furiously at him, the were frozen and shattered.

Meanwhile Cynder sneaks behind the building she has chosen and uses her shadow ability to smoke through the wall. She found herself in a large room, behind some un-expecting troll conscripts aiming their rifles out the windows. Cynder unleashed a screaming ghost of fear which flew through the trolls one by one until they were but shivering, crouching cowards, and left to the mercy of th former Terror of the Skies. She slit their throats with her scythe and finished to the final conscript with a blast of her poison, causing him to gargle to death as his skin melted away and exposed his flesh. She smiled at her buttering and left the building. Before long, she reunited with her purple life mate in the stony courtyard between the building and embraced one another, laying their heads on each others necks

"We did great, Cyn!"

"You should've seen those trolls cower before me, Spy," she giggled, looking into his eyes. As the two exchanged passionate licks on the snouts and necks, a horde of cheering anthro-cheetah worriers and mole archers surrounded the couple. The two faced opposite directions and bowed to the crowd, coiling each others tails around one another.

"You're welcome, Warfang," Bowed Spyro

"But 50% of the credit belongs to you," smiled Cynder.

As the crowd cheered,they slowly ceased clapping as a famous, wounded, barely-walking, barely-breathing, bleeding anthro-cheetah. The crowd split in two as he limped towards Spyro and Cynder, gaining a shocked look from them as raised a paw and collapsed on his belly

"Hunter, no!" Cynder shrieked as she and her life-mate approached and stood before him "Don't give up on us now, friend," she commanded him.

Spyro frantically turned to the crowd "Somebody get a physician out here! Hunters severely injured!" The two stayed with their just-alive companion until a mole physician could approach and examine him.

Meanwhile, As the damaged, but still flyable zeppelin, Bronze Eye, roars away from the enemies territory. They make haste, thinking they would be pursued by dragons. General Vaulta Stone-Fist stands at the nose of the zeppelins deck, when the newly-promoted captain approaches him form behind with haste

"General, the queen herself has called on the crystal radio. She needs to speak to you."

"Does she know our raid on Warfang failed, captain?"

He nodded passionately "Yeah, I told her so. But she needs to speak to you about your return."

The general stormed past the captain, down the stairs leading to the main part of the deck. he then pushed open the double doors leading into the flight deck of the vessel. Upon entry, the radio-operator of the flight crew left his feat and allowed the general to take his place. He picked up the headpiece o the primitive radio and slowly raised it to his sharp teeth and his bat-like ear.

Meanwhile In her royal citadel, queen Enola Carmeleon lays on her puffy, lavish blood-red, double-queen-sized bed, virtually naked with nothing but a length of transparent blue fabric, which ran from her human-like pussy, covered her slightly-hanging troll breasts, wen over her shoulders and back towards her butt crack. The fabric was transparent enough for one to see her opera house, seasoned from having a child of her own, and her nipples through the transparent material. She spoke into the headpiece of her own radio set, as her butler held it before her, trying his best not to stare at her practically naked body. The queen herself was bluish troll with small thorny horn on her head just like her loyal generals. Platinum hair which reached her hips, glowing magenta eyes which glowed just like the tiny lines tattooed around her eyes. Also like her generals, her hands were a bit like claws.

"My queen," The generals voice emerged from the earpiece of the primitive radio

"Vaulta, I heard about the raid...Most unfortunate."

"Forgive me, my queen. Our vessel was nearly destroyed by one of their primitive missiles and we had to put Warfang to our rudder at full throttle. We are just leaving thee realms now and we're flying over ocean."

"Of course, I do not blame you, genral, I should have known it was futile to mount a single-zeppelin raid on such a gigantic city. It may be a awhile before we have a suitable fleet."

"But we did destroy their forge, your majesty. They will never be able to use it again."

The queen smiled as she spread her legs apart on the bed, revealing her greenish, open, birth-seasoned sex. Her butler tried his hardest not to look, but his eyes wondered to it as she spoke, "Splendid...I also have some news about your wife, Valari. She's just minutes away from having your 1st child."

The general laughed lowly with a bit of triumph, knowing he is a soon-to-be father "Is she alright? Has she had it yet?"

The queen shook her head "She's fine, but she can't hold it in much longer. This afternoon, I had her transfered from that under-funded hospital in Gutstone and to my citadel. I have my own physician examining her right now in my 4th guest room."

The general shook his head in astonishment at the troll queens kindness "Why that's...beyond kind of you, queen Carmeleon."

The queen laughed from flattery. Though she was the queen of a communist-like, power-hungry kingdom, and considered a tyrant by half of her people, she did her best to bond with her generals and loyal followers with such kindness "Yes. DR Henshin is the best doctor I've had. He treated me when I pushed my son outa my lolly."

"I felt sorry for you after you had him, my queen."

"Don't be. He's a great captain in my air fleet. I'm glad i gave birth to him, but I don't think my opera house is ever going to look appealing to a male ever again," she giggled sinisterly, unaware that her right-hand man was gazing at her pussy.

"Well, your highness, I thought Valari would laugh when i undressed before her, but she doesn't care about the size o my cock." he words gained a giggle from the queen. The navigator and helmsmen eyes eachother with confusion, they didn't have a clue why the queen allowed her generals to have such personal conversations with her, and stuck their tongues out.

The queen had enough of conversing with her #1 general and finally concluded, "Your wife cannot wait to see you alive, Vaulta. Feel free to dock with the tower above the citadel, save time." She hang it up and caught sight of her right hand man staring at her royal cunt, and gave him a slap on the face before saying, "Like what you See?" Her butler rubbed his hurt face and nodded, gaining a smile from the queen when she said, "Thank you." She pointed him out with a malicious look "Now hit the road until I need you."

Meanwhile Hunter is finally getting the medical attention he requires, a mole in a tiny gown of healing gives him a potion to numb his body, allowing him to remove the bullets and stitch the wounds.

Cynder feels another swimming feeling in her gut and approached her purple lie-mate , checking on Hunter to make sure he's well "Spy, I feel weird inside," she moaned, causing him to turn to her. She rubbed her belly with her paw "In here."

He approached her and laid his head on the back of her neck. She did the same. He closed his eyes, wishing he could sink into her "What do you think it is, Cyn?"

Cynder thought as she rubbed her head up and down his neck "Well...last night when we joined the 'see-through thong' club."

Spyro just enjoyed her warmth...until a thought of the worst came to his mind, causing his eyes to snap open "Oh...no." Cynder broke from the cuddle and faced him concernedly "Cyn, you don't mean you're..."

She nodded "Most likely."

Spyro went light-headed and collapsed before her. Cynder pulled a sorrowful face, thinking her life-mate had no desire to be a father.

**Author: **

**And please do not think that Cynder will give live birth in the next chapter. She will lay eggs. I am making this story as canon-accurate as I can.**

**Though this story was just experimental, I have a feeling it's even better than my other trilogy. If it is, please say so.**

**I have strict rules about ripping of. Therefor I have tried to make this story as original as i can.**

**I am also a beta-reader. If you need somebody who can beta for your adult Spyro story and is not a squealer who takes rules too seriously and irrationally(Like some of the tight-ass betas out there XD) feel free to ask.**

**I need constructive criticism. Tell me what I need to improve. **

**AND NO FLAMES.  
****I have a mental condition, H.F. autism/asperges, and there's nothing good about having any kind of mental condition, low or high functioning. **

**If you would like to PM just to talk about future chapters(I wont give out spoilers, only clues and hints), or even express ideas, please don't hesitate. But please do not review with ideas. You have to PM if you express ideas. I consider an idea if I like it. **

**Be honest when reviewing so i may know what to improve.**


	2. Heroes Hatchlings

**WARNING**

**If you're offended by the adult content of this story, please do not read any further. If you're not, enjoy. But don't say I didn't warn you! Besides, there's more action and plot to my stories than sex, and people need to get that through their thick skulls...morons.**

**Also, I forgot to say, I am trying to spread the spotlight(so to speak) evenly between Spyro, Cynder, The Guardians and OCs, though I will not have many OCs in this story compared to my others I wrote in the past.**

**Also, if you would like to help revise/edit the next chapter, PM me and open a docX connection and I will see if I like your version better, and thank you and let you advertise yourself in my notes.**

**Oh, and if you're wondering why I haven't included Ignitus in the guardians, it's because he was killed in the 3rd game and became the New Age Chronicler. I didn't include Sparx because he was _annoying_! XD. But I may include him if fans say I should.**

**I would like to thank **Sypher597** for editing and proof-reading(What's the difference?) Please check out his stories when you get the chance.**

**~~Heroes Hatchlings and a Loyal Generals Son~~**

Dawn set in, and the suns orange glow warmed the realms. An hour after he collapsed to the stony floor of the ramparts, Cynder managed to lick him awake. He gasped awake before her and got on his own four feet and face her "You really think you're going to lay eggs, Cyn?" he asked with a hint of fear in his tone. Cynder tilted her head, a sorrowful expression on her face. Before long, she hung her head and shed tears. Spyro could see her sadness and approach her and attempted to nudge her head back up, but she didn't and instead began to whimper "Cynder, no-no-no-no. Please don't do this on me...not now," he plead

"She raised her head just enough to look at him with her wet eyes "Don't you want a family, Spy? I mean...if I'm going to lay your eggs, what choice do I have?"

"Cyn, I do wanna be a father...I really do. But...I don't want our children raised in such a hostile environment. I wish we could raise them in safety and peace."

She gave him a reassuring bite on the neck, but she was still distraught over Spyro not proud of being a soon-to-be father "But they will be safe, Spy. The trolls aren't a real match for you or me. We defeated the Dark Master, remember?" She then returned her head to its previous sorrowful position "You sound like you don't wanna be a father." She then sobbed, tears dousing the stone beneath her "You won't just have me in your life anymore, Spy. You'll have a son or a daughter or both. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Spyro tried to nudge her head up again "It means the universe to me, Cyn," he reassured "But we can't raise children at this point in time."

"But I'm gonna lay your eggs soon!" she shrieked "I can't hold 'em in. I can't abandon them." She couldn't even look at her purple life mate as she ran away and took flight over the city

"Cyn!" Spyro cried out as he took to the air and pursued her. His distraught dragoness could fly faster than him because she was quite streamline and light compared to him. She flew between buildings and tried her best to avoid Spyro. After 5 minutes of tireless pursuit, Spyro hovered still "Damn!" he curse "Dragonesses...honestly," he sighed aloud before continuing in an effort to find her.

Meanwhile, the zeppelin, _Bronze Eye,_ approached the center of the troll kingdom, the Valdin Marsh. It was a continent of golden brown swamps and gigantic leafless trees covered in strangler vines. The air was damp and the fog prevented clear sight beyond 100 meters. The troll settlements- towns and cities -only filled half the spongy land with the largest city being Valdin City, and was surrounded by five smaller towns. From a birds-eye-view, the road that leads from town to town formed a gigantic pentagon around the troll city. It was much like Warfang, except their buildings were much thinner and taller than those of the dragon city, and they were lined with flashing red, pink and blue beacons so that zeppelins wouldn't collide with them. Some of the tallest buildings like the queen's royal citadel, had towers with chain hooks and spiral stairs designed so that zeppelins could dock there. The streets below bustled with 24-hour market stalls. Dreadwings, which the trolls trained as mounts for messengers and couriers and even the city guards and authority, flew between the tall buildings. The_ Bronze Eye_ had to fly over the tallest building just like all the zeppelins had to. But their destination was the queen's royal citadel at the north edge of the city, atop a hard-to-climb hill. Her palace was a massive tower that was square at the ground but came up to a thin point at the very top, there, a tower for the _Bronze Eye_ to dock stood with its flashing red beacons lighting it in a vertical line from base to tip.

Much to the surprise of General Vaulta Stone-Fist, Queen Carmeleon herself, wearing a lavish robe over her transparent sexy clothing, was waiting at the top of the zeppelin docking towers spiral stairs "What the..." The general exclaimed, holding the railing of the craft. He was surprised because the queen herself didn't wait to meet the general; she always sent her right hand or the captain of her personal guard to meet him. Instead of an anchor, a thick chain dropped from the vessels belly and down towards the docking tower. A troll engineer took the chain in his hands and put it into a crank, which started up and swallowed the chain, pulling to craft down for docking. When the craft was low enough, the zeppelin drew its gangplank and the general approached the queen "My queen, you stand here waiting for me...is something wrong?"

The queen shook her head "No...in fact I have the best news for you, general Stone-Fist." She smiled before saying, "It's your wife...She's given you...a son. I promised her I personally would tell you." The general went wide-eyed and jaw-hung in triumph with a touch of joy.

"I have a son!" He shouted joyously into the air.

The queen nodded and took his hand "Come, general. Your wife is still recovering, but she's going to be filled with joy that you're still alive and well, as is your son. I am sure that she will be livid to see both of her boys with her." she informed him as she led him down the clanking metal stairs.

When the queen and her general reached the bottom of the stairs and entered her lavish citadel, the general asked the queen, hot on her tail through the torch-lit halls, "About my son, are his eyes open? Will he be able to see my face?"

"I do not know, Vaulta. He was blind when I last took a gander at him." She replied with the light tug at the corner of her mouth at his curiosity.

"Is my wife alright?" He questioned his face showing his concern as he trailed behind.

The queen scoffed playfully before answering;" You've asked me that before...the answer is yes...and no."

The general tilted his head in confusion "Yes and no?"

"Yes, because she's alive, expecting full recovery and she has a healthy boy...and no, because she won't stop complaining about...her torn opera house," she cackled.

The general smiled weakly and was eventually overpowered by humor and a laugh escaped his lips "Yeah she was," the general cackled, "yelling at me while she was pregnant; saying that because of me, her vagina would never look the same again." The general laughed aloud as he and the queen approached a set of double mammoth-sized doors, which two guards pushed open for the queen and her loyal general.

The queen smiled and nodded "They had to cut me open and pull him out when I had my son. She should be thankful she didn't have to have that done." Before long, the queen led the general to the guest room his wife gave birth in.

"Again, my queen, it was so kind of you to have your own royal physician help deliver our baby." He thanked as they both stood before the guest room doors

The queen smiled at her general "Consider it a favor for your undying loyalty, Vaulta." The queen then pushed open the doors and ushered the general inside "Now go in, she is waiting." she whispered. The queen let the general inside the guest room and she slowly shut the door behind him.

Lying on her side upon the single, queen-sized purple bed was his blue-skinned, white-haired wife, Valari Stone-Fist. She held their teal-skinned, thin-long-white-haired infant against her belly and fed him her sweet, thick, caramel-tasting, yellowish milk from her bluish nipple. The baby boy massaged her engorged breast to stimulate milk flow like all troll infants had to and knew how to from instinct. And his wife Valari...she was almost nothing like her husband. She didn't have the stubby thorn-like thorns on her heads whatsoever and her eyes were like green healthy human eyes. Also, her hands were soft and lady-like, nothing like the queens or any other females loyal to her.

As she fed him, she could feel the presence of her husbands and turned her head to him and smiled "Vaulta!" she gasped joyfully, "Come meet your new son...Gavrin."

The proud father laid behind his wife and looked over her torso. It was then that their infant removed her hands and lips from his mother's breasts eyed his father curiously. Vaulta could see that his son was curious and studying his father and slowly removed his veil, revealing the rest of his pale face, and his bluish lips and his jagged, inch long front teeth, so long and hurtful in fact, that he physically couldn't close his jaw entirely without some pain or irritation accruing.

Gavrin went wide-eyed at the sight of his father's monstrous teeth and horns alone and began to whimper, crawling to his mother's head, even trying to hide beneath the thick covers of the bed. Vaulta was taken aback by his son's fear of him and removed himself from the bed and stood before his wife and panicking child.

Valari took her child from under the covers and held him against her chest. Stroking his back and back of his neck with her fingers "Don't be afraid, Gavrin. He's your dad," she reassured her whimpering son. He softly whimpered into his mother's chest as she turned her head to face her husband. She hung her mouth at his sorrowful, head-hanging stance "What's wrong, baby?"

Vaulta opened and took a long gander at his old-looking, ridiculously-long-fingered, clawed hands and stroked his teeth with a finger "I...I know why Gavrin fears me, Valari." He slapped a hand into his face "I'm am not a troll...I'm a beast...I do not blame him for being fearful of me." He turned his back to her "I don't want him to see my face."

She gasped, "Vaulta!" When he did nothing in reply, she stroked her infant until a thought reached her mind and a weak smile grew on her face as she turned back to him and suggested, "Honey, put your veil back on and I'll gradually reveal you to him...He should be comfortable close to me."

He turned to his wife, "You really think it could work?" he asked with doubt in his tone "You saw how he reacted to me."

"We have to try, honey, or else he might not take to you." She said hoping herself that her plan would work.

He sighed and turned to approach her, replacing his veil over his mouth and nose. He laid down on the bed behind his wife and peered over her shoulder. Valari allowed her son to suckle and close his eyes whilst she stroked his back "I hope you're right about this, Valari," he sighed, saying it low enough not to alert their son.

"Give him a stroke, Vaulta. He won't realize it's you while he's suckling. Then speak up softly to him."

And so while his son massaged his mother's breast with his little hands, and moaned against her large tender nipples, Vaulta sluggishly reached out a hand to stroke him on the back with his palm. Before long, he spoke up a softly as he can, hard because of his deep and slightly raspy voice, "I'm your da, little Gavrin." Gavrin became alerted by the voice and snapped his eyes open, wondering them towards the mutated troll that was his father. He popped his little mouth from his mother's nipple and faced his father with creamy, yellowish milk around his open mouth "No need to fear me, Gavrin." He gave his son a rub on the back. Gavrin stared at him. Astonishingly, before long, Gavrin shimmied closer...eventually leaning on his mother to examine his father's face more closely. This gained a wide smile from Vaulta...if only Gavrin could see it past his veil. Vaulta became so lost in being proud of holding his son before him; he nearly overlooked Gavrin reaching out a hand for his veil. Luckily his eyes widened and he gently grasped his little arm "No, Gavrin...You cannot see daddy's teeth." Gavrin didn't think much of his father's refusal to reveal the bottom half of his face, and instead crawled towards him and hugged his neck. Vaulta's soul was soothed as he savored the father-son moment.

"See, Vaulta? He likes you," Valari nearly moaned joyfully. She then gave her husband a tap on the shoulder to bring him back to reality, "I still need to feed him, honey. My breasts are still full and he needs the milk."

"Alright." Vaulta handed Gavrin to his mother. She gently took him, and allowed him to suckle, this time on her other breast as the first was drained and slightly. It was at that moment, there was a knock at the door.

Vaulta removed himself from his wives warmth and approached the door "That's probably the queen. I'll get it." He answered the door, revealing his queens right-hand-troll.

"General, mistress hopes you, the infant, and the madam find the room to your liking." The butler proclaimed with a bow. He then took from his coat a thin silver chain with an insignia card and another chain with a brass key. "Mistress requested I give your wife these. She said she could stay here for as long as she needs."

He handed the key and pass to Vaulta, who accepted them with a weak smile "Please give her my thanks, won't you?" Vaulta asked with a slight bow in return.

"Definitely, General. That pass will allow her into the citadel and grant her limited access and the key is for the room." The butler was poised to turn away when he shook his head and faced the general, "Oh, yes and...To celebrate the birth of your son, mistress has sent out an invitation to the dedicated followers of the queen in Valdin for a function, and scheduled a fireworks display this evening. She says it's the least she can do for you, general Stone-Fist."

Meanwhile back in Warfang, Spyro had given up his search for his distraught dragoness and returned to their home. As he landed in the avenue their home shared with many others like it, his insides began stretch painfully, wondering if he would ever see his dragoness, again. As he pushed open the doors they groaned in the silence, as well as groaning when they closed along with the soft click of the latch closing. Spyro was about to enter the kitchen, when he heard a sobbing upstairs, causing him to turn his head slack jawed. He approached and sluggishly climbed the spiral stairs. At the top, he looked through the archway of the master bedroom and surprisingly he gazed upon his dragoness, lying on her belly, soaking a pillow in her tears. Spyro had a gut-wrenching feeling; he destroyed his dragoness and she thought he had no desire to be a father whatsoever. He approached quietly enough for her not to hear and rubbed the space on her back between her wings, causing her to gasp and turn her head to face him. When their eyes met, she merely cried even harder and planted her face on the pillow

"Cyn, please don't fall to pieces on me," he plead "What will it take you to stop crying? Tell me and I'll do it, please." Spyro pleaded with her.

Cynder turned her doused face to him and said, "Just...tell me you wanna be a father, Spy...Tell me you want children," with a crashing sorrowful voice.

Spyro responded as passionately as he could "Of course I do, Cyn. We'll make great parents, I just know it."

She sluggishly removed herself from the bedding and stood to face him "You _truly_ mean it, Spy? Because...what you said on the ramparts."

He gave her a reassuring lick on the neck "Yes...yes." he almost cried out in joy. Cynder laid her head on his neck and he did the same. The couple rubbed their heads up and down each other's necks, wishing they could sink into each other. Before long, they broke from the hug and exchanged licks on the snouts, before facing one another "When do you think you'll lay the eggs, Cyn?" he asked concernedly.

"Today, tonight or tomorrow morning, judging by the way I'm feeling," she said as she reached out a paw and rubbed her belly. She then faced him with a fearful expression and tone as she said, "Spyro, I'm scared...I don't know how big the eggs will be and you and I are barely more than hatchlings...know what I mean?" she asked with a hurt face and hung head.

Spyro could almost feel her pain as he nudged her head back up "I'll be there to comfort you. You can count on that." He then playfully bit her neck, and then licked her snout once before asking, "Is there anything you need, Cyn? I'm going out. Our stocks are empty."

She smiled weakly "Some cured pork and some salted fish would be nice...oh, and some tartar sauce."

"Are you asking daddy to cook some fish tonight?" He asked with a chuckle.

She nodded, "Yes," with a weak chuckle "I love the way you cook those fish...just," She rubbed her belly, and looked at him with a pleading look. "Please hurry back. I have a feeling it's not long now and I don't wanna be alone when it happens."

"I won't be long, I promice." he reassured before kissing her collar bone and approaching the stairs.

"And no hunting!" She called after him.

Spyro slowed in his tracts "Aww, Cyn!" he moaned in complaint, looking back at her

"We're civilized dragons now. We should shop in the market more often. Besides, I don't like the environment outside the walls, with the trolls about. Take some gold and go to the markets."

"OK, Cynder." he sighed before climbing down the stairs, filling a small sack with several ounces of gold from a chest against the wall, and walking out the door. He walked through the streets for 10 minutes before he reached a large avenue of weapon, armor, food and jewelry stalls, connected by cord of blue and red lanterns. The avenue itself was almost half a mile long and contained nothing but stalls and even dragons with side-bags selling items and food on the move. Spyro approached one particular stall selling fish, which that were already gutted and placed in barrels of marble-sized salt to dry out. Among the dried fish were carp and salmon. The fish were only slightly shriveled from the drying process, but the salt was dusted off and virtually no salty taste remained...the perfect cured seafood for the ancient society.

Spyro approached the stall and cleared his throat before speaking. "Four salmons, please...oh, and a small pot o' tartar sauce," he said to the pale-colored cheetah vendor.

Using tongs, the cheetah put four large raw, dried out salmons in a paper bag along with a tall, white, pot of tartar sauce "Have a large one for the price of small, Spyro." Spyro hopped up to pay. "Just 10 ounces, Spyro." He rolled out 10 ounces in gold on the counter before the cheetah.

Spyro took the bag in his jaws "Wow. Thanks," he thanked, astonished, his speech muffled by the bag.

"Least I can do for a new parent," the cheetah smiled, gaining a wide-eyed look from the Purple Dragon "That's right, Spyro. Hunter has been telling us that Cynder's carrying and soon to lay your eggs. You must be so proud."

Spyro smiled, "Very generous of you," before walking away. As Spyro walked through the avenue of stalls back the way he came in, stall vendors, at the serving customers, waved at Spyro shouting out things like,

"Congratulations, Spyro!"

And even, "You're a machine, Purple Dragon!"

Spyro looked around and smiled at their praise, though it was concealed by the bag in his mouth.

As he just about left the neat half mile of stalls and vendor dragons, he could hear the loud flapping overhead of the rambling Electric Guardian, Volteer.

He landed before Spyro like a gigantic scaly butterfly before beginning, in his typical tongue, almost skipping on the spot between each word, "Spyro, I've heard the most wonderful tremendous news. Cynder is expecting to lay your eggs, yes?!"

Spyro put the bag down and answered with a smile on his face and joy in his tone, "Yes. She's expecting them very son, today or tomorrow."

"I say we must throw you a baby shower...or hatchling shower might be the proper definition," He cackled weakly "I, Terrador and Cyril will shower you and Cynder with gifts." Volteer craned his head down to Spyro's level "Could we drop by this late dusk?" he plead.

Spyro smiled widely and nodded, "Of course, Volteer. Cynder would love a shower."

Volteer then pulled a concerned look "I must ask, Spyro, is Cynder still distressing?"

Spyro tilted his head "Distressing? What do you mean, Volteer?"

"Hunter told us that you and Cynder had a disagreement on the ramparts and she flew away, crying, distraught, sorrowful...is she alright?"

He nodded, "Yes. She thought I didn't want to be a father, but I convinced her I did. She just sent me shopping for fish."

"I say, Spyro, you must return to her. If she lays the eggs soon, she'll need you to comfort her. She's barely more than a hatchling. She may have difficulty laying them, the poor little dragoness."

Volteer's words gained wide eyes from Spyro. A thought of his dragoness suffering and struggling ran through his mind "You're right. I gotta get back to her," he said, almost aloud, as he took the grocery bag back in his teeth. He almost ran around Volteer, with the bag in his mouth.

"Hurry, She could be struggling right now!" Volteer then took to the sky to return to his companions, while Spyro took to the air to return to his possibly-suffering dragoness.

When he finally stood before the doors of their home, he busted through them. When he stood inside, while the doors groaned shut behind him, he dropped the grocery bag on the floor and looked around frantically for his life-mate "Cynder! Cynder!" he cried out.

Cynder was slowly coming down the spiral stairs when she said, baffled by her males behavior, "Spy...I'm fine. What's wrong with you? You look like you just saw an ape skeleton." She said as she approached him for a nuzzle.

"You need me to comfort you while you lay them. Volteer told me because you and I, especially you, are barely more than hatchlings, and that you might struggle while laying them."

"I'm alright, Spy. I'm going to lay them soon thought." she assured with a bite on the neck. The two exchanged warmth for a moment, before she looked at him with a smile, asking, "You got the fish and sauce, baby?"

"Yeah," Spyro nodded. He turned to the groceries on the floor and took the bag to the kitchen "Daddy's gonna cook us some salmon," he cackled as hopped up and put it on the counter. He then turned to Cynder "Oh and you're not going to believe it, but because of Hunter, nearly half of Warfang now knows that you're expecting my eggs, and I'm going to be a father. The cheetah who sold me these fish gave me a large pot of tartar sauce for the price of a small one, 'cause he heard."

Cynder smiled weakly with a, "Mmm," and a weak nod...before she hung her head and even shed a tear, gaining a frightened look from Spyro, concerned

He approached her and tried to nudge her head back up "What's wrong, Cyn?" he asked, looking down at his sorrowful dragoness with concern "We're going to be parents. You should be proud as I am."

"Spy, what would our species think of me having your hatchlings?" She looked up at him with her wet eyes "I mean...you know how much they still hate me...after _five years_ of peace...After you and I defeated Malefore...And they still look at me..." She was unable to finish her sentence and began to whimper softly

Spyro was quick to embrace her to give her some comfort, allowing her to lay her head on the back of his neck and he did the same, rubbing his head up and down her neck "Look at you and what?"

She shed tears on his scales, sobbing, "Look at me like I'm still the Terror of the Skies. What will the other dragons think of me and our children?" Cynder eventually broke from his warmth and retreated to the fur in the living room, curling up into a ball like a feline and softly sobbing into a pillow. Spyro approached her and laid down behind her, wrapping his arms and wings around her, coiling his tail around hers. As she sobbed, Spyro licked her neck soothingly from the collar bone up to her snout. Before long she stopped her crying and allowed Spyro to rub her side with a paw

"Cynder," Spyro began softly "What do you expect from dragons. You gotta remember that these aren't the guardians...These are simple dragons; the common clay of the realms." Cynder was almost completely over crying and allowed her male to sink into her, rubbing her back as he continued, "You know?" He said with a weak smile, stretching his neck out to look into her wet eyes. Soon, Spyro said aloud with a wide smile, "Dumbasses."

Cynder's frown turned upside down and she began to laugh nasally, trying her best not to allow her laughter to take the next level...her efforts were in vein as a laugh burst from her lips "Dumbasses. That's funny, Spy," she giggled aloud.

Satisfied with his comedian-like soothing, he gave her another lick before rising to his feet "My work here's done. I'm a cook our lunch, Cyn," he cackled as he approached the kitchen, though his cackled were no match for Cynder's nasal laughter

Cynder couldn't stop giggling as she said, "Dumbasses...That's funny...Dumbasses." Cynder became overwhelmed by laughter and rolled on her back, clutching her stomach. Miraculously, she managed to collect herself with a loud sigh and lay in a tight ball, waiting for her life-mate to prepare lunch.

Spyro took three logs from the pile in the kitchen and put it beneath cauldron and grill. He using a small, consistent burst of fire to light the logs they crackled to life at the bottom of the cauldron, and the grilling rack began to glow. He took the raw, cured fish from the bag by their tails and placed them on the grill, causing them to sizzle. Whenever the flames were too wild and consumed the fish, he used a blast of frozen mist to calm the flames, as if neither he nor his life- mate would eat over-charred fish. While her life-mate was cooking, Cynder could feel a grinding, moving feeling in her belly and gasped, clutching her stomach. Pain shot through her stomach causing her to dig her hind claws into the fur...She was near laying the eggs.

(Author Medical Facts: Just like human women, most female mammals and even some large lizards have large holes in their pelvises. This allows an infant passage during birth. All large mammals have it and so do dragons as far as I know. Just need you to know for the birth scene ahead. But Cynder is a dragon, it will not be a live birth, I assure you.)

Meanwhile, Spyro couldn't hear the pained noises of his dragoness and was too preoccupied in cooking their lunch. The fishes were now done as he used a blast of his icy mist to quell the flames, before taking it in his jaws. "Fish's ready, Cyn." he called out, approaching the living room. Once he entered he said, "It's nice and hot and well done. It's how you like-" Spyro was cut off by his dragoness, moaning painfully and rubbing her now-swollen gut. He dropped the fish on the floor in astonishment "Cynder, what's wrong?"

"It's time!" she screamed, panicking, grasping her belly

"What?! No-no-no. I don't know what to do!" he shouted, fearing for his dragoness, looking around, desperate for a way to quell the situation.

"Spy, just...take me upstairs, for a start," she commanded, biting down hard.

"O-okay, Cynder," he complied, approaching her. Cynder allowed him to slither beneath her and carried her on his back. She wrapped her legs around him so she felt secure and coiled her tail around his as he cradled her up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He pressed his belly to the floor and allowed his dragoness to slip off him and onto the soft, thick fur, laying her head on a pillow. Spyro, unsure what to do from this point, licked her neck to give her some comfort, and awaited her orders. Spyro stopped licking when he saw Cynder's face contort into one that was marred with pain, whimpering, and tried to stand up. Spyro helped her up until she was shakily standing on her own.

She turned to her life-mate and pleaded with a crashing voice, "Spy, hold me...It _really_ is time...It's-" She cut herself off, closed her eyes almost screamed as clear jelly began to gush from her sex and trickle on the fur.

Spyro, catching sight of her gushing vagina, was quick to wrap his arms around his dragoness and squeeze her, her following this action. She whimpered into his scales as she began to squeeze the egg out of her. She was forced to hop up and lean on him to position herself for the egg-laying. She spread her hind legs as far apart as she could and lifted her tail high.

While he held his dragoness and allowed her to use him as a prop to stand against, he took a pillow from the fur beneath them and held it before his dragoness in his jaws "Bite this, Cyn," he commanded. Cyn did so and bit it hard, desperate for a pain relief. At the most, it gave her something to bite on and groan into. Spyro gave her another reassuring lick as if to say, 'I'm not leaving you. Hang in there.'

Cynder almost burst out in painful sorrow as one of the eggs stretched the neck of her uterus and sluggishly moved through the birth canal towards the ring of her pelvis, which was just big enough to allow passage for an egg. When the egg was out of her womb, she stopped pushing and caught her breath. She then unleashed a mighty push. She almost screamed while pushing as the egg passed through the ring of her pelvis. Her struggling paid off as it was now past her pelvic bone and at the threshold of her opera house. All that remained was to push it out of her pussy. She held the Purple Dragon tightly as she let out a scream towards the ceiling and slowly but mightily pushed the egg, stretching and opening her vagina, revealing the dark grey base of the egg. She could only stop for puffy labor breaths, or the egg would simply go back in. She slowly inched her egg out until her vagina was stretched to its limit, if it was stretched a mere millimeter beyond this point, it would tear and gush blood...which it eventually did, as she finally pushed the egg from her world gate. She let out a deep, long groan of relief towards the ceiling.

Spyro gave her a rub on the back with his paw and a pat, praising, "That's my girl." followed by a kiss on her still contorted face. When his life-mate recollected, Spyro and his dragoness turned to examine their egg, dripping wet in Cynder's vaginal jelly. It was a light-grey egg with a deep shade of gold. The two parents stood before their egg, proud.

Cynder wrapped her tail around Spyro's and gave him a playful bite on the neck "You're going to be a daddy." She said with a wide smile, turning to face her life-mate's own smiling face.

For a moment, he turned to her and reassured, "So we're clear, Cynder, I _do_ want to be a father. You can get the little 'don't voice' outa your head." he gave her a lick on the snout to reinforce his reassuring words

Spyro was about to give his dragoness more gently, playful nips on the neck, but was bought back into seriousness by her sudden whimpering "You're laying another!" He shrieked.

"Yes. Hold me, Spy!" she pleaded.

Spyro allowed her to take her berthing position, leaning on him, and he squeezed her tight. Thankfully for Cynder, this egg wasn't as much torture as the first. She first squeezed it from her uterus, taking three fast breaths every three seconds when she wasn't pushing. Soon the egg was about to go through the hole of her pelvic bone. She pointed her snout to the ceiling as she let out a painful growl; tears spilling form her eyes like a waterfall. She gave a long, mighty push and then stopped to take a breath once the egg was through her pelvic hole. All that remained was for her to unleash it from her pussy. Fortunately this time, it was stretched from the first egg and was much easier on her poor little lolly. The egg was about to leave and her vagina was inflating from the eggs mass. She unleashed a one mighty groan, followed by an equally mighty push. Her opera house stretched close to its limit as she finally lifted her tail high and laid the egg upon the thick, soft fur. She took deep breaths of relief, her vision blurry.

While his life-mate recollected herself, Spyro approached the jelly-doused egg. It was a blood-red egg with glisten of magenta. Spyro was amazed as he stood before the finely-colored egg "Wow, Cyn, this one's red and shiny...it's gorgeous even for an egg."

Cynder smiled weakly, "Thanks," she said with a pain stricken face, putting her tail between her legs to ease her torn lolly "Could you get me wet towel for my pussy?" she pleaded.

"Coming right up." he obliged, heading towards the bathroom. He took a red towel from the rack and put it in the tub. He then doused it in water and took it back into bedroom. His hurting dragoness was joyful at the sight of the wet towel in his jaws as he placed it on the floor.

She rushed to it, lifted up her tail and sat in it, "Ah," sighing with relief towards the sky. "Never endured such vagina stretching in my life...geez!"

Spyro stood before her with a smile "It's paid off, Cyn. We have two children-to-be. We'll make great parents." he said with a playful bite on her neck, followed by a lick on the snout.

Cynder smiled back at him "I'm gonna need to get my vagina fixed," she giggled.

It was at that moment that a loud came at the door "Must be the guardians." Spyro left his dragoness to squat on the wet towel, climbed down the stairs and answered the door. Volteer, Cyril and Terrador stood at the threshold, concerned expressions on their faces

"Spyro, has Cynder laid the eggs? Is she well, alright, flourishing?" Volteer asked in his typical tongue.

Spyro smiled "Yes...she's alright, just hurting. We have two eggs."

The guardians let out sigh of relief, before Cyril piped in, "The poor girl's barely more than hatchling herself. She must have suffered dearly. We hope she recovers."

"Thanks, Cyril. Come back in two weeks and you can see them, maybe even see them hatch if you're lucky."

"Ah we will, you can rely on that. It's a soul-calming, gorgeous, glorious sight to see newborn hatchlings emerge from eggs." Volteer assured.

"Come in. Cynder'll wanna meet with you all." Spyro said as he stepped aside and allowed entry for the massive guardians. In single file, they climbed the stairs and the squatting, hurting Cynder greeted them with a smile

"Hey, guys. I'd get up and nuzzle you all, but I gotta relax my torn giny."

The guardian's eyes then wondered to the eggs on the fur on a bed of blanket. "They are wonderful colors...and I know that if the eggs have good colors, the hatchlings will be gorgeous," Cyril complimented.

"Come back in two weeks and you could see them." Cynder recommended.

"It will be an honor, Cynder. But I, Volteer and Terrador must return to the palace. We just wanted to check on the two of you." Cyril said with as slightly saddened look on his face.

Cynder smiled at him. "That's fine. Just remember: come back in two weeks."

And so the guardians departed for the palace of Warfang, leaving the parents to gently roll their eggs into a basket of towels. Over the next two weeks, Cynder hardly left their bedroom; feeling uncomfortable leaving the eggs alone while her life-mate hunted and shopped in the markets for her. It was exactly 15 days later at midday that the big day would finally arrive.

Spyro pushed open the large double doors and entered the house with a bag of dried salmons in his jaw. "Cyn, I got our groceries." He called out. When Cynder didn't call back, he looked around and called out again. "Cynder!" He climbed the stairs and was relieved to see her in the bedroom, sitting before their eggs in lavish blankets within a basket. He put down the bag and approached her. He laid down next to her, coiled tails and joined her in examining their eggs.

"It's not long now, Spy. I've heard moving inside 'em." she said joyfully, before giving him a peck.

The proud father craned his head down until his snout was close to them "Daddy's here. He can't wait to meet you." he softly said before he rubbed the side of his face one each of them letting the possibly-alert hatchlings know that he's there. Cynder did the same, after him. As she did, she felt gentle scratches within, but they were faint and weak...like someone an inch from death is locked in a box and scratching their way out.

Meanwhile, the guardians and two Ice Dragon warriors, all carrying eight mole archers on their backs with special seats on their light armor, glided over the Valley of Avalar in an arrow formation. Cyril, thought usually Volteer leads the guardians, took the lead, followed by the others down to the cheetah village.

Just hours before they departed, they received an urgent message from a courier at the palace saying that the village needed reinforcements due to the increasing risk of attacks from troll zeppelins. After an hour of flight through low cloud cover, they reached the portion of the land the cheetah village resided in. The guardians and Ice Dragon warriors hovered in astonishment at the sight of the zeppelin Bronze Eye, hovering low and slowly pursuing a horde of panicking cheetah warriors. The zeppelin had iron barrels mounted on the sides of its gondola, which contained dozens of pods for crude missiles. The missiles were being unleashed upon the horde the warriors were heading towards the village...why?

"Why are they heading towards the village with that zeppelin pursuing them?! They will lead their homes and their families to their doom!" Volteer exclaimed.

"They most likely think that the small catapults the village has will deter the zeppelin...they won't! Those stupid bastards!" Terrador cursed frustrated.

"Do not blame the warriors. That zeppelin is a menace to the realms on its own," Cyril defended. "We have to harass the zeppelin to buy them time."

"Aye, Cyril." the two Ice Dragons approved in unison, eager to deal damage to the trolls. Cyril led the group towards the zeppelin, approaching it from the side. When the trolls on deck spotted the approaching dragons, they panicked and began to fire their revolving rifles at the dragons. From their fright, they only managed to have their bullets either whizz past them or hit them on their armor or non-vital spots. When in range, Cyril flew alongside the zeppelin and banked, allowing the moles on his back to unleash a barrage of arrows upon the trolls on deck. The arrows hit them in their necks and torsos, some even pinning them to the deck like flies impaled by pins in a laboratory.

Terrador then flew alongside the zeppelin close to its armor and used his earth flail to pound hole into it, and even take out a few of its side-mounted canons. The previously-panicking cheetahs hollered in victory and relief as the zeppelin changed course, desperate to escape the dragons. Cyril and the two Ice Dragons then hovered before the massive, eight-cylinder, roaring engine on the zeppelins left side and, using their ice in unison, ceased the engine by blocking its intake with ice. When the propeller screamed to a stop, Cyril used his hind claws to bend one of the blades, rendering it useless. The zeppelin now only had one engine and the gunners protected it with their lives. They could barely steer the craft and had to use both the rudder on the back of the gondola, as well as the one on the tail of the balloon. It yawed violently as it steered away, its rear gunners firing madly at the pursuing dragons.

The guardians and two Ice Dragons were eager to pursue the wounded craft when Volteer shouted, "Fall back to me!"

The guardians and Ice Dragons hovered before Volteer "Volteer, you electric fool, we must bring down the Bronze Eye! It's a danger to the realms!" Cyril shouted agitated at the obvious sign to take out a major piece for the trolls.

"A pursuit would only result in casualties on our side. The Bronze Eye, from what we learned in Warfang, is a durable craft and it took the guardians and two other dragons just to damage it and scare them away."

As the guardians conversed aloud, one of the Ice Dragons faced the direction of the zeppelin and gasped at the sight of numerous troll soldiers repelling into the forest below. "They're dropping troops in the woods!" He exclaimed turning back towards the guardians, cutting their deliberations off.

All turned and watched in astonishment as the zeppelin dropped wave after wave of troops down its ropes and then roared away, as if it had never stopped.

"Don' fear, the cheetah warriors can deal with them, but _we _need to drop off our passengers in the cheetah village." Volteer said.

"But we must to something to help them!" one of the Ice Dragons shouted angrily

"Very well, you two can assist the cheetahs, but we must reinforce the village." Volteer proclaimed then shortly after began to lead the guardians towards the village. Atop the cliff near the village, there was a tower with a gigantic ballista. If the zeppelin would get close enough to the village to do any real damage, it would get pounded by large- arrow-like projectiles. Volteer and the guardians landed before Chief Prowless and their passengers dismounted and took up defensive positions nearby.

"Chief, are you alright? We came as soon as we got your message." Volteer said upon lanting, standing in front of him.

"Yes, but we've lost about 50 warriors in the past hour." He said as he had his sword drawn and poised for any would-be attacker. "Thank the ancestors you scared the _Bronze Eye_ off, or else we may have never stood a chance."

Meanwhile, the Bronze Eye's crew finally worked up the courage to turn the zeppelin around and face the distant cheetah village. It unleashed a barrage of rockets from its tubes, which screamed towards the catapult on the hill with a tail of fire and a trail of white smoke. The screaming of rockets gained the attention of the guardians and warriors of the village. They stared awestruck as the missiles pounded the tower on the hill. All panicked and scattered as the tower began to break and the catapults ballista broke free and plummeted for the village below. It crushed a portion of the village's wall and impaled several warriors upon landing.

"Those bastards!" Prowless cursed savagely. "Now we're in trouble."

"Don't panic!" Terrador commanded before turning to the others. "I have a plan...You two, draw the crew's attention while I infiltrate and kill the captain."

"Brilliant, incredible, stupendous plan, Terrador. Let's do it." Volteer exclaimed exasperatedly.

The three guardians took to the air and approached the furious craft; Cyril and Volteer harassed the craft at the front with their electric bolts and ice projectiles. Some trolls were foolish enough walk to the point of the zeppelin's deck to try and get a better shot at the dragons, however their efforts were rewarded with razor sharp shots of ice from Cyril that shredded through their rib cages and burst through their backs in an explosive mist of blood. Terrador flew high over the zeppelin, and then dove, picking up speed heading directly towards the side of the craft, but right before impact he turned himself into a spinning rocky wheel, crashing through the gondola, coming out of the other side, killing dozens within.

Meanwhile, the cheetah archers lit their arrows and proceeded to fire at the gaping hole Terrador created, and before long it began to burn. Upon seeing the flames the cheetahs hollered in victory, knowing that soon the craft would crash down. As the flames licking the sides grew higher a sudden popping, followed by a loud bang sounded across the battlefield as the ammunition storage within the craft caught fire and exploded, splitting the craft in two.

Shortly before the explosion, a single dreadwing took off from the deck of the craft and began to scream away...General Vaulta Stone-fist its rider. He had failed his queen and country once again, and had no desire to be in Avalar any longer and cringed at the thought of meeting his queen afterwards and telling her that the Bronze Eye has fallen.

The guardians hovered before the burning wreckage, as it fell down into the forest, and the victoriously hollering cheetahs, catching sight of the dreadwing and its rider escaping.

"Aren't we going to pursue Vaulta Stone-Fist, Volteer?" Cyril asked aloud looking over at the yellow guardian.

"Of course not, he's no threat on his own. He has nobody at his side or back." Volteer said before shouting, though he knew the general might never hear him. "Run back to your queen, general. Tell her she's but a tyrant and she is inferior to the allied races!"

Meanwhile, Spyro had recently fallen into a slumber, resting his head on his dragonesses back, tired of waiting for his children to emerge. Cynder however, having heard the moving inside the eggs earlier, stared joyfully at the eggs and watched for the slightest movement. While her male slept with his head on her back and tail entwined with hers, she slowly swayed their tails across the fur they slept in; anticipating the hatching of their children. Eventually, even Cynder became overwhelmed by fatigue and laid her head down on the fur, just moments away from falling into slumber when the blood-red egg began to tumble and a scratching reached her ears. She snapped her eyes open and gasped joyfully at the sight of the tumbling egg.

She began to furiously nudge Spyro on the neck "Spyro, one's hatching! Wake up!" she screamed joyfully.

"Huh...what?" He muttered as his amethyst eyes met the green of Cynder's.

"They're hatching!" she smiled, drawing his attention towards the hatching blood-red egg. The egg tumbled gently at first, but then faster and faster and more passionate, until small cracks splayed across the shell. The two parents stood before the egg.

Cynder commanded, "Come on, baby, push! Push!" in a gently, gasping tone.

Spyro jolted at the sight of a blood-red, gold ridged tail burst through the shell and sway around "Whoa, our child's strong," he cackled, "that's its tail there." Two front paws then punched through the shell "Whoa, there's its paws." Before long, the child's head burst through the shell and it fell apart like a domino effect...The hatchling had glistening blood-red scales, and a golden underbelly and wings, glistening like an ingot of solid gold. It had two horns like Spyro, and they were also the same bright gold as its belly, but also looked like they would grow much larger and sharper than its fathers. It had emerald eyes like its mother and had small thorns on the back of its tail form the base to a yellow tail plate just like its fathers.

The hatchling was hyperactive and looking around like a hyper meerkat on sentry duty, before it caught sight of its smiling parents.

Cynder, her mouth hung with joy, commanded, "Come to mommy." Causing the hatchling to rise to its feet, shriek and approach his mother for some tender contact.

The hatchling shrieked, "Ma." as he hopped up and hugged his mother's snout, playfully biting the spot between her eyes and even trying to bite her horns...maybe it was just his was his way of showing affection.

Cynder was confused at her child's actions. She then gave him a lick on the belly, causing him to cackle and roll on his back, that way its mother could check its gender. She then gazed as _his_ penile hiding place "We have a feisty son, Spy," she informed. Before long, he got on his feet and returned to hugging his mother's face and licking and playfully biting "Feisty...but affectionate." She then allowed her son to lay his little head on her snout before saying with a smile, "I like that."

Spyro then put his head closer to his son before he swallowed and nervously began, "Hey, little man." Gaining his sons immediate attention as he turned to face him he tilted his head curiously looking at Spyro. "I'm your daddy."

Though the hatchling didn't understand a word his parents could say so far, Spyro's voice let his son know that he was his father. He dismounted his mother's snout and approached Spyro's. He got on his hind legs so he could smell his father, studying him. He used his tail to balance himself as he took in Spyro's unique scent. Soon, he put two paws on his nose and said, "Da."

"That's right, I'm your daddy." Spyro then gave his son a playful nip on the torso. He nipped his father back in return, mimicking him or showing affection, it was hard to tell. Spyro then nudged his son away towards his mother, who pressed him against her chest with her head. At that very moment, a small scratching reached Spyro's ears...it was coming from the light grey egg "Cyn, the other's hatching!"

While their son stayed at Cynder feet when they both got up and stood before the light grey egg. It was gently tumbling. The hatchling was desperate to get out before it starved of air. It stopped tumbling when a small opening was made by a small, pointy, dark snout. The hole was formed, but no effort seemed to be put into opening it.

Spyro put his snout close to the egg and whispered "It's Okay, little one. You can come out," he assured. The egg then shifted again and a small lid was made at the top by a circular crack. The lid was lifted up an inch, revealing a pair of emerald eyes before it closed again. The hatchling was quite shy and had no intention of emerging. It was at that moment that their blood-red son approached his siblings' egg and began to smell it, locking his siblings scent in his memory.

The lid lifted up against and it eyed its blood-red brother for a moment, before it closed with a snap. Curious, their son took the lid of the egg in his little teeth and swung it away and looked down in to the egg. He could see his cowering sibling and it whimpered as smashed the egg around it and approached its mother to escape its brother. It was a light grey dragon with glittery silver horns and a yellow belly, and wings with silver ridges. Its horns were like its mothers, but looked like they would soon grow a lot larger and sharper. It didn't have thorns on its tail, but it did have a stainless-steel-like scythe like its mother. She also had emerald eyes like her mother.

When she had a hold of it, she lifted the hatchling tail up, revealing _her_ vaginal hiding place "We have a shy daughter to, Spy." She gave her daughter reassuring licks on her neck and little head "You don't have to be afraid, baby girl." Soon, her mother's contact was enough to stop her whimpering and the hatchling caught sight of her purple father.

Spyro craned his head down to his shy daughter and examined her closely. She stretched out her neck to sniff his snout as he did "She's one shy little dragoness, Cyn...I dunno know if it's just unique to her or she inherited it from one of us."

Cynder shrugged "If she's shy, she's shy, and I don't think there's anything wrong with that." It was at that moment that their blood-red son approached their daughter beneath Cynder's head. She had her mouth hung the whole time, fearing the red hatchling as he sniffed her from chest up, as any dragon would do with its sibling "Don't be afraid, baby girl, this is your brother," she reassured as she gave her daughter and stroke on the back with her claws, "He just wants to meet you."

Soon enough, their son smiled as he gave his sister a playful bite on the neck, followed by a kiss on the snout, probably knowing her as his sister. She let a soft shriek as she reached out a claw and tried to playfully scratch him, as if finally realizing he is her brother.

Spyro, joyfully admiring his son and daughter, went wide-eyed as names reached his mind. He turned to his dragoness "Hey, Cyn, for our son...what do you think of the name...Aventus?"

Cynder rolled her eyes upwards and before long, she too smiled joyfully. "It's an okay name," she approved before they exchanged and nuzzle.

"I think you should name our daughter, Cyn."

Cynder smiled at the fact that Spyro let her name their daughter...maybe he couldn't come up with a pretty name on his own. After a moment of pondering, she said, "How about," She bit her lip and rolled her eyes upwards, before she snapped into joy and continued, "Dara?"

"I love that name, Cynder." He said nuzzling against her.

Cynder then got up and made kissing noises with her lips, encouraging their son and daughter to rush to her feet "Mommy'll show you two to bed." She then took the blanket in the basket in her teeth and shook it to rid it of shell shards. She then neatly made their basket bed; she nudged the two towards it. They both laid down in the thick silky blankets on their bellies, Dara against Aventus's underbelly, his front paw around her torso. "Mommy'll get you two some food before you go to sleep."

Spyro got up and approached the stair "I got it, Cynder." He then went down to the kitchen and grabbed a roasted salmon he had prepared earlier. He then went back up the stairs, gave it to Cynder and she began to tear off lengths of meat lowered it down to her son and daughter one at a time. Aventus stole a length of meat that was lowered down to his sister as she was about to take it in her mouth, and was shortly berated by his mother.

"Aventus, naughty!" Cynder growled, "That was your sisters." Aventus gasped at his mother's growl and then gave his sister a lick from the base of the neck up to apologize, which she accepted "Good boy." Cynder gave them each a length until there was no salmon left. The two hatchlings then unleashed long yawns towards the ceiling. "You two ready to fall asleep?" She asked looking down at them. Upon their confirmation she smiled. "Then mommy and daddy'll leave you be." Cynder gave them each a kiss on their little torsos, before she took the blanket in her jaws and covered the two. As they were about to drift into sleep, Dara began to tremble for no apparent reason. Sensing his sister's abnormal fearful state, Aventus wrapped his arms and wings around Dara and laid his head on her neck, wrapping his tail around hers. His warmth was alone was like a massage to her and she smiled weakly and began to fall into slumber.

"Aww, Spy, look at 'em snuggling," Cynder gave Spyro a kiss on the neck.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous to see hatchlings snuggle. Let's go to sleep, Cyn." Spyro said with a cavernous yawn.

Spyro and Cynder approached their own fur and fell into slumber inside each other's warmth.

(Author reviews like mine do not count and I only use them to inform readers.)

I am not being greedy. I'm just sick of people who like my story and don't review. I fail to see what's hard to leave an honest review

And don't forget the scale review so I know what to improve on. Also please tell me straight off if anything in my story bothers you. And don't complain about the adult content, because I always warn you about that. Besides, there's more action in my stories than sex, and people need to get that through their thick skulls

I am a beta-reader. Therefor if you need someone who can edit your M-rated Spyro story for grammar/punctuation and sexual detail and even just general detail, don't hesitate to PM.

If you would like to express ideas, please PM me. But do not review with ideas. Always PM with ideas.

Also, if you would like to revise the next chapter, just ask and I will take a look at your own stories to see your writing potential and see if you could revise the next chapter. And if at any point, my writing seems forced or pained, please tell me at once.

Leave me scaled review if possible. 1 being horrible. 10 being the best story you have read in a while.

_SEX DETAILING 1-10_

(Can you picture the sex scenes in your head OK? Does it turn you on? XD)

_ACTION 1-10_

(Can you picture the action scenes in your head OK?)

_GAME CHARACTER ACCURACY 1-10_

(Am I making the characters from the games act the right way, and using the right elements etc.?)

_STORY-LINE ALONE 1-10_

(Is my story line intriguing at all?)

_THE HUMANOID-TROLLS 1-10_

(Are my advanced trolls interesting?)

I need ten reviews before I put up the next chapter


	3. Two Famous Hatchlings & One Weird Prince

**Author: **

**So sorry this seems a bit incomplete, but I had a gut-wrenching feeling my readers were loosing faith for waiting too long. Also, I am working on other works in the mean time. If you would like to revise the next chapter, feel free to ask. I need somebody to help me fix chapter prior to uploading anyway. Enjoy! **

**Again, there may be a few typos. Just pick the hairs outa the milk. **

**NO FLAMES. I HAVE AUTISM! **

**~~Two Famous Hatchlings. One Idiot Prince~~ **

The very next morning after the hatchlings of the heroes were born, Cynder cradles them against her belly with her tail, whilist they stretch out their neck to kiss her snout. The proud Purple Dragon sits before them, studying his twins, joyfully swaying his tail across the floor and smiling down at his children. They received grateful licks on their little necks from their mother. Aventus sits atop of his twin sister as they share their mothers warmth. Luckily, he wasn't heavy enough to crush his sister, and she was quite hardy for a 24-hour-old dragoness. Her tail was wrapped around his, as she enjoyed holding tails with her brother; it made her feel secure. Being a very shy young dragoness, she needed him.

As Spyro admired the beautiful children, he and his dragoness created with love, Spyro snapped his eyes open as he remembered a promise the guardians made to him mere days ago. "Oh, wait, Cyn," He began, gaining the attention of his life-mate.

"Yes?" Cynder asked.

"Cyril, Terrador and Volteer said they would be coming today. Do you think Dara and Aventus are ready to meet the guardians?" He asked, concern in his tone and expression.

Cynder craned her head down to her children and received a playful hug and bite on the neck from Aventus, gaining a smile from her, "Aventus is," She kissed him away, causing him to giggle and try and slap her face. It was then Dara's turn to show affection, giving her mother cautious licks on the snout. She wasn't as playful as her brother, "I don't know about Dara though." She admitted.

Spyro approached, craned his head down, and gave his daughter a tender nuzzle,"Poor girl. How did you develop this state of being? You didnt inherit it from your mother or I, that's for sure."

Cynder shrugged, "We do have ancestors, Spy. Her shyness could've been inherited from any number of them from my side or yours."

Spyro bit her on the neck flirtatiously, "Maybe we did something naughty that caused her condition," He smiled, "Drank or ate something we shouldn't have."

Cynder giggled and shook her head, "No, Spy. If so, Aventus too would have something wrong with him."

"We won't know until they're older, Cynder." Before any more words could be spouted, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, Cynder," Spyro said as he got up and approached the stairs, leaving Cynder to warm the children. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Spyro answered the door, revealing the guardians, causing Spyro to shriek, "You guys came at the perfect moment. They emerged last night."

The guardians gasped in unison, their breaths harmonizing into one mighty gasp of joy.

"It borders on the miraculous, incredible and glorious ," Said Volteer.

"I say, are they healthy, Spyro?" Asked Cyril.

"We'd love to meet them. Could we see them?" Asked Terrador.

"Of course," Spyro said as he stepped aside and ushered them in. Spyro led them upstairs and into the bedroom. Cynder was so preoccupied in play-fighting with her children, she didn't notice their entry until Spyro spoke up, "Cynder, show them."

Cynder cocked her head up and faced them with a smile, "Come closer, guys, they just woke up."

The guardians approached slowly with intrigue. When their shadows consumed Cynder and the children, Aventus cocked his head up and studied the smiling guardians with wide eyes. "This is Aventus," Introduced Cynder with a peck on her son's little neck. He giggled and tried to slap her snout away.

After a moment of tilting his head and studying them, he removed himself from the warmth of his mother and sister and approached them with a skip in his step.

"Aww," Cynder moaned, "Aventus wants to meet you."

Aventus first stood before Volteer, who lowered his head to his height. The hatchling energetically sniffed his snout and neck, before putting two paws on his snout and sniffing the spot between the eyes. "Remarkable, extraordinary and adorable. An energetic, lively, vigorous Fear Dragon. And outgoing. Cynder he is beyond words," Volteer rambled.

"How do you know he's a Fear Dragon, Volteer?" Cynder asked, "He hasn't shown any signs of what element he'll have when he's older, nor has our daughter."

Volteer was cut off by Aventus biting the wrinkly skin of his snout, gaining a surprised and pained yelp from the guardian of electricity, "Ah! And a bit feisty, snappy, but spirited."

Aventus then left Volteer and approached Terrador. He immediately hopped onto the Earth Guardians snout, wrapping his front and hind legs around to stay secure, and sniffed between his eyes and around his face like a blood hound set loose to pursue prisoners. "Your boy is too curious, Cynder," Terrador chuckled, feeling discomfort. Terrador was then astonished as Aventus climbed over his head and sniffed down his back with his head rested on his scales "C-Cynder," Terrador trembled.

"Aventus, off!" Commanded Spyro.

His son then dismounted Terrador with a leap and began to study Cyril. Cyril looked down at him with a smile as Aventus sniffed up and down his front legs "He's a wonderful color, Cynder," He complimented, "As a guardian, I have warmed many Fire Dragon and Fear Dragon eggs to the day they've hatched, but none as bright and dazzling as Aventus."

When Aventus was done examining Cyril, he approached his father for a nuzzle, who willingly gave it.

It was then time for Cynder to introduce their daughter to the guardians. She nudged Dara so she lifted her head to meet the eyes of the guardians. The guardians took a couple of gigantic steps forwards and gathered around. Dara hung her mouth and hung her eyes at the sight of the three astronomical-sized dragons. She eventually began to whimper in fear and retreat under her mother's tail. She lifted her tail to leave her exposed.

"You don't have to be afraid of the guardians, baby," Cynder reassured. But her words fell on the deaf ears of their cowering daughter, who now hid behind her mother, shivering.

Aventus, at his father's feet, could hear her cries and scurried towards their mother. Behind their mother, Aventus stood before her. She curled up into a ball. He gave her licks on the face and neck until she stopped crying. Her eyes were still wet however, as he nudged her on her feet and wrapped his tail around hers. Her brother's company made her feel secure in this situation. All watched in amazement as Aventus escorted his sister out in the open and introduced her.

"Astonishing," Cyril began, dumbfounded by Dara's security with her brother, "Such a shy dragoness, yet...secure in her brother's company."

"This is our daughter, Dara," Introduced Spyro with a paw, as Aventus escorted her before the guardians. "Aventus, show Dara to Cyril," Spyro commanded.

Aventus half-dragged his sister towards the Ice Guardian. Cyril craned his head down to them and studied Dara, "She looks just like you, Cynder. Only her horns are much sharper and she's quite pale...but still gorgeous." Cyril came closer to study her further. She almost broke out in a whimper, but Aventus, sensing her insecurity, licked her neck to calm her as Cyril came closer.

"What element do you think she has, Cyril?" Asked Cynder.

"I...I think she might be a dragon of the speed in the air...a Wind Dragon," he answered.

Cynder pulled a hurt face, "You mean...they've both inherited their elements from me? I was hoping one of them could have one of Spyro's elements like Fire or Electricity or Ice or Earth."

"Fear not, Cynder, for there's still a chance. You have been exposed to the darkness and Spyro _is_ the purple dragon," Terrador reassured.

"Do you think Aventus would have a secondary element?" Spyro asked.

"He could have fire, Spyro." Terrador then approached Dara and Aventus for examination. Dara was wide-mouthed and prone to cry. She would, if she weren't holding tails with Aventus. "I think Dara could have ice later in life, but I wouldn't get your hopes up. All other dragons can only bear a single element."

"Why are we still standing idly by lazy?" Volteer began, "We have to show Dara and Aventus to the dragons of Warfang!"

**deviantMIND1: In the previous chapters, I forgot the describe Queen Enola's palace in detail. I will now.**

Meanwhile, in the throne room of her palace, queen Enola sits on her large, lavishly-decorated stone throne, before a party of champagne-sipping, fine-dressed, buffet-devouring guests...Outside, the weather, as it was 75% of the year in Valdin, was horrible. Rain fall heavily from the low clouds, which consumed zeppelin towers and tall buildings. The docking tower on her palace, as well as a few floors beneath it, was consumed in dark clouds. All airships were grounded to their hangers, as they couldn't safely cling to a tower without being struck by lightning. And dreadwing messengers, which the trolls use as light couriers and even public transportation, were restricted to their stables in the small towns surrounding Valdin City.

Her palace also had two extensions: Two smaller, cylinder-like towers on either side of it, which had rooftops with small swimming pools, and were connected to the primary building with bridges. The rain fell so heavily, the swimming pools on the rooftops of the palace swelled up and water fell down around the towers like a waterfall. Most of the light of morning was blocked by the dark clouds; all but the lightning that lit the continent and the following thunder that shook it. Despite the furious and barely-survivable weather, trolls in rain jackets stormed through the half-flooded streets and took shelter in taverns and inns. Those who took refuge in inns could see posters on the walls saying, in bold, dazzling letters: _Vaulta Stone-Fist's wife, Valari, has given him a son, Gavrin_. Followed by smaller text detailing the glorious event.

In a lively, packed inn at the edge of the city, dozens gathered before one of these many gigantic posters, chattering amongst themselves. Not a troll alive wasn't familiar of the famous, animalistic general. He was as familiar to them as their queen.

"That poor baby's going to become a horned, animalistic monster like his father," A troll woman said, feeling sorry for young Gavrin.

"I'm surprised Valari didn't die having his child," Another said. "Must've been a tough woman. Gavrin could've been born with horns."

"He couldn't have," A stocky male began, "It doesn't say so in the details. Says here he's healthy, ten fingers and ten toes, healthy skin. He'll be fine."

Before long, all rotated as they heard the inns double doors slam open...They gasped at the entry of the queens unstable, 13-year-old, half-witted son...Zakan(zay-can) Carmeleon. He was a foot shorter than his tyrant of a mother, but bared her skin-color, only more pale, and small forehead horns, which she and her generals had for some unknown reason. His teeth were pearly white and naturally sharpened to a point. His hair was thin, blood-red and draped down his shoulders. He had solid magenta eyes surrounded by black eyeliner, tattooed on. He had dark grey lips, also tattooed on. As he breathed, he had a faint cackling and a very slight wheeze inside the sound of his breathing, which not even trolls, a majority of them anyway, have when they breathe. He wore tight, thick leathery pants with steel studs, and steel chain shirt. The rest of his body was concealed with a slightly transparent(See through.) dark red cloak. He was followed by two of his similarly-colored, heavily-armored body guards, wielding jagged one-handed maces and pistols, poised for anybody who would make a move towards the prince.

As the prince approached the bar with his guards, the crowd split in fear and kept their distance. "D-don't mind me, d-darlings, just getting a drink is a-all," He cackled as he and his two guards sat on the bar stools. The prince rose a clawed finger and ordered, "I-I will have a picardy and cola and one round of rum f-for me and my guards, please." He was a year short of the troll drinking age, but being a prince, the barman didn't care.

"Yes, my prince," The bartender nodded passionately as he went to prepare. He worked frantically as two conflicting emotions battled in his mind: Fear-he was they son of a tyrant and known to be unstable. And honor-he was preparing drinks for a prince and son of the ruler of his species. The bartender soon placed his picardy and cola in a glass before the prince and the tankards of rum to his guards.

As the prince and guards began to sip their drinks, one troll in the crowd muttered, "Wow...his hair and drink-choice is so queer."

"I heard that!" Snapped the prince towards the crowd. All put their hands behind their backs and acted as innocent as possible.

When the prince finished his 'queer' drink, he slammed the glass back on the bar. His eyes wondered to a nearby silver plate with slices of cream pie. He slammed a fist on the edge of the plate and sent one flying, which he caught with skill and gorges upon.

"He's is so obnoxious," Complained a troll woman in the crowd.

"What do you expect? He's the son of a tyrant...Enola," He said a male.

The prince was hungry and asked the barman, "I-I may feel tipsy after all these picardy and cola's. D-do you have food to sober me up?"

The barman was cleaning a tankard when he answered, "Yes, my prince, fish and fries."

The prince tilted his head, "W-what's that, barman?"

The Barman was dumbfounded that the prince couldn't understand plain English, "Fish and fries."

"Wassat, barman?" he asked faster than he last time.

The barman said as clearly as he could, "Fish...and...fries."

"Wassat, barman?"

All in the inn, save for his body guards, said in unison, "Fish and fries!"

The prince sported a happy face and raised a finger towards the air finally knowing what he's talking about, "Ooooh, fish and fries," he giggled, "Yeah, I'll have three of them for me and my fabulous guards. Thank you." The bartender rolled his eyes and went to prepare their meals.

A female troll pulled a disgusted face and whispered to another, "He's an idiot too."

The male she whispered to replied, "Yeah. I heard his mother, the queen, dropped him when he was baby."

The female pulled a hurt face, "The bitch."

In the throne room , a good half-hour later, The queen's right hand troll, general and royal physician, Doctor General Henshin, a one-eyed, long-black-haired, lime-green troll in a white overcoat , approached her throne. He stopped before it, silently asking to approach her. She signaled him over with a hand, sipping champagne with the other and stood just before her, "My queen, Valari and Vaulta say they're ready to present their son. They're bringing him upstairs right now."

Enola smiled weakly and nodded, patting him on the shoulder, silently telling him to move away as he was blocking her view, "That's good news."

"And about your son, Zakan..."

"_Yes?_" she asked, eyeing him.

"Well, he heard about the ceremony. We received a wire message saying he'll be here in less than hour," he replied.

The queen sighed angrily and planted her hand on her forehead, "That fucking son of mine. I don't know why, but everywhere, in nearly every occasion, he generally makes life miserable for everybody...And that speech difficulty of his, urg," she trembled, "What did I do wrong with him? I got the best quality sperm I could buy to grow him in my belly. And the fact that he's a...screwy child...makes me even more ashamed."

Henshin rubbed his arm nervously as he said unsteadily, "Well...you did drop him on his head when he was 6-months-old, your majesty. Brain damage can cause countless-"

"Shut up!" Enola snapped, "It was Valdin Victory Day. I was drunk out of my mind!"

"F-Forgive me," Henshin spoke up before scurrying away and browsing the buffet.

It was at that moment that Vaulta and his Valari, their son held against her breasts, emerged from one of the side doors and made their way to a chair next to the throne of the troll queen's, which she allowed them to use. That was Enola's cue to rise form her throne and introduce, "My friends and generals of undying loyalty, I present you," She motioned a hand to the couple and their child, "Gavrin Stone-Fish, the son of my most loyal servant, general Vaulta."

All gathered and clapped for the new family as Valari laid down on a chair before the guests. She then exposed Gavrin to the guests.

"Aww," They said in unison.

"He's adorable, Valari," One the female guests complimented.

"Wish I could have kids," Sobbed another female in the small crowd.

The joy spreading in the party was purged at the noise of the mammoth doors of the throne room groan open. A dripping-wet Prince Zakan and his guards entered. The prince then shook his soaking wet hair and cloak, unleashing a gallon of water all around. All stared awestruck as the prince approached Enola's throne.

One female gasped, "It's the queen's crazy son, Zakan."

Valari, knowing of Prince Zakan's instability, signaled her husband over to protect her, who sat next to her to comfort her "It's Zakan, baby."

"This one troll told me, her majesty dropped him on the head as an infant...He's more a screw-loose than I am," Vaulta whispered to her.

The dripping wet prince left his guards at the door and stood before his mother on her throne. He opened his arms and shrieked, "Ma," Standing before her. When she did nothing in response, he flapped his hand in an effort to signal her over. He was oblivious to the disgusted look on her face. "C'mon, ma, gimme a hug," He plead, laughing.

"I do not cuddle complete idiots, boy," The queen said black-heartedly.

The prince playfully scoffed and casted his mother's comment away and approached the buffet. He saw a gigantic plate of salmon steaks. He slammed an elbow down on the edge of it, sending them all flying. He caught one and the guests scurried to catch the remaining airborne delicacies.

The queen laid back in her throne and moaned in humiliation. "That's the last time I make a child with harvested sperm from an alchemist," she said before she belted the back of her head on her stone throne.

"What's going on?! Put some music on for ancestors sake!" Zakan spoke up. The parties DJ then put on "It Started With a Kiss" by Hot Chocolate, which boomed from the speakers hanging from the ceiling. and the walls. The prince put his hands on his hips and said, "Much better."

The queen the advised aloud, "Girls, if you want a child, get yourself a husband. Don't go to an alchemist and impregnate yourself," gaining a laugh from the guests and a scoff from the prince.

With a mouth full of apple pie, the prince snapped back at her, "Knock my fall yeh so gay, you can't 'cept a cock," With muffled speech from the pie.

And so the guests tried their best to ignore the stupid prince, and instead turned their attention to Gavrin, the baby of the most loyal general of the Valdin Kingdom. He was clawing at his mothers jugs, but she wouldn't dare feed him before the guests. He then got out of her seat and apologized, "Sorry, everybody, but I've got to feed him. He's such a calf," She giggled as she and her husband approached the side door, gaining a snicker form the guests and a cackle from the pigging-out prince. Even the queen, Enola, cackled at the breast-feeding joke Valari threw.

**deviantMIND1: **

**If you would like to talk to me and maybe even express future ideas chapter-wise, please don't hesitate. Oh, and when you review, tell me if you can picture the story in your head fine. Alright? And please NO FLAMES, because I have autism/asperges. There's nothing good about having a mental condition. **

**If you have an idea, please don't be afraid to express it through PM, but don't review with ideas. **

**When you review, please tell me what you like and don't like about it in detail. Please don't just say whats wrong or what right with the story. Try to explain what's good and bad about it in order to help me. **

**For those wondering why I haven't included Ignitus, he was killed in the last game and became the New Age Chronicler. Just play Dawn of the Dragon to the last, wait until the credits end, and there's a cut-scene showing so. **

**And for those wondering, no i am not obsessed with sex. I just don't know how to describe certain things any other way. **

_**Message from JourneyofShadows, my editor:**_** Okay, this was as much as I could do. Not many errors here, or many places I could add stuff, but still good nonetheless. Can't wait to revise the remainder of the Wedding.**

**Thanks for JourneyofShadows for proofreading **


	4. Explosive Climaxes

**~~Oh Shiiit!~~**

**On the advice of my #1 co-writer/constructive-critic, **_**Iceclaw14**_**, I am keeping the number of OCs short. Any other characters I create other than the one in the spotlight(so to speak) with the canon characters right now, will be side ones.**

**Oh and just a little reminder, I use people and places as a reference to describe how certain things look and certain people sound, but I never involve them in the story. Oh and I'm sorry if this story lacks comedy compared to my others, but I think this story should be serious. On the other hand, if you have any ideas for sick jokes for this story, please PM. This chapter will also contain the 1st ever TrollxTroll lemon in my work. I've also been told my stories contain sci-fi-like vibes to them, is this true?**

**I think this story might be better than my trilogy, as I have more experience when I wrote this. My other stories have been re-mastered **

**You know what...I may as well tell you the characters I will be putting in the spotlight for the entire story right now. All else will be on the side-**_**Spyro, Cynder, Dara, Aventus, Gavrin, Prince Zakan**_**. Please tell me if I should put any others in the spotlight. All else are side characters, villains and etc.**

**WARNING**

**If your offended by the adult content of this story, please do not read any further. Enjoy.**

After Spyro's children were presented before the dragons of Warfang...after Gavrin was presented before those loyal to Enola...ten autumns drowned the dragon realms in leaves. Ten furious once-a-year storms battered Valdin. The hatchlings of the Purple Dragon and the former Terror of the Skies became ten-year-old ready to discover and master their elements. The queens brain-damaged son became 23 and was in charge of a portion of her air armada. Gavrin would begin training in the well-oiled academy known as the Enola Youth. There, he would learn weaponry and survival skills...though everyone, especially his wife, could see that Vaulta was becoming more like the queen and the other generals with each week that passed. Red patterns played across his face...it was as if his loyalty to the queen alone was doing this to him.

Cynder escorts the her hatchlings through the streets. She smiles, not only because it was their first day of training, but also because being the mother of Spyro's children made her more tolerated among the species, smiled at on occasion. She didn't even need her male to escort her like she would before the hatching of Dara and Aventus. They bring up the rear, coiling tails and rubbing sides. Dara almost constantly shakes for no good reason. She shakes when nervous and excited. Therefor not a soul alive could tell. Aventus tried his best to comfort her in the crowds. He was like a 24-hour body guard to his sister, but he didn't mind in the slightest, as he was loyal brother since the hour they hatched.

Dara was smiling, yet trembling and looking into random directions like an owl, gaining a look of concern from her brother as they walked "Nervous? No shame in that, sis," He reassured with a kiss on the throat

"I-I-Im not shaking because I'm nervous," she began in a high, Merry Ellen Hooper like voice, shakiness in her tone, "I'm shaking in anticipation," She said with a giggle.

The mother and children were approaching the guardians palace in the center of the city: A golden stone cathedral where the guardians live and tutor young dragons in the elements. Cynder leads them up the gigantic set of stairs connecting the ground to the mammoth-sized doors.

"You kids should be excited. I know the guardians are excited to teach you and help you discover your element."

"Who taught you your powers, mom," Aventus asked as they followed her up the stairs towards the set of golden doors.

"They never taught me mine. I got all mine from being exposed to the darkness."

When they stood before the door, Cynder slapped it with her tail as hard as she could. Before long, the doors began to grind open for the mother and children. It revealed before them a yellow, stony hallway with a gigantic red carpet. At the end was a element-activated door, the same ones like in the old temple and grotto.

As Cynder escorted them towards the door of the training room, Dara and Aventus admired the architecture of the interior. "This place is gorgeous. Wish our house was like this," said Dara

"I've never seen such craftsmanship," complimented Aventus

"Me and your father used to have a room here. We've known the guardians since your father freed me. They looked after us as eggs...until Gaul smashed the rest, stole mine and almost smashed your fathers," Cynder hung her head in sorrow

Aventus pulled a angry face "Hairy bastards," he cursed.

Cynder snapped her head around to face her son and snapped, "Aventus! Language!" Gaining a low gasp and a sad head-hanging from Aventus.

Dara gave him nuzzle and laid her head against his neck as she said, "Don't listen to mom, Aventus, I love it when you bad-mouth the apes." She licked his neck once, causing him to smile.

Cynder the used her shadow breath on the red ceil on the door. The dragon insignia took on midnight purple and the door creaked upon. Within, 20 hatchlings of all elements stood before the three guardians. All turned to greet Cynder and her children

"Cynder, Dara, Aventus, please come in," invited Cyril. Cynder and her children stood before the guardians. Dara would be panicking if she weren't holding tails with her brother "They've grown so big so quickly," he complimented.

"Thanks," Cynder thanked with a smile "They'll be alright with you guys wont they?"

"Of course," Cyril nodded

"Because they're mine and Spy's babies. Remember that."

Cyril laughed "You're torturing us here, Cynder, we have to begin class."

Cynder smiled "I'll leave you too it." She then gave her children a lick on the snout "You behave for the guardians."

Cynder began to lick her son all over the face, irritating him "Mom!" he growled "You're ruining my eyeliner."

Dara eyed her brother confusingly "You're wearing eyeliner."

He eyed her back "I need it, or I look too bland."

"I'm not wearing any makeup and neither is mom. You look like a fag," she giggled

"That's 'cause you're a pretty girl in general, you coward," He snapped, causing her to put her tail between her legs and lower her head

"I-I didn't mean it," she whimpered

Aventus realized the damage he dealt and quickly gave her licks on the neck "Hey-hey-hey. I'm sorry. You know brother snaps sometimes." He was forced to tightly wrapped his tail around hers and sway them just as she liked it when sorrowful.

When Dara stopped crying, she gave him a weak smile and a playful bite on the neck before she gave him a lick and said, "Just don't do it again."

Cynder smiled at her sons way of apologizing "There's a brother." She then approached the door "Have fun."

Dara and Aventus joined the students in the group and awaited the guardians. They all swayed their tails in excitement, each was wondering what element they would discover within themselves.

Meanwhile, when General Vaulta Stone-Fist returns to his queen after a dangerous mission to one of the swampy provinces the city shares with in the continent, he returns to the left tower of the queens palace. There, because of his undying loyalty to the queen of Valdin, he has been given a quarters for himself, his wife and child. It was on the fifth floor of the tower. It consisted of two bedrooms, a master and a childs. The master had a queen-sized bed with magenta covers. The living room was quite simple for one within a palace, but it had a gigantic open fireplace and a candle

chandelier hanging by a chain. When Vaulta entered, he collapsed on an armchair and let out an angry sigh. He wasn't aware of of his wife, slowly approaching from behind, wearing a midnight-purple robe. She then have him a surprised shoulder massage, gaining a gasp from him as he looked up. He sighed in relief, realizing it's his wife and not some assassin.

She giggled before saying as she massaged him, "General Stone-Fist, you are uptight."

**Author: In Dawn of the Dragon, those flying enemies that you encounter in Avalar and at the first part of The Dam are wyverns. Just needed you to know if you didn't. **

He sighed angrily, "Her majesty sent me to the Valdin Province to wipe out a flock of wyverns. The bastards hit the zeppelin hard, but we took care of them...then her majesty lectures me about maintenance of the zeppelin, materialistic bitch." He gripped the arms of the chair hard "By the gods, why couldn't she have sent that idiot son of hers to do it? She gets some seamen from an alchemist, she carries him, births him, but doesn't want to care for him."

Was that rumor I heard of her dropping her son on his head when he was a baby true?" she asked, intrigue

Vaulta nodded, "Yes."

She pulled a hurt face and rubbed her head "Poor baby Zakan."

"Yeah, she says she was intoxicated when it happened, but I think that's her excuse."

Valari rolled her eyes "She's as fake as silicone boobs."

"She _did_ have Dr General Henshin work on you when you had Gavrin."

She nodded as she massaged harder "True. And he even fixed my giny. It's nice and tight. Like new...but...that guy creeps me out- I've heard he experiments on aborted fetuses and brains," She trembles.

Vaulta asked, oblivious to his wives discomfort towards Dr Henshin, "Why would the gods give women vaginas if infants can't be pushed outa them without damaging them?" He asked, baffled by the way the trolls gods designed vaginas...if there were such beings. "Maybe they want us to work for our children or something."

Valari smiled sinisterly "Or maybe the gods are pervs and like to watch opera houses stretch for thrills."

Vaulta laughs uncontrollably through his nose, filling his veil with snot "That might be true."

**Sex Scene just ahead. Skip if you're offended by such things**

Valari then lowered her head down to him. Her hair surrounded his head, giving him gooseflesh "I'm not sure a massage alone will sooth you when you're like this." She then walked around the armchair and stood before him, baffling him.

He then raised a foot and rested it on his lap "I have one or two things to show you, general." She swayed her hair as she slowly removed her robe. Soon, she revealed to him a liquorice thong, her cleanly-shaven vagina being partially exposed because of her stance, and no bras to contain her breasts, engorged and slightly hanging from motherhood

His eyes snapped open in astonishment "Where'd you get a liquorice thong?! They're so rare...and," He licked his lips, though she couldn't see it due to his veil, "delicious."

She put her hand son her hips and slowly moved them. The thong barely concealed her vagina and he could see the skin of it on the sides "There's allot adult stores in the surrounding towns that sell 'em. Why don't you have a taste, general," She giggled, daring him.

The general removed his veil and leaned forwards towards it. He took one huge lick from the clitoris up, melting some of the soft candy on his tongue. She places her hands on his head and stroked his hair as he does so again and again and again slowly. She points her face to the ceiling, anticipating the arrival of his tongue when the thong was melted through. After five minutes slowly gorging upon the liquorice underwear he had finally melted a hole, revealing the center of her treasure. He plunged in his tongue and began to circle to the fold of her sex, causing her to gasp and moan towards the ceiling, resonating throughout the penthouse. She was barely able to keep her legs still. One was on the arm of the chair and the other was on the floor. When he had enough of this act, he rotated his head sideways and quickly wagged his tongue up and down her vagina, withdrawing it to its full length. She let out a pleasurable scream towards the ceiling. She began to rub the back of his head with her hands. Soon enough, Vaulta consumed the liquorice thong and left her womanhood exposed, still dripping wet in the melted candy. He slowly licked up the syrup the candy left behind. To admire her vagina, which any female appreciates a male to do, he spread his tongue over it and treated it like a triple-scoop icecream cone with three of his favorite flavors: Rum & raisin, vanilla, and strawberry. She rubbed his neck and shoulders, taking the slow licking as a compliment, knowing he is admiring her opera house, which all troll women want from a male and not males plunging in their tongues or members aggressively and selfishly.

Vualta then began darting his long troll tongue in and out of her pussy hole. She moaned grasped his head. Her legs were trembling as she felt his tongue almost reach the hole of her pelvis, rubbing her bumpy canal. Before long, she couldn't take merely receiving head and pulled away with a growl and stood before him with her wet, syrupy cunt. Vaulta watched in astonishment as she began to unbelt his jeans furiously. When the buckle was undone, she pulled it off with a 'zip' noise and threw it away. She then grasped the legs of his jeans and pulled them off as furiously as she could. When she finally threw his trousers away, it revealed his white underwear, his 10-inch-long, 3-inch-wide cock creating a tent in it. She grasped it by the waistband and literally ripped it free of his member and threw it away. She then hopped on his lap and grasped his cock, gaining a yelp from him, aiming it for her syrupy vagina. She then rubbed his tender knob up and down through her sex from the clit to the top, occasionally circling it around her fold. He laid back and moaned as she did. It was as if her vagina was a mouth sucking a lolly. She even tried to rub his tender knob around her sex, tickling it with the stubble of her shaven pubes. As did this abnormal maneuver with his penis, he gushed pre-orgasmic seamen all over her sex. When that happened, she plunged it in and began to buck against him. Both of them gasping towards the ceiling.

As she bucked against him, she faced him and asked aloud with a smile, "What's ma name, Vaulta?"

He eyed her confusingly "Hmm?"

She then gave him a furious slap across the face "What's my name?!"

He grunted and clutched his cheek as she continued bucking against his cock "Ah! It's Valari."

She bucked more passionately as she asked, "Hows is it, general?"

Vaulta grasps her butt cheeks and trembled his legs "Y-y-y-yours...Valari."

Valari and Vaulta were nearing their climaxes. She moaned in a high, honey-tasting tone as she cracked her neck and swayed her hair. When she finally reached her orgasm, she astonishingly let out a manly, lioness-like roar towards the ceiling. The roar traveled throughout a small area of the tower.

Two guards standing at either side of an archway pulled faces of fear and astound as one faced the other at the roar "What in oblivion was that?!" The guards drew their one-handed swords and pistols.

Just moments after his wife let out a manly roar towards the ceiling, she reached her climax. A burning feeling brew in her hips and muscles twitched in sequence from toes up. Gooseflesh grew all over her, her hair tickling her back. She exploded her syrupy female female jelly all over his cock. A second later, Vaulta reached _his_ climax. His eyes shot open and his testicles came alive, throbbing.

As he unleashed his load, he shouted towards the ceiling, tears spilling form his eyes in pain and pleasure, "Oh Shiiit!" Shaking his legs. As he unloaded seed, Valari screamed in pleasure as it rushed through her canal. She was completely engrossed in the moment, she didn't realize immediately...that Vaulta's member shot seamen so furiously, it freed itself from her pussy, doused her belly, and shot a bit on her cheeks and lips, causing her to gag and desperately try to wipe it off.

**End of sex scene**

It was at that very moment that two guards bursted through the door, their weapons poised for a threat they suspected within the room "Guards of Enola! What's the sit-" The guard was cut off by the sight of the general and his wife, doused in seamen and laying embarrassingly on the chair. "General...we heard roaring."

Valari giggled shamefully and and placed a hand on her doused chest "That was me. Sorry."

When the guards merely stood and stared in astound and disgust, Vaulta growled, "Why dontcha take a picture. It'll last longer!"

The guards took a bow, "Forgive us," And departed, leaving the couple to clean up their reproductive mess.

Meanwhile, in the training room, it was time to bring forth Dara and Aventus to discover their abilities.

Cyril encouraged, "Step forward, Dara."

Dara swallowed and sluggishly left her brothers side and approached the guardians

"You can do it, sis," encouraged Aventus.

Dara smiled back at him as she stood before the guardians. All watched with intrigue. They would get to witness the daughter of Spyro discover her ability, a great honor.

Cyril cleared his throat "Dara, from the moment I laid eyes on you when you were born, I was certain you are a Wind Dragon...Now is time to prove it. Close your eyes." Dara stood strait and breathed deeply, but her body still slightly trembled "Now now, Dara, shaking will only impede your progress."

She opened her eyes "I-I can't help it."

Volteer had a thought, "Cyril, why not have her brother at her side. She seems comfortable, complete, collected at his side."

Cyril silently agreed, not wanting to give Volteer any satisfaction, and signaled Aventus over with his head. Aventus pattered forward and sat alongside her. She laid her tail on his, silently thanking him. The two stood still as they could, closed their eyes, and breathed deeply before the guardians "Only by forgetting what your mind knows can you learn what your ancient blood already knows."

The two siblings breathed deeply before the dragon masters. They did so for five minutes...before a white fog emerged from Dara's nostrils as well as a slither of fear from Aventus's. All in the training room gasped in astound.

Before long, Aventus let loose a circular burst of fear as his mother would. When her brother's fearful projectiles disappeared, Dara produced a small twister between herself and the guardians.

The pupils began to whistle and slap their tails on the floor, their way of cheering the brother and sister.

"Just as i thought!" Shouted Cyril triumphantly for himself and the hatchlings, "A Fear Dragon and a Wind Dragon."

Aventus then whispered a deviant plan into Dara's ear hole. She giggled in response. The two then unleashed their abilities at once. Aventus's fear breath was captured by Dara's tornado. It formed a bloody twister with sorrowful faces screaming in agony. Small slithers of snakes with horrified humanoid faces broke off from it and flew around the room. The entire training room glowed red and the students and even the guardians were wide-mouthed in amazement and fear all in one. When they had enough of frightening the students, Dara used her Wind Breath to blow apart the tornado. When it was purged, all could only stare in astonishment at the siblings. All pupils were frozen.

They would've remained so...if an Ice Dragon child hadn't unfrozen, stepped to the front of his group and complimented aloud, "That was...creative...powerful...combining and..." The dragon couldn't hold it in and screamed, "So brilliant!"

"So creative, productive, original, imaginative and inventive," Rambled Volteer.

"You can combine your elements. Such a thing can only be achieved by handful of dragons...and mages," Cyril said.

The pupils began to cheer, flapping their wings, slapping their tails on the floor and whistling towards the ceiling. Dara and Aventus coiled tails and returned to the group of cheering hatchlings, smiles on their faces, as their work here was done...

**Author: Next chapter'll be up soon. Bare with me.**

**Id like to mention**

_**Dragonstao**_

_**Iceclaw14**_

_**OneToBeFeared**_

_**JourneyofShadows**_

**They have helped me and there are a few I would like to apologize to.**


	5. A Know It All

Gavrin was now a healthy 10 year old, completely unlike his father, and now attending his species' best education and training system, the Enola Youth...where he met his first crush, Ninana, a pale green trolless with waist-length black hair.

At this particular time, he took his girlfriend back to the palace, where his family's room resides. But he didn't want to show her their luxury room. He knew Ninana liked skin-crawling, sinister objects. Therefor he was taking her to visit the same doctor/general whom assisted his birth, Dr/General Karl Henshin.

As they walk through the halls, Gavrin's citadel pass around his neck to show the guards, Ninana asks "What's Dr Henshin like?"

"Mind boggling and surprising," he answered in a soft, singers tone. When they enter the throne room, Gavrin looked around and sighed of relief that the queen was nowhere to be found. He took her arm in his hand. "Come on," he whispered.

He lead her towards the doors beside the queens throne, which lead the the basement of the palace: Dr. Henshin's lab.

Just beyond the door was a set of spiral stairs, which seemed to go down into the abyss, but after just seconds of tapping down the stairs, all seemed to be lit blue from the light as they got closer and closer. When they finally entered, they were encountered by the site of an avenue of unborn fetuses, on life-support, in gigantic jars of bubbling water.

Ninana's eyes widened in astound and she went ahead of Gavrin to examine the fetuses closer "This is SO COOL!" she cackled.

"Shh! My pass doesn't allow me this deep in the palace. I could get in trouble." Gavrin then wanted to show her what was at the end of this avenue of artificially-grown infants: bowls of some of Henshin's colored pill concoctions.

As they examined the purple, red, and yellow pills, they both gasp when they heard the wheezy breathing of one of the queens generals and almost screamed, before they mouths were clutched with his rubber glove hands. They moaned into them, until they were turned around nd Gavrin sw it was just Karl Henshin, not the queen, or worse; Gavrin's father.

Gavrin and his girlfriend caught their breaths "Karl! You tryin' to scare us to death.

The doctor/general was a middle-aged troll. His body was over-aged from excessive drinking and smoking. His had a small, platinum, cleanly-combed beard, at the moment wearing a surgeon's beard cover "Hey there, Gavrin."

This situation was alien to Ninana and it took her awhile to calm down. But Gavrin turned back to the pills.

"Like what you see?" the old doctor asked "The yellow ones will cure the worst cases of insomnia. The red ones will give you a lift on a rainy day." Gavrin was reaching for the bowl of purple pills, but the doctor grasped his hand before he could touch them "But-but don't touch the purple ones. They're...liable to kill you. The mixture isn't quite right yet.

Gavrin then remembered another reason why he was here "Hey, doc, could i have a refill on those insomnia capsules? I had NOO sleep last night. Felt like a vampire, really."

"Sure sure." Henshin approached his desk, searching for the said capsules. Meanwhile, Ninana took a closer look at the fetuses "So...erm...what are these-"

"Fetuses? Her majesty has instructed me to make her a generation of Banshee Elites: Soldiers that feel no emotion nor physical pain."

Gavrin chuckled "Know what they say? 'No pain, no brain."

"THat's what I told the queen," Henshin said, grabbing a pill bottle filled with sleeping capsules "But SHE never listens to ME. Ignorant hag.

He handed Gavrin the pills "Remember when to take them?"

Gavrin nodded "With dinner, I know."

Henshin turned to the entrance of his lab whenn he heard clanking footsteps coming down.

"Doc' Henshin," a feminine, but male voice called out.

"Shite, it's the prince. HIDE!"

Gavrin and Ninana his under Henshin's desk in the corner, praying the their gods the prince will not know they're there."

Zakan was now a 'pretty boy' with a pretty voice for a male...or is he really male? Nobody knew for sure."

Henshin tried his best to refresh his stance and attitude for the Valdish Prince, forcing a smile

"Doctor, You got that penis pump I ordered?"

"Sure do."

"And I think there's something wrong wiht my...downstairs mixup. Me and my bubi got it on last night with ice cream and not it itches somethin' fierce."

"It's...probably just a yeast infection. Next time you're in the shower, use the shower head to clean it out thoroughly."

When the doctor handed him his penis pump, the prince left sighing "I hate having a mangina."

Ninana snorted into her hand in laughter, while Gavrin giggled "Shut up! behhehehehe!" they both tried there best not to laugh out loud and alert the prince.


	6. Somebody to Love

**Thanks to Sypher597 for editing. Check out his stories when you get a chance.**

After the children had proven their skills before the guardians inside the Palace, five long years passed by. The hazardous, barely-livable troll homeland was struck by a ravaging, torrent of a storm every year, forcing all from royalty to beggars to cower to the safety of their homes, while in the dragon realms they endured a few months of cold at the most. By this time Dara and Aventus had grown just as big as their mother and father when they were shackled, however they had grown about five times larger as when they had defeated Malefore and saved the world. To this day, Dara and Aventus can use their elements almost without effort: Wind and Fear, and it would be this day that Aventus and Dara and would graduate in the Guardian's Palace. Unfortunately for Gavrin, the fact that he is the son of the notorious, animalistic, cold-blooded general Vaulta was enough for him to be rejected at age 15, thinking he is a similar monster, while the other children received the honor of participating in the academy.

While Spyro and Cynder slumbered on their fur, tails wrapped around one another's and Spyro's head on her neck, Dara and Aventus watched from the door, smiles on their faces. Aventus whispered to Dara a devious wakeup call for their parents. She giggled in response and the two crept towards their snoring parents. Aventus began to sensually lick his mother on the neck, causing her to moan and kick her hind legs, thinking it was her purple life-mate, as it was always Spyro's method of waking her. Dara began to gently nip her father on the neck, working her way up to his snout. There, she began to plunge her tongue in and out of his mouth, making out with him. Spyro began to moan the name of his dragoness and kick his hind legs, tenderly making out with Dara, not realizing it's his daughter.

"C-Cyn," he stuttered.

Cynder awoke and began to tilt her head in various ways, thinking it was Spyro who was licking her all over the face "Morning, Spy."

"Good morning, my silky smooth draggy," Said Aventus with a giggle

Her sons voice bought her into reality "Aventus!" screeched Cynder.

Spyro opened his eyes and his faced turned malicious at the sight of his daughter at his snout. He spat her out and shouted, "Dara!"

Aventus and Dara rolled on the floor laughing, fearing their stomachs would burst "You...You actually thought I was dad, mom?!" Aventus laughed

"That was beyond disgusting Dara! How would you feel making out with your own daughter?!"

"If-if I was a dike, I-I-I wouldn't mind," she giggled

"Me and Dara came to wake you up, honey," teased Aventus "It's our graduation day and you guys are dreaming about baking cookies. Shame on you."

Spyro and Cynder sighed angrily and rose to their feet, stretching out like canines and cracking all over. Dara climbed up her father's tail and laid on his back and Aventus did the same with their mother

"Come on, mom," moaned Aventus angrily, "We're graduating today. Some parents you are-sleeping in on such a day."

"Urg. Fine!" Surrendered Cynder aloud.

"Yeah!" Dara and Aventus shrieked in unison as they dismounted their parents and ran ahead of them, down the stairs and out the door

"Wait for us!" ordered Spyro.

Aventus was cackling sinisterly and Dara was giggling weakly as she and her brother ran through the street. Spyro and Cynder were forced to run after their children as they rushed towards the Guardians Palace.

At the very time the heroes and their children awoke, Gavrin slumbers on a tear-soaked bed, having cried his heart out, being rejected by the academy the previous day. He was sobbing, while his fellow classmates became honorary servants of the Valdin Kingdom. They would become Zeppelin helmsmen, commandos, even colonels to the queen. He couldn't get the raspy, senile voice out of his head, the one of the teachers, when he said, "Gavrin, you take pride being an insufferable know-it-all." He expected all the other pupils to say that, but not him.

Valari opened the door and gazed at him lying on his bed "Aww," she said feeling sorry for her son "My poor boy. So what if he cannot graduate. He's not hurting anybody." She approached him and ripped away the covers, causing him to groan waking from the rush of cold air.

"Ah, ma," he complained, wrapping his pillow around his head, "There's no reason for me to get up. Now go away."

"But your lady-friend, Ninana, is waiting for you on the walkway. She says she wants to see you, baby." She said in an attempt to cheer him up.

Gavrin eyed his mother joyfully "She's here?"

"Yes," She then pointed a hand at the male manakin at the corner of the room, bearing his day cloths "So get dressed. She's waiting on the walkway bridge."

Gavrin removed himself from the bed and lively approached the manakin. He then ripped off his PJs and put on his midnight purple leather overcoat and trousers and his leather shoes. He then hastily brushed his long troll hair before a mirror. His mother watched in astonishment; he had never gotten ready so fast for anyone or _anything_.

"You know, Gavrin, you're a general's son. I don't see why you'd wanna graduate and be like the other troll teens-helmsmen, guards and commandos...nothing special."

"Yeah but I wanted to be normal, ma, not the son of the greatest, most ruthless general alive, Vaulta Stone-Fist."

"Please try and avoid your father. He's in a worse mood than usual." She said watching him as he faced the mirror still working on his hair.

"I won't go to the queen's bed then." he joked

"I mean it!" She growled. "Ever since he woke up this morning, he's been acting all moody; threatening to beat people to a pulp, even going as far as to talk about denouncing you as his son."

He rolled his eyes at her. "What's new? Sometimes I don't even know if I'm his son."

"You are, nothing will change that, but he wasn't always like this, Gavrin. He was my dream man when I met him: Healthy as a Scurvywing and sweet as apple pie." She lowered her head to gaze into her lap as tears began to fall. "Then he was promoted from colonel to general and slowly became the monster he is now, cold and heartless." Gavrin had finished his hair and approached the door. "Please, just promise me that you'll stay away from your father and the queen and the other generals." She pleaded a few tears rolling down her face.

Gavrin turned to her with a smile. "General Dr. Henshin isn't that bad. He invites me into the laboratory and shows me all the jarred fetuses and brains and paralyzing poisons he's working on, plus he assisted my birth didn't he?"

Valari held herself and trembled, recalling the most beautiful and disgusting sight she had ever witnessed and endured at the hands of the abnormal doctor/general. "He did," she nodded, "and he fixed me downstairs from the damage...but he's creepy. Promise me you'll stay clear of the lot of 'em," she pleaded.

"Will do," He promised in a single breath, pushing open the door, "bye, ma." Gavrin then ran through the halls of the palace tower his family stayed. When a general proves his loyalty to Enola, they are permitted to stay inside the palace's right tower. The halls were decorated by suits of ancient troll armor and swords on the walls, and a red carpet ran the length of every hall.

Guards passing by bowed their heads to him. "Young Stone-Fist."

"Morning." He replied to them. Before long, Gavrin made it to the door leading to the bridge to the grand tower of the palace.

Leaning on the railing was his pale-skinned, black-haired female friend, surprisingly dressed in the leather armor and transparent hood of the guards as well as the katana on her belt.

At the sound of footsteps, Ninana turned and rushed over to embrace him tightly. "Gavrin!" She shrieked. She began to squeeze him too passionately, causing him to choke a bit from her tight embrace.

"It's good to see you too," He said in a raspy tone, barely breathing, "but you're squeezing me too hard!"

"Oops." She giggled as she set him free to catch his breath. "Sorry. The queen's commandant has me working out with the other guards. They have a great gym."

"You're a guard now?" He questioned looking at her.

"Yeah," She nodded passionately, "There are only a couple hundred guards working for the queen." She then approached him and playfully bit him on the voice box, causing him to yelp, gaining a giggle from her "So, why didn't you graduate again?"

He hung his head and shook it as he answered, "'Cause the teacher said I was an insufferable know-it-all and a monsters offspring. I swear trolls just get stupider as they get older."

"You poor thing. Don't listen to him. He's a pillow-biter anyway. 'Sides, they'd just make you a guard or a commando or something low-rank like that."

"Thank you, Ninana. You're my compass." Gavrin said as he hugged her, closing his eyes wishing he could sink into her. However, before long the sound of angry hollering reached his ears. Opening his eyes he looked to the palace's courtyard where a violent mob consisting of at least 100 humanoid creatures were bustling around and hollering. "Ninana! Look!"

The two separated and looked down at the violent mob below them. "They were afraid something like this would happen." She turned to Gavrin "We have to go convince the queen not to mow them down!"

"Why would she order the deaths of defenseless protesters?" he asked in astonishment looking at her.

"She's a monster. Now come on!" she said pulling Gavrin along entering the grand tower of the palace, searching for the throne room. They ran for a long ten minutes, down spiral stairs, through barely lit hallways, passing cloaked and armored guards, until eventually they stood before the mammoth doors of the throne room. The two looked through the keyhole and gazed at the scene of the queen conversing with General Vaulta, three of her armored guards, and surprisingly enough, General Dr. Henshin whom was already defending the protesters.

"Your majesty, you're not serious are you?!" He asked frantically, appalled by his queen's decision.

"Enough!" she shouted raising a hand to Henshin, silently dismissing him. The queen turned to her guards and pointed at them, her voice as cold and hard as steel. "You will shoot to kill. Start with the ring leaders, and if need be, shoot at the crowd."

Henshin stepped forward. "This is madness!" he cried out throwing out his arms.

Vaulta, as if knowing what the queen wanted him to do, leapt into the air, swung his entire being around, and kicked the Dr. general in the face. Blood erupted from his nose as he rolled on the floor before coming to a stop on his stomach, not moving.

The queen faced Vaulta with a smile "Thank you, general."

Ninana gasped as she and Gavrin burst through the doors, gaining the attention of all, including the injured Henshin, raising his head from his downed position.

The queen's face contorted into a cold malicious face, and put her hands on the arms of her throne "What are you pre-pubescent insects doing?!" she growled at them.

"You can't just mow down protesters!" cried Ninana stepping ahead of Gavin.

"They're unarmed," Gavrin piped in, sharing Ninana's emotions, "You could easily scare them off with tear gas."

"If a group of trolls can protest they can rebel. We take no chances." The queen turned to Vaulta "General," She then pointed to the children "Take your insufferable son and this novice guard to the war room. Keep them there until I decide what to do with them."

"Yes, my lady." He droned with a more generic, bass-like voice than he had when Gavrin was 10. He marched towards his son and Ninana, wrapping an arm around them both dragging them away.

"Da!" He cried out as Ninana whimpered in agony "She's manipulating you! Can't you see that?"

"She's the best leader our race has ever had," Vaulta said defensively of his queen.

Gavrin's face contorted into one that was sorrowful and shook his head "You're wrong," Gavrin said breaking out in tears with Ninana, "You're wrong!" By the time the children had finished crying and struggling, the throne room doors groaned shut with an echo at the end.

In the crowd of proud parents, Spyro and Cynder smiled with pride as their children approached the guardians. Both of them were even and collected, however the protective brother broke out in a cold sweat as they closed in. If Dara hadn't been holding tails with her brother, he would have fled.

"Such loyal and masterful siblings of Wind and Fear," Began Cyril, complimenting them, "This day, dragons, cheetahs and moles of Warfang, we congratulate Dara and Aventus, son and daughter of the Purple Dragon." Every one began to clap softly; dragons slapping their tails on the floor, save for Spyro and Cynder, slapping more passionately for their children.

It was at that moment that two moles carrying a long chest entered and put their load down between the teenage children and the guardians. They opened it, revealing two necklaces in the lavish fabric. One had a thin, solid silver chain and a pendant with the symbol of wind. The other had a solid gold chain and a red pendant with a skull symbol. The moles then put the wind necklace on Dara and the Fear necklace on Aventus. "These necklaces represent your mastery of your element. May the stars watch over you both." Upon the completion of the ceremony the crowd erupted into a roar of cheers for the young dragons.

Volteer then piped up in his usual tongue, "Such a glorious, joyful, amazing moment is complimented by music. All please follow us to the party room. Pianos and singing will brighten this day further!"

Everyone hollered in anticipation as the guardians led the proud parents, graduates and guests to the party room. There, a small circular band stage was organized with a set of drums and a grand piano. The shell-like wall behind it projected all the instruments' and singers' sound without a microphone, which only trolls in the Valding Kingdom have.

Gavrin and Ninana sat with their backs against the wall within the dark war room. They held each other tightly in fear, quaking from their terror, having been literally thrown into the room by General Vaulta.

"I can't believe the queen would order the death of civilians." Ninana whimpered into him.

"They may shoot the ringleaders, but not the entire mob." He said reassuringly rubbing her back.

"Then you don't know Enola Carmeleon." She sobbed into chest.

It was at that very moment that Vaulta and two cloaked guards entered, frightening the fearfully-quivering teenagers.

"Son, it's time for you to face the queen." He said directing coldly at his son.

Vaulta took his son as the guards seized Ninana, separating them. Eventually the guards held them before the queen on her lavish throne. Vaulta turned over his son to one of the guards and resumed his place standing beside her throne.

She stood up and approached the teenagers, her long cape dragging behind her. "You children disappoint me. Particularly you, Gavrin," She narrowed her eyes looking over him, "I allowed you to be born in my palace, my own doctor assisted your mother...I give you a home in one of my towers, and you dishonor your kingdom and even your species by aligning yourself with those protesters?" She said through clenched teeth. "I would mow down a million protesters before I let this kingdom die, and you can't go unpunished."

"Punish _me_ then, not her." Gavrin pleaded trying to step forward slightly.

"You are no longer children, Gavrin, Ninana, and it's time I stopped treating you as such..." She replied her voice cold and smooth as marble.

"Da!" he cried out towards his father standing beside the queen's empty throne, "You can't let her do this!"

"Your 'da_'_ is my servant." Enola cackled.

Shortly after, three guards came through one of the throne room's side doors with six troll civilians, their hands bound; the defenseless trolls yelped in agony as they were prodded by rifles.

Ninana and Gavrin stared in astonishment at the group of trolls. "What's this?!" Ninana asked facing the queen, her heart hoping that she was wrong.

Fearing the worst "You didn't-"

"No I didn't shoot the protesters. They're locked downstairs, under the guard's watchful eyes and rifles." She pointed a hand to the group. "These are the ringleaders of the violent mob. I am allowing you to make a choice, Gavrin. You will decide who out of the two choices who will live and who will die. The civilians," She said pointing a finger at the ringleaders. "Or this girl." She said leaning into her face, plaguing her nose with her repugnant breath. She stood up and continued. "If you cannot decide, then they will all be executed. Make your decision...NOW!"

One of the bounded ringleaders pleaded with Gavrin, tears in her eyes. "You cannot let us die, young Stone-Fist, please!"

Ninana then used her hand to make Gavrins frightened face her tearful one "Gavrin, you cannot let her kill innocents, I could never live with that. I'd eventually hang myself from the guilt and shame if I lived...Please...choose me." She said sobbing into his chest. "Choose me!"

His mind a fluster, he turned his head between the innocent group of protesters, and the possibly the only one in his life that understood him.

After five seconds, Ninana pleaded again, "There's only one choice you can make. It has to be me!"

After twenty seconds, the queen became impatient "Having trouble deciding? Well I'll make it even tougher. You have until I count to ten to decide." She said smirking slightly, looking at his pained actions.

"Ten." She began, pacing slowly, the sound of her shoes reverberating on the stone ground mixed in with the sounds of sobbing form both sides.

"Choose me!" Ninana Pleaded, her face broken from its normal luster and torn into the shape of sorrow, and depression.

"Nine" The queen continued.

"Please help us young Stone-fist! Please!" The protesters pleaded when not sobbing uncontrollably.

"Eight" She said walking back to her thrown enjoying the anguish that she was causing.

"Please, Garvin, there's no other way, you have to pick me." Ninana continued to plead holding onto him.

"Seven" The queen almost cackled listening to the distraught sounds coming from both parties.

The constant sound of the protesters and Ninana echoing around the large hall, along with the queen's counting put too much stress on him until finally he snapped.

"QUIET!" He shouted, effectively silencing the entire hall except for the slight echo of his own voice. Intrigued, the queen sat up in her thrown looking down at the young troll that she had destroyed, and was not gazing at the rubble. Hanging his head sobbing lightly, looking at the ground, feeling as if his world was crashing in large shards all around him, he made his decision.

"L…let the protesters…live." He said quietly, nearly a whisper, trying to hold onto the last piece of his world as it rocked back and forth, dangerously close to coming down, and destroying him.

"Thank you, Young Stone-fist, thank you!" One of the civilians cried aloud. "You're nothing like your father." Another called out to him, "Your selflessness will be known throughout Valdin!" promised another, all falling on deaf ears, only one person able to reach through to him as he stood there broken and close to shattering.

"Thank you Gavrin, you did the right thing. Thank you for setting them free." Ninana said through her sobs looking at him. Gavrin stood there sobbing, the piece slowly coming out of place. Ninana then softly kissed him on the cheek as the guard grabbed her by the arm pulling her away. Garvin reached out, holding onto her other arm the full length, trying to hold onto her in a vain attempt to save her. As their hands came in contact the last shard fell, and as soon as their contact ended the piece shattered right in front of him.

"Set the mob free." ordered Enola, grinning at the young troll that was now nothing more than a pile of dust. She was so gleeful that she began to chuckle, then it opened up into a full maniacal laughter.

The sound of laughter pulled Gavrin from his despair and instead gave birth to a single shard of life to hold onto. Forged from the rubble, coming out in a single emotion arose like a phoenix, in a lighting of blood red, and darker shades, bathing the shard into darkness and malice. Rage and hatred seethed from the young troll as he turned to the pair, the queen and his father.

"You… You both shall rue this day, and you shall pay for what you have done tenfold!" He cried shoving a finger at them, having to be held back by the guards as he pulled against their grip.

"That is something that I personally would love to see." The queen cackled before turning to Vaulta. "Take your son back to your penthouse in the tower, Vaulta. And lock him there. He's on house-arrest until further notice."

"With pleasure, mistress." He replied walking towards his son.

In the party room of the Guardians Palace, the other graduates tested out their singing abilities to their limits until sunset; some astonishing and others disappointing, or even intimidating. Before long it was Dara and Aventus's time to take appearance on the stage before the graduates, proud parents, and the other dragons attending.

If Dara hadn't been holding tails, she would have vomited purely from stage-fright as they began to holler and whistle as they entered the spotlight, anxious to see the twins of their heroes sing.

The piano began, the mole running his fingers across the keys skillfully before he began to play a piano line.

"On this graduation elemental completion celebration, please welcome, top of their classes, son & daughter of the saviors...Dara and Aventus!" Opened Volteer, gaining a joyful scream from the crowd.

That was all the encouragement the siblings needed to step to the edge of the stage. Dara was breathing heavily in panic.

Her emotions were channeled through Aventus, who gave her a playful bite on the neck, reassuringly, "You can do it, sis. You take the lead. I'll do backup."

The drummer jumped in as Dara licked his snout, silently thanking him before beginning to sing.

**Author: Some of the words of the song may be changed a little to fit the story. **_**Somebody to love**_**is owned by Queen, or any record company that holds their title. I in no way, shape, or form own this song.**

"Time for some Bro/Sis Duet, eh Dara?" Chuckled Aventus looking over at her.

Dara nodded slightly before beginning surprisingly well for her shaky, unusually high voice, astonishing everyone.

_Each morning I get up and die a little. _

_Can barely stand on my feet_

She dropped out and Aventus jumped in,

_Take a look at yourself in the mirror_

_And cry_

Aventus allowed her to continue, her eyes closed to get in the mood,

_Lord what are you doing to me?_

_I spent all my years in believing you_

_But I can't get no relief_

_Lord Somebody_

Aventus jumped in,

_Somebody_

Dara continued,

_Somebody_

Aventus,  
_Somebody_

The two sang, their voiced harmonizing,

_Can anybody find me?_

Aventus dropped out, leaving Dara to sing, holding a high note at the end,

_Somebody to Lurv._

When she finished the note, Aventus shout-singed,

_She works hard_

Dara continued softly,

_Ev-er-y day_

Aventus shouted,  
_Everyday_

Dara,  
_I work 'til i ache my bones_

_at the end_

Aventus,  
_At the end of the day _

Dara held a note at the end,

_I take home my hard-earned pay all on my own_

_I go down_

Aventus,

_down!_

Dara,

_one my knees and I start to pray...'til the tears run down from my eyes_

_lord somebody_

Aventus,

_somebody_

_Dara,_

_somebody please_

_can anybody find me..._

_SOMEBODY TO LURV._

Aventus shout-singed,

_She works hard_

Dara, continued more softly,

_Ever-ee-day_

_I try and I try and I try_

She continued more husky and screamy,

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say, I'm goin' crazy_

_They say I got allot of water in my brain_

_I got no common sense_

She dropped out and left Avenus to continue for her,

_She's got nobody left to believe in_

The two pointed heir snouts to the ceiling and screamed,

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

.

The drums became more subtle and the mole began a stunning piano solo. He closed his eyes and faced the ceiling as he mimicked the guitar solo. He finished by slamming all of his fingers down, striking the keys furiously before coming to an end. It was a ruthless show, but still nice-sounding method for a pianist.

Dara began again, with way more confidence,

_Ooh lord somebody_

Aventus,

_Somebody_

_Please_

Dara,

_can anybody find me...somebody to lu-ur-urv._

Aventus,

_Can...anybody...find her...someone to love._

She continued alone,'

_Got not feel I got no rhythm_

_I just keep loosing my beat._

_But I'm OK_

_I'm alright _

Aventus,

_She's alright_

Dara sang loudly and proudly,

_I ain't gonna face no defeat_

_I just gotta get outa this prison cell_

_someday I'm gonna be free_

_LLLOOORRRD._

Aventus let her catch her breath and sang, lowly and subtle,

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love,_

While her brother repeated those words, she began to sing again,

_oh...ooh-ooh_

_Find me somebody somebody somebody to love_

_Anybody_

_Anywhere_

_I gotta find myself a little love_

This part of the song was quite hard and they repeated their actions before the easy endin came

They sang, harmonizing,

_Can anybody find me..._

Aventus stepped aside and aloud ehr to sing towards the ceiling, holding a stunning note at the end,

_Somebody tooooo...LURV! _

She was so engrossed in the moment, showered by cheers, she didn't even know that she wasn't holding tails with her brother, who was at the other side of the stage

"That was amazing, sis!" praised Aventus.

When he rejoined her side and coiled tails with her she was amazed at them throwing flowers at them; their cheers resonating throughout the palace.

"Graduates and proud parents, please say goodnight to Dara and Aventus!" Volteer ordered, as the children and their parents left the party room, probably off to celebrate in their own fashion.

**For those who don't know, a cutlass is a sword used by 16th and 17th century pirated and royal navy. You've seen them in Pirates of the Caribbean and all the other pirate-y movies. **

Gavrin began to bang his head on the stony wall, blood erupting from his forehead and his vision blurring. His mother watched in terror, fearing for her son's physical and mental wellbeing, not knowing that he was already destroyed on the inside.

After he had nearly killed himself, he collapsed onto his bed and sobbed into the pillow. "Enola locked us the war room...and then she made me choose whether Ninana or the dozens of civilians should die. Ninana made me choose the civilians to live, and da? He just stood there, watching!"

Valari sat next to him on the bed with open arms. Her son leapt into her comforting embrace. "Son, I knew this day would come."

"What day?" He asked faintly, sobbing.

"The day...you would leave for the Dragon Realms." She said sadly rubbing his bloodied head lightly.

Gavrin looked his mother in the eyes in full shock from her statement.

"Yes, my son...Your da is beyond saving. I don't want you here anymore. It's too hostile in Valdin...The dragons'll will make a better life for you, troll or not." She said sobbing lightly looking down at her son for possibly the last time.

Gavrin shook his head misbelievingly, shaking off tears as he did. "No, ma...Dragons are hostile towards trolls. They'd kill me on sight."

She smiled and shook her head "Don't believe everything they filled your head with in the Enola Youth. Dragons are peaceful creatures; they're just protection their species. Give them no reason to harm you, my son, and they won't."

"But who will get me there in one piece? Leaving would mena I would have to face the guards, malicious creatures and gods know what else." He said trying to convince her to let him stay.

"I got help from an old friend that has known you since birth. He'd be more than happy take you there." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Gavrin's eyes grew wide looking at her. "You don't mean-"

Valari nodded, smiling at him.

"Dr. General Henshin?"

"Yes my son. You'll be in capable hands; mommy was in his capable hands when she had you, and now I trust him with you."

It was at that moment when the said one-eyed, broken Dr. /general entered the room without warning.

Gavrin let go of his mother and faced the Dr. /general. He was wearing his brown leathery overcoat and hood, as well as strapped boots. His belt contained his light, small, but famous Grublin-Mincer shot pistol and his iron-bladed cutlass with a brass hilt and guard.

"You're taking me away from here, Karl Henshin?" Gavrin asked looking at him.

"Yes I have." He proclaimed. "I've had enough of this armpit of a kingdom and the queen to last two lifetimes. Pack your things we're leaving as soon as you're ready."

Gavrin breathed in joyfully as he took a backpack from his coat-hanger and furiously filled it with extra cloths, cured beef, bandages and many other useful items. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and hugged her tightly before he almost ran out of the door with Henshin.

"Wait, my baby boy." pleaded Valari, calling back her son "You need something for your protection...let's just say It's a family heirloom."

She approached her dresser with the circle of light-bulbs and mirror, taking the lavish fabric and bottles of nail-polish and makeup off the counter of her dresser, revealing a small square beneath. She then took a knife and pried out the square of wood, exposing a compartment from which she took out a strange formation of gold chains and rings.

Gavrin stepped closer to get a better look. "What is this?" He asked examining the formation. Each ring had a midnight purple jewel and some fine, glowing red writing. It was impossible to read...but there were two symbols, one tornado-like symbol of silver and one red with a skeletal hand.

"This was crafted by your da's da. This was the very first thing your da gave me when we were teenaged lovers." Valari stated, recalling the moment as it flashed through her mind like a cinematic as she began to tell the story.

Vaulta was 16 and she was 19. He was a red-haired, healthy boy, she a beautiful girl, both still attending the Enola Youth at the time. His father, a masterful mage and studier of the dragons, gave Vaulta this strange object to present to Valari.

"My love," Vaulta began, in a heavenly voice compared to his present one, "if you ever find yourself facing dragons, this will be your sword and shield."

Valari then awkwardly put it on. two rings were on each finger and the golden chain linked them all to a wristband.

She rotated her hand and admired it for a few seconds before she embraced him. "It's beautiful."

She hung her head and sighed chuckling slightly. "Your da will never be that sweet again."

Gavrin put it on and wore it the same way she did all those decades ago. He then put his leather gloves on concealing it. "It's safe with me, ma. But when do I use it?"

"In the time of hopelessness in battle with dragons present. That's all I can tell you my boy...Now go!...Go!" She pleaded ushering him out the door.

Gavrin and Henshin then ran through the darkened halls, feeling as though they were rats inside a flooding sewer, desperate to leave the fortress-like palace.

Henshin lead him through the halls as though the Dark Master himself was behind them. When guards passed by, they slowed their pace.

"General Henshin." Bowed the guards when they passed.

"Good evening," He replied with, keeping Gavrin close.

After twenty minutes of this risky sneaking around and blending in they made it to the mammoth doors of the grand tower. The guards drew their swords and stopped the general and the teenage troll in their tracks

"What's the meaning of this, Henshin?!" They called out at his approach

"That's General Henshin to the likes of you miserable welps!" He growled at them.

"Gavrin Stone-fist," One of the guards said pointing a sword to the young troll beside him, "is supposed to be on room-arrest. How dare you bring him into the Grand Tower of the Palace."

Henshin then drew his cutlass and poised it at the one pointing at Gavrin. "I didn't expect a peaceful exit anyway," he said in a single breath. As one of the guards rushed at him, Henshin pushed Gavrin back. "Gavrin, behind me!" He ordered, as he barely blocked the blow. He continued to block the guard's attacks until one of them was exhausted. Upon seeing the fatigue Henshin kicked him twice, gaining grunts of agony, before he swung his entire being around and kicked the guard in the side of the face, snapping his neck. The other guard drew his pistol and was about to avenge his fellow guard when Henshin leapt up, swinging himself around and kicked the gun from his hand, sweeping the now-helpless trolls arms away, before plunging his sword into his gut, blood spilling out of his abdomen and back. As he pulled out his sword, the now dead guard fell to the floor, blood quickly pooling out of his wounds. He then took his sword and sheathed it back onto his hip.

"That, Gavrin, is what a troll general can do." Henshin said proudly going to the heavy door between them and the outside.

"That…was...INCREDIBLE!" Gavrin called out looking up at him in astonishment.

He was in the process of lifting the heavy beam on the doors when he turned head to Gavrin, "Shh! You'll have the entirety of the tower guards after us." He said sharply. When the general removed the beam he kicked the doors open "They'll be all over us soon anyways and I dunno how were gonna leave this godforsaken continent."

Gavrin went wide eyed as an idea came t mind. "Oh, I know...My Scurvywing, Star, is being kept in the Gutstone Stables. She's a smart beast. She's loyal beyond words...if we can just reach her."

"A Scurvywing? Brilliant!" Proclaimed the general, before he and Gavrin vanished into the crashing down rain and marble-sized hail, that shattered and crackled on their coats.

Spyro and Cynder took their children to the Winking Wyvern Inn for a gourmet meal. They sat at a circular table in the corner. Having finished their amazing meals the parents had flagons of gin, while their children had apple ale, all lapping at their beverages eagerly. Dara however had her eyes on some of the male dragon graduates at the bar being served by a golden mole.

"What's so interesting, sis?" her twin brother asked.

"Do you...do you think I'll ever meet the right male?" She asked bashfully looking down at her paws.

"Of course Dara." Cynder reassured her daughter.

"Definitely!" Spyro piped in. "A dragoness could be the instrument of doom, be ugly as oblivion and still be able to get mated." He chuckled, causing Cynder to bite his shoulder hard.

"Spy!" She turned to her trembling daughter again, smiling kindly "You'll find a mate, Dara."

"For-for true love, mom?" she asked, eyeing her mother concernedly.

"When mating season comes, Dara, you'll definitely find a male to have fun with," Spyro reassured his daughter. "But if you lay his eggs though, make sure he's going to be your life-mate, or I'll have to come around and threaten him to." He laughed, causing Cynder slap him hard with her tail across his head "Ahh! Cyn, that hurt!" He groaned, rubbing his head.

"Your daughter is insecure as it is." Cynder said, eyeing him maliciously.

She shed a tear as she eyed the distant males. "You mean...it would be all for mating and reproduction...not love? That's...awful."

"You shouldn't have a problem finding a kind-hearted male, Dara. Look at your mother and me." Spyro said gesturing to himself and Cynder.

"Yea, but you and mom had to be shackled to each other to realize you're the perfect match. What are the odds of that ever happening to me?" She asked sorrowfully looking at her parents.

While the parents and children conversed, Terrador entered the Inn with a fearful look in his eyes. He wormed his way through the crowd ad stood before the family, astounding them "Spyro, Cynder, Kids, you need to come at once to the palace." He said, his voice reflecting his face.

"Why, Terrador?" Asked Cynder looking at him curiously.

He looked around, making sure nobody was eavesdropping, before he craned his head down to them, swallowed lightly and said unsteadily: "Trolls, they've been spotted on Munitions Forge. They seem to be building factories and mining iron and steel."

"Now the trolls are Munitions Forge! The bastards." cursed Aventus, listening intently to the conversation.

"Spyro, Cynder, you're needed in our airborne assault against them." Terrador said looking at them for their affirmation if they were going to help.

Spyro and Cynder went wide-eyed at the order.

"But what about Dara and Aventus?" Spyro questioned looking at the guardian.

Terrador smiled down at them slightly. "Well if you'd like, they could come along and get their first taste of real action."

Aventus went wide-eyed and jaw-hung, before he turned to Dara. "Sis, we get our first taste of action!"

She smiled weakly "As long as you're there brother, I'll do my best."

Cynder eyed Terrador and her children concernedly. "I don't think Dara and Aventus would be able to face the trolls, Terrador."

"Don't worry, Cynder," He reassured, "we'll be there along with four of my best Earth Dragon warriors; superior numbers will promise their safety."

**I would like to thank Sypher597 for editing. He is almost as good as Iceclaw14, who was my best. Please check out tehir stories when you get the chance.**


	7. Courageous and Rotten Minges

**~~Courageous and Rotten Minges~~**

**I Would like to thank Hollow Mashiro for editing. Please check out her stories when you get time.**

At three in the morning, the guardians lead the heroes and their children through the ash-thick air in the very early morning sky, roughly an hour from the mainland of Munitions Forge. Terrador and his volunteer Earth Dragons, being the stoutest and most powerful fliers, took the lead and flew at the front of the arrow formations of the dragons. Cyril and Volteer hovered, shielded and hidden, in the center of the squadron. Bringing up the rear were Spyro and Cynder and their two gorgeous, but edgy, children. Dara was especially anxious, despite flying just ahead of her loving and comforting twin fear dragon, Aventus. All had their own concerns about the upcoming air raid.

Aventus glided closer toward his sister after dropping back to the tail end of the fleet. Though he couldn't see her face, Aventus could feel what she felt and thought. When they flew side by side Aventus looked at her and asked concernedly, "Nervous?" He slapped his face with a paw. "Dammit, what am I saying? Of course you're nervous."

She nodded her trembling head. "Yeah, but not because I'm nervous about the mission... I'm having these feelings…" she said with her head hanging, comfortably gliding on the currents of air the Earth Dragons at the front created while they passed and only flapping occasionally to produce lift when she started drifting lower.

Aventus tilted his head "What kinda feelings? Are you on the rag?" He shook his head. "Nah. We're dragons," he giggled.

"No," she giggled weakly, mildly amused. "A-all I can think about is... m-m-making eggs with males. I even dream of it... laying them, I mean." She trembled at the thought of the pain.

Aventus shook his head in astonishment. "That's what you're dreaming about when you moan painfully in your sleep and spread your legs?"

She smiled shamefully and nodded.

"Why would you wanna lay eggs, sis?" he asked concernedly. "Pregnancy and egg-laying ruins your body and your mind. Even dad says mom's never been the same since she laid our eggs... mentally or physically." He stressed, concerned for her.

Some time passed before she looked back over to him, hesitantly asking, "Do... Do you think that I could be a decent mother, Aventus?"

He smiled and reassured her, "I know you would, sis."

"What if the male I choose doesn't wanna be a father and runs out on me when I lay his eggs?"  
she asked in deep concern, a tear in her eye.

Aventus shrugged. "You'll have gorgeous children to comfort you. And I'd love to be an uncle. So... you'll always have me and them... I promise." Aventus drifted towards her and pecked her cheek, restoring hope in his sister.

Though she was now happy, she couldn't get the subject out of her mind and continued, "I think it's just... instinct... Draconic instinct. Sooner or later, we all have to have eggs. Sooner or later, every male has to mount and wed a dragoness." She turned her head to look him in the eye "Have you chosen a mate yet?"

He smiled weakly. "There was that young Earth Dragoness that works at the inn. You know, the one that gave us some drinks on the house nearly every time we went?" he said, facing her.

"Yeah, why'd you run away from her again?" she asked curiously.

"Well..." Aventus began to tell his short, disgusting story...

A week before they graduated, being at the minimum drinking-age for dragons, he and Dara sat at the bar at the inn, lapping up their cherry brandy. The heavenly beverage, though it most likely would earn them a torturing hangover, was the best drink they'd ever had. As he drank his beverage with his twin sister, his eyes wandered toward a smiling Earth Dragoness, emerging from the inn's kitchen with a teapot-like jug hanging from its metal handle in her jaws. She carried it to the tables and allowed to customers to serve themselves. As she approached the cluster of tightly-packed circular inn tables, she turned her head and swayed her tail. As she swayed it, she slapped him on the back, causing him to yelp and shamefully giggle.

Dara looked at the serving dragoness and then faced her brother. "I think she likes you," she giggled.

He faced her with a slightly malicious expression. "You think?"

Dara gasped at her brother's expression and dismounted the barstool, shaken. "I gotta go tinkle; be right back, brother."

Little did the siblings realize that the Earth Dragoness in question was watching from one of the upstairs interior balconies. She slithered down the stairs and took Dara's place beside him. "I'm on break, Aventus," she said, smelling him from the tail-base upwards and then playfully nipping him on the neck, causing his scales to stand on end and his tail to sway. She then wrapped her tail, hanging down from the stool, around his and offered, "Would you like to go somewhere a bit quieter?"

"But what if my sister needs me?" he asked, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"What if I need you?" she giggled seductively before she began to sway both their tails left and right. "C'mon, I'm on break for the next hour... I have one or two things to show you."

He gulped and surrendered. "Alright."

She smiled with joy, wrapped her tail around his neck and half-dragged him upstairs and into a vacant room. When the door was closed, she threw him towards the sleeping fur in the middle of the room and locked the door with her tail. He sat on the fur when she approached him and said, "Time for you to see hidden beauty, son of Spyro." She rotated and began to sway her tail left and right. As she swayed she slowly lifted it. Before long, she revealed to him her sparkling green sex, young, tight, fresh and untouched.

Meanwhile, Dara emerged from the bathroom and was both astounded and fearful that her brother was nowhere to be found. She gasped uncontrollably. "Aventus!" she called out. "Brother!"

The mole barkeep pointed upstairs. "He went upstairs with my rum waitress."

She tilted her head. "The rum waitress?"

Meanwhile, the Earth Dragoness looked back at Aventus with her tail raised and ordered, "Have a nice whiff to get your boner started."

He smiled. "Okay." He slowly approached the sparkling, steaming green treasure. When he was close, she smiled, faced forward and closed her eyes, awaiting his tickling snout and potentially his heavenly tongue or member.

When he put his snout to her big, sparkling sex, though, he took his first whiff, expecting a boner-bringing vapor... but instead cringed at a repulsive, rotten meat smell. His stomach turned and he sealed his lips, his stomach heaving as he approached the door with a run.

Dara was searching for him and was astounded and surprised to see him burst through a door upstairs, breaking the lock.

"Hey, get back here!" ordered the filthy dragoness.

"Aventus, what the hell-" She was cut off when he wrapped his tail around her and led her away at a fast trot.

"We gotta leave... now!"

Dara and Aventus eventually stopped on a bridge above a river. Aventus leaned over the railing and vomited.

His story elicited a giggle from Dara. "That's why you threw up?! You told me she offered you a drink that was spiked. You poor little thing. She made you whiff and possibly eat her rotten-smelling vagina. She could've had diseases."

"That's why I ran outta there."

"We're getting close!" Terrador called out, breaking up the siblings' conversation. "I can smell the gasoline fumes from here. They're building battleships and war zeppelins. I can feel it in my gut."

Cynder flew ahead of her life-mate and flew alongside Terrador. "How does the queen manage so many installations at once? Not even we can do that."

"She never works alone," Terrador began. "She has ever-loyal generals, who are just as corrupt and impure and homicidal as she... Her son, Prince Zakan Carmeleon, also runs the air armada."

By this time, Spyro caught up with Cynder, and they both faced Terrador. "So who's in charge of these factories we're supposed to destroy?" he asked.

"The prince himself... aboard his flag zeppelin... the famous..." he trembled when he finally said, "...Courageous Minge." While he trembled at the name, Spyro and Cynder broke out in uncontrollable laughter, barely able to glide steadily. The Earth Dragon warriors flying just behind tried their best not to let loose laughs, sealing their lips and smiling, as did the guardians and the children. "You should not laugh about it!"

"Why... why not?" laughed Spyro. "Why do trolls have to give their airships and battleships such strange names?"

"Maybe they don't know what 'minge' means," giggled Cynder.

Gavrin and Henshin finally slipped through the streets and alleyways of Valdin and approached the gates to the small agricultural town of Gutstone.

The guards, unaware that they were escapees, opened the gates for them.

When the gates closed behind them, Henshin asked, "So you say you have a Scurvywing?"

"Well, she's more of a Dreadwing. They only called her a Scurvywing because she was rescued as a youngling from the Scavengers, who tried to raise her as one of their mounts. Thus, a Scurvywing and not a Dreadwing. Though she can barely be called a Scurvywing; she looks so much like a Dreadwing. She's very faithful and has a lot of bad memories, just like me." He turned ahead to face the Dr. General and began chattering. "Did you know there isn't much difference between the two? They're like horses and donkeys. They can even cross-breed. And they can have up to five newborns, though, on average, they have twins."

Henshin waved a hand to Gavrin. "Gavrin, we can talk about your useless science later. So... what did you say the teacher at the Enola Youth called you?"

He hung his head and almost shed a tear. "Insufferable know-it-all."

Henshin shrugged, "That's all? So?" He turned to face the young teenage troll again and almost felt his sorrow. He smiled weakly with a sudden idea. "You know, Gavrin, that's not big deal... When I was one-month old, I had a screwy face that had to be reshaped surgically... so my da called me a minge."

Gavrin tried his best not to laugh, but it came out through his nose, which spewed snot, and he was forced to crack up. "Well...at least now I know me da isn't the monster," he giggled.

He knew his story was cheering up the teen, so he continued, giggling uncontrollably every few seconds. "Yeah, and while I was a baby with a screwy face, da would say to my ma, 'I'll go change Minge, honey, you sit down and relax.' And she's like, 'Stop calling him that!'...He knew my name was Karl... and I thank him for calling me Karl, because my da was originally gonna call me Vlad Sukmeov Henshin. And that would have been humiliating."

"Man, your ma 'n da must've hated you," he laughed. "At least my da was sweet as sugar at one point in his life."

"Yeah, I would've committed suicide if it weren't for Valdin Kingdom Surgery. They changed my life."

Before long, the Dr. General and escapee teenager were about two miles and a twenty minute walk away from Gutstone. It was very early in the morning; everything was barely lit. They refocused on their singular goal: reach Garvin's Dreadwing, Star, and leave Valdin. Gavrin pictured himself and the Dr. General, who had assisted his mother during his birth, on her back, putting Valdin behind them and eventually arriving in Avalar and maybe even getting to meet a famous dragon. He pictured himself standing before Spyro and Cynder, or the Guardians, even! He imagined browsing the Warfang market's large selections of merchandise and eating like a ruler in one of the inns.

It only when a faint but consistent rumble reached Henshin's ears that he went wide-eyed and raised a hand. "Shh!" he hissed, halting Gavrin. "You hear that?"

The young troll put a hand to an ear, and he too became fearful. "A zeppelin, and it sounds like a Blood Angel gunship!" The young troll and Dr. General frantically searched the sky for the airship. Gavrin spotted it hovering over the distant Valdin City they had recently departed from. It had belly-mounted spotlights that scanned the streets and narrow alleys below. "Look!"

Henshin faced the same direction. "They're looking for us. I knew they'd never let us leave peacefully!" he growled. He tapped the young troll on the shoulder, who turned to face him. "Gavrin, this sounds insane for me to ask of such a young troll... but... are you prepared to kill if the occasion calls for it?"

Gavrin smiled grimly. "The way I see it, these Enola-followers bought their own tickets to hell... I'm just laying out the red carpet."

"Excellent." Henshin reached into his bag and pulled out a 12-millimeter rifle with a screw-on barrel and a small sack of bullets "This should do for you until we can find you a more formidable weapon." He screwed the barrel on and gave it to the teenage troll. "Now, this has a lot of recoil with a shot, so make sure the butt is firmly braced on your shoulder before you fire it, or it'll kick back with enough force to break your shoulder."

Gavrin took the high-caliber rifle and enthusiastically inserted a new magazine of bullets. "I can't wait to give Enola's dogs hell."

Henshin chuckled. "You're cruel for a boy who doesn't wanna be like his father."

"Hey!" Gavrin snapped with a malicious expression. "If you don't wanna be killed, you shouldn't work for tyrants."

Henshin rolled his eyes and nodded. "True." He glanced back up at the sky and saw the light Blood Angel zeppelin slowly approaching. "We gotta run! Cut through the swamp if we must." He and Gavrin left the trail and cut through the unpleasant and sticky swamp, slowed by the undergrowth but hidden from searching eyes in the sky by the tightly packed trees. As they trampled weeds and avoided the thorns that would snag their clothes and supplies, they could only hear the zeppelin's engines' roar, which was slowly getting louder. Barely any time at all passed before they felt a fierce wind blowing down on them, as if they were beneath a hovering dragon. Light suddenly shone all around them; it didn't take a genius to know that they'd been spotted and were being pursued.

"Were dead!" screamed Gavrin, certain they'd be captured.

"If they're chasing us, boy, they'll want to arrest us, not kill us." The slight encouragement was negated when the one of the many belly gunners on the craft fired three short, controlled bursts of bullets, which hit the surrounding terrain and sprayed them with mud. "Fuck!" he cursed. "I shouldn't have killed those guards in the palace. Worm through the trees and avoid being hit!" He ordered. But Henshin soon saw a large cluster of thick trees just ahead and amended, "There, Gavrin, we'll take cover and make 'em fly right past us, lose their sight."

They leaped into the cover of the thick trees and their dark shadow, narrowly avoiding the short bursts of bullets. They looked up at the craft from their cover.

"You think they can still see us?" Gavrin asked concernedly.

"I don't know, but let's hope not."

All hope seemed lost as the zeppelin's crew began to throw blazing barrels of grog overboard, decimating the land below and approaching their hiding spot. The gunners from the craft's belly fanned out and began to fire randomly and furiously into the swamp.

The Dr. General and teenage escapee lay down flat on their stomachs in the mud and plunged their fingers into their ears, certain this was the end for them. Bullets splashed the mud around them and the craft roared directly overhead. Two flaming barrels exploded: one north and one south of them. They were lucky; if the craft had disgorged any more barrels to the left or right, they would've been blown apart by explosions. The now-muddy general and teenager removed themselves from the hiding spot and continued on, thankful they were still alive, and continued. Little did they know that the zeppelin had dropped off three of the most powerful infantry the Valdin Kingdom had trained to date... Banshee Terror Soldiers. The well-trained, heavily-armored, seven-foot-tall, black-cloaked soldiers had light and heavy grey armor covering all but their eyes and fingertips. Their mouths were protected by an iron veil, which made their speech alone drive fear into hearts of enemy soldiers. They were armed with shotguns and large staffs with flame-shaped blades at both ends.

Once the horrific soldiers abandoned their parachutes, the commander said with slightly-muffled, bass-like speech, "Find the Dr. and that brat and tear them apart if they're still alive!"

When the Dr. and child came face to face with the horrific elites in a clearing, they felt they would perish from the mere sight of them. Outnumbered and outgunned, they had little hope of surviving the encounter.

The commander pointed his staff towards the two. "There they are! Remove that failed child and that idiot doctor!"

Henshin's fear was overpowered by anger and determination as he drew his cutlass one hand and his Grublin Mincer pistol in the other. "I prefer to be called... EVIL PHYSICIAN!" Henshin and Gavrin shot the other two Banshee Soldiers in their barely-protected knees as the commander took a fight-ready stance. He and Gavrin were full of enthusiasm and keen to charge for him. That enthusiasm died when the commander began to spin his staff in a circular motion and marched towards the two, causing them to fearfully back up. Soon, Gavrin could back up no more when his back ran into a tree. The Banshee Commander swung his entire being around with his staff and chopped the tree in half, and Gavrin only evaded it by quickly crouching. This was a window of opportunity for Henshin, who leaped for the armored troll and clung to his neck. Desperate, he tried to hack at the chain armor at the throat. His only reward was a fast, airborne introduction to a tree.

The commander cackled, certain the Dr. General died from the impact with the tree, and turned to Gavrin. Pointing his staff at the troll boy on the ground, he growled, "Running away is suicide in the Valdin Kingdom." He prepared his staff like he was about to split a log with an axe, causing Gavrin to frown and close his eyes, prepared for death. The commander's eager anticipation disappeared when a strange red, grenade-like device clung to his neck like a biting spider and rang in his ears. "Ah! Get it off me!" he pleaded, trying to dislodge it. There was a small explosion, and the troll's head was separated from his body. Blood and torn bits of muscle and sinew erupted from his neck. His head landed on the ground with a metallic clank from his helmet. Henshin, who'd survived his unpleasant run-in with the tree, ran his sword through the eye-slits of the other Banshee Soldiers, who had been struggling to regain mobility in their legs, despite the painful wounds.

Henshin ran to Gavrin and helped him to his feet. "We have to keep running."

Henshin and Gavrin encountered a few conscripts in the swamp, which were easily dispatched with the rifle and Grublin-Mincer pistol. They continued on for Gutstone, their weapons drawn as a caution for any more potential pursuers and assassins.

The dragons neared the smoking factories of Munitions Forge. The pollution from the war factories could rival that from the smoke of the volcano, Boyzitbig. There were four gigantic hybrid factory-hangars scattered throughout Munitions Forge, surrounding the volcano. Each one was protected by two manned, quad-barreled flak cannons, which could easily tear apart a dragon in the clouds.

Terrador led them high into the clouds before he signaled to begin the attack. The dragons dove toward the first heavily-guarded factory, pressing their wings tightly against their sides to speed up via streamlining and to make themselves smaller targets. Alarms screamed on the ground and the trolls manning the quad began to fire furiously at the plummeting dragons. Terrador and one of his Earth Dragons unleashed earthen tornadoes at each of the cannons. The guns weren't properly secured to the ground and were torn apart by the small rocks in the tornadoes, turned into deadly projectiles by the howling speed of the wind. Their operators' skeletons were instantly shattered by the relentless onslaught, rendering them grotesque bags of flesh and bone splinters.

"Well done!" Terrador praised aloud. "Spyro, Cynder, children, infiltrate the east hanger and destroy the factory it's connected to!"

"On it!" confirmed Cynder, leading her male and children to a landing by the large sliding doors of the factory. The guardians and Earth Dragons stayed in flight, making sure the parents and their children would not be flanked by airborne troll reinforcements. Upon landing, Dara and Aventus were faced with ten screaming troll conscripts with simple rifles, while their parents were faced with muscular axe-users in heavy armor. The conscript's bullets could do little harm to the children and the conscripts were forced to draw their cutlasses and charge. When in range, Dara spun herself into a whirlwind and lifted them helplessly into the air. Once she stopped spinning, they were flung slightly away and landed with painful grunts. Aventus then shot each of the disoriented trolls with Fear breath, immobilizing them with terror.

Dara finished them off by using her tail scythe to slit their throats. They suffocated to death, their windpipes slashed and unable to carry a flow of oxygen. "My first kills…" Dara said softly. "I don't know how to feel."

"You did great, sis," Aventus praised with a comforting smile. "Now... let's go destroy a factory!"

"Go, Dara, Aventus! Mom and I will hold our ground here!" Spyro shouted to his children encouragingly while he and his soul-mate fought the armored axe-wielding trolls. Spyro used his electricity to immobilize one of the creatures, allowing Cynder to slash at his exposed face, tearing his eyes out. Cynder quickly followed up with a spray of her poison all over the bleeding face, which quickly reached and shut down the troll's vital organs. The repeated the same combination on the others with gruesome efficiency.

Meanwhile, Dara and Aventus slashed their way through a maze of workbenches and incomplete zeppelin engines. Around every corner, they encountered a pair of conscripts, which were dispatched easily by a quick pounce and a savage bite to their throats. On occasion, being brave in the presence of her brother, Dara swung her entire body around and beheaded a troll or two. Before long, they located a few barrels of gunpowder, which were used to fill shells for cannons and regular bullets.

They eyed it confusingly. "We'll need a fuse or something to light it and give us time to get out of here," observed Aventus.

While her brother stared at the barrels, Dara turned her head and spotted a quad canon on wheels, most likely pulled by Dreadwings or a dozen conscripts. "Look!"

Aventus turned in her direction and marveled at her idea, which he could deduce because he knew how her mind worked since he'd been stuck with her since birth. "Brilliant, sister!" The brother and sister took the towing ropes and wheeled it out of the factory.

Outside the factory, Spyro and Cynder fought off Dreadwings with conscript riders. Spyro used his electricity to immobilize the creatures, while Cynder sprayed her poison into the creatures open mouth – the same combination they'd used against the trolls, but modified to be effective against the Dreadwings. Cynder, now a master with poison, was able to kill the creatures almost without effort. Spyro then took flight, gathered a mass of earth around himself instantly thanks to his mastery of the element, and crushed the fleeing riders. The guardians blew light zeppelin gunships out of the sky with their respective elemental attacks, which were flocking from surrounding factories to meet the dragons' aerial assault.

Spyro and Cynder were dumbfounded when their children hauled the quad cannon out of the factory.

"Time to blow apart this dump!" proclaimed Aventus, his speech muffled by the rope in his jaws. Dara took the operator's seat while Aventus worked the cranks that aimed the guns. She fired furiously towards the factory while her brother slowly rotated the whole machine, ensuring that she hit a different spot with every shot. The rounds tore through the factory and eventually hit the barrels of gunpowder. The result was a spectacular explosion and a cave-in of metal.

After the noise died down, the children dismounted the gun and approached their parents. Spyro nuzzled his daughter, while Cynder laid her head on her sons neck and received a lick in return.

"D-d-did you see us, daddy?! Did you see what we did?" Dara asked excitedly, proud of herself and her brother.

"Brilliant, Dara," praised Spyro.

"Just like your father," added Cynder. She and her male cuddled their daughter.

"Hey, what about me?" growled Aventus.

The parents rolled their eyes and then approached Aventus and gave him affectionate nuzzles and licks. When the parents felt they'd given their children enough proud affection, Spyro proclaimed, "Now... let's go torch some more factories and hangars."

"Yeah!" The children screeched in unison before they all took flight and rejoined the guardians.

Gavrin and Henshin finally make it to the small country town of Gutstone and searched for the stables where Garvin's faithful Dreadwing was housed. On the way, they were forced to kill many royal conscripts and even a few of regular police force. A bounty had been placed on the child and once-loyal doctor/general to the queen.

Gavrin lead Henshin through the cobblestone streets of the town until they caught sight of the stable where Star would be tended to and looked after while Gavrin was at the palace. When they reached the facility-a simple large stable with a cabin and corn-grinder-they caught sight of a farmer grooming a golden brown Dreadwing.

"That's him. He'll have Star," Gavrin pointed, leading Henshin toward the farmer.

The farmer was dumbfounded at the sight of Gavrin and Henshin. "Gavrin," he greeted before facing Henshin confusingly and fearfully. "G-g-general Henshin."

"I no longer go by that rank. From here on...I am Karl Henshin. No more 'Doctor' or 'General.' Please!"

"Forgive me, sir Henshin." The farmer bowed deeply in respect, anyway. He then turned to Gavrin. "And what's this I hear about you two being fugitives?" he asked concernedly.

"Fugitives?!" gasped Gavrin.

The farmer then took a folded poster from his pocket and unfolded it before Karl and Gavrin. It showed their faces, one of Gavrin, which looked like it was taken from a family portrait, and one of Henshin in uniform with his Grublin-Mincer shot pistol.

"Bah!" scoffed Henshin, raising a hand to the poster. "All that'll be after us are conscripts and police: Doughnut-scoffing, hooker-hunting air-heads."

"I'm here for Star," Gavrin interjected, finally speaking up.

"Right this way, Gavrin." The farmer led them towards the stables. Each Dreadwing and rescued Scurvywing was in its own stall. As the farmer led them through the narrow hall, they could see the station keepers throwing rats to the creatures, which were caught in their jaws skillfully and ate. When they finally reached Star's stall, it looked more like a prison cell aboard a scavenger ship than a stall.

The farmer drew out a large ring of keys and began to unlock the door. "Sorry for keeping her like this. The males were trying to mount her. They broke two walls to get to her."

Gavrin laughed. "I can imagine. She's always been an eye-catcher in the animal kingdom."

"Plus, she was agitated to everyone. Wouldn't even allow a brush-down to get rid of dirt."

"She only lets me brush her down. She snaps at everybody else."

When the doors were finally opened, Star woke from her sleep and screeched joyfully at the appearance of her master.

She was a slender Dreadwing with bright-red, silky smooth fur and blue skin. Her horns and claws were naturally gold. The skin of her wings was magenta with blue dots tattooed from the bone of her wing that fanned out through the rest of her wings. She also didn't drool like the other creatures. Her teeth were pearly white and sharpened. Her eyes were solid magenta.

"Girl!" Gavrin opened his arms. Star knocked him off his feet and furiously licked him all over the face. "You miss me, girl?"

She screamed with narrow eyes in reply, her way of saying, "Damn right I missed you!"

"She's one fine creature, Gavrin," complimented Henshin.

"She must be connected with you, Gavrin. She tried to kill one of my stable-men when he got a harness on her and tried to take her out for exercises."

When Star finally decided to stop mauling him with her Dreadwing-style kisses, Gavrin clambered to his feet and hugged her neck. "She was cruelly treated by the Scavengers. No one except me can calm and soothe her," he explained as he received a happily given, gentle nip on the neck from Star.

"So gorgeous, yet so angry," the farmer said, slowly shaking his head.

Gavrin realized Star was not attired for the trip and turned to the farmer. "We're gonna need a double leather saddle, some light armor, and reins for her."

"Comin' right up." The farmer went to collect a double saddle and light armor for Star. He and his stable-men strapped it to her. They had to crawl beneath her in order to secure the straps. If Gavrin had not been holding her reins and stroking her, she would've ripped them to shreds for the unwanted contact. A light layer of steel chain mail was covering most of her silky smooth fur. When done, the station-men retreated, knowing how vicious she could be.

"Now you look like a proper warrior woman, Star," Gavrin said as he took the reins and led her out.

Hennshin became alert and fearful at the sound of a zeppelin's engine in the distance. "We gotta make dust and tear clouds."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Gavrin said with a shaky voice as he mounted Star. Henshin was about to follow and take the back seat when, as he climbed, Star roared angrily and shook her body to throw him off. He landed on his back in the dust. Gavrin pulled on her fur. "Naughty! Karl's a friend of master's."

Henshin got up and dusted himself off before approaching again. "It's okay, Gavrin; women have thrown me off their bodies before."

This time, Star cooperated and allowed him a place behind her master aboard her. Gavrin snapped the reins. Star screeched and ran for a distance before leaping off a cliff and taking to the air.

It was only seconds later that a Blood Angel zeppelin roared overhead and darkened the stables. The farmer and his stable-men felt as though their hearts would burst at the appearance of Vaulta Stone-Fist, who kicked open the ranch's main doors.

The farmer drew his shotgun and the men drew their pistols. "O-o-off my ranch, you r-r-royalist beast!"

Vaulta drew his revolver and picked off two of the three stable-men with precise shots to the head. The farmer and the remaining worker fired desperately at him. Though they scored hits on him, they were causing minimal harm. The general bled heavily, but he couldn't feel a thing. He drew a mace and crushed the skull of the worker and swept the legs out from under the farmer, knocking him to the ground and breaking his legs.

"Where has my son gone?!" he demanded with a bass-like, sinister tone.

"I don't even know your son, general!"

"Gavrin Stone-Fist. He had a Dreadwing housed here: Star. I know because I let him keep the vicious bitch after she was rescued from the Scavengers." Vaulta drew his revolver and aimed. "Tell me, and I'll let you live."

The farmer pulled an angry face, but shed tears. He delayed. He would never aid Queen Enola or her followers in any way, shape or form. "Go fuck yourself!"

Vaulta ended his life with a three bullets from the pelvis to head.

After exiting the stables, which were filled with shrieking Dreadwings and Scurvywings because they were currently being captured and confined for the Queen's army, Vaulta stared off into the distance. He could see a colorful Dreadwing flapping away with two figures aboard.

The dragons had laid siege and destroyed all of the factory/hangar hybrids surrounding the volcano... save for one. The guardians, Spyro, Cynder, and the children hung back, while Terrador and his Earth Dragons unleashed their earthy tornados in unison. When the tornados combined and collided with the roof of the factory, sheets of metal violently broke off of it, followed by chunks of debris from inside the factory. Eventually, the whole factory was consumed by a whirling maelstrom of earthy projectiles. When the tornado died, all that remained was a field of debris, unfinished and damaged zeppelin engines, and corpses of workers. The dragons roared triumphantly as they hovered above the carnage.

"Come back any time, you two-legged, leathery bastards. We'll be waiting for yah," cackled Terrador.

Aventus and Dara hovered alongside Terrador. "I must say," Aventus began with an awed tone of voice, "Earth dragons are the best warriors against trolls and their zeppelins."

"Th-that was the best tornado implosion I've ever seen," complimented Dara.

All felt as if they had prevented the world from ending, just as Spyro and Cynder had years ago.

They didn't realize the Courageous Minge approached, concealed in the ashy air.

Meanwhile, in the royal chamber aboard the Courageous Minge, Prince Zakan Carmeleon pounded the ivory keys of his grand piano. He still had bright-red, blood-colored hair, but he was a fully grown prince. His body was almost as slender as a female's. He wore tight, brass chainmail all over his body. He wore a lot of jewelry on his fingers, ears, and even in his hair. From a distance, trolls mistook him for a lady.

With great skill, he was singing aloud with the grand piano in a Boy George-like tone. The song was Leningrad by Billy Joel. The gorgeous sound resonated throughout the zeppelin.

Victor was born in spring of 44

I never saw his father anymore

A child of sacrifice a child of war

Another son who never had a father after Leningrad-

A troll burst through the door and stood behind the prince as he was playing. "My prince!" he gasped aloud.

Zakan's beat was thrown off and he angrily slapped the keys, sending a horrific sound throughout the royal chamber. The thin windows nearby shattered, allowing the wind to whistle through the zeppelin and the horrible smell of Boyzitbig to enter. "I told you not interrupt me when I'm practicing," he moaned in complaint.

"It's an emergency, my prince. The factories and hangars around Boyzitbig... destroyed!"

He dismounted the piano seat and faced his underling. "What?!"

The troll nodded fearfully.

Zakan left the royal chamber of the gigantic zeppelin and, minutes later, arrived on the flight deck and surveyed the terrain below. Every factory was either a field of debris or nonexistent. "Ma's gonna kill me!" he moaned with a sorrowful face as he shook his head.

"Sire," the helmsman began, "Dragons at two o'clock! Orders?"

Terrador finally turned to the other dragons after deeming the factories and hangars thoroughly destroyed. "We did brilliantly. But we must return to Warfang now."

Cynder's eyes nearly popped out of her skull at the sight of a gigantic zeppelin slowly emerging from the smoke behind Terrador. It was escorted by a large flock of screaming Dreadwings with marksmen riders. It didn't take long for all the dragons (minus Terrador, who was facing the other way) to share the same reaction. "But what about that zeppelin!" Cynder shouted.

"Th-th-the Courageous Minge!" screamed Dara.

Terrador turned to face the approaching craft and the swarm of Dreadwings surrounding it. Though Terrador himself shared the group's fear, it was buried by courage as he commanded, "We can take this thing and the prince! Hold your ground!"

Surprisingly, the zeppelins roaring engines slowed to a purr and it came to a stop just out of range, instead of plowing forward in an attack.

"What are they doing?" Cynder asked.

"We can't stay here!" Aventus shouted angrily, "They'll overwhelm us. Mow us down! Look at how many Dreadwings there are!"

"Shh!" Cynder hushed her son.

It was then that a ringing was produced from the speakers, followed by the voice of Prince Zakan Carmeleon. "Congratulations. You destroyed my factories... yippie," he praised mockingly. "It's nothing to be proud of. You're going to earn me a slap on the face from ma."

Aboard, as Prince Zakan held the microphone, he turned to the helmsmen "Turn on exterior microphones."

"Aye, my prince," confirmed he helmsman as he flicked several switches before him.

Though he knew the troll speaking into the microphone most likely wouldn't hear, Spyro flew to the front of the group and asked as loud as he could, "Are you Prince Zakan Carmeleon?"

"That I am," he cackled in a feminine tone much like his mother's. "And you, Spyro, may have destroyed my factories, but you've only put a dent in our plans!"

"How?" Spyro wondered in a surprised tone, before he snapped back into seriousness. "How did you know my name, troll?!"

"Everybody knows who you are, purple savior boy. The Purple Dragon, the special once-in-a-millennium dragon... Thank you for preventing the end of the world and killing Malefor," he said in a more grateful tone before he returned to his previous snarky tone and mood. "But now is our time. My mother will be ruler!"

Cynder then took her place at Spyro's side and spoke loudly towards the craft, "Prince... Zakan," in an unsteady tone.

"Ee-yes, anorexic dragoness?" he said, his voice high and screechy at the beginning.

"I'm not anorexic!" She concernedly looked at her body and then turned to Spyro. "Do I look anorexic?"

"I'm just joking. You're just a thin dragoness. Now whadda yah want?"

"Zakan, isn't your mother's just using you? Does she ever show affection to you?"

Zakan's face was mildly sorrowful as he thought about all the loveless mothering Enola gave. Before long, he shook his head and got to the point, "Look... turn back and return to your cozy homes and we'll pretend this never happened," he offered.

"We can't let you go unpunished for the destruction you've caused!" Spyro shouted.

"Fine, as you wish! Dreadwings, take care of the guardians. Spyro and Cynder are mine!"


	8. A Tribe of Dambasses

**~~A Tribe of Dumbasses~~**

**Characters in the spotlight currently:**

_**[Spyro & Cynder, Dara & Aventus, Prince Zakan, Gavrin Stone-Fist, Karl Henshin.]**_

**Tell me if I should include another.**

**Also, I lie to explain the way I write action scenes. First, I explain the first battles by each swing of the sword and I do the next few with just a few short sentences. It makes sure my readers aren't choking on action scenes.**

**Oh and in the previous chapter, I forgot to describe what the **_**Courageous Minge**_** looks like. I will in this chapter.**

**Message to all reader: My other stories have hit pause. But I will not abandon them completely. I just think thise story's much better than my others. Isn't it?**

**IDEAS WELCOME!**

**Ideas are ALWAYS welcome, but please do not review with ideas. If you have an idea you want me to consider in this story, any ideas at all, please PM me with them. **

As the sun began to rise over the land, Gavrin and Hesnhin ride Star over the clouds and towards Tall Plains. By reaching Tall Plains, they have already escaped the queen...for inside her palace _or_ inside the continent she rules, you are her prisoner.

Henshin was admiring Star's steady flight. She hardly flapped at all, and when she did, it was an easy flap and not a hard one. An incredible flight for the weight she was carrying-the two trolls and their weaponry and armor. "Star flies more steadily than a Wind Dragon."

"Thanks," Gavrin thanked as he gave her a stroke on the fur, "I supervised her training myself. If I weren't there, she would mutilate the trainer."

"So beautiful, yet so feisty."

Gavrin spots several tower-like cliffs, each saturated with living trees and some even had waterfalls. They were draped in fluffy clouds "Tall Plains," he whispered in astound and joy.

"Wassat, Gavrin?"

He pointed to Tall Plains "We've made it to the Dragon Realms! We're no longer Enola's prisoners!"

As the two stared with amazement and joy at the cliffs, they felt as though they were born again and their life in Valdin Marsh didn't even count "I've waisted myself in the queen's service."

"Why didn't ma move here before she had me?" Gavrin asked himself "Valdin is an armpit in comparison." He then climbed over and gave Star a kiss on her neck "We've made it, Star!"

Star screeched joyfully in response.

"I forgot to pack snacks for the trip, Gavrin. We should hunt."

"Gotcha," Gavrin agreed, clutching his growling belly.

When they came to a landing in a small clearing, they dismounted Star and they began to search for food, maybe a fruit tree or they could shoot a hare. Star didn't have to be tied up like a typical dreadwing, and followed them.

As she walked, she suddenly halted and passionately sniffed in all directions, gaining the attention of her master "What do you smell, girl?"

After a few seconds of sniffing, she finally yelped and took flight "Star! Wait!" She was out of sight within seconds.

"She'll come back wont she?" Karl asked concernedly

"Yeah, she never takes off for long."

All hope was restored as she screeched back into sight. She was carrying a limp creature in her talons. As she came in for landing before them, they saw it as a wild boar.

"You clever girl!" Gavrin praised as she dropped it just before them and landed. She screeched as if to say, 'Master, look! I'm feeding us.'

"Smart, feisty, but loyal," examined Karl. He and Gavrin began to haul the dead boar, "Let's cook this thing up. I'm starvin'."

* * *

Over the skies of Munition Forge, in the smoke of Boyzitbig, Spyro and Cynder are chased by the Courageous Minge.

It was a gigantic craft with canons on the sides. The balloon had shark-like fins. It had two engines mounted on the side of the balloon and two on the gondola. It hade over a dozen decks. Like most of the zeppelins in the Valdin Kingdoms's collection, it had chainmail and steel scales protecting it's balloon. It's color scheme was an evil dark red, black detailing.

Their children, the guardians and the Earth Dragons hold their ground against the dreadwings it launched. They can only hope the guardians can keep their children safe. They would return to aid them, but they would lead the _Courageous Minge_ to them and only make things worse.

Tracer bullets kiss and snap past them as they try their best to dodge them.

Cynder then spots a tunnel in the side of one of the mountains "Spy, look! A cave!" She and her life-mate flap vigorously towards it. When they made it into the cave, the gunners fired madly into it, desperate.

"Bring us around 90 degrease and ceil the tunnel with the canons!" ordered Zakan. The helmsman spun the wheel and the massive craft turned. It's canons all faced the tunnel "Fire!" When each canon was fired, the entire craft drifted sideways from the recoil. Each round truck the outside and innards of the cave. Spyro & Cynder ran for their lives s\deeper into the tunnel as rocks rained down around them. The two managed to leap and avoid the crush of a boulder which sealed the tunnel behind them...They were trapped. Spyro desperately examined the log for an opening or wriggle-room.

Cynder thought he had lost his mind when he began to claw at it "Spy, stop. It's no use."

"What about Dara and Aventus?! We can leave them to the mercy of the_ Courageous Minge _and Prince Zakan." He approached his dragoness for a nuzzle.

Cynder happily gave him a tender nuzzle, "They're brave and strong, Spyro. The guardians wont abandon them." She finished up be giving him a lick on the snout. "We gotta find a way outa here. Follow me. Usually, these caves have more than one entrance."

* * *

The guardians, the children and Terrador and his Earth Dragons flew in a tight arrow formation in order to stand a chance against the swarm of dreadwings.

Luckily, dragons were must faster and maneuverable than their batty adversaries and their trigger-happy riders. As they put the enemy to their tails, the dragons dive and gain speed and distance from the dreadwings. They then come group split in two: Terrador and his Earth Dragons went one way and the others went the opposite. This confused the dreadwings and their riders. The dreadwings pursued the Earth Dragons...all of them...a big mistake, for the other guardians and the children were on their tail. When the trolls began to fire at Terrador and his companions, Volteer produced three electrical missiles, which whirled through the sky for a few seconds before striking and shocking three of the creatures and their riders to death. The riders were dispersed and they all plummeted to their deaths. This caused the dreadwings to scatter in panic...another huge mistake to make at the mercy of the dragons.

While all else made their own way of initiating the creatures, Dara & Aventus pursued the one with a red-uniformed rider and glistening chain armor: the leader. Aventus fires of a barrage of fearful missiles, which screamed towards the leading dreadwing rider. He barrel-rolled and the missiles exploded when they missed him and ran out of energy. Dara then tried to consume him in her grasping Wind, but couldn't produce one strong enough...she did however slow him down and they got hotter on his tail.

Dara got an idea from that, and turned to her brother, "Aventus, _I'll _slow him down, _you_ fill him with fear, _we-"_

"Eat his heart?" he cut her off, "I lurv that idea!"

Dara then waited until both her own and her brothers mana was plentiful, and then produced a Wind that held him and slowed him down. This gave Aventus a short window of opportunity to fill him with fear. He unleashed screaming red smoke, which caused his dreadwing to hover and the leader to tremble. Aventus then swooped down and got th troll by his long hair in his jaws. The trolls screamed in agony as Aventus held him, hovering. This gave Dara a chance to swing her entire being around, and slit his throat with her tail scythe as she flew by. The troll gargled to death, his dreadwing fled, and Aventus dropped him 1000 feet to the ground.

The victorious guardians and Earth Dragons were approaching, witnessed the swift and painful execution the children performed.

"That was brilliant kill, children," complimented Cyril, "Spot on hair-grabbing and swift and painful slicing. Leathery, two-legged bastard deserved it!"

"Yes, I've trained many worriers from 20-days-old, but none quite as graceful, maneuverable, and perfectly synchronized as this brother sister pair. Not in all my centuries," added Volteer in his usual tongue.

"Impressive kill, younglings," Terrador concluded the praising.

Dara and Aventus looked each other with pride "We're the best brother sister team ever!" Aventus shrieked. The joy and pride was purged by the fact that their parents were pursued by the _Courageous Minge_.

"W-w-what about Mom and dad?!" cried out Dara.

"Fear not," reassured Cyril with weak enthusiasm, "That vaginally-named zeppelin and its poofy prince is no match for your parents."

Cyril was so overwhelmed by enthusiasm, he didn't hear the faint roaring of the Courageous Minge's engines coming from behind him and the guardians

Dara and her brother could see the balloon and nose of the craft emerging from the smoke "Sp-sp-sp...speaking of which!" Dara screamed.

All turned to face the craft and all their hope was drained at the sight of it.

Prince Zakan was giggling sinisterly as he put the microphone to his mouth. He finally spoke, "Surprise," and his voice was amplified to that of a female troll "Oh shit," he cursed as he began turn nobs, flick switches and pull sliders.

All stared in confusion as they heard the rustling on the speakers of the princes actions "The prince is a girl?" asked Aventus

When the prince had finally turned off the feminine voice equalizer, he spoke up, "Surprise! I have eliminated the two heroes. Ma will be pleased with me!"

The children's hearts were about to tear, and tears spilled from their eyes at the thought of their parents dead

"Take no heed to his words, children! Your parents wouldn't fall to a mere zeppelin!" shouted Cyril.

"Prince Zakan!" called out Terrador.

"Erm. _Ee-yeah-ess_?" he asked mockingly into the crude microphone.

"What have you done with Spyro and Cynder?!"

"They...have parted," he giggled sinisterly, "Part of them here, part of them there, and part of them staining the ceiling," he unleashed an evil cackle, gaining gaps from the children, and a growl from Terrador

"Why, you insolent, two-legged leathery bastard!" Terrador began tot charge towards the Courageous Minge, before two of his Earth Dragons blocked his path

"No Terrador!" one of them warned.

"Do not loose your head, my friend. That's what he wants," warned Cyril

"I don't know what he wants, but he's asking for a nice big tail up his ass!" Terrador cursed

"Ooh Jackpot!" the prince laughed, gaining weird looks from his two helmsmen, who looked at each other as if to say, 'What..._a_...fag.'

"Time for you and your mother to pay! On me!" Terrador and his Earth Dragons roared towards the Courageous Minge. The others were forced to join them, even the children. Terrador and two of his Earth Dragons became green wrecking balls and, attacking from the side, rolled across the deck, splintering the floor boards and crushing dozens of crewmen and rail-mounted guns. When they rolled overboard at the other side, they ceased and returned to flight. Under the zeppelin, Volteer began to electrocute the gunners on the belly guns. Being a master of Electricity, he could fry the lot of them at once...and he did. His electricity breath set off a few barrels of gunpowders which created gaping holes in the belly and gunners plummeted to their deaths. Though they were monstrous explosions, they were only pin-pricks, due to the size of the craft.

Meanwhile Cyril turned his attention to the engines of the sides of the balloon. He used his Ice to make the engine cease up and they choked to a stop. Just in time, too, as the propellers were so large, he would've been sucked into and butchered by them. With all his might, he landed on the blades and bent them, rendering them useless. Meanwhile on the other side of the reinforced balloon, Terrador becomes a earth wrecking ball and plunges into the other engine. The prop blades broke off as they hit him. The engine was still roaring, but from combustion and not the propellor.

Meanwhile on the flight deck, the helmsmen gasp and breath heavily as their boards light up with red bulbs and alarms beeped "My prince!" one of the helmsmen cried back at Zakan, sitting on his revolving chair behind the captain's, "They're hitting us hard. We just lost both our balloon-mounted engines and we've lost all contact with the belly gunners. We also seem to be registering problems with the electricity supply!"

"Dammit! Think-think-think-think!" It was time for him to throw in the towel. He grabbed the microphone and ordered, "Put me on speakers, full blast! Tell the gunners to stand down!"

"But, my prince-"

"Just do it!"

Meanwhile, outside, while every dragons hovered form a distance and used their abilities to desperately damage the craft, all were astounded when the gunners ceased fire and the canons on the side of the craft retracted and the doors closed.

"Dragons! I yield! I yield! You fought well! I cannot best you."

"What have you done with my parents?!" shouted Aventus.

"I-I don't think they can hear you, brother."

The prince could hear him quite well however, due to the exterior environmental microphones. As he spoke into the mic, he made physical signals to his flight crew to plot how they would get out of this tight spot "I don't really know if their dead or not. I chased them to a tunnel in a mountain, they fled into it, and I sealed it up with my canons. They're probably alive, 'cause these mountains are full of tunnels, you see."

It was at that moment that pink flames erupted form the many exhausts of the two remaining engines and the propellers began to roar. The craft began to haul itself away and into the black smoke "Now I must return to Valdin...in shame!" a distort cackling rang through the air along with the roaring of the props as it disappeared into the black sky of Munitions Forge.

Terrador flew ahead of the group "After him!"

"Terrador, yield! All you will accomplished will be your undoing at the mercy of the Courageous Minge and that prince!" said Cyril.

"We had them!" Terrador growled "We tripped at the finish line, because he played pussy."

It was at that moment that Spyro and Cynder emerged from the smoke and greeted the group. They were both relieved their children were in one piece.

"Mom,dad!" they shrieked in unison joyfully.

"Kids!" shouted Spyro joyfully.

"My babies," Cynder shed a tear of joy.

"I was certain you two wouldn't bend knee to Zakan, much less fall before him," smiled Cyril.

"The damn prince got away," lowly growled Terrador.

"Don't worry," Cynder reassured with a shake of her head, "The factories are history and the occupation of Munitions Forge is over."

Spyro examined the land bellow. It was barely visible due to the smoke, balls of lava flew from Boyzitbig and crashed in the surrounding areas. It made the ruins of the factories look irrelevant. "Why would the trolls choose to occupy such a naturally-hostile place?"

"They were born, raised and evolved in the Valdin Marshes," Terrador began in explain. Even he nearly trembled as he thought of the troll homeland, "A horrible place where they have invented, bred, builded and plotted...for centuries."

"What about the ancient trolls of Dante's Freezer? The ones I fought when they were undead?"

"They are the ape-figured ancestors of the Valdin Kingdom trolls. The food they eat in Valdin eventually made them the way they are."

"Why would they be menacing towards dragons?" Cynder asked, "As far as I know, we've never been bothered by them."

"This is beyond my wit." Terrador hadn't a clue and signaled with his head for Cyril to explain.

Cyril cleared his throat "They do not have a will of their own. They have an idol to think for them...Enola Carmeleon. They have always had a high troll to think for them. The Carmeleon's have thought for and ruled the trolls for a millenia now."

Spyro was wide mouthed and shook his head, a slightly sorrowful look on his face, "That's horrible. WHat about the trolls who want a life and freedom?"

Cyril took a clawed finger and ran it across his neck, gaining hung jaws from all. "Yes, I know it's horrible, but such are trolls. Such is the Valdin Kingdom and the Carmeleons."

"We should leave before they try and avenge their factories," Terrador suggested.

And so Terrador lead the group and his volunteer Earth Dragons back towards Warfang, a 3 hour flight away.

* * *

Having finished their spit-roasted delicacy Star caught them, Karl Henshin and Gavrin Stone-Fist wish to fall into slumber, though it is 6PM and the land was still fairly lit. They take a sleeping bag from Star's saddle and sleep beneath a large-leafed tree by the fire. They would sleep against Star, but she didn't like Henshin in the slightest and letted Gavrin know. She herself preferred to sleep alone, but her masters presence made her feel secure and collected.

Her snoring was so loud and she was so deep in her sleep, she didn't sense the presence a creeping, tribal, anthro-animal approaching from the semi-darkness...Atlawas. As they teenage escapee and the ex-doctor/general softly snore, the two tribesmen creep on all fours and crouch behind them, working up the courage to grab the humanoid creatures. When they took the first of the next two steps to grab them, one snapped a twig, causing the doctor and child to awaken, spring up to a sitting up position, turn to face them and try to scream. They would have, if they hadn't been muted by the paws on their mouths and bags on their heads and daggers to their throats. They dragged them away as quietly as they could, so is not to wake Star. It was pointless to try and kill her, as she is a hardy creature and reward them with a short life in her belly..._and_ they such creatures were too stupid to be a problem.

When they were out of sight and earshot of her, they whacked them on the backs of their heads, and dragged them for a good ten minutes.

* * *

Gavrin was awoken from a dream-the day he and Karl left Valdin to pursue a peaceful life in the dragon realms-by a blast of cold water. He and Karl couched and spat into reality and were awestruck at the sight of hollering and cheering Atlawas, standing on higher ground before them.

It wasn't long before the crowd split and allowed the emergence of Kane. "Hush, my people!' he silenced the crowd of his people from infants to adults. He pointed his sharpened bamboo at the kneeling trolls, "You leathery imperialists have killed our crops and driven us underground! We can't let you go unpunished."

"We're not followers of the queen! Let us go," Karl plead.

"I'm only 15!" cried Gavrin.

Kane took no heed to their pleas and ordered, "Take them." Two tribesmen took the trolls and made them stand against a rocky wall. They were binding Karl's hands when a familiar screech reached Gavrin's ears. He looked up and saw his faithful pet sitting on a cliff. She screamed in desperation, telling her master to get out of there. There was nothing she could do while they were at the mercy of these animalistic creatures.

"Gavrin," Karl whispered, "There's a dagger under my coat. Take it and hold me hostage."

"But that's ins-"

"Just do it!" he cut Gavrin off.

Gavrin then took the said dagger and placed it to Karl's neck, astounding them and causing all the gasp. "Hold it!" he said with a low growl and senile tone, "If any...furry...thing makes a move, the doctor gets it."

While all others stood with a hung gob, one lightly-colored male suggested aloud, "Listen to him, everybody. He's just crazy enough to do it!" pointing to them and bouncing on his feet in terror. Two of Kane's guards pointed spears at them and blocked their path

"Drop he spears," demanded Gavrin in his mimicked tone, "Or I swear, I behead this mother!"

Henshin began to mock sob and cried out in a high voice, sobbing between every few words "Oh, by the gods, he's desperate. Do what he says...PLEASE!" The guards dropped their spears and Gavrin began to drag Karl towards a stone archway nearby. The crowd split and allowed them past, fearing for Karl

"Isn't someone going to help him!" a female Atlawa cried out.

"Shut up, Maven! That's a sure way to get him killed," a male told her.

When they were close to the archway, Karl Henshin cried mockingly, "Ah, help me. Help me. Somebody...help me."

"Shut up!" Gavrin then dragged him out of sight, before the two ended the act and ran away, giggling."

But Kane had realized they had been tricked "After them!"

As they ran, Gavrin whistled Star, who took off from her cliff and lined herself up with them in flight. She swooped down and took both trolls in the talons of her legs "Wee!" they both cheered as she climbed towards the sky. The Atlawa and Kane froze in astound as Star came around and dived down for them, the rolls still in her talons. They dropped for thir bellies as she glided low and screamed at them as if to say, 'Screw you!'

"Hairy Dumbasses!" cackled Gavrin as Star took them back to their camp sight. She set them down before she hovered to a landing.

Gavrin hugged her tightly "There's Gavrin's girl," he praised. Gavrin began to kiss up and down his gigantic pets neck, causing her to wheezily laugh, her way of saying, 'You're welcome, master.'

Karl began to look around fearfully "We ain't safe here, Gavrin. And those creatures back there, Atlawa's, are allies to the dragons and the other peaceful races."

Gavrin was laughing too hard to pay any heed to his companions worries "Can...can you believe they actually let us free because of that little act we did?!"

He put his hand son his hips, "Gavrin, this is serious," he bought teenager back into the serious world, "If the Atlawas react to trolls that way...the dragons might," he pointed a hand to Star, "And what of her? If they see her in the air, they'll react violently and blow us outa the sky if they can."

"Then we'll walk when we reach the border of Avalar," suggested Gavrin. "I'll prepare Star, and we'll leave then." He approached her and tightened her armor and saddle straps, she growled in complaint "I know you wanted a rest, girl, but we can't stay here." When she was prepared, they boarded her and she took of. Gavrin was leading her in the direction he thought was that of Avalar.

* * *

**Time Skip To 10pm**

In their home in Warfang, Spyro wishes his son and daughter good night sleep, before he returned to the master bedroom to warm his bed-wife, leaving Aventus to sleep in his twin sisters warmth. They both lay on their side, she laying against this belly. He wraps his arms and wings around her and coils his tail with hers, and lays his head on her neck before almost instantly falling to sleep, drained from their mission.

Dara however had trouble falling asleep. Thoughts ran through her head of her, dying alone. She believed her clinginess to her brother and stuttering problem alone would forbid her from ever finding her true male. She was going to shed a tear, but instead nudged Aventus awake with her snout, "Bro, wake up."

"Huh? What?"

"I need a word, brother," she said with a uneasy look, gaining a series of pecks up and down the neck from him

"Wassa matter, sis? Tell me everything," he said in a honey-tasting tone, swaying both their tails across the fur they laid on, "I can keep a secret."

She gave him a nudge, silently telling him to lay heads on each others necks. She did it to him and he kissed her collar-bone, the only way he knew to calm her down, before she began,"Remember me telling you I'm having these sexual feelings? That I may never find the perfect male?"

"Mmm," he confirmed with a weak nod

"Well...What if my sp-sp-speech problem and stickiness to you forbids me from finding one?...I know most males will have mount any dragoness, but I-I-I-I've heard few would marry and be faithful to one. All they seem to want is a place to...stick their members." Dara began to softly cry into his chest. Aventus almost cried himself, as if he were part of Dara, and nudged her head back up.

The two exchanged licks and pecks before Aventus said, "Tell you what...a friend recommended me a matchmaker in the city. Her name's Karlotta. She's an ice dragoness and she finds hundreds of mates for lonely dragons every year...I...I'm signing up in the morning. I could sign you up if you came."

Her eyes widened in mild joy "Blind dates. s-s-sp-splendid."

"Yeah. It's not exactly a blind date. She makes you put down your details, gets a cheetah to take your photo, and files you 'til she finds a match and arranges a date to let you decide if they're the one."

"And you'll sign me up?"

He smiled and nodded "I promise."

She nearly screamed in joy before she squeezed him "Ooh, thank you thankyouthankyou."

"I just know you'll find someone sis. He'll be as faithful to you as I am."

With a brief massage, he managed to send her to sleep and they got a great nights rest.

**Author:**

**Remember Ideas are always welcome. But if you have an idea, please PM me with it and don't review with your ideas. It sounds stupid, I know, but please try. I consider an idea if I like it. It can be any sort of idea.**

**Characters currently in the spotlight are:**

[Karl Henshin, Gavrin Sten-Fist, Spyro & Cynder, Dara & Aventus, Prince Zakan Carmeleon.]

**Please tell me if I should introduce another. **

**Oh and gimme a scaled review if you can**

**Characters I Create 1-10**

**Story-Line 1-10**

**Action Scenes 1-10**

**Intimate Scenes 1-10.**

**Oh and I apologize for not updating my other stories, but I have been suffering severe depression and anxiety. It comes with autism. I promise I will complete CHieftess of The Clans when this story's done. Besides, isn't this story better than my others? I think it is and I bet my best critique/former editor, **_**Iceclaw14**_**, does. If I didn't have my music, stories and games, I would do myself in. OH and i am starting to find a date myself on Plenty of Fish, a great dating site.**


	9. Can't Find Love? Rubbish!

**~~Can't Find Love? Rubbish!~~**

**!IDEAS WELCOME!**

**Characters in the spotlight(tell me if I should include another) All else are side characters and villains:**

[Ex-Dr/General Karl Henshin; Gavrin Stone-Fist; Dara & Aventus; Spyro & Cynder; Prince Zakan Carmeleon.].

_**I would like to talk to three special people before we begin: Iceclaw14; my anonymous reviewer, Person; and JourneyofShadows.**_

_**Iceclaw14:**_

_**Hey, Iceclaw, You were the best proofreader I ever had. And your advice has made me one of the best authors of the Spyro fandom. You deserve about half the credit for my 1st story and my 2nd in my other series :D. I am wonder, what do you think of the characters now? Before I didn't have a clue how to develop characters and personalities...Now I do. SO what do you thin of the characters and plot so far? Are you interested to see what will happen to Gavrin and Karl? And what do you think of me making out that the trolls I create are descendants of the ancient undead trolls of the games(Shown soon.)? The ones in Dante's Freezer? I look forward to hearing from you, but please review so everybody knows your opinion.**_

_**Person:**_

_**I have kinda hit a writers block with Chieftess of Clans, and i am so so so sorry for not being able to update. But I will try to make this story so good, you'll almost forget about it. If you reconsider getting an account on the site, I am willing to let you co-write with means you can change thing sup and make chapter better. I wish to hear from you. Get an account on hot mail. It takes like...seconds.**_

_**JourneyofShadows: **_

_**Thank you so much for proofreading this chapter. I bet you can't wait to see what happens next. Oh and thanks for wishing me happy birthday. You were the very 1st of all, including my real family and friends, to do so. **_

The very next day, when the sun was brightest, Aventus escorts his sister through the bustling streets of Warfang to meet the matchmaker Aventus promised her the previous night. As usual, she wraps her tail around his and fearful to let go. She would have to let go eventually if she ever wanted to meet her other-half successfully. Before long, they were standing before an open shop in the middle of a small shopping square. In this square, dozens of seafood, jewelry, weapon and general stalls were set up and tended by cheetahs and moles. Even dragons with heavy bags on their leathery armor, were selling strait from their pockets, so to speak, artifacts they found in their flights to the farthest corners of the dragon realms and even beyond to the troll territories.

This particular shop was supervised by a fully grown, middle-aged, but still beautiful Ice Dragoness. She had a powdery blue body and bright magenta belly and wings and yellowish horns. Her face was slightly wrinkled. The giant archway of her store was decorated with golden curtains. She was assisted by two bright green female cheetahs in blue robes and sparkling red bras barely containing their fine-furry jugs.

"Is that her?" Dara asked, "She looks so...old."

"Yep," he nodded as he escorted his sister towards the dragoness and her female cheetah workers, "She's has lots of hatchlings and she's been matchmaking for 30 years...and found matches for over fifty-thousand clients."

Dara faced him with astound, "Fifty-Thousand?!"

He nodded, "In her whole career. And it's not just dragons-she serves the needs of moles and cheetahs too."

"H-h-how many hatchlings she had?"

"Twenty-five."

Dara went wide-eyed and faced her brother with an astounded look, "..._Twenty-five_!"

"By ten different males. They were all born in a space of five years."

Dara put her tail between her legs "Yowch," she giggled, "All that egg-laying would turn your vagina into an auditorium."

"That's what I told you yesterday," he giggled. He shook his head, "Nah, she's a tough old lizard. Betcha she can have more still."

When they entered the store, Karlotta(car-lot-a) and her handmaidens were preoccupied, sorting files of members of her service, and Aventus tapped a small gong with his tail and cleared his throat.

The dragoness and her assistants faced them. She smiled, recognizing the two famous hatchlings and children of heroes "Aventus, darling," she greeted with a husky voice and German accent, "So glad to see you're taking up dating," she faced Dara, "And this must your shy, clingy sister, Dara."

Aventus blushed, "I'm signing myself and my sis up." He pointed a paw at Dara, "My sister here thinks she'll never find love...all because she's so clingy towards me and has a slight speech problem."

Her eyes went wide and she craned her head down to dara, "Can't find love?" Dara nodded in response, shameful. "Can't find love?!" she asked in a louder tone, "Rubbish, dear. Every dragoness can find a male." She rose to her usual hight and continued, "When I'm done with you," She began to tremble pleasurably, "You'll have every pretty cock chasing you."

"But can you find me someone who I can spend my life with?" she asked concernedly, her voice trembling, "I don't just want good sex, or a marriage, but also a true love."

"Of course, dear," she reassured.

"I'm ready to begin," Aventus announced.

"Splendid, darling. We'll start with you." She enthusiastically picked up Aventus to the excess skin of his neck and placed him on a foam mat on her counter. Her cheetah handmaidens used towels soaked with brandy to deodorize and polish his scales all over. It was then that another cheetah came in with a bulky camera on a tripod "Pose," she commanded. Aventus struck a handsome pose, before the camera fired and smoke filled the room. When the camera was reloaded, he struck a casual pose, before it fired again. Karlotta's cheetahs then began to ask him countless questions, from important ones like, "How would you spoil a dragoness on your first date?" to, "Would you have first-date-sex if she asked you?" Then it changed to normal questions like, "Would you ever try to change a dragoness if she married you?" and, "Would you allow your female to introduce you to new arts and hobbies and food-tastes and etc?" among dozens of others.

Aventus gave good answers for them all, and removed himself from the counter "That's all I can say for now. I'll fill out the rest later."

"Wonderful, darling. I will find you a match in no time." She then faced Dara, "Your turn," and she picked up Dara and placed her before the camera. Though merely a few feet from her brother, she already began to tremble the minute Karlotta released her "Strike a sexy pose, dear. All the males will see this picture when they read your file. So be eye-catching and hardon-bringing like I was," she giggled. Dara gulped a bile in her throat and simply turned tail to the camera, raised her tail, and looked back at it, smiling weakly.

"No-no-no-no-no!" Karlotta shook her head, "That's a rubbish pose. I never said, 'show your fanny'"

"I-I-I'm trying my best," she whimpered softly.

Karlotta took little heed to her sorrow, and hovered over her "Dara...You want to meet pretty boy, ja?"

She nodded weakly

"You want to...have lots of beautiful hatchlings at your feet?"

"Of...of course I do, ma'am."

She craned her head down to Dara's level, "Well...pose!" she said firmly, causing her to gasp, "And no 'vagina hiding place' shots. No fannies!...Showing genitals too early comes off as slaggy, thus you only attract dirty old males."

Dara broke out into a soft cry in the middle of her sentence, "But I don't know what to do."

Aventus couldn't bare to see his sister suffer. He leapt up, and joined his sister on the counter. He wrapped his tail around her body and licked her neck affectionately "C'mon, sister. You can strike amazing poses, I know you can."

When she finally stopped crying, she playfully bit him on the neck, her way of silently saying, 'You've been supportive. Thank you.'

"Perhaps you could help your cowardy sister strike a pose, ja?" suggested Karlotta

He eyed the matchmaker maliciously "She's not a coward, quite the OPPOSITE actually, Karlotta! She just needs me to be with her." Once done evil-eyeing the Ice Dragoness, his eyes joined with Dara's "I'll help you strike your 1st pose and supervise." He then took his place at her side, wrapped his tail around hers and rotated her so she was facing side-on with the camera. He bent her tail around so it was between her and the camera in an appealing manner. He left her statued like that and removed himself from the counter, and out of frame. "Smile seductively," he instructed. Dara put the perfect lips-closed smile and fluttered her eyes "That's excellent!"

The cheetah took her photo and a flash lit the room once again, followed by smoke.

"Pretty good, dear," Karlotta complimented, "Soon every available cock'll be after you, ja...Now, two more times."

"But Aventus only had one."

"We dragonesses have at least three, dear."

"Dara, try this," Aventus rolled on his back and swayed his tail across the floor.

Dara smiled and copied him, only she had her head slightly hanging over the counter and smiling with a seductive eye at the camera.

When it was taken, Aventus showed her a final, fabulous pose. "Try this one," he stood on his hind legs like a canine pleading its master for a treat, only smiling and facing forwards, "I see them doing this all the time in the burlesque houses. Gets me excited."

Dara copied that pose as best she could before the camera flashed.

When the photo-taking was done, the handmaidens began to ask her questions "Dara, how would you like your first date?"

"Um...candle-lit dinner or a drink at the inns. Or-or-or maybe nice walk holding tails."

She scribbled into the file, "Good-good. And how would you like your male in general or detail?"

"In general, I'd like him to be faithful and comforting, just like my brother, here. He should listen to what I say almost all the time, at least. In detail, it be bonus if he was an Ice Dragon or a Wind Dragon like myself, but I-I-I-I don't wanna be...too particular of the species of male."

"Splendid. And do you want hatchlings any time soon? Males love dragonesses who want family, you know."

"Of course I do," she nodded passionately with a smile, "Lots of 'em. Gorgeous ones."

"Would you want to join his family or have him join yours?"

"Join mine, if possible."

The cheetah then took an ink-soaked pad and a parchment from bellow the counter and placed it before her "Your print, please." Dara painted her paw and pressed it on the parchment. The cheetah woman began to blow it dry. "Madam will find you a match and send one of us over to show you your matches and you can choose who, where and when to meet him."

Dara blinked, "You mean it's all up to me whether to meet in person or not?"

"Of course, dear. The female always decides."

"Th-th-this is better than I expected!" she shrieked, before joining her brother in leaving, holding tails.

"I just know famous kids like us'll find a life-mate." Aventus kissed her neck and leads her back home

* * *

It was the moment the teenage dragons finished signing up for dating...that the escapee trolls on their feisty female mount, Star, were flying in freezing clouds, over an ocean with a crust of thin, shattering ice. Ice crystals develop in their hair as they approach an unfamiliar continent.

"Where the hell are we?" Gavrin cried out, "Dragon realms? Dragons cannot live in such a place, surely?"

Karl hesitated before he went awestruck at the sight of an ancient troll fortress from a thousand years ago "Dante's Freezer," he breathed.

"What?!"

"Dante's Freezer...Dammit! We've taken a wrong turn. Or this is just within the way to the dragon realms."

Gavrin shrugged, "So we'll just push on."

"Erm..." Karl began to rub the back of his neck, "There's something else...I thought we'd be in Warfang Twilight Falls or Avalar by now...I dunno the way from here."

"You mean we're lost?!" Gavrin's stomach was as if there was a stone in it and he almost burst out in tears

"Not exactly," Karl began, so is not to let the teen burst out in tears "You see, a thousand years ago, our ape-figured ancestors knew the entire world like their own home. They were even at ease with the dragons...That was before the 1st queen of the Carmeleon family took control of the species and built cities on Valdin."

"What are you getting at?" Gavrin asked, impatient.

"There should be a stone map inside the war-room of the fortress here. If its relatively intact, I can read it."

He shrugged with a angry sigh "If it's the only way."

As they approached the fortress, Gavrin caught sight of the gigantic battle zeppelin, powerhouse to a familiar troll of the Carmeleon family. He raised a trembling finger to it "The _Courageous Minge_!"

Karl looked up, caught sight of it, and shared his terror "By the gods, what's it doing here?!"

"I dunno and don't care. All I know is that it's _here_, and most likely looking for _us_. Star, dive!" He gave her a kick and she dived for the now-thicker ice bellow. She came a hover, a land, and then began to walk across it towards the fortress, through a strong wind.

* * *

On the flight deck of the Courageous Minge, Zakan Carmeleon sits with his legs crossed in his chair behind the captain's. The helmsman carefully steers the slow, but heavy craft around the tallest, towering, icy mountain in Dante's Freezer, while his navigators look through brass telescopes to search for the fugitives, Gavrin Stone-Fist and Karl Henshin...When all of a sudden, a blue bulb lights on the control panel and a buzz reaches the helmsman's ears. He knew the bulb would not light unless another zeppelin was within two miles and was signaling for contact.

"My prince, we're being hailed by another vessel."

"Well answer it, darling," Zakan commanded.

"This is Courageous Minge responding. Please state the nature of your presence here," he commanded firmly.

The voice was the bassy, distorted, sinister one of Vaulta Stone-Fist, "General Vaulta Stone-Fist speaking. Aboard the Interceptor-class vessel, _Hardon-Purger_. I'm seeking council with Prince Zakan Carmeleon. I am hunting the fugitives who escaped from Valdin also."

"Forgive me, General," he plead before turning to his prince, "My prince, it's General Vaulta Stone-Fist. His vessel's approaching and they wish to dock. He says he's hunting the youngling and the Dr too."

"That's outrageous. I'm more than capable of finding those two," He dug his claws into the arm of his chair before he commanded, "Put that freak-of nature on speakers."

"Freak of Nature? Takes one to know one, Prince Herm," one of the navigators giggled whisperingly, causing his nearby companions to snicker.

The prince grabbed his mouthpiece and the flight decks speakers hissed to life "General, turn back! These escapees are mine to claim, so mother may appreciate me."

The voice of General Vaulta boomed form the speakers, "Her majesty believed you'd require assistance."

"That's bull," the prince growled, oblivious to the generals anger, "My hundreds of conscripts aboard alone are enough to bring these two to justice. What my ma has told you has lead you to waist fuel and time coming here."

"Whether you like it or not, Zakan, we're helping! I have a squad of Banshee Terror Soldiers and a hundred conscripts ready to clean out the fortress."

"You have no idea what terrors await in those ancient walls. This place is a tomb for our primitive ancestors..._our undead, ape-figured,_ ancestors. Turn back, or I'll order your airship destroyed!" he threatened.

"I have permission from Enola Carmeleon herself."

Zakan slapped his forehead "Urg! That stupid mother o' mine," he said quietly, before telling Vaulta, "Fine. I'll scour the continent, and you can search the ancient fortress. You go ahead, darling. Working together. That's what pals do, right? Yeah. Real friendly like." Prince Zakan signaled the helmsman to cut the connection and the speakers turned off with a pop, and Zakan put down his microphone.

Aboard the Hardon-Purger, General Vaulta growls, having been hung up on by the prince, "What that pretty boy needs is a nice big cock up his arse!"

"Our Banshee Terror Soldiers are ready to deploy, General," informed the captain.

"Excellent." Vaulta approached a window of the flight deck, and stared down at the snow-drowned ancient ruins "Be ready, Gavrin...Daddy's coming," he cackled.

Meanwhile, aboard the Courageous Minge, one of the navigators spots the fugitives crunching the snow and leading their dreadwing into he fortress "My prince! I think I found them!" he shrieked joyfully, bouncing on his feet, "I found Gavrin and Henshin."

"You did!" Zakan sprang from his throne and ran towards the navigator and his telescope. "Gimme that, darling!" he said with a cackle as he pushed the navigator off his fee and took his place at the scope. Through the slightly bubbly, dirty lense, he could see Gavrin leading his faithful dreadwing into the fort by the reins. Ex-Dr/General Karl Henshin next to him "A delicious sight! We must find them before General Vaulta does."

* * *

Gavrin, Karl walking beside him, decides to lead Star the rest of the way towards the gates of the fort. A pained grunt caused him to turn eye to Karl. He was limping "You alright, Karl?"

"Y-yah. In my old age, your joints just go all over the place..." He pointed a Star maliciously "Plus she dropped me real hard back in Tall Plains."

Star hissed loudly and maliciously, her way of saying, 'Like I care,' or 'screw you!'

Gavrin stopped and pulled her closer with the reins "Did you drop master's friend hard?!"

she nodded with a wheezing, dreadwing laugh, her way to say, 'Erm...yep.'

"Naughty! For that, you owe him a ride for the rest of the day, help him soothe that leg of his." Star protested with a stick out of her tongue "Oh, come on. If you do that for Karl, I get you some rats to eat," he promised.

Star bounced on her feet playfully and drooled.

"Yah, there's lots in the fort, I betcha. Taste better than that beef jerky they feed you back in Gutstone stables. All you have to do is let Karl ride you for a few hours."

Star pressed her belly to the snow and allowed Karl to board her, before Gavrin got her on her legs and wings towards the fortress.

Karl began to run his fingers through the fine, silky bright red fur on her back. "You have a very hairy back...I love that in a woman."

Star went wide-eyed in fear at his words with a, "Hmm?!" sound.

Before long, the trolls and their mount stood before the rotten, wooden gates of the ancient fortress. At either side of it, two frozen, primitive ancestors of the trolls were statued in an angry pose. While Star and Karl, on her back, laid back, Gavrin examined the frozen being closely.

He put his face close to its red beard "Man. We were so ugly a thousand years ago." The primitive beings icy prison shattered and a pudgy, rotten hand grasped Gavrins neck, causing him to choke and grasp the brittle flesh of its arm. It unleashed its foul breathe in his face.

Star screamed in terror, followed by anger as she rushed to his aid. She unleashed her dreadwing sonic scream and knocked the creature off its feet, shattering it's brittle being, and knocking her master over in the process, luckily not harming him permanently.

The enemies rotten arm was still grasping his neck and he ripped it off and threw it, before getting on his feet, having trouble because of minor inner-ear damage. "Girl, I appreciate your protectiveness of me...but please don't scream at master."

Star stuck out her tongue and raspberry'd, feeling her master was ungrateful.

"Ah, but thank you," he gave her a peck on the forehead.

She and Karl suddenly gasped at the sight of four, sword wielding undead ancients drooling towards them from inside he fortress "Gavrin, behind you!" Karl drew his Grublin-Mincer pistol and shredded two of the creatures. Star knocked the other two of their feet with her scream, but they were laying unharmed. When they rose to their feet, Star didn't have the energy to scream again for a few minutes.

Gavrin was left choiceless but to use his rifle, which jammed at the time he had most needed it...when they were charging for him "Oh shite!"

"Gavrin, catch!" Karl threw him his brass-handled iron cutlass.

Gavrin caught it by the handle and swung it around using the weight of his being, just in time to cut one of them in half at the waist. It wheezed to death and Gavrin turned his attention to the other one, who swung furiously at the boy. He was barely able to block the three strike before he lunged into its rib cage. He then pulled it out, swung his being around, cutting it in half. "How's that?" he giggled.

"Brilliant, boy. Now lets search this fort for a map." Gavrin lead Karl and Star within the fortress walls. Lining the walls were dozens of frozen beings. Star stood before a large black door, held together with gigantic, primitive nails. Karl grasped her as she leaned on the door and pushed it open for her master. When they slammed open, the undead beings ice shattered and they began to holler with their swords risen high. They began to charge for them. The two trolls and their mount stood ready for them...when a roaring engine reached their ears and a shadow consumed the area, causing them to freeze in fear...Even the undead ancestors of trolls feel fear. Soon, an Interceptor-class zeppelin hovered overhead

The interceptor was so named because it was light, fast and maneuverable, even more than the Blood Angel. It had four engines on the front and rear halves of the gondola, mounted on the sides. It had no belly gunners, but front-mounted ones. Like all other zeppelins, its balloon was protected by chainmail and scales. It's soul purpose was speed and ability to take down airborne targets, but it could drop troops.

The voice of Gavrins father boomed from the exterior speakers, "Son, daddy's come for you!" he cackled.

The three entered the dark fortress and Star slammed the doors shut behind them.

"You can't hide from a general!"

The undead soldiers on the ground began to fire arrows at the craft. Soon, Banshee Terror Soldiers fast-roped down and swung their staffs. The undead charged for them and were rewarded with limbless bodies as they were torn apart by the a few remained barely alive and used their arms to drag their legless beings. Two of the Banshee Terror Soldiers stood upon them and be-headed them. Vaulta then fast-roped down and joined his elites.

He drew his iron sword and clenched a fist, "The boy and that traitorous Dr can't be far within," he pointed his sword for the ancient doors, "Break it. A promotion and 500 gold for the one who brings me Gavrin...2,000 gold alive, so I can teach him a lesson myself."

The Banshee Terror Soldiers used the blunter, heavier sides of their staffs and began to hack at the door.

* * *

In their home, Spyro and Cynder prepare lunch for their children. Cynder peels hares, then gives them to Spyro so he can stuff it with spring onions, herbs and tartar sauce. The children wait in the living room on a fur, holding tails. They're both anxious to hear back from the legendary matchmaker they earlier visited.

She nudged his neck with her snout to gain his attention "Aventus, do you think I can find a nice guy soon?"

"Definitely, sis," he reassured with a smile, "With the matchmaking services, males are browsing the files of dragonesses, not the other way around."

"Shouldn't you be...fishing then?"

"I'll do it tomorrow. But you'll definitely have matches after you before I do." It was at that moment there was a knock at the door. He and Dara went to answer it "We'll get it, mom. You guys just fix our meals." Aventus took the ropy handle in his jaws and pulled it open. They were both awestruck at the sudden appearance of one of Karlotta's handmaidens

"Dara, dear. I have here," she pulled four files from her bag, "files of four males interested in you. They want to meet you...bad."

Aventus smiled at her, "Told you so. Every cock'll be after you in a week...poking out and dripping pre as they run after you," he laughed beyond control, his eyes closed and laughing to the sky.

Dara slapped him with her tail "Shut up!" She turned to the handmaiden "When do they want to meet me? And where?"

"They all want to meet you today. They'd love to buy you a meal and beverage at the Winking Wyvern Inn." She handed Aventus the files, who took them in his teeth for his sister "You can keep these to look at. We have copies."

She smiled "Thanks." Her mood then wen tot her usual, shy and insecure state, "But...are they just after sex? I want someone who'll stay with me. Who'll listen to what I say, comfort me."

"They match your criteria, dear. Fear not." She bowed to them and departed, before Aventus shut the door.

"Who was that, kids?" Cynder asked.

"It was the handmaiden of the matchmaker, Karlotta. She's given us files on Dara's matches."

Cynder dropped what she was doing and left Spyro to finish lunch. While Aventus neatly laid out the files, Cynder pushed him out of the way and opened them up, curious and concerned for her daughter. After mere seconds of reading the profiles, Cynder was already concerned about her daughter dating. "Erm...Dara, I don't want you going anywhere isolated with these males, Okay?"

"It's alright, mom," she pressed her side to Aventus and pecked his neck, "Aventus'll be there to watch me."

"Don't worry, om. Any horny bastard tries to mount Dara without her consent, They're dead!" he cackled.

As Cynder flipped through the first dossier, a tattered parchment was revealed "There's a note here." Cynder began to read it "Says this one wants to meet you today at 2PM at the Winking Wyvern."

Dara panicked, "Only half an hour away! We'll have to gulp our lunch down."

* * *

Gavrin and Henshin board Star, and she uses her trained eyes to take them deeper into the mountain fortress. Karl and Gavrin have their weapons poised for any more adversaries, whether they be the undead, ape-figured ancestors of their species, or the Banshee Terror Soldiers under the command of Gavrin's own father.

The, water-leaking, rotten-smelling tunnel eventually branches out into a large chamber.

"Hey," Gavrin got Karl's attention. "Ha," he yelped towards the ceiling. From his ears, he could tell they had left the tunnel and the room was gigantic. He gave Star a stroke on the fur "Keep walking, girl." Star continued on and Gavrin drew a zippo lighter and managed to light a small area around them. Star then walked a notch faster as she spotted potential source of full-room light, an iron bowl of oil. She stand close to it, just so her master can see it, and shrieked, her way of saying, 'Master, look.'

"Well spotted girl," he praised as he leaned over and lit it. Slowly, the room began to glow. It was as large as an auditorium. Dozens of stone benches were set up before a gigantic organ. Between the two groups of benches was a magenta carpet. Some of the pipes on the organ were slightly bent, but looked like it could still play well.

"This must be an area for worship for the ancient trolls," Gavrin suggested.

"It is," nodded Karl, staring at the doors at the side of the room, "But keep your voice down. This place is over 1000-years-old and unstable. And most probably battle-weakened."

Before, long, Karl's old leg acted up again and he boarded Star. She cooperated, not wanting a hassle from her master.

Gavrin was curious and examined the organ. The skeleton of an ancient troll still sat, his feathery-light, hands resting on the keys

'_Man, we were ugly, ape-figured people back then,_' he thought. Gavrin tried to take off the skeletons ghostly hood, but instead it began to crack, and fell on over 10 of the organ keys. It sent a ear-splitting, screaming noise throughout the cavernous area of worship. Karl blocked his ears and Star screamed, thinking she was having a screaming contest with a fellow mount. Skeletons sitting on the benches were decapitated from the vibration. Soon, a pillar broke from from ceiling was falling towards one of the side walls. When it hit, it was like a rock slide. When the dust cleared, it revealed a tunnel deeper into the mountain fortress. Rats on the other side squeaked in panic and disappeared into it.

The three gathered before the new tunnel "The ancients must've sealed this off for some reason," examined Karl, "I don't know what it is: An escape route? A general passageway? It sure isn't a natural tunnel. I can see the tool-marks from digging."

While the ex-Dr/general was engrossed in examining the tunnel, Gavrin turned to a faint noises of orders being shouted, coming from the way they came in. He felt like his ribs would burst when he heard the voice of his father and the echoes of their iron boots "I don't care what it is...Just tell me it's good enough to hide in...'CAUSE WE'RE GONNA HAVE COMPANY!" he squealed.

Karl heard the orders being shouted too. He, Gavrin and star entered the tunnel, her squeezing through. Karl threw one of his sticky, red grenades and re-sealed it with a small explosion.

Only seconds later, Vaulta and 4 Banshee Terror Soldiers occupied the cavernous cathedral. The general could almost smell the scent of his son's faithful pet and drew his iron sword "They can't be far!"

* * *

Aventus escorts his shivering sister through the streets of Warfang, barely lit with the sunset, towards the Winking Wyvern Inn. He wraps his tail around hers and sways them in an effort to comfort her. His efforts paid off, because she playfully nipped his neck and licked his face. When they arrived at the Winking Wyvern, Dara and Aventus sat at one of the tables on one of the indoor balconies overlooking the bottom floor of the inn.

While his sister shivers in anxiety, looking around for her first potential life-mate, Aventus looks at the said dragons file "Alright, this first male's Quaken(Quay-ken) Ju'an an Earth Dragon, age 17, and he's looking for long-term or life just like you. His interests and hobbies include: Hunting, hand-fishing, history, and snuggling in bed."

Dara spots a glistening-scaled, blood-red-bellied, forest-green, young Earth Dragon inter the inn. He lays on a fur before one of th dragon-suited tables of the inn and begins conversing with the cheetah waitress "Th-that's him," she gasped. "I haven't a clue what to do, brother."

"Just initiate the conversation and discuss an interest you share. I'll be up here watchin' you." Aventus gave her a nudge and she departed to meet her match.

At the sight of her, Quaken shrieked, "Dara, please sit down," swaying his tail across the floor.

Dara giggled weakly and took her rightful place at the other send of the small table "H-hey, Quaken," she stuttered, "You got here just in time."

"I've been sent lots of files of matches and all they want is a quick humping...then I feel used," he chuckled weakly.

Dara, uncomfortable, changed the topic, "So...what do you like to do for fun? I like to fly around at night in Twilight Falls and watch the vegetation glow many colors."

"Ooh I like to go there and catch some of those salmon in the river. Can you believe they can survive a drop from the waterfall?! Incredible."

"Y-e-a-h," she giggled weakly. _'Professional matchmaker my tail,'_ she thought,_ 'this guy's a brutish halfwit.' _

"But I do like nature," he reassured, "When I was five, I used to go swimming at the beach and got so deep, I got to look at coral: Gorgeous."

Dara and Quaken talked for a few minutes. But this was clearly not the male for her.

* * *

Half an hour had gone by since Gavrin, Karl and Star managed sealed the tunnel behind them, and they run towards a light at the end. This light lead them to an ancient platform on the mountain and into a biting cold and lightly-falling snow. Gavrin and Karl get stones in their stomachs at what they are witnessing on the ground bellow: The Valdin Kingdum was garrisoning and fortifying the ancient fortress bellow. _The Courageous Minge, Hardon-Purger_ and several Blood Angel zeppelins circle it, protecting it.

"By the gods. If they're building a permanent base here, it can only mean one thing...All-out invasion," feared Karl.

Gavrin went wide-eyed and faced him, "On the dragon realms?!"

"Most likely. If this base is complete, they'll launch a full invasion on Warfang."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"No. It's hopeless. Our only hope is if the dragons themselves destroy it first."

"But they don't even know it's here!" cried out the sorrowful teenager. He began to think that his new life in the dragon realms would be ruined by the efforts of the queen."

"They'll take at least five weeks to assemble this fort and train a suitable force for the fleet...We might be able to create a stir."

Some joy was bought back to Gavrin as he faced Karl "You mean it? How?!"

"Well...," Karl began to scratch his chin, "Ancient trolls used jars of flammable jelly in their catapults..." He got a superb idea and faced the teenager, "Can Star fly fast?"

"Fast? Me and her outran an entire flock of Wyverns once...after I shot five of the little pricks 'n' made 'em mad."

"Great!" proclaimed Karl. "If we can find these, we may be able to take a bite out of their building efforts and buy the dragons some time."

And so the teenager and the ex-Dr/General returned to exploring the ancient fort.

Gavrin took Star's reins and lead her back inside, following Karl "C'mon, girl," he made clicking noises with his gums, "Master'll find you some juicy rats," he promised.

After five minutes of creeping through the ancient-troll-made tunnels leading to the highest levels of the fort, the sound of squeaking reached Gavrins ears. With an oily torch in his hand, he lit an area in the corner, revealing a group of rats. He pounced on one and got it by the tail and faced his loyal pet "Star, wook what master has for you," he giggled, waving it before her.

Star hissed and drooled playfully, kneeling forward like a canine, silently pleading him to toss her the rat. He teased her for a moment, before she screamed in frustration, her language for, 'lemme have it, master!'

Gavrin laughed, "Hear you are, baby girl," and tossed her the rat, which she caught in her jaws with a small leap and a touch of skill. It crunched and screamed in her jaws as she swallowed it in less than 5 seconds. Such succulent meat made her feel loved and complimented her undying loyalty to Gavrin.

He took her fast-gorging as a sign "Oh crap, I forgot. You haven't eaten since Tall Plains. Don't worry. Master will get some more rats." As Gavrin followed Karl, he used the butt of his rifle to kill a few rats and tossed them to his pet of never-ending loyalty. They eventually came to a set of gigantic, stone stairs, which the trolls and even Gavrin's gigantic pet could use easily. They climbed it for an agonizing half hour before they were now at the highest level of the fortress. Here, ancient trolls generals and warlords would plot and sleep, and even house a royal guest if need be. But Gavrin and Karl were here for one thing-the explosive jars their primitive ancestors used for their long-range weaponry. Karl almost knew they would keep their most sophisticated weaponry in such a place.

They didn't have to search this place for long, as Karl strayed a short distance from Star and Gavrin and used his lighter to light a torch in the largest chamber. When the room began to glow, what he saw astounded him: Their were dozens of 30-gallon urns. In excitement, he spouted towards the doorway behind him, "Psst, Gavrin, I think I found something."

Gavrin tied his pet to a metal bar in the wall and joined Karl in the largest chamber. He was filled with enthusiasm and approached them lively to inspect them. His enthusiasm was purged by what he saw, "They're empty, doc," he said, disappointed.

"Don't loose faith now, Gavrin. The ancients would have stored their fuel for their bombs separately." He escorted Gavrin out and they eventually found a chamber nearby...bearing barrels of oil.

Karl got his army knife and forced out the cork in the side of one and horrible smelling oil oozed from it and onto the fllor. He quickly re-corked the barrel and took in the vapor of the oil. He smiled deviously, "From what my nose tells me, I think it's safe to say...we found some fuel," he chuckled.

Gavrin had his fingers in his nostrils "I'm gonna be sick," he gagged.

While Karl was rolling the barrel out of the room, he asked, "You like it? Oh, wait," he giggled, "I mean you hate it."

Gavrin, following, his nose still clutched, said nasally,"It's like something crawled up my nose and then died."

"Excellent. It's a thicker, ancient version of the sticky, boiling chemical the Valdin Kingdom uses today for our artillery."

Gavrin could barely understand the Dr's wide tongue, "And in plain English that would mean...?"

Karl turned head to him and smiled, "Napalm."

"Napalm!" Gavrin triumphantly gasped, "The tide has turned."

* * *

Dara had a meal with all the males she was to meet today to determine who she'd have a long-term relationship with. Once they had a meal with her and talked, she realized they weren't for her and sent them home with as much sincerity as she could muster. She didn't know if it was her stuttering or her trembling that sent them away...but her brothers surveillance helped her push on, and meet all her dates.

She was now down to the last on the list, a pure-bred fire dragon, a golden underbelly, horns, wings and scythe, and scarlet scales with black dots across his spine. He was around her own age. His name was Haxen.

"But I want to be a good male for you!" he cried out, almost making a scene in the Winking Wyvern.

Dara shook her head, "I'm sorry, Haxy boy, you're just not my type. It's not you, it's me. So please don't take it personally."

He shed a tear "You think I'm ugly, dontcha?" he eventually broke out whimpering.

"No-no-no-no. Don't fall to pieces on me," me plead.

He slammed his face on the table and cried into.

Dara had a thought and nudged his head back up, before playfully biting it "Tell you what," she began, their eyes meeting, "You've been a amazing; buying me the best lobster and Caesar Salad I've ever had...So...why don't we make this date special." Dara was brave to give such an offer to this male she barely knows, a rarity for her. Maybe it was her brother keeping watch that made her confident.

His eyes popped open as she licked his face clean of tears "Are you...are you saying you want to have..."

Before he could find the appropriate word for it, she nodded, "So long as you're gentle...and most importantly, clean."

He nodded passionately, "Oh, yeah, I'm clean. I can be gentle."

Dara took his confidence as a turn on and surrendered, cracking her neck, and raising her shoulders, "OK. You go get us a bottle of brandy and one those little vanilla cigars. I'll go rent us a room from the keeper and you can join me."

"Hell yeah," he giggled as he tore form he seat and ran towards the bar, nearly knocking over empty chairs on his way.

Before Dara could talk to the inn keeper, she realized what she had done, and went upstairs to speak with Aventus.

At the sight her, being more fearful than usual, as she rested her head on his neck "W-w-whats the matter, sis?"

"I just offered Haxen sex on a golden plate. What do I do? wadda I do?" she asked with a tongue that could rival Volteer's.

"Is he clean?" he asked concernedly

"How do I know?"

"Well...did he smell bad when you nuzzled him?"

"No."

"Are the scales on his face nice and even? No bald patches?"

"He looks healthy."

He broke from the cuddle and faced her with a smile "Then what the hell are you worried about? You can have some fun with him; some 'friendly goodbye' sex."He gave pecked her snout and she was about to enthusiastically depart "Wait sis. I have something for you to use...for safety reasons. Incase he asks you for full vaginal intercourse." He twisted his neck around and probed around inside the bag strapped to his being. He pulled out a corked vile, holding it by the ribbon of its neck. It was filled with some strange blue liquid.

"What's that?"

"Birth control syrup. 'The #1 choice for the promiscuous dragoness'...That's what the alchemist told me."

"What does it do?" she asked stupidly.

"Urg, exactly what it says! You drink it, and it temporarily prevents you from producing viable eggs in your womb. It's a miracle of alchemy. I think you should drink some right now. Don't worry, it only lasts for 12 to 24 hours maximum."

"Erm...OK." Aventus uncorked it and Dara took the vile in her mouth and pointed her head to the sky. She cringed at the taste, but if what her brother was saying is true, it would allow her to have all the pleasure she wanted with no consequences.

When she consumed it, he gave her a kiss on the neck "Good luck." Dara smiled and departed with a skip in her step "Have fun."

Dara giggled at those last two words. She quickly went to the mole inn keeper "I'd like a room with a single, adult-dragon-sized bed and an open fireplace." She handed the mole ten ounces of gold.

"I suggest room 5 then. Third floor." he reached into his bag and took out a brass key with a '5' engraved on it.

She took it in her jaws "And can you tell that scarlet Fire Dragon at the bar, 'Your baby doll's in room 't be afraid to sneak?' He'll know what it means."

"Certainly," bowed the mole.

she smiled and went upstairs. Aventus followed, but kept distance so is not to spook her date and blow his cover. Though she was barely old enough to please a male, she was full of enthusiasm. She only hoped Haxen would feel the same.

When she found the room, she plunged the key in and turned it with her teeth. When she entered, she took time to admire the room. It was her dream room to make love in. She took some oil from a jug in the corner, poured it on the wood in the fireplace and used the supplied matches to light it.

**!Sex Scene Just Ahead!**

**(skip to the next marker if you're offended.)**

"Much better," she breathed, taking in the heat as she lifted her tail to it. She climbed onto the bed and moaned as she slithered under the covers. Never have she felt their equal in softness and soothing. She curled up and rested her head on the pillow. Her opera house was loosened and moistened by the anticipation. She didn't have to wait long, however, as Haxen slowly creaked the door open, a paper bag in his jaws, most likely containing the cigar and brandy she wanted. In the semi-darkness, Haxen couldn't see her until she swayed her tail across the bed and breathed, "Come closer, big boy." he laid the bag on the floor and unleashed a playful, sexy growl as he leapt to join her on the bed, causing her to yelp in surprise.

She fully exposed her head and allowed him to kiss it all over from the neck up, further arousing her. He then used his claws to massage her shoulders, causing her to raise and lower her tail then drop it on the bed with a thud. Her muscles began to relax as he rubbed.

To repay him, Dara placed her paws on the back of _his_ neck and licked his face. She paused to maul him in kisses between every few words, commanding, "Get...under here...big boy."

He obliged and joined her under the covers. They then wrapped tails and Haxen squeezed her tight. Eventually, Dara ceased mauling him in kisses, as did he with her, and she asked, breathy, "Could you...kiss my...," she swayed their tails across the bed, "ta-ta?"

"If you like that." Haxen ripped away the sheets. Dara rolled on her back and spread her hind legs. Haxen drooled at the sight of her sex: Blue and never-touched. His for the night, as part of her 'friendly-goodbye-sex.'

"Treat it gently, Okay?"

"I will." He have her a peck on the snout, followed by a whole series of sucking kisses from neck down. He massaged her sides as he kissed her belly, causing her to moan and even her breath to tremble. He then gave her thighs gentle strokes as he admired her sex with hsi eyes. Before long, he began to admire it with his tongue, closing his eyes and spreading it across it like butter, locking her unique shape in his mind. Dara was only mildly pleasured...until he gave her hood a gentle suck, causing her to gasp and dig her front claws into the bed...but she was son disappointed when he stopped

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know what to do, Dara. I've never had sex, much less given oral pleasure."

"Just do whatever. So long as you don't bite or suck too hard, you can't hurt me."

That was all the encouragement Haxen needed to return to her sex. He pressed his snout to it and began to take in her unique scent, heavenly scent. It made his tail twitch and his back muscles to crawl. He soon had enough of merely smelling it, and began to plunge his tongue in and out of her egg-canon. She moaned, "Baby," every few seconds as well as the occasional, "Daddy," as he ate out the luxurious female. He then tried something a little different: He took the hood of her vagina in his lips and began to massage the innards with his tongue, being careful not to lick her pee-hole with disastrous, horrible-tasting consequences.

Meanwhile, Aventus had his ear rested on the door. He pulled a fearful face as to hear her pleasured gasps and moans. "Hang in there, sis,

You've yet receive his cock. Hope he doesn't hurt you," he said with a trembling voice.

As Haxen began to kiss the innards of her playground, Dara wrapped her hind legs around his neck and forced him forward "Come here, Haxen...I want it now," she demanded when he was on top of her. Haxen then aimed his red, wrinkly, 2-foot-long, 3-inch-thick cock for her hole and plunged in, gaining a pleasurable scream from her as she held him in mild pain. She moaned of a mixture of pleasure and pain as he began to buck with all his might.

As he bucked, he stopped in disappointment when she commanded, "Whoa wait! Stop-stop-stop!" She removed himself from the warmth beneath him and faced him with a deviant smile "I think you've earned a little oral service yourself."

He went wide-eyed "Are you saying..."

She nodded passionately with a smile "It'll be allot better than just hip on hip action and intercourse."

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed triumphantly as he stood on all fours and exposed his cock, bobbing with every beat of his heart, dripping pre on the bed by the trickle. She pressed her belly to the bed and slowly shimmied beneath him. She licked the pre slowly off his head. When he was cleaned, she stared at it, confusing him, before she opened her maw and quickly took it in, causing him to gasp in astound and sucked like a vortex as he began to plunge his cock in and out of her maw, her snout tickling his pubic scales.

Before long, while still gorging on his member, she rolled over on her back and began to sway her tail. He looked down and stared at her moist opera house. This caused him to gush a barrage of pre, which filled her mouth and she swallowed it. It tasted icecreamy to her. He took her action as a sign that she wanted more cunnilingus and stuffed his snout into her sex, spreading it, before he licked it furiously. He felt the vibration as she moaned against his cock.

30 minutes and 1 gallon of reproductive jelly on the bed later, Both were nearing their climaxes. Haxen felt as if there was a battle taking place in his seed sack. Dara felt like her entire body was melting.

"Dara, I'm!..."

Dara squeezed his neck with her hind legs, choking him a little while he was about to cum. She exploded her syrup into his mouth, he swashed it around his mouth, and his hot seed filled her belly as she. When she released him, he pulled his aching member from her playground with a sucking noise and collapsed on his side of the bed "Hfft!...And I'm spent," he caught his breathe with a weak chuckle.

She giggled and laid her head on his chest "That was pretty good for your first ever attempt. Are you sure you're a virgin?"

"Well...I was going out with three dragonesses named Ann."

She tilted her head in confusion, "Three females named Ann?"

He smiled, "Yeah...Ann-visible, Ann-flatable and Ann-job," they broke broke out into uncontrollable laughter. When they could control thir laughter, Haxen continued, "So yeah. I've had allot of practice on my paw and toys. I also read allot of books on sex.."

Aventus had his head rested on the door, and smiled with relief, hearing their giggles and even he giggled at the joke "She's fine," he said as he rose to his feet and went downstairs. And so Aventus spent the night sitting at a corner table in the inn, allowing his sister to have a friendly goodbye snuggle with her male...While sipping brandy and taking puffs from the vanilla-infused cigar.

**End of Sex Scene**

* * *

The prince, in charge of the entire fleet of zeppelins over Dante's Freezer, had recently lead them with hsi own to scour the continent and find more suitable places for base-building...Leaving General Stone-Fist to lead the ground forces and build the fort.

In a large tent, one of many in the camp they're building around the ancient fortress, General Vaulta Stone-Fist overlooks a map, with the leading mason in his presence "...And I need the AA guns at every corner, incase those lizards try anything clever."

"Aye, my general," he confirmed, scribbling on a notebook.

"And I want to prince to know, he is in charge of the fleet and I am in charge of the ground forces," he commanded slowly, digging his nails into the map.

"You're determined to find your son aren't you, general?"

"That boy was always too kind and smart for his own good. And he's such a goody-goody. I heard the way he talks about Enola. He's a dragon-simplifier. He bad-mouths our kingdom. And that idiot Dr he's with is even worse."

"Dr/General Karl Henshin? Didn't he assist your wife when she had him?"

"Yes. But I wish he hadn't!" he growled "Nobody touches Valari's vagina but me," he said firmly with a thumb to his being, "And now my son has an unhealthy bond with that old man. He would spend more time in his laboratory than he would at home."

**Page Break**

Little did Vaulta realize, his son, the said Dr, and their dreadwing were preparing themselves for battle on a balcony-like, rocky platform. By this particular time, they has manage to drag five gigantic urns of oil out and Karl used his zippo to light them all, chuckling, "Let's show your da we dragons have friends outside their home!"

"Bring it on!" he said triumphantly as he climbed aboard Star. She and Gavrin waited until Karl lit all five urns and he too boarded Star, taking the back seat. "Hiyah!" yelped Gavrin, snapping her reins.

Star took to the air, flapped viciously to gain speed, and turned around to take a flaming urn in her talons.

* * *

Vaulta and the mason, in charge of construction of the new fortress, stroll through an avenue of crude barracks. He points where critical buildings of the fortress must be "And I need the primary armory over there," he said, pointing nine o-clock of them "And the mortar over there."

While he was taking the general's words on his pad, his heart nearly stopped when he heard the popping of rifles on the ramparts. The general thought it was the pvt's in target practice...He was dead wrong.

The mason snapped his head around and could see a brightly-colored dreadwing with a flaming, strange object in its talons. The riflemen were desperately firing their rifles at the creature, but to no avail. It was heading strait for them!

"General, look out!" the mason pounced on the general and got them both just outside the blast radius, but the resulting shock wave rolled them several feet away, grunting with each roll. The explosion left a small firestorm in the center of the fortress. Three riflemen fired their semi-auto, three barreled turret rifles, but they all hisses and snapped past her, and the rider picked them off one by one. They fell over the railing, gargling in agony as she swooped over.

When Vaulta got on his feet, the brightly-colored creature banked, and he caught sight of his son and the traitorous ex-Dr/general, Henshin "That little brat!"

* * *

"Damn! Missed!" shouted Karl as Star came to a climb.

"Well lets go get anoth-" Gavrin was cut off by 30-caliber tracers snapping past them, causing them both to fearfully cling to his flying steed. Gavrin turned his head to see 5 riflemen on the ancient ramparts. Karl realized his short-range Grablin Mincer was useless here "Ima dispatch those royalists," announced Gavrin. "Star, frijah(Free-yah.)!" Gavrin ordered her in the Valdin language, as she is trained to know what they mean and what she has to do to the sound of it: make a 180* turn quickly. "Karl, I can shoot better from the backseat. You take her reins to better guide her," he commanded aloud, over the hisses and snaps of a storm a bullets charging for them from bellow.

While they were trading seats aboard her, Karl was dispersed and desperately grasped a handful of her fur, causing her to squeal and bank violently. This action caused her to almost throw him to his death, but instead his foot got caught in the boot-rest of her saddle. His life was hanging by it.

"Karl!" Gavrin yelled, fearing for his companion

"Never mind me," he ordered, trying to help himself back on with his back "Just pick off those marksmen!"

As much as he wanted to help him up, Gavrin needed to take out those snipers. He yanked on the reins to bring her around towards them. He clicked his rifle ready and took aim for one. He waited until the soldier filled the little circle of the sights before he fired. The bullets struck him in the ribs and threw the royalist over the railing, screaming. Gavrin clicked again and shot the head clean off another. He then had his eye keen on a Banshee Terror Soldier. He shot and reloaded twice, but the elite used the blades of his staff to repel the bullets.

While he was trying to stay attached to Star, Karl had to aid Gavrin. He awkwardly reached into his sachel and got one of his unique, sticky grenades. He pulled the pin on it, cooked it for five seconds and then dropped it on the elite. It latched on to the barely-protected sin of the elite. He shouted, "Get it off me!" in desperation, before it exploded and minced him in his own armor. His blood-soaked armor was now scattered across the ramparts.

Gavrin was ever grateful "Thanks, Karl!"

He grunted as he finally re-boarded "You're...welcome."

They left the hail-storm of pistol and rifle fire and tracers hissing behind them and heading for the sky, and Star went to the rocky balcony in the side of the mountain to grab another flaming jar. She did just that with a swoop and quick use of her talons. The jar made a trail of black smoke behind them as they approached the fortress. In desperation, a humanoid creature tried to mount the one portable flak canon they set up. He panted as he turned the wheels to aim for the three

"Blow it apart before it opens up on us!"

"Save the jar," Karl commanded as he reached into his satchel for another grenade, "We need it. Just bring me closer."

Gavrin gave Star and slap to make her dive for the canon at incredible speed. Just before the gunner had them in his sights, they has already swooped over head and the gunner's eyes turned to a strange, ringing red object at his feet. He realized ti was a sticky grenade "Oh f-" he was cut off when it bursted, sending his now-bloody gun clean off its tripod and into the air. In midair, it became a fountain of debris.

"That was sick, Karl!" Gavrin praised.

"Thanks. Now we must take out their radio tower so they wont be able to call for aid."

Being built into one of the ancient towers of the ancient fortress was the said radio tower. They had taken it over like a colony of ants seizing a bee-hive. They lined up with it and Star swung her legs and it bursted through one of the windows, setting it ablaze, before they pulled up just in time. Technicians were set ablaze and fell through the windows, burning like tires.

"Burn, you royalist filth!" cackled Karl.

"Let's go get another and take out the command center," suggested Gavrin enthusiastically. That enthusiasm was purged when a barrage of fuse-lit rockets screamed towards them, causing Star to bank quickly, throwing Karl clean off and plummeting towards a courtyard "Karl!" Luckily, he landed on a mound of snow and Gavrin saw him get on his feet. Gavrin wanted to pick him up, but if they slowed, they would surely be filled with bullets. "Hold on! We'll get you out of there!" promised Gavrin aloud as he and Star swooped over.

When Star and Gavrin left his sight, Karl drew his cutlass and shot pistol at the sight of a horde of conscripts storming through the gates of the courtyard. They were armed with revolvers and katana swords "Bring it, you tyrant-lovers!" he urged them on.

They surrounded him. Three of the novice soldiers screamed for him. He blocked their quick blows with skill until they tired, before ran one through the belly, kicked him off his feet and then de-armed the other two, before finishing them off with his pistol. the rest charged for him, while three stood back and aimed their revolvers for him. He spotted them, "Huh!" he squealed like a cat and leaped over the sword-using conscripts, their guns following him, before he landed and swung his entire being around like a topper, slicing the trolls to death. They fell to the floor and gargled. Karl then poised his Grublin Mincer pistol and shot the others in the faces, reloading quickly after every three shots. Karl then turned and, seeing the gates of the courtyard open, stormed towards them. He was seconds from freedom, when a Banshee Terror Soldier leapt from the ramparts above and the gates were closed by weak conscripts. Its cloak flapped in the air as he plummeted and landed on his steel boots before the Dr.

He swung his staff in an intimidating manner "This is the end for you, Karl Henshin!" the elite boomed

Karl reached into his satchel with a deviant smile, but became fearful and desperate as he realized he was clean out of his trusty grenades "Oh shit."

The Elite then charged for him and Karl quickly drew his cutlass. The elite tried to chop him like a block of wood, but he blocked the blow by holding his sword at both ends and raising it above his head. The elite then charged his strength to swing his being around and chop him at the waist. Karl rolled over, avoided the blade of the staff narrowly, got on his feet quickly and emptied his pistol into the Banshee Terror Soldier's torso...but to avail. The elite waisted no time in having more side-on swings at him, which the Dr avoided by rolling. Eventually, the elite began frustrated and roared as he tried, with every ounce of strength he could muster, to chop Karl as if he were wood while he was on his back. Karl spotted the large heavy blade just in time and rolled again. The blade was plunged into the stony floor beneath the thin layer of snow and ice...It was stuck! Karl got on his feet and took advantage of this opportunity window and leap and latch onto the elites neck while he was trying to pull it form the floor. He then plunged his cutlass blade into the collar of his armor, piercing his skin, flesh and lungs in that order, spurting blood like a fountain, causing the elite to scream and throw him off.

On his back, Karl watched as the elite desperately tried to remove the blade. He couldn't breath, speak and his body was stiffened with the sword. Eventually he chocked on his own fluids and fell to his back, painting the snow around him red. Karl approached the large corpse, pressed a foot to it and removed his sword "Apologies," he began to feel sorry for his fallen foe, "But if you don't want to be killed, you shouldn't work for tyrants." He gave the deceased troll a slap on his helmet, dislodging the iron veil from his face. It revealed a pale, incredibly tight, undead-seaming face. It was as if somebody got the dried face of a dead troll and stretched it over a skull.

This sight mad even Karl, a licensed, qualified Dr and surviving general of many conflicts, want to vomit "Urg!" he gagged "You're a...experiment too." Karl was so engrossed in examining him, he didn't realize immediately that the guns had almost stopped. "Gavrin and Star must be back at the balcony," he hoped. He then approached the closed gates and swung his sword through the crack, breaking the beam and opening them. He was then greeted by the sight of a hundred screaming conscripts and blocking his path. Surprisingly making no moves towards him...Just spreading out, screaming, blocking his path and pointing guns at him. He was full of enthusiasm and about to dispatch them all...when he spotted a familiar General approaching and splitting the horde. He stood at the front of the horde with an iron war axe in one hand and a steel katana in the other. Karl tried his best to look intimidating, but having trouble in the presence of Vaulta Stone-Fist "Vaulta!"

"I'm sorry," he said scratching his chin,"I have trouble remembering names...may I call you, 'dumbass,' 'Shithead,' or...," he took on a deeper, serious bassy tone, "Traitor or coward! 'Cause it's what you are, Karl Henshin!"

"I now why you're so loyal to Enola...Why you hang on every word she says-you're under the Van Bai: a curse. your mind literally belongs to her."

"Nonsense!" Vaulta protected his queen "Enola's promises will bring a better age for trolls," he pointed the katana to him, "and you shall be left behind to follow your beloved dragons like animals...BUT if you're willing to give up this little escapee act, I am willing to turn you back to Enola's light," he offered with a weak smile, though concealed by his veil. He returned to his normal evil tone, "Or refuse, in which case, you and that now-it-all son of mine will be chopped into little pieces...Make your choice...Now!"

Karl felt like a crab in a pot. He felt for certain he would either surrender or be mowed down...Until his eyes wondered to Gavrin and Star approaching, another flaming urn in her talons. Seconds before they were overhead, he refused, "Tell the queen to by a dildo and get her head out of domination!" with a chuckle, causing the general to gasp aloud and growl, and the conscripts to moan, "Oooh," in unison and eventually giggle sinisterly.

Vaulta was determined to butcher him when he responded, "How dare you speak that way about your former mistress." He pointed his axe for the Dr "Conscripts, attack n-" he was cut off when he was thrown forward by a large explosion commencing behind him, a few dozen conscripts following him with a scream. All the less fortunate royalists perished in the flames. Their uniforms turned to ash and they were BBQ'd. The smell of their corpses plagued the entire fortress. When Vaulta rose to his feet, along with his surviving soldiers, he gazed back at the pile of burning corpses, before he faced the chuckling Dr with a growl and pointed an axe for him "You'll pay!"

Without warning, Vaulta stood back, and his conscripts charged for Karl with their katanas. Karl blocked up to three conscripts at a time with skill, tired them out and then butchered them. A remaining three began to load their rifles with haste. Karl took this advantage to leap into the air, "I-yeee-yah!" she screamed as he flipped over them, landed behind them and swung his cutlass, chopping their heads clean off.

"Incompetence!" Vaulta yelled as he drew his axe and sword, "I'll kill you myself."

Karl emptied his Grublin Mincer shot pistol into Vaulta's torso. Bits of flesh and clothing broke free of him, but he didn't even grunt as he charged for the Dr. The general first swung his katana for Karl, which he blocked with skill. But he lost his enthusiasm when he swung with his axe . By the time he saw it coming, he was too late and he struck him in the ribs, causing him to grunt and groan in agony and be thrown a few feet away.

Karl now stood on all fours and spat blood on the ground. He coughed between every few words, facing the general maliciously, "Oh come...on...impress me," he urged.

"Yah!" Vaulta gave him a furious kick in the ribs, causing him to exhale fast, cough blood, and roll a few times. He was now on his back. Helpless.

Gavrin and Star were approaching and Gavrin cringed at the sight of his companion in distress. He was left choiceless but to punish his own father, and snaps her reins "Grab him, girl!"

Vaulta drew his one-handed axe and poised it for a swing at the Dr, laying helpless on his back, bleeding heavily. "It looks like you're outa ideas, Henshin," he chuckled as he was about to swing.

Kalr shut his eyes, certain he was doomed to endure the axe, but he opened his eyes when the general grunted, being grasped by Star

"Not quite, da!" growled Gavrin as his pet held his father in her talons, hovering.

"Urg! Put me down, Gavrin, you little accident!" demanded Vaulta harshly.

"Star, Shwinga!" he shouted. Causing Star to swing the general backwards and then forwards. The general was airborne for a few second sbefore he smacked, head-first, in an ancient wall of the fort

"Oh!" he grunted in pain as he hit it, and then landed on his stomach in the dirt bellow. Astonishingly, Vaulta still wasn;t anywhere near facing the troll gods, looked up at his son, pulling the now-wounded Henshin onto Star. Up until now, Since years before he held Gavrin in his arms for the first time when he was born in the palace, the only colors they had ever saw were red, like the blood spilt from a foe, and yellow like the flame of a fired rifle...Until now. He could now see the bright colors of Star and once in many years felt guilt for harming Karl. He rose a bleeding hand to his son bfore he could snap her reins and take off, "Wait, my boy," he plead aloud, barely able to speak. His voice was also less bassy and sinister and he sounded quite normal, apart from his wheezing.

Gavrin was astonished at his father's sudden plea and Star stepped a few dreadwing paces towards him "Da?"

He barely spoke, "You've made me...proud...Gavrin. So brave of you to try and defeat the corrupted me."

"Corrupted you?" he shook his head, "Da the only reason you're corrupt, is because you've too loyal too long to Enola Carmeleon," he said with an astounded and shaky tone.

Vaulta got on his feet and leaned, his hands on his knees. He shook his head "No, Gavrin. I haven't a choice but to follow her word."

"Why, da?! Why!" cried out Gavrin, willing to give all for an answer.

"Because he's under a fucking curse!" spilt Karl, clutching his wound.

He faced the Dr. An age-old secret was finally dead "A curse?"

"Your da follows the queens word because he has next to no free will."

Gavrin faced his father. He could only stare and slowly shake his head in disbelief "This ain't true. You'd never be stupid enough to be cursed."

"It's...," he took a moment to catch his breath, "It's true, my son," he almost whimpered, "I and all generals with her fell for it. It was a trick. Now we're monsters...But please, my...my son, don't think, no matter what i try to do to you, that I do not love you...Seen you minutes old in your mothers arms and finally holding you against me made me feel like a true troll."

Those words his father wheezed filled him with a mixture of astound, fear, and slight hope. 'Maybe da can be pure again.' "Then join us, da. Stay with us. Come back to the light and face up to what you've done."

"No!" Vaulta turned and whimpered into his palms, leaning against the fort wall "I'm not myself, Gavrin, I never will be again. Just go now while you have a chance!" he plead, certain he would turn back into his evil form and be controlled. "There's no hope for me. But you, my son, will have a better life with the peaceful, allied species. Go to them! Promise me you'll befriend the dragons and make Enola pay!"

He smiled, finally seeing that his father, in his true form, had no compassion for the queen, "I-I will...I promise!"

"Then go before...before-Aarrrg!" he held his head. He felt as if there was a carnivorous insect inside his skull.

Vaulta was now the red-eyed, sinister-voiced General Stone-Fist when he turned to Gavrin and tried to charge for him with his axe and sword, growling. He was about to land a blow when Star took to the air and knocked him one his back. She began to squeal as she flapped with all her might and into the smoke of the volcano, Boyzitbig. Vaulta was for a brief moment, while on his back, not under the queens control.

He took this moment to raised a trembling open hand and point it to the sky as they began to fad ein the smoke "Gavrin," he began to whimper, "My Gavrin...How I envy you; You don't have to endure this curse as I do."

And so Gavrin and Karl returned to the very chamber of which they found they flaming urns. They went to the war room. Karl was still laying upon Star, too wounded to walk. Soon, Gavrin's torch revealed a large stone map, but with a large chunk broken off and turned to dust on the floor.

"Karl, a map!" he said triumphantly.

"Brilliant, Gavrin...But it's broken."

"It might still be useful." he put his torch close to the small island in the center of the map "We must be here. Looking up and to the right, he recognized the corrupt continent they have fought to escape, Valdin, "And this is gotta be Valdin!" Almost the entire half of the map, left of Dante's Freezer was broken off and dust on the floor "Which means that the allied continents must be east or somewhere north-east or south-east."

"Well...we can't stay here, Vaulta and Prince Zakan'll eventually find us in here. It's our best shot. We'll have to wing it," admitted Karl.

And so the wounded Dr and teenage escapee mounted their dreadwing and made their way east...towards the dragon realms and freedom.

* * *

Dara awoke from her slumber, the smell of their 'friendly goodbye sex' contaminating the bed...in a good way though. The taste of the vanilla cigar still in her mouth. She rolls and faced Haxen, over-slumbering and wrapped her arms around him and rubbing her head up and down his neck, slowly awakening him "Thanks, Haxen. I felt like I been on a hormonal chain until last night."

"You're welcome."

When they left the room, they shared one last tender nuzzle before Haxen asked "Could we do this again sometime?"

"Sorry, Haxy, but I'm looking for somebody who has more in commen with myself."

"I understand," he hung his head and sighed disappointingly.

"It's alright, baby, you'll find somebody. There are plenty more dragonesses out there who'll love a guy like you to death."

He gave her one last lick on the muzzle "I'll see you around, Dara. I'll find myself a nice Fire Dragoness or Fear Dragoness."

Haxen departed, determined to find his soul mate, as Dara clearly was not the one. He was however grateful to allow him to relieve his own stress and her own.

At the bottomg of the inn's stairs, Dara giggled as to see her brother sleeping with head rested on a table in the corner of the inn.

She approached him and playfully bit him to awaken him.

"Dara! Did that male hurt you?" he asked with a mixture of concern for his sister and anger "Was he too rough? If he was, I'll-"

"Relax. We've had some goodbye sex. Haxen gone to find his true soul mate. I just felt a little guilty rejecting him and wanted to give him my body for a night to make up for it."

**Author:**

**No updates until I have 35 reviews for this story. Athor reviews like mine don't count.**

**Iam so sorry if this chapter seemed like it ended too early, but It was already 16 pages long and I wanted to upload sooner.**

**Please gimme a scales review**

**IDEAS ARE WELCOME TOO. Please do not review with ideas. All ideas must be PM'd to me. I'll consider an idea if I like it.**

**Here are the scales I need judged**

**Action Scene 1-10**

**Sex 1-10**

**Story So Far 1-10**

**General Details 1-10**

**Characters I Create 1-10**

**1: extremely disappointed **

**10: Best story you've read in years**

**Here's the current cast**

**[Prince Zakan; Gavrin Stone-Fist, Karl Henshin, Spyro & Cynder; Dara & Aventus.]**


	10. Rules For Finding True Love

**~~Rules For Finding True Love~~**

**Here's the current cast. All else are side-characters/villians.**

**[Spyro & Cynder. Dara and Aventus. Prince Zakan. Karl and Gavrin.]**

**I am on face book BTW. You guys know my real name and my picture. Add me if you would like.**

Following Dara's first sets of dates and Gavrin's first taste of real combat..._with_ his own father, two nights went by, and Star had flown them to a continent closer to the peaceful, well-ruled dragon realms...but quite familiar to the trolls. The continent itself was about twice the size of Twilight Falls and much like a sinister hand with pointed fingers. Its vegetation was made up of 300-foot-tall, dead trees, which were covered with strangler vines with broad leaves, providing shade. In the center, the palm, was a tall, volcanic mountain gushing white smoke like a chimney. At the wrist of the continent was a towering temple, which looked like it was build by and for dragons, but had several cavernous sub levels beneath the earth it was build on. At the fingers of the large island, 50-year-old shipwrecks laid sunken and some half-submerged. The airframes of battle zeppelins clung to the side of the volcano. But they provided growing frames for vines, so conflict hadn't accrued here in decades.

**!Some of the following jokes may be sexist!**

**Also, the OC matchmaker at the end of this chapter and her family does not belong to me. She and her children and husband belong to JourneyofShadows. He requested them in.**

Star glides down from the level of the low clouds and down towards the island. Perhaps she was hungry...or they were lost..._again_. Gavrin bristled with joy at the sight of such a well-vegetated island. He felt for certain they had made it "By the gods, I...I think we've made it!" he shrieked.

"Nope," Karl shook his head, purging Gavrin's joy, "...This is Anglantine's Hand. It's neutral territory-neither trolls nor dragons can populate or even survive in it-but I'd keep a look out. The prince knows this location like the back of his girly little hand."

Gavrin hung his head in depression "Why are we," he placed a hand on his being, "such fugitives, we have my da, and Prince Man-gina after us?"

Karl tried to restrain a laugh, but to no avail, "Prince Man-gina...HWAHAHAHAAHAHHAAA!" he clutched his chest and laughed towards the blue sky. Even Star laughed breathy and wheezy, though she could barely understand their conversation.

Gavrin knew this was a humorous moment and began to break out some of his best jokes. While laughing, he scratched his head...before he found a good one, "Oh-oh-oh I got one-why do women get married in white?" Karl smiled, waiting for the punch-line, "...So they fit in with all the other kitchen appliances!" Both of them laughed, fearing they would pee themselves laughing.

Gavrin got another "Oh-ooh-ooh! Why do women have pee-beards?...'Cause they fucking deserve 'em!" Gavrin, Star and Karl began to wheeze with laughter.

"Alright. What's the difference between a woman and a book?...You only have to put info into a book once."

"I got one! I'm ready!" Karl gained Gavrin's attention, who kept his ears open in intrigue "What's the definition of a tongue-twister?...A spiral vagina." Gavrin laughed beyond control, gaining a smile from the older troll...and it didn't take long for his pet to laugh wheezily and breathy with him. She was laughing for seconds after they were not.

"Why are you laughing?" he playfully asked his pet, leaning over to look her in the eye "It's a sexist joke."

"Actually, it's more of a vaginal joke. I told that to a few girlfriends of mine and they didn't mind...they even shared one with me. I don't know why women bristle with sadness and anger when you throw a sexist joke...but wet themselves laughing when you make a joke about a fanny."

While they were laughing, even Star, Gavrin turned serious at the sight of a strange ancient ruin, but mostly intact. While Star and Karl were still wheezing with laughter, he pointed at the temple, which had a balcony just like the Guardians Temple "Look, we can shelter in there for the night. You can rest your wounded body while me and Star go catch dinner."

Karl looked around with an uneasy look, probably scanning for Valdin Kingdom zeppelins "Alright but... just one night. I have a feeling Prince...," Karl went from worried to giggling and tried to contain a laugh "...Man-gina...is after us."

**Page Break**

The Dr and the teenager better find shelter soon though...for the Hardon Purger, with the ruthless, animalistic general Vaulta Stone-Fist on deck, and the gigantic, stylish, but near-invulnerable Courageous Minge slowly approach Anglantine's Hand. Though the Purger was quite fast, they had to stay together because they were close to the dragon realms.

In his own personal cabin aboard the Courageous Minge, Prince Zakan gathers the musicians among his crew. His cabin was the largest and situated at the rear of the crafts gondola. His bed was in the corner of the cabin, right by the light of the red and blue windows. The captain began setting up his bone-keyed keyboard and plugged four seashell-shaped speakers into it. The monstrous, _Kiss_-style drum-set was at the very rear of the group. One of the helmsmen, now wearing a magenta cloak and ghostly makeup, sat on a stool with a five-string, blood-red-bodied, white-necked bass guitar, plugged into funnel-shaped amps. The prince began to set up his old-fashioned microphone atop his piano.

When he was satisfied with the set-up of his bandies and instruments, he smiled before looking around and found his guitar player was nowhere to be found "Damn! Where the hell's Jester?"

The blue-skinned troll troll turning knobs and pulling sliders on his keyboard pointed to the door "He's on the bridge, keeping the craft flying steadily."

"Oh...," the prince made a raspberry and he approached the door, "We have four pilots and he can't spare time to contribute to our music."

He strutted through the iron halls of the craft towards the bridge. A few times, crewmen stopped, and stomped their feet to salute him

"My Prince," a scrawny gunner saluted, bowing.

"Call me Zakan, darling. Everybody does," he giggled, shooing the gunner away to his post. When he arrived at the near-empty bridge, he only saw he navigator at his table with a needle, plotting a path, and his friend, Jester, controlling the craft with another troll at the helm. He stood behind the two pilots and gained his attention when the prince complained with open arms, "C'mon, Jester. The band's ready, bubby!"

"I need to keep the Minge going strait."

"The Minge'll be fine in the hands of your co-pilot. I need you on guitar. We're practicing!"

Jester sighed, dismounted his seat and approaching the prince. He was a very light blue troll with no hair and purple slashes tattooed on his bald head. He wore a glistening white uniform and pilot goggles. His uniform had the Valdin Kingdom marks on the chest, followed by a wyvern, symbolizing the trolls airforce.

"Fine...but I'm not much of a guitar-player, just so you know."

"Nonesense!" shrieked the prince, "Your guitar playing makes me jump up and down, and get hard." The prince escorted Jester back to his room with the other bandies. On the way, while Jester was slightly ahead and drinking from a flagon of beer, the prince took a peek down his pants and asked, "Jester, can I ask you something."

"What is it, my prince?" he asked, taking next to no interest, and lifting the flagon back to his mouth.

"Is it a problem if your member and your opera house touch other?"

"Jester went wide eyed and chocked on his beverage before spitting it out all over the floor before them "Wh-wh-what?!" he asked loud with a disgusted and astounded face.

"Because I went to pee at 6AM this morning and they were like...a snake through a doughnut...Is that a problem?"

"You have both!"

The prince pulled a face of confusion and shrugged "Well yeah...doesn't everybody?"

"Eww no!"

Jester had a disgusted look on his face and kept his distance from Zakan for the whole trip to the rear of the Minge.

**Page Break**

Dara is is now being escorted around Warfang by a midnight-purple-bellied, sparkling-blue-bodied, silver-horned Ice Dragon 4 years older than she named Vuniel. Her brother followed, but kept his distance, to keep an eye on her and give her the peace-of-mind and courage she needs for dating.

She walks side-by-side with Vuniel, gently holding tails and occasionally giving him a rub under his head with hers for emotional-reassurance as if to say, 'This is great. Show me more," as he showed her the sights of Warfang. All he showed her was not only historical, but astounding or interesting. That was especially an incredible experience for Dara, since the typical dragoness has no interest for war, politics or history...but what Vuniel showed her next was most impressive. This dragon she chose to date currently was an obvious history geek.

Through an avenue of market stalls, he leads her towards a statue at the end. It showed the life-like, but bronze image of an armored dragon and dragoness sitting proudly atop a circular altar.

Standing before it while wrapping tails with her date, Dara breathed, "Wow."

"Read the plaque." Vuniel motioned her towards the brass writing on the stone base of the statue with his paw.

She began to read aloud as best she could, "When dragons were barely able to speak, love or even put their names down in stone, the ancestors gifted them with a surge of intellect and gave equal opportunities for both dragons and dragonesses. In the dragon species darkest time, the gift of gender-equality gave the dragons an upper hand that made the difference between victory and extermination. This very spot has seen many battles, but endures like the dragon...and the dragoness."

Vuniel approached and joined her at her side, "This spot commemorates the species-old equality of the sexes. The statue has been restored and constantly polished, but the museum beneath it is almost as old as our species."

She shook her head in astound and faced him and shrieked, "This is a museum?!" joyfully.

"Yeah the entrance is on the other side of the statue. It's a information gold-mine down there."

He escorted her around the statue and they reached an archway, where dragons, moles and cheetahs entered with curiosity and exited amazed.

As they approached the flapping door, Vuniel apologized, "Sorry for borin' you with useless trivia," with a chuckle.

She giggled "It's OK. Everything you've shown me so far is astounding."

He opened it for her with his tail and she smiled as she entered. He followed lively and the door flapped shut behind them.

'_Brothers here, sis. I ain't leaving,_' Aventus thought with worry in his heart as he too entered.

Vuniel lead her past exhibit by exhibit until they stood before a gigantic bronze circle suspended from the ceiling and floor by four ropes. It portrayed the very battle of Warfang. At the top, it was engraved with the image of Spyro and Cynder pushing the gates of Warfang shut. At the bottom half, it showed them battling the earth golem before he plummeted to the city streets.

"You may recognize the dragons in these images." Duniel gave her an encouraging nudge for her to take a closer look.

Merely seconds later. she recognized them as her parents, only far younger. "Are...are those my parents?"

Duniel walked forward, faced her and nodded "Aye. The Purple Dragon has fought to defend the species every ten generations, but none had a partner like your mom, Cynder. Especially not one who was stolen as an egg and forced into the service of evil."

Dara faced him with a head-shake "Don't say anything like that in front of my mom." He heeded her warning and she gave him a lick on the snout before she wrapped tails with him and returned her eyes to the plate "You know, when me and my brother were 2-day-old hatchlings, mom wanted me to have one of my dads powers. I have Wind, but that's hers. Even my brother has Fear, that's hers, too. I wish I could have my dad's Fire or Ice."

"You will, Dara. No doubt about it." He slowly glided in with his snout and began to lick her all over the soft underneath of her neck, causing her to tremble and flinch and rotate her head. Vuniel then began to hum before softly and slowly singing _No Doubt About It _by Hot Chocolate "#_Oh no no doubt about it. Hoooo no doubt about it#_."

She giggled as he continued to lick her neck "You-you sing good too...Smart...astounding...interesting _and_ a singer." When the neck-licking and nuzzling ended, she faced him with a smile "Where've you been all my life, Vuniel." she gave him a peck on the snout, joined tails with him and continued through the museum. She looked around and saw her brother in the distance with a malicious expression on his face. He must've witnessed the singing and tenderness towards her from Vuniel. She gave him a wink to assure him she's fine. '_No trouble yet, bro. Just keep following and keep an eye on me,_' her wink said.

**Page Break**

While their daughter was on her date with the somewhat geekish Ice Dragon, and their son kept eyes on them, Spyro and Cynder fly in single file over Avalar searching for a hare or some salmon in the stream.

Cynder flapped to his side and faced him, "I'm going to try and find us a hare. You try catch some fish, Spy."

"Will do." He gave her a peck on the cheek, which she happily accepted, before he broke off, dived, and then flew low with the river, against the water direction. His keen eyes spotted two salmon swimming side by side and struggling against the current_ 'Delicious. For me and Cynder.'_ he thought as he came even lower. Soon, he skimmed his talons in the water and caught them both by the gills. He climbed into the clouds with his barely-living prizes. Soon, he regrouped with Cynder in the clouds and the two made their way back to Warfang.

Halfway to the Dragon city, Cynder looked down and braked to a hover at the sight of a panicking troll scout, wearing a leafy camouflage robe and poising a revolver pistol, in a clearing "Spyro, look!"

Spyro slowed and hovered with her and they both looked down at the sprinting scout.

Spyro's eyes shot open at the sight of him. Not of fear...but astound-the troll was on his own and had only a pistol after all "A troll. Here?! On his own?!" he shrieked twice before facing Cynder with a slightly angry look "He's got some nerve setting foot here, I'll give him that."

Cynder took no interest in her life-mates behavior and kept here eyes on the troll. When she saw the troll leave the clearing and storm into a dense forest of evergreens and oaks

"Spy!" she and him caught the last second of him entering the woods "You think he might have companions in the woods?"

"Definitely**-**a troll wouldn't be stupid enough to come here without protection...Go get the guardians. I'll search for this camp if he has one."

"No!" shrieked Cynder with a malicious expression, "Since Dara and Aventus hatched that's all I've been doing: Watching helplessly from the sidelines and calling for help." she regained herself and said calmly, "No...We're in this as a husband and wife."

Spyro took a deep breath "OK, Cynder. We'll find their camp and burn it to the ground."

"Now you're talking," giggled Cynder.

She and her life mate touched down in the clearing, Spyro put their food in his bag on his being, and they cautiously made their way through the woods.

Using her nose, sniffling like a bloodhound with her snout to the leaves, she lead him two miles, following the humanoid creatures scent trail. It was half an hour later that they hid behind a rock at the sight of a circular formation of furry tents: the camp they're searching for. The trolls who built and now maintain and guard it were very glistening-red-skinned, like that of a fear dragon, but with no scales. They wore light, fur armor with small steel plates. They didn't look a hint like the Valdin Kingdom trolls. They possessed steel katanas and semi auto revolvers. The only armor they had above their waists were iron braces and plates on their chests.

"These trolls look nothing like the ones I've ever seen before. They're red. And they're not wearing uniforms or heavy armor," Spyro said, scanning the camp.

One female, sharpening her katana on a grindstone, surprisingly wore naut but knickers and a fox fur coat, revealing her bright-blue-nippled, large breasts, causing Cynder to stick her tongue out and shake her head, "What is it with trolls and nudity? Urg!" she gagged.

He faced her with a smile, "You jealous?"

"No!" she faced him malicious, "Besides, we're dragons. And it's not like male dragons like boobs anyway, right?"

"You'd be surprised," he chuckled. While he and even Cynder chuckled, the humorous moment ended when Spyro caught eye of a cheetah skin on a rock, beads of salt covering the fleshy side "By our ancestors! They've been skinning our allies for profit. Those bastards!"

"We can't let this go on. Do something!" Cynder demanded with tears in her eyes.

Spyro scanned the camp further and began to silently count the occupants of the camp. There were over 50 of the humanoid creatures, all of them armed and ready. "We'll have to fetch hunter and some worriers. We can't take this pack down without a small army or really good team."

**Page Break**

Vuniel and Dara depart from the underground museum, Aventus following a fare distance away, and make their way through an intersection in the streets of the markets of Warfang. It's nearly sunset and Vuniel wants to show it to her. Aventus, however, began to boil with anger as Vuniel wraps his tail around hers, swayed them enthusiastically and stretched out his tongue towards Dara's face. She frowned at this annoying and boundary-crossing move and awkwardly moved her head to avoid it

"Vuniel...don't, please...stop," she said as she moved her head like a ram stuck in a fence.

Vuniel ceased his actions and pulled a sorrowful face "But I love your contact." he smiled and rubbed sides with her, and took a deep breath at the feeling of her silky scales on his own "Your lovely skin and scales...Just the feeling of being up against you for five minutes is like...three months of therapy."

Dara smiled at his honey words, but kept her yes on their path "You think so?"

"Absolutely. A dragonesses warmth is heavenly and soothing for nearly any male."

Aventus, slowly getting closer went wide-eyed at Vuniel's words "This guy's only after a fuck buddy," he whispered, "He hurts Dara, I'll kill 'im."

Soon, Vuniel leads her up the ramp and onto the city walls. Looking at the horizon, they saw the suns magenta glow peered over the mountain and warmed the field where the Dark Master's forces once tread to try and take the city.

"It's gorgeous," Dara shed a tear.

"I thought I'd come pay respects. My dad died here-got blown down by barrage after barrage of gremlins arrows. I was just 2-days-old. My mom says he would've made an amazing father."

Dara gave him a play bite on the neck "Maybe if find that perfect girl, he'll be proud that he has an amazing son."

Vuniel felt a flicker of hope coming from Dara's kiss "Can I have a kiss," he plead, "I want my dad to see...that he created a good son."

Dara hesitated. She took a loo at his desperate expression and thought maybe Vuniel was trapped and never kissed a dragoness properly in his life before and was determined to try. Before long, she smiled, "Just a kiss, OK?"

"You have my word."

Dara shrugged _'why the hell not?,'_ she thought as she approached him and began to tenderly nuzzle him, rubbing her head under his, before kissing him from chest to snout very slowly. When their lips joined, it was his time for Vuniel to take charge-He licked around her lips, asking for entry. It didn't take long for Dara to open up and allow his tongue to swim around inside her mouth like a fish around a reef-like cave. Soon she closed her eyes and allowed him do all the work. Surprisingly, Vuniel was an amazing kisser, as he began to tightly circle her tongue with his own. Eventually he sucked her tongue inside his maw and played with it a little, gaining a moan of both pleasure and irritation.

Aventus, kidding behind some empty barrels a short distance away, could hear her irritated moans and began to boil with anger when he peered over and saw her, what seemed from his perspective, struggling to spit Vuniel out. He kicked his paws on the brick floor and poised himself for charging. He knew that if Dara did not give him the, 'I'm OK,' body signal, he would have to step in. Soon, Vuniel was more gentle with her and she began to enjoy it. Knowing her brother's watching her, she tapped her tail on the floor twice, swayed it left and right twice as far as she could, before she tapped twice again-It was her, "I'm OK," signal.

Aventus collected himself and took a deep breath "There's a good sis. You have fun there," he chuckled.

Dara felt her entire buildup of stress and depression vanish when their snouts separated, and she giggled a somewhat shamefully "Wow...I-I can't believe we just...kissed. You're great!"

"Yeah, I read allot of romantic novels and all the guides. Plus my mom made me practice allot."

Dara rolled her eyes sideways "What would you...practice on?" she chuckled.

"An orange with lips cut out in it...it was that or my repulsive, smoking sisters," he moaned and trembled.

Dara tossed her head back in uncontrollable laughter "They must be...really ugly and smoky that you can't kiss 'em."

Vuniel circled her once before coiling tails with her and kissing up and down her neck. "Dara, there's something I wanna ask...could you...maybe spend the night with me."

Dara felt like there was a rock in her gut the second his five words were produced. She hesitated before she smiled weakly and approved, "Yes, but...I have to tell my brother."

Vuniel was about to kiss her when he pulled a confused look "Your brother?"

"Yeah. He's been keeping an eye on me because I get nervous dating other people." she turned to the direction of the distant wine barrels "He's over there."

Vuniel gasped "You mean he saw-"

"Yeah," Dara nodded, "He doesn't care as long as you aren't a threat to me."

When close to the barrels, Dara called out, "Aventus!"

Aventus emerged from behind them. His first action was eyeing Vuniel somewhat maliciously "Did you hurt her, dude?!"

"N-no-no-no," Vuniel stuttered "I swear."

"Good."

"Aventus," she returned to tail-wrapping with Vuniel, "...Vuniel wants me to spend the night with him."

Aventus gasped "Then what the hell am I going to tell mom and dad?!"

"The truth..." she gave Vuniel a nuzzle as she continued, "Tell them I'm spending the night with my potential true love."

"Fine but...I need a word with you, sister...alone."

Dara gave her date a nudge "I'll meet you at the bottom of the ramp, Vuniel."

Aventus waited until he was out of sight, out of earshot before he began, concern in his tone and expression, "Dara, I don't like this guy," a tear slid down his face "...I know that he's after a lay-buddy when I saw him licking your neck and singing to you in the museum...on your _first_ date!" he tried not to yell.

Dara thought of a way to defend her date and shrugged, "I think he...he's just affectionate."

"Affectionate or...horny? Sex starved? Lustful? Ticking-semen-time-bomb." Dara had her maw open and tried to think of a counter sentance, but to no avail and hung her head. "And Vuniel and you share no interests. Sure he's smart and astounding, but you have to marry your match...or you'd be breaking Rosalyn's dating rules, number four. And I bet this Vuniel has no intention of keeping you safe from harm as much as I do-he lead you through an ally at some point on our way here. That's him breaking rule number 10."

"Rosalyn's dating rules? What are you talking about, bro."

Aventus knew words wouldn't make a difference and instead tured his head around and took a leather-bound book from the bag strapped to him like a saddle. He dropped it on the floor before her, cover-side-up. It's dazzling, quill-written, bold, golden-based, red-lined heading said, '**Rosalyn's Rules For Finding True Love.**' Bellow the heading was, '**Author: Rosalyn J'avias.**' a fine-detailed hotshot of the dragoness herself: A snow-white Ice Dragoness with dark-blue eyes and a dark pink underbelly. The frills on her neck and her horns were powdery blue.

Dara was astounded, as if all she heard before this moment was a big fat lie, "...There's another matchmaker other than Karlotta? You told me Karlotta was the #1 dating service."

"That was a minor fib. Only Partially correct. She is one of the best. She's on the top ten list...but Rosalyn is _thee_ best matchmaker of our species." Aventus encouraged her, "Go on. Flip to the first page."

"She did so and before her was a list of ten rules for dating and finding true love. It was in magenta quill writing, and it read...

_**1.) As a dragoness, you have the liberty of enjoying your time, don't let the male take it away by humping away at you and then dumping you. **_

_**2.) As a dragoness, you take the precautions of dating other males you have little to no clue about. Be sure to be equipped with your best friend if a male tries to be forceful. Pepper dust is the best way for a male to hit the floor running. **_

_**3.) As a dragoness, you have to make sure that the males enjoy having dinner or having a good party with you. If you're at a party, make sure he stays in shape by talking to him, dancing with him, and even sharing a drink with him. If he asks you to bed with him, you have a choice to join him or let him down slowly. Don't make the mistake of joining him in bed without proper sexual protection. **_

_**4.) As a dragoness, you have the right to choose which male you want, but don't go overboard with it. No male loves a good whore. **_

_**5.) As a dragoness, you take the critical sacrifices if you do end up mating. There's the possibility that you will end up pregnant, and the possibility that you won't. **_

_**6.) As a dragoness, you have to let your male know about your friends and family, that way, when he meets them, he'll show that he likes them or not. If he doesn't like them, he gets kicked out. If he does like them, then you know it's meant to be. **_

_**7.) As a dragoness, you must always remember that every male will be looking for a "happy" time with you. Their "happy" time will depend on what they like to do. If they love to go on a flight around Twilight Falls, and you love the same thing, then go for it. Always spend quality time together. **_

_**8.) As a dragoness, you have the chance to make the times for the date. If your male ends up late, and has the smell of another dragoness, leave him as soon as possible. If he ends up late and has a good excuse for it, WITHOUT the smell of another dragoness, stay and enjoy each other. **_

_**9.) As a dragoness, you must respect customs of having a date, and being with family. If you're needed by both of them, then find a way to get the both of them together for a giant night out. This custom always works if you're needed by the both of them. **_

_**10.) As a dragoness, you are to be respected and treated with the upmost care. If your date has no intent on wanting to take care of you in the future, then leave him right away, as this could lead to relationship abuse. If your date DOES have the intent to protect you with his very life, then stay with him, this can lead to a protective male, and most importantly, a protective father. **_

_**These rules all helped me be with the male of my dreams, and if you want to find the male of your dreams, be sure to follow these rules no matter what. This will save you your life, and an egg that you may not want or need in the future, unless you do want the egg. If you wish to follow these rules, but don't know where to start with male searching, then come to my little temple in Warfang, and I'll be there to help you no matter what. When it comes to finding your soulmate, no other dragoness can help you but me. I'll be there to help you find him, wherever he may be. When it comes to dating services, I help over five million dragonesses find the perfect date, and the perfect mate. **_

_**I work to make sure you have the one you can care for.**_

_**Read on, and you WILL find your #1 love.**_

_**-Rosalyn J'avias, owner of J'avias Dating/Matchmaking Services. **_

"Follow these rules, Sis, and you'll find someone to love...not to ride or be humped by."

"I will follow these rules, brother." She put the book in the bag strapped to her own being and then faced her brother "I still want to spend the night with Vuniel though."

He approached her for a nuzzle, which she gratefully shared, followed by a cuddle with the heads and necks as all dragons do "I'll let you. I'll tell mom and dad...But if he so much as smells you in the wrong place, run! Come strait home...Promise me!" he plead aloud desperately.

"Okayokayokay," she rubbed her head up and down his neck and licked it affectionately.

Aventus departed to the air to return home, leaving Dara to join Vuniel.

**Page Break**

When the teenage and ex-DR/general escapees entered the temple, it was exactly how they imagined it would be like: Much like the Guardians Temple. When Gavrin, Karl and Star climbed the ramp leading to the main door, the midnight orb on the door brightened to white and it grind open for them, frightening them and gaining a yelp form Star.

"Whoa!" gasped Gavrin, while Karl scratched his chin.

"Amazing. The temple's in a ruined state, yet the doors can still open spiritually as the dragons want them too...But..."

"But what?"

"But they aren't meant to open willingly for us trolls," he raised a hand to Star, "and dreadwings." The group took a couple paces backwards and the door closed, Allowing Karl to get a better look at its orb. The orb portrayed the image of a dark red, point-fingered hand. Behind it was a wavy sea of black and purple. He thought he recognized it as a former insignia to the troll species "Is that..." he shook his head, "No. Just my imagination."

When they entered, they were greeted by the sight of a dragon statue shattered in a pieces and decapitated. Against the walls, the skeletons of follow-grown dragons and the miniature delicates ones of their infants laid partially intact. Arrows were still stuck in their ribs and skulls. There were also shards of smashed eggs "Disgusting," Karl said, shaking his head "This temple was once a breeding ground for the dragon, and Anglantine's forces took it like ants taking over a beehive."

"The dragons kept their eggs safe in these temples?" Gavrin asked, looking around and seeing the shattered glass dome on the ceiling.

"They used to, but ever since the Ape King, Gaul, smashed an entire generation of eggs, the dragons cared for their eggs themselves."

The three climbed over the stone of the ruined statue and made their way to a room with a strange pool. Star was about to follow them in, but she suddenly grunted in pain as she got stuck in the archway. She wheezed in pain as she plead for her master's help. However, Gavrin and Karl were too preoccupied by the dried up little pool in the center of the room.

"By the gods, the dragons do have them!" Karl was astounded and hypnotized by it.

"Have what?"

"Every temple of the dragons has said to have at least one of these:...The Pool of Visions. Though this one's dried up. The guardians could see visions in time with these pools."

"Awesome! Dragons could tell the future? Not even I, a history geek, knew that!" he chuckled in amazement. Star let out a loud scream towards her master, her way of saying, 'Little help here!' finally gaining his attention. "Oh, so sorry, girl, master help you." He grasped her horns and began to pull while she pushed, eventually, the archway cracked and turned to dust, allowing her to enter and let out a wheeze of relief. She wrapped her gigantic prehensile tongue around his head to thank him "Alright, girl. You're welcome!" she slapped her tongue away and the group continued on to another room

When the three entered, they were first greeted by the sight of a colored carving on the wall before them, not of a dragon like the guardians true temple, but one of a troll queen. She looked like an 70-year-old Enola Carmeleon, but she also had allot of weight. Her hands were like a cross between a dragons claws and a trolls leathery humanoid hand. Her eyes were like that of a crocodile, but red. Four upper and lower front teeth were missing, making her seem like a snake with fangs.

While Karl was awestruck at the statue, Gavrin and his pet stuck out their tongues "Urg. Who's that lizard woman on the pedestal?"

"That's..." when her name escaped his lips, he felt like his stomach would explode, "Anglantine Carmeleon. The first generation of the Carmeleons. And first queen to the Valdin Kingdom."

"Why doesn't she have her front teeth? Yuck."

"Because her mother punched her in the face when she was 12. They never grew back. In her entire teen years she...I wont bore you with trivia."

"No, keep going. It's interesting."

"In her teen years, her love of swimming in swamps and pools and her tendency to bite someone who ridicules her earned her the nickname 'Alligatoress'."

"You don't think she's haunting this temple do you?"

"Nah, that be ridiculous. This place is safe to hide in. And even if ti wasn't, least we're safe from your father and..."his mood went from serious and cautious to humorous in almost a flash as he sported a happy face and tried not to laugh, but failed, "Prince Man-gina! HWAHAHAHAHA!"

This caused Gavrin and Star to wheeze in laughter also.

**Page Break **

Meanwhile, at the troll camp in Avalar, the commander of the trolls is conversing with his comrade when an arrow go's strait through his skull from the spinal cord and through his eye.

The companion got on his knees and shook his superior "Captain!" he screamed.

The other trolls spotted two dragons and three cheetahs in the trees and began to fire their pistols and charge with their cutlass.

Hunter swung around from his cover behind a thick tree and picked the charging trolls off one by one, returning to cover quickly to re-arrow his bow, as did his two worriers. Spyro and Cynder hid behind trees nearby with the worriers "Spyro, Cynder, go to the rear and flank them. We will provide suppressive fire form here."

"Will do. Move it, Cynder!" Spyro and his life-mate pressed their bellies to the weeds, hid in the long grass around their camp and slowly made their way 'round it. Hunter and his two worriers held their ground behind three trees, but the trolls were gathering behind sandbags by the dozens. He and his worriers had to wait for the opportunity to unleash arrows: when the trolls were reloading...But the lightly-colored cheetah with Hunter poised himself for his shot and moved from cover too soon. A blood-thirsty troll with a revolver spotted him and laughed sinisterly as he unloaded three shots upon the cheetah from the waist up to the ribs. He choked on his own fluid and died slowly.

"Stormblade!" cried out Hunter. But his companion coughed up blood and fell to his stomach dead. He and the remaining worrier clung to their trees in fear "Please flank them, Spyro," he plead towards nothing, desperate. The shots the trolls fired, began to take larger and larger splinters from the trees until Hunter's eventually began to crack, forcing Hunter to storm for a nearby rock for cover. Soon, the trees of his companion's began to crack and slowly fall. He was more afraid of being crushed by the tree than being picked off by trolls and tried to storm for Hunter's cover...His attempt was rewarded with a bullet to the neck. He chocked and clutched it, but was finally finished with two more to the gut "Javelin!" Hunter was now on his own and prayed to the ancestors Spyro and Cynder would step in.

Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder press to the ground as a short barrage of bullets coming from three poachers snaps past them and severs the grass and branches of trees and bushes, raining debris on them as they crawl faster. Eventually the made it to the rear of the camp...but 10 trolls waited behind sandbags for them and thy unloaded their revolving rifles upon the dragons, luckily hiding behind trees just in time.

Cynder waited until a majority of the trolls were reloading before she emerged from cover and unleashed three poisonous missiles upon them. They screamed in pain, feeling as if their skin was peeled off and they were being sprinkled with rock salt. They tore at their melting skin and made it even worse before they wheezed to death.

"Great move, Cynder!"

"Thanks," she smiled "Now let's go. Hunter's in trouble." Cynder and her life-mate hopped over the sandbags and over the melted corpses. Seconds later, they were faced with 5 armored, cutlass-wielding trolls emerging from tents and charging towards them. Spyro stopped them in their tracks with a short, but fierce barrage of flame, causing them to wave it away in desperation. This allowed Cynder to turn to shadow and glide beneath them, before leaping into the air and tossing them like a basket of fruit. When they landed their armor shattered and Spyro and Cynder cooked them with their darkness and fire breaths.

Two more emerged from cover and charged at them with rifles with daggers on the barrels. The trolls took aim at Spyro and Cynder, fired, but they rolled to avoid the slugs. Their guns jammed and they screamed towards them, determined to use their rifles as spears.

The one after Spyro, built up a swing and tried to sweep his legs, but the dragon jumped and hovered. The Purple Dragon rammed the trolls head, snapping his neck and plummeting him to the dirt. Cynder used her darkness breath to distract her's and then hacked away at his face with her claws. The troll grabbed his bleeding face and torn cheeks, his teeth exposed, before Cynder doused her tail with her poisonous mouth and, like a scorpion, ran it through his gut.

With that out of the way, they made it too were Hunter was pinned down by the poachers. Behind the sandbags, trolls ducked and stood as they fired at him. Some took arrows and flew back from the force. Dozens of arrow-riddled victims laid there. Seeing Hunter's companions dead filled Spyro with rage and he unleashed a fire-missile upon the them. The trolls cloths ignited like oily rags and they flew vertically, screaming, before their skeletons shattered and crunched on landing. They smiled, satisfied with their work.

Hunter emerged from his cover and approached. "Well done, you two. Now let's search this camp for intel."

The group didn't have much time to catch their breath however, as Hunter gasped and jumped sideways, narrowly avoiding a throwing knife. It was at that moment that a mad troll, red-skinned like all the others in the camp, but had a rifle and steels claws on his feet. He screamed like a madman as he rapidly climbed one of the nearby trees. Once at the top of it, he drew his rifle and fired three shots towards Hunter, which he avoided with a few rolled, before he fired an arrow. The arrow hissed through the air before going clean through the trolls eye and out the back of his skull. His skeleton crunched when he fell. The last noise to leave his mouth was a wheeze.

Cynder shook her head "They always seem to come outa nowhere."

When Hunter lead them into the command tent, they were greeted by the click of a pistol as a red-sinned female troll, wearing naught but transparent knickers and a cheetah fur, pointed a pistol at them. Four other females behind her hissed like cats through their slightly pointy teeth. Spyro, Hunter and Cynder poised for self defense

"Stop right there, furries and scalies!" growled the pistol-wielding female "...You've killed some our mistresses best today. You can't go unpunished!"

Hunter raised a paw "Stand down. This camp is surrounded by our allies villages. You wont stand a chance. But we'll let you return home if you cooperate," promised Hunter, trying his best not to soil himself in the female's presence.

All the other females began to growl like felines and canines combined, before the gun-wielder let out a frustrated growl of surrender and lowered it "Stand down, girls. They ain't worth it!"

When the situation calmed, Cynder finally asked, "Why are you here? Other than poaching!" she gave them malicious looks.

The troll woman crossed her arms "We're just here to grab us some nice furs to sell in Valdin."

"You don't seem like the typical trolls we've encountered before. You have red skin. The trolls we've seen before have green, blue, or teal. Who are you?" Spyro asked

"We are the Scorpion Mercenaries!" she triumphantly rose a fist with a smile "We solve problems for gold, scavenge and hunt. We even have an armada of small ships."

Cynder's eyes wondered to a tattered banner behind the women. It bared the image of a 10-legged, spiky-armored red scorpion with two curled tails and monstrous jaws and claws. It's legs and claws were spread wide on a blue background "Is that your insignia?" she pointed a paw to the banner, turning the woman's eyes to it

"Indeed. Such is the creativity of our mistress...Carliah! The mightiest and most cunning woman of our species yet."

"Even more cunning and mighty than Enola?" Spyro asked.

The woman let loose flatulence from her lips "The Valdin Kingdom's Tyrant? Carliah could pummel, or outsmart that whore without the slightest effort."

The heavy flaps of wings reached Spyro's ears and he left the tent to investigate, leaving Hunter and Cynder to interrogate the Scorpion Mercenary women. He smiled at the sight of Volteer and two of his fellow Electric Dragons, each one carrying eight mole archers with crossbows, hovering to land before him. Volteer himself was a mount for four cheetah worriers with iron swords.

"I say, Spyro, we heard the thundering of rifles and even the clashing and screaming of swords a mile away!" Volteer almost lost his breath and took another one before he continued, "Are you intact? Healthy? un-scared?"

Spyro nodded, "These mercenaries were no match for me and Cynder, Volteer."

"Moles, dismount! Search this camp and the bodies for enemy intelligence: maps, strategems, schedules."

Soon, Cynder left the tent and joined Spyro at his side "The only survivors are the women mercs. They say they're...Red Scorpion."

"Splendid, victorious, and well-done, you two. You may return home."

"We promised the females they could leave safely," informed Spyro.

"As long as they aren't, hostile or resistant in anyway, they can," promised Volteer with a smile "You can return home. We wont bother you until further notice." Hunter and the newly-arrived worriers led the troll women out and before the dragons. Volteer went wide-eyed at the sight of the partially-nude mercenaries "I say the battle-hardened troll females are more sexier than the civilized ones!" he chuckled.

A red female troll giggled and closed her coat "Thank you."

"Take these women to Warfang, get all the intelligence you can from them."

The woman who previously pulled a gun on them shrieked, "But we can't be prisoners. You have to let us go!"

"We can't. Now that we know you're mercenaries...You could be working for the queen, Enola Carmeleon."

Spyro stepped forward between Volteer and the women "Volteer, these women don't care for her. They don't even consider her as a troll. They only follow the words of...erm," his speech trailed off "What was her name?"

"...Carliah the Cunning!" the woman triumphantly continued the sentence "She would never side with that Valdin Kingdom bitch!"

"You see, Volteer, they wont be a problem if they're set loose." she plead with his eyes, and eventually so did the women.

"Oh, very well. By our ancestors, Spyro, you're developing an unhealthy, too-kind respect for these swamp-dwelling, two-legged gun-wielding creatures," he let out a sigh of surrender of frustration.

"Thank you, Spyro. The Red Scorpion and Carliah will never forget your kindness!" thanked the woman as the other two electric dragons herded them away and allowed the moles to shackle them.

The moles put their hands behind their backs and began to snap them on "Fear not, ladies," the commanding mole reassured "This is merely for safety for yourself and others and all."

With their job done, Spyro and Cynder returned home to Warfang.

**Page Break**

Spyro and Cynder land in their street and approach their home. When they enter, they're awestruck at the sight of their son, pacing and mumbling nonsense with concern in his tone.

He was concerned, he didn't realize his parents entered until his mother spoke, "Aventus."

He faced her with wide eyes and a hung jaw"Mom, dad, it's Dara...She's spending the night with her date, an Ice Dragon named Vuniel."

Spyro growled, "You're a naughty boy! Leaving your sister to the hands of a male."

"Go find her!" Cynder commanded.

Aventus spat on the floor "Fine!" He approached the door and as he opened it, he said, "Be right back," with poison in his tone, before slamming it with his tail.

**Page Break**

Aventus better come to her aid soon, as she now lays on the fur in Vuniel's fifth-floor home while he fetches a couple bottles of mead(Honey-Wine) in his cabinet.

She gazes at him with a concerned look as he searches through his liquor cabinet. _'I Can't drink with him,_' she thought, '_Unless I stay sober, he might take advantage of me and do ancestors know what to me.' _

Soon, Vuniel held a six pack of small bottles full of mead and approached her with a skip in his step "Hope you like Mead with pomegranate juice mixed in. I also have the ones made with apple juice and honey. Good stuff," he said as he laid down beside her on the fur, put down the six-pack of bottles, and nuzzled her. "Have a drink, Dara," he offered as he nuzzled.

Dara felt as if there was a sea snake in her stomach. She took a closer look at the bottles and saw, on their labels, the alcohol content was 20%: very strong. But, '_What choice did she have,_' she thought as she faced Vuniel with a smile "I'll just have one or two, Vun'."

Vuniel took out four off the bottles, took the corks in his teeth and pulled them off. With hsi snout, he gentle pushed two of them towards Dara "You wont be disappointed by the taste. It's brewed from pure honey and unprocessed apple juice. This stuff aged for two years...We're the first to taste it."

Dara took the bottle in her teeth and raised her head to allow the mead to slide down her throat. The taste of fermented honey and apple juice was sensational and widened her eyes as she moaned into it, gaining a giggle from Vuniel. She moaned with every break she took as she gulped it down, "Mmm...dish ish...good...amazing stuff, Vun'."

"I knew you'd like it." Vuniel then began on his own two bottles the same way Dara did.

Twenty minutes later, While Dara only had two bottles and merely felt tipsy, Vuniel had four and was also more suseptible to the alcohol and was slurring and nonsense, smiling and swaying his body slowly left and right, while squeezing Dara's tail with his own.

The drunken Vuniel wrapped his dripping blue tongue around his relatively-sober date, causing her to tremble "Vuniel, please stop!" she cried, wishing she never sent her brother home and spent the night with this male.

Vuniel slur, "But I wanna be wit you fo ever...Mmm."

Dara yelped and shed a tear when he rolled her on her back, laid his heavy, cold body on her. She began to whimper as he pinned her legs to the fur and rubbed his penile hiding place up and down her vaginal one.

Dara began to cry as she felt his member getting larger and larger by the second and emerging from his hiding place and touching her lips "V-V-Vuniel, you better get off or else."

"Or else what, baby," he chuckled, so drunk not to realize he's torturing and violating her with this act, and rubbing slightly faster.

"Or else I'll tell my brother, and he'll be so mad at you!" she cried.

Vuniel payed almost no heed to her whimpering and licked her snout and face "I promise I'll be gentle."

"I mean it!" she cried, "...He's a Fear Dragon and he'll make you soil yourself and-" She was cut off when Vuniel locked her into a kiss, which she tried to struggle out of, but to no avail. Dara felt for certain that Vuniel would have full control of her and impregnate her-she hasn't taken her birth-control potion.

When all hoped seemed lost for her at the hands of this controlling male, her eyes filled with a stinging sensation, which ran from her eyes and eventually down to her pelvis. She growled into the forced kiss, "Get off!"

Golden and red sparks arced between their bellies and he released the kiss and screamed agonizingly towards the sealing, "Aaaaaaaarrrrh!". Before long, he was spitting nonsense, "Aabababababillililillililala laaaa!" while still being shocked. He let out another scream as a small explosion accrued and he was thrown form Dara, his member leaving her like a worm being pulled from mud, and flee several feet, hit the sealing and plummeted to the floor with a bang. While Dara was unharmed, relatively, Vuniel was creeping around, tail between his hind legs, shivering. Soon he yelped "A-a-a-ah!" and his hind legs trembled as his member fell from his penile hiding place and half-a-gallon of his seed ran from it like a tap, followed by a gush of pee. He looked down at it, "Damn! I pissed myself!"

Dara made her way to the door and looked back at him with her tearful face and screamed, "Serves you right," before she printed out crying.

Vuniel chased after her, walking into the wall on his way out "Dara! Dara, wait. I'm sorry!"

**Page Break**

Aventus is outside the apartment building where he knows Dara is and scans the environment for her desperately. But he didn't have to search for long, for her slightly-echoed cried reached his ears and he looked to his left...It was Dara and she caught sight of him and ran towards him.

She squeezed him with her front legs and cried into his neck "Bro, Vuniel...he-he-he-he got s-s-s-so drunk and he tried to m-m-mount me!" she said with a trembling tone before she cried even louder and harder into his neck.

"What?!" Aventus growled "I'll kill 'im!" he shouted as he broke from the hug, went up the stairs of the apartment and searched for him. Almost immediately, he caught sight of him stomping down the stairs and faced him "Hey! Vuniel! You horny bastard!" Without warning, he wrapped his legs around Vuniel and gnawed at his neck and face as they were both rolling down the stairs. At the bottom,upon hitting the floor, they both separated and began to face each other, circle and growl like two conflicting felines. Aventus unleashed a screaming airborne snake,which consumed Vuniel and made him quiver in fear. This allowed Aventus to give him a furious slap on the head "Hiyah!" knocking him cold almost instantly. Though he was out, Aventus kept slashing at his flesh, ripping off scales.

It was only when Dara heard the fight, entered bore witness and screamed, "Stop! You kill him, and he wont have to suffer."

Aventus finally stopped "Good point, sis. We'll see how he has to go through life with those scars I gave him." he curled his lips back, gagged and spot on his wounds before he joined Dara and escorted the poor, violated dragoness home. She shed tears on his neck and he nuzzled her the whole way.

**Page Break**

Gavrin and Karl, on Star's back, now venture deeper into the temple. Gavrin holds a torch in his right hand, and Karl's cutlass in the other. Gavrin admired the carvings on the wall: the Purple Dragon on a tower before moles and dragons alike. "I don't really know much about dragon history, Karl. Could you tell me who that Purple Dragon is?" He brightened that part of the wall with the torch.

Karl himself was admiring them as Star crept him through the tunnel and followed her master "The dragons worship the Purple Dragon because he represents the ballance between the forces of good and evil. Malefor, the previous Purple Dragon, was imprisoned in convexity by the Ancestors because they saw darkness in his heart... but not before he befriended the apes and their king, Gaul. He taught them to use and harness the power the spirit gems, which is treason to dragons."

"You know more 'bout the history of the allied species than I do, Karl. All _I_ know is the history of _our _species."

Seconds later the group came to a halt as Gavrin froze and gasped, "Hah!" when his torch-light revealed a mummified troll glued to the wall with some sort of sap. "Some of our kind is buried here!" he almost He almost vomited and his face turned green at the mere sight of it...but soon the sight of a rat emerging from its rib-cage and the smell finally reaching his nose made him place his hands on his knees and, "Blurrrrr!" vomit on the stone floor "This is the most disgusting sight I've ever seen and grossest place I've ever been...and I live in Valdin!" He looked back at Karl on star's back and scoffed at the fact that he wasn't sick in the slightest and looking around in curiosity "Why aren't you vomiting?"

Karl gave the teenager a mildly malicious look "'Cause I am a you have any idea what we go through for the sake of our patients? Thirty years ago, I worked in the maternity ward of the largest hospital in Valdin," his face went from serious to slightly sorrowful and disgusted "The new mothers in there stunk the place out with every child they pushed out, and there were twenty beds." he embraced himself and trembled, recalling his stomach-churning early medical career, "I still see the thick steam rising from their pussies and pus-soaked infants from the body heat...It was worse than when the queen had me deliver you. At least you didn't come out all covered in pus, just opera house slime and a cord."

He raised a hand to Karl and stuck his tongue out "Alright! Please enough about talk about vaginas."

"I even threw up on one of the preggos in there, I was so disgusted. That was the very last time I ever vomited: thirty years ago. And then my job there was over, and I end up working for the queen."

Gavrin and Star broke out into fits of laughter. Star wheezed in laughter and barely able to walk strait. "D-d-did...you really?" he asked, giggling.

Karl nodded slowly with a look of humiliation on his face "...Yeah. I was her doctor for the day...her baby was crowning. I saw her vagina and...threw up on her from knees to face."

Gavrin clutched his chest and threw a fit of laughter "Hwahahahahaahahahahahaaaahah aaaaha!"

Karl palmed his face "That's how all the other women in there laughed." The last thing to leave his mouth was a sight of frustration and recalling of the horrible event in his life.

**I will put up the next chapter as fast as I can, but I am having real-world issues. Start reviewing! I need honest opinions Oh and sorry if this felt short, but I uploaded more quickly because I thought my fans would loose faith if I made 'em wait too long.**

**Here's the current cast**

[Spyro & Cynder. Prince Zakan. Dara and Aventus. Gavrin Stone-Fist. Karl Henshin.]

**Tell me if I should include another.**

**Next chapter will be awhile. So start reviewing.**


	11. J'avias Match Making Services

**~~J'avias Match-Making Services~~**

**Author/deviantMIND1:**

**Before we get started, I'd like to thank some people. They are the reason I still write today and haven't walked in front of a truck.**

_**Iceclaw14.**_

_**JourneyofShadows.**_

_**OneToBeFeared.**_

**Oh and Rosalyn J'avias, the matchmaker, **_**does**__**not**_** belong to me. She belongs to **_**JourneyofShadows**_**.**

**Oh and this chapter will be more written for Dara. And there will be my usual dirty comedy in here, but with a bit more difference and originality than my other jokes.**

**And are my stories too long and have too-wide vocabulary? Please tell me when you review. I might make this story 20 chapters long.**

Hours went by since Dara almost fell victim to a drunken bachelor Karlotta recommended to her. Aventus held her through the night in an attempt to purge her crying. But after hours of seeing her in a now-softly crying state, he felt he wouldn't see the end of it. Luckily, his massaging sent her into slumber by dawn.

It was sunrise. While nearly every dragon, cheetah and mole in Warfang, Avalar and Twilight Falls was slumbering, the Courageous Minge and Hardon Purger zeppelins were approaching Anglantine's Hand. Prince Zakan's crew was following the Hardon Purger with Vaulta aboard. For

some reason, Enola wouldn't let her son lead the pursuit for two escapees. Thus all information was forwarded to General Stone-Fist.

As the _Courageous Minge _and _Hardon Purger _near Anglantine's Hand, the helmsman, substituting for Jester, froze as the craft pierced the clouds and the hand-shaped sinister island was now clearly visible.

"By...the...gods!" the helmsman trembled. Soon, the mere thought of even flying over the continent put ice in his veins. He gave the wheel a violent spin right and throttled forward on all the left-hand-side engines: the only way to sharply turn it. All the crew rolled over and fell from their unsecured seats as the world from their perspective seemed to be at an awkward angle and slid to the lower side of the bridge.

Aboard the Hardon Purger, Vaulta and his crew are awestruck as the Minge breaks away "Coward prince! That lady-boy cannot let me face this place alone!" growled Vaulta.

Aboard the Minge, the navigator climbs towards the traumatized and delusional helmsman, struggling as the craft bounced in the wind changes. He grasped the back of the helmsman's seat and yelled, "Are you nuts? You're gonna kill us!"

"I'm saving us. I'm not becoming a host for that undead queen!" retorted th helmsman aloud back at him with a malicious look.

The navigator was left choice-less but to give the helmsman a furious punch on the side of the head, spinning it and knocking him cold. He unbelted him from the seat and liberated it by pushing his cold-out body from it. He belted himself in, balanced out the throttles and spun the wheel to the left until the rudder L/R needle was in the neutral position and the craft was flying level.

"Gods!" gasped the new pilot aloud "What a lunatic!"

Prince Zakan and Jester, holding his 7-string semi-acoustic guitar by the neck, bursted through the flight deck door, panting. "Did we fly into a storm or something?!" asked Jester aloud with a panic

Zakan gasped and shed a tear when he saw the helmsman on his back drooling "No! Darling!" he cried as he rushed towards him. He lifted his head onto a hand and then snapped his head around to maliciously eye the new pilot "What did you do to him?!"

keeping a hand on the wheel, he pointed a hand to the knocked-out troll on the floor "This moron almost killed us all, the superstitious bastard."

The prince stood up "What do you mean 'superstitious bastard?'" he asked with slight concern.

The new pilot pointed towards the evil-hand-shaped island, slowly enlarging as they approached. Red smoke emerged form the volcano and heavy waves consumed the beaches with every hit and pounded the cliffs.

While the pilot kept the Minge flying strait, Zakan and all the other crew stood before the glass and gasped at the island before them "Anglantine's Hand!" The prince breathed heavily as he approached the radioman and his machine "Darling, radio Vaulta! I wanna know why he's lead us here of all places."

"Yes, my prince." the radioman frantically turned knobs and pulled sliders to match the frequency of the _Hardon Purger_'s radio "And put that freak on speakers!" The funnel-shaped speakers on the ceiling of the flight deck hissed to life with the flick of a switch and he handed the mouthpiece to Zakan "Vaulta! Why have you lead us to Anglantine's Hand?! This place is the final resting place of the trolls of the early Valdin Kingdom and the apes of Gaul."

Vaulta's breathing was very shingly and raspy before he responded in his usual tone, "Her majesty has pinpointed the location to this island," his voice raised, "We cannot let a religious garbage belief and wild imaginings stand in our way!"

"This place is proven to be haunted, ships and zeppelins have gone missing and found wrecked here with no signs of battle at all. The dragons wouldn't set foot here with an army of hundreds, much less us with two zeppelins full of trolls."

Vaulta took another raspy breath before growling, "We trolls are mighty creatures, Zakan! Dragons are just smart animals at most. That is why they wouldn't set foot here. Besides, we're just going to apprehend or kill Gavrin and Karl, preferably apprehend so I can teach that boy a lesson about loyalty to his race and country...and give that doctor a beating for touching my wife."

"Fine!...but the minute we have Gavrin and Karl we put this place to our rudder and never return. Got it?"

Vaulta took another breath "...Understood, Prince He-She." Vaulta signaled to his radioman to pull the plug and the speakers aboard the Minge snapped and naught but a hiss could be heard, leaving the prince with a wide-mouth

"That queen's footstool just called me a he-she!" he crossed his arms "If he weren't so precious to my mom, I'd blow him outa the sky."

"And Dr Karl Henshin didn't touch his wife. He delivered their baby while Vaulta was away. I read all about it," informed the new pilot.

"My prince," the radioman gained Zakan and Jester's attention. "General Vaulta's orders have just been forwarded. He says we need to guard Anglantine's Hand, while he and his conscripts scour the ruins and the temple for the fugitives."

Zakan face-palmed and sighed. "Once again, we have to stand watch while my mom's #1 man reaps all the benefits."

**Page Break**

As the sun as barely rising, and her brother was slumbering away, Dara was restless. She was almost violated last night after all. She was laying against his belly with his legs wrapped around her torso, when she turned to him and nudged him awake. "Brother."

Aventus snorted awake, "Er wah what?"

"There's something I gotta tell you about last night, Aventus."

"What time is it?" Aventus asked, too tired from all his panicking and heroism last night.

"Shh! I don't wanna wake mom 'n' dad." She used her tail to turn his head to look him in the eyes. "Last night...I got Electricity."

Aventus shook his head and concentrated on her "Electricity!" he said far too loud for Dara's comfort.

"Shh!"

"Sorry...But you learned Electricity...just like that...when Vuniel tried to rape you?" he look of concern and curiosity soon turned to a smile and a weak laugh "You're joking." he let out a yawn and returned his head to the pillow "Nice try, sis."

"I'm not kidding," she said desperately. "I felt really angry and really scared when he was on top of me. Then I felt a shocking feeling going form my head to pelvis and then I electrocuted him. Then an explosion happened between us and he flew up and hit the ceiling, while I barely stung from it." She began to giggle "It was funny...I made him pee himself and shoot his load all over his room." She turned back into seriousness "But if I didn't learn Electricity...he would've been done with me before you got there and I would've laid his eggs by now. I didn't take the contraceptive syrup you gave me last night."

"By our ancestors!" gasped as he shimmied over and embraced her in his arms and laid his head on her neck. She did the same with him. Soon she sobbed softly into his belly scales "Hey-hey-hey. Shh-shh-shh." He gave her a pat on the back. He wrapped his tail with hers and swayed them until she stopped. When she did he asked, "Hey, sis...if you learned Electricity Breath that easily...do you think that I could learn one of dad's abilities the same way?"

"Dunno. But it's possible you'll learn it the same way I did: in a situation of danger and desperation."

He yawned. "Lets go back to sleep, sis. It's past midnight."

"I can't sleep. Can you gimme a massage."

"For Sure," he approved as he rolled her so she was facing away from him and began to rub her back.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the bonding and complimented, "You're the best."

The two sibling snuggled and returned to slumber and a few more hours flew by. When they returned to reality, they could hear the market bustling and mindless chatter from outside the house. And the sunlight penetrated the the skylight and shone upon them. Aventus was facing it directly, sleeping back to back with Dara, and squinted fully awake. He got up and stretched and nudged Dara awake. They decided to check on their parents in the master bedroom. When they stood in the doorway and saw their parents asleep, they snickered as they thought of one their devious ways to wake them.

He Dara, "Aventus whispered into her ear-hole, "Lets make out with mom and dad lie we used to when we were ten." He tried his best not to laugh.

Dara smiled widely as she giggled at her brother's idea "Yeah. Let's do it."

"Alright...but lets be more frisky with 'em this time."

They crept to their sleeping parents. Aventus laid down beside Cynder on his side and carefully shimmied towards her. Dara did the same with their father. The children slowly embraced their parents. They tried their best not to brake out giggling before they coiled tails with their parents. Dara licked her father from the collar bone up to his snout and swayed their tails. Spyro wrapped an arm around his daughter, believing it was his life-mate. Before long, Cynder did the same with Aventus. Aventus tingled her back with his claws, making her scales stiffen and stand.

"M-morning, Spy," moaned Cynder as she enjoyed a kiss with her life mate..._or_ so she thought.

"Morning, my little dark draggy," Aventus said.

"Cynder's eyes shot open and she spat her son out, causing him to roll away and on the floor laughing. "Yuck! Aventus!" screamed Cynder.

Spyro, almost at the same time, did the same with Dara, only she rolled twice the distance. "Dara!" shouted Spyro.

"I...I can't believe you fell for th-a-a-a-a-a-a-t. it's too...easy!" Aventus rolled on the floor, laughing as though his stomach would burst. He even had trouble breathing at one point.

"We got you again, daddy! How could you fall for the same joke more than once?" Dara couldn't stop giggling.

"Yeah. And you and dad better keep your guard up, 'cause one day, me and Dara might join you in the bath tub." Aventus ran towards the doorway and Dara followed swiftly. He and his sister looked back at their shocked and angered parents with grins "See you later, horny draggies," laughed Aventus as he lead his sister down the stairs, opened the door for her and followed her out. The heavy door groaned shut and slammed behind them as they ran through the streets.

Spyro and his life-mate looked out their bedroom window and saw them sprinting through the streets. They dodged shoppers and merchants and carts as they disappeared into pure distance "Damn! They don't even want breakfast? Must be important."

"Yeah," Cynder said, "Aventus said, he'd take her to that matchmaker."

"Karlotta?"

"No. Somebody called... Rosalyn J'avias, or something along those lines."

Spyro shook his head as he looked don at the distant markets "I don't trust that Karlotta-The last male she matched her with was a drunken horn ball."

The conversation had to end when a loud knock came at the door. The couple climbed down the stairs and Spyro took the rope of the door in his jaws and pulled it open. Terador stood at the threshold

"Spyro, Cynder. We have an incredible amount of intelligence from those female red trolls we apprehended yesterday."

"Aren't you going to let them go?" Spyro asked concernedly "Volteer promised they could go soon."

"Their release is pending. They live in a place called Voldor Desert: Very hostile and hazardous for us dragons. So their release will be difficult...Anyway, we sent scouts to a remote island called Anglantine's Hand. We need you to come for briefing."

And so Terador lead them lead them to the palace. In a room with a pool of visions in the center, Cyril and Volteer were awaiting there arrival. Chained by the waists, the Scorpion Mercenary women argued with the guardians about the continent which dragons simply couldn't populate...and trolls feared for a reason that puzzled them.

After Volteer had a gander at the visions within the pool, Cyril faced him. "Volteer, you electric tongued twit, we have to assemble some fliers and kill that prince. He is danger to us and our allies just being so close...Too close for comfort I'd say!" plead Cyril.

"Urg," Volteer shook his head, "Cyril, if you brake a branch off a tree, it will still survive and grow tall. The Valdin Kingdom's chain of rulership and command is no different..." he sighed "But Prince Zakan is in charge of most of her air fleet, so perhaps it would a pinprick. Through their heart...You're right. We will mount an attack on the Courageous Minge."

"You can't go there!" screamed the head troll female, pleading up at the gigantic Electric Dragon "The dangers of Anglantine's Hand comes not from dragons or the Valdin Kingdom...but from an eternal, ancient enemy deep within!"

"What kind of rubbish is this? Speak plain troll please, woman," said Cyril.

"Up your's, cold-heart!" insulted the troll woman.

"Hmm." Cyril turned head away.

"Pay no heed to Cyril. He irritates me too, lass. Now please tell me of this 'ancient, eternal enemy within'."

"You're a dragon. Can you not use this...," she pointed a hand to the pool "Pool of Visions to see why that island is so dangerous?"

He shook his head "Not without a summary at the least. Do tell, my dear." Volteer looked down at the leading woman of the POWs, intrigued of what she would spout next.

"Well...in the first decade of the Valdin Kingdom, the first queen of them was Anglantine Carmeleon. Back then, we didn't even have guns or airships like we do now-All we have was siege engines, battleships, and powerful crossbows at best. Anyway, she was called The Alligatoress, due to her love of swimming, her missing front teeth, and tendency to bite. But when she had a son of her own, he was her heir, she handed a majority of her empire to him, which meant _he_ was king when she passed-"

"Obviously."

"Hush, Cyril! This is enthralling, intriguing and-do carry on, dear."

"At this particular time, the dragons were attempting to populate Anglantine's Hand. Though then, it had no name. She mounted a full-scale naval raid. She killed and drove away the dragons and took the temple. All seemed victorious for the Valdin Kingdom...Until _HE_ came."

"Who came? Do tell. Do tell. Do tell, please!"

She looked the Electric Dragon in the eyes "...Her own son, Prince Vorgin Carmeleon. He was greedy. He wanted to rule the Valdin Kingdom. He tried to dispose of his own mother."

"You see, Volteer. Trolls care not even for their own kin."

"Shut your maw, cold-heart," Volteer faced him maliciously "Not all trolls are like Enola, you realize. They can very nurturing, generous, peace-loving and-I lost it again."

"Anyway. All I can say from here is that Anglantine casted a curse upon herself and her queens-men. And Vorgin returned to Valdin Marsh to reap his new empire...But they say Anglantine still lurks within the island. Plotting her revenge. As if it would ever come true. She still holds a grudge against all species and every living thing, particularly the Valdin Kingdom trolls and all her ancestors."

"So what you're saying is that neither dragons or trolls can linger there because this eternal-haunting rubbish? Volteer, just send these women back to their desert and lets mount the raid!"

"No!" the woman screamed. She ran towards Volteer, her chain dragging behind her, hopped on his snout and clung to it. Her knickers were at his nose and boobs at his eyes "'He who disturbs the Alligatoress shall taste ancient, poisonous meat,' they say!"

Volteer took no heed to her sorrow and instead slowly took in her feminine vapor. The sight of her exposed, red, blue-nippled breasts close to his eyes was pleasing too. Soon, he closed his eyes, drew his tongue, and plunged it down her knickers and spread it over her muff. Her little hood was fun to circle. The taste within was fruity. And her pubes were very soft: like the fur of a cheetah cub."

While all the woman's fellow mercenaries' mouths hung at this sight, Cyril gasped, "Volteer! You filthy sod. Knock it off! She's a troll. She's outa your league!"

Volteer pulled his tongue, now saturated with her fine pubes, from her waistband and she removed herself from his snout. She faced him with a shocked look and put her hands on her hips, making him realize what he just did. "Oh by our ancestors! Please forgive me, she-troll. Your opera house was so heavenly-smelling, I-I-I-I-I couldn't help myself. I wanted more."

Volteer's flattery made her smile and giggle "You like the smell of my furry play thing? And my pubes? The troll men run at the sight of it. That's incredible," she laughed.

"Well we dragons are more sexual, promiscuous beings than trolls."

The woman rejoined her now-evil-eyeing companions who lectured her when she returned.

"You bimbo!" one spat.

"Are you into bestiality or something?! He's a dragon."

The gigantic door groaned open and Terador entered, followed by Spyro and Cynder. Cyril faced him "Terador! You wont believe it!" laughed Cyril.

"Wont believe what?" Terador tilted his head

Cyril pointed his tail to Volteer "Volteer plunged that electric tongue of his down the knickers of a troll woman...He's physically attracted to them!"

Terador faced Volteer with a surprised face, slightly serious. "You did?" Volteer nodded shamefully. Terador broke out into a fit of laughter and his gigantic, heavy being plummeted to the floor. He was clutching his stomach and slapping his tail on the floor.

Spyro was cackling and Cynder was giggling as they joined the group

"Volteer, that's gross!" Cynder shrieked, laughing with every breath she took, "You have no idea where these troll females have been."

"And they walk around wearing next to nothing all the time," Spyro piped in. "So they'd attract all kinds of nasty stuff."

"But her muff tasted fruity, delicious, mouth-watering, luscious, scrummy and-," she shook his head, "I lost it."

"'Bout bloody time, too." Cyril turned away from the now-blank-minded Volteer and faced Spyro and Cynder "Well, these troll women have been telling us about the 'Scorpion Mercs' or some other rubbish and...we dub them not guilty for the Valdin Kingdoms crimes against our species. They don't want anything to do with Enola Carmeleon. They hate her guts."

"And our mistress, Carliah The Cunning, could pummel or outsmart her any day of the year!" announced the leading woman.

"We will release these women soon. And we need you to lead our worriers and fliers to Anglantine's Hand. Becuase..." Cyril aloud Terador to continue for him

"...Because we are going after the queen's he-she son himself!" he said triumphantly.

Spyro went wide-eyed "We're going after Prince Zakan Carmeleon?"

Terador nodded "Yes. We've spotted his zeppelin, the Courageous Minge, right over Anglantine's Hand. I don't know what they're doing there. But troll airships, and especially a Prince of the Valdin Kingdom are simply too close for comfort."

"What are our objectives?" Cynder asked.

The troll female printed forth from her companions and stood before the two "No, Spyro, Cynder. The Alligatoress...She bite you!" she fell to her knees "She infect you!" One of Volteer's fellow Electric Dragon guards took her chain in his jaws and dragged her back to her fellow trolls. She resisted as she almost cried out, "She's but a wraith. She hates everything anyone!"

When the troll woman was under control, Terador continued. "Your mission is to lead four Ice Dragons carrying cheetah worriers, take the island, and then either drive away or kill Prince Zakan. If you killed him, though, it would be a long-term bonus."

Spyro and Cynder faced one another "I can't wait to get my claws into that hermaphrodite," laughed Spyro.

"Good that you're so eager. Are worriers and the four dragons carrying them are waiting for you on the ramparts. They're awaiting your arrival and command.

"Spyro," Cynder began, "We could be gone for days, maybe Dara and Aventus should come," she suggested.

Spyro pulled a concerned face "We can't endanger our kids."

"They _did_ prove themselves on Munitions Forge. Bloody best performance I've seen from dragons so young," reminded Cyril.

"Fine but...tell the fliers and the worriers we leave _tonight_. Not right now."

**Page Break**

Meanwhile, Dara and Aventus approaches Karlotta's office in the central shopping square. The gigantic Ice Dragoness is sitting before a young Earth Dragon about Dara's age and being rubbed down in rum and crushed flowers by her handmaidens-Dragons cannot clean nor dress themselves after all.

After Karlotta signs up the young dragon, she pulls a confused look as the two siblings approach and stand before her "Dara, Aventus, what you doing here? Come to update your profiles?" she asked, tilting her head.

Aventus gave her a slightly malicious look "Karlotta, you have some explaining to do!" he mildly growled, while sister hung her head, reflecting on the horrid male from last night.

"I sorry?"

"You matched my sister with a drunken sex-maniac. He was only seconds from potentially impregnating her!" she shouted.

The cheetah women scurried away, fearing Dara's Fear Dragon brother, and Karlotta rose to her feet and stood before them with wet eyes "Dara' I didn't know he as one of those males. We only match dragons and dragonesses based on profile-compatibility. I have no way of knowing any of my clients habits or anything secret." She hung her head and whimpered on the stone, creating a pool. "Please...please don't loose faith in me, Dara. If you do...you'd be the first dragoness ever to do so. I've never failed before."

Aventus took no heed to the gigantic Ice Dragoness's sorrow and remained angry "But you believe everything the male clients tell you? You don't examine them thoroughly? That's pure laziness, Karlotta! And almost got my sister violated!"

Dara whimpered, "And I could've laid his eggs and had his vile hatchlings." She tried her best not to cry, but to no avial, and collapsed to the floor on her side.

Aventus gave his sister a rub on the back "Hey, keep it together, Dara. He's going to be psychologically and physically scared for life. Keep that in mind." Aventus's words were barely enough to stop her crying and her got her back on her feet.

Karlotta however as still heartbroken at the mere thought of failing for the first time in decades of matchmaking. Her dragoness eyeliner ran all over her face, as if her life-mate left her. She sniffled and plead, "Dara, please reconsider!" aloud with a crashing voice of sadness. "I promise I'll check the males I match you with."

Aventus got closer to Karlotta, so he was centimeters from her snout "I'll still use your services, Karlotta...Because I am a male and I can fend for myself. But I don't think Dara will ever again. She needs a matchmaker who examines her clients carefully." Aventus promised halfheartedly.

Karlotta's chin trembled and she shook her head and faced Dara "Darling, please!"

Dara shook her head

Karlotta cried, "No!" loud towards the sky an returned to her office, where her hand-maidens were awaiting their crying boss. She collapsed and her girls tried their best to comfort her. They rubbed her wrinkly neck and one hugged and stroked her snout. Tears spilled down her face and soaked the carpet of her office "Catastrophe! I never fail before...Never...never!"

Dara could almost feel her pain as she watched. Aventus however only felt mildly guilty as he walked away, assuming Dara would follow. But she stayed and crept towards Karlotta. When close to the gigantic, crying dragoness, she gulped and said, "I'm so so sorry Karlotta, but...last night-. I just can't-" she was cut off when Karlotta grasped her face with her paw and rolled so her back as to her: The dragon's 'cold shoulder'.

A cheetah handmaiden was angered by Dara's presence and actions towards Karlotta's services. She approached Dara, placed her paws on her hips and threatened, "Leave, or I'll strangle you. You should be ashamed!"

Dara gasped and ran away to join her brother. When she joined him at his side and walked through the avenue of stalls, he asked, "Tried to apologize aye?" with his normal, mildly malicious look. Dara hung her head and nodded it "Pfft. Don't bother. That kraut doesn't deserve it. She almost got you raped."

"But that wasn't her fault, bro. She bases her matches from descriptions and personality and interests."

"Yeah. That's the problem. She doesn't pay close attention to who she signs up. She purely lazy. But I'll stay with her services to find my #1 dragoness. At least as a male, I can defend myself if need be. And I'll be honest with my dates"

"Will I...ever...find my #1 male?" her lips trembled and she hung her head and broke out into a cry.

Aventus almost gasped as she pressed his side to her as they walked, wrapped tails with her and kisses her all over the neck. All she did in response was press her head to his chest. He held it against his chest with his head and swayed both their tails in an attempt to calm her "Dara, I promise Rosalyn will be the perfect matchmaker for you. So long as you follow her rules, you'll find someone for sure."

Aventus lead her through the streets for half an hour. Soon, they were in ana area in the city which as in a square and courtyard before the Guardians Palace. It as a heavenly sight. Gardens with blood-red roses and bell-like hanging flowers surrounded them upon squares of bricks. From a birds-eye-view, the gardens would form the shape of a dragons face. It was like a painting which only the dragon's ancestors and the troll's gods could admire.

While the hardens were a 'pretty' sight from the siblings point of view, but Aventus and Dara were carefully looking for the matchmaking office of Rosalyn J'avias herself. They scanned. They searched and they searched...until they were at the 'head' of the portrait-like garden and Aventus saw a a gypsy-ten-like structure made from sturdy rubber. It was igloo-shaped, but covered in pentagon-shaped-bumps. It's entryway was long and triangular. It's rubbery coverings were as red as Aventus. But it's frame was as blue as the sea. It was just big enough for fully grown dragons to enter.

"I think that's her tent," Aventus pointed a paw towards it.

He lead his sister towards it and they entered the triangular door with blue flaps, opening it for her with his teeth and then following her. At the end of the entryway, they pushed through another curtain and they were in a small lobby in the first half of the circle. Dazzling blue cloth was on the walls. ghostly sheets hung from the ceiling. Before them was a mounted brass bell. Aventus gave it a slap with his tail and it ringed to life.

"Coming!" a relatively soft male's voice resonated from the other side of the curtain in front of them.

The curtain flapped and a male Wind Dragon emerges. He was a glistening Silver dragon with green, human-like eyes. His horns were as white as the land of Dante's Freezer. His belly was a light grey. He wore leathery fitting on his tail and had several gold rings pierced into the webbings of his wing.

As he approached, he thought of the siblings as regular, life-mate-seeking dragons...until he got closer and recognized them. "Dara and Aventus!" he breathed aloud "Son and daughter of Spyro...In me and wife's office!...Am...am I dreaming?"

"Why don't you pinch yourself?" giggled Dara.

The gigantic, snowy Ice Dragon gave himself a jar in the side with his tail blade "Youch," he chuckled, "I not dreamin'."

"I wanna sign my sister up for your services," Aventus informed.

"You do!" his eyes popped open. He almost bounced on his feet when he shouted "HONEY!"

"YES!" a dragoness's honey-sounding voice emerged form the other side.

"The son and daughter of Spyro are here. His daughter wants to sign up.

"Well lead them in, already," she giggled.

Her husband began to lead them in "I'm Argon, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Argon," Dara smiled, "The last Matchmaker I was with didn't have a mate. And she has dozens of kids by different males."

On the other side of the curtain was Rosalyn J'avias herself: She hadn't aged a day since her picture was shot for the book she wrote. Her frills on her neck thought were now tattooed blood-red and her wings were as white as her husband's horns. She was curled up and craning her head down to her two hatchlings. Her oldest was basically a toddler by dragon standards. She was navy-blue with a silver underbelly. Her youngest's eyes hadn't opened yet. Her youngest was bluish silver all over. Both's horns hadn't emerged from their heads, they were so young.

Rosalyn turned all attention to the famous siblings approaching. Her husband laid behind her and put his tail over her pelvis. He gave her peck on the snout and laid his head down on the fur for a rest. "Dara and Aventus. Son and daughter of Spyro and Cynder. In my office! I must be drunk or something," she chuckled in amazement.

"It's an honor to meet you, Rosalyn. I can't believe how many dragonesses you've matched with males in the past year alone." Aventus bowed.

Dara was just vibrating her being "I wish to sign up to your services, ma'am."

Rosalyn tilted her head "Why are shaking, dear? Nothing to be nervous about here."

"I-I-I'm not sh-shaking 'cause I'm nervous...I'm shaking 'cause I'm excited," she giggled.

She lowered her head to Dara's height "You should be. I'll find you the perfect male...Say, didn't mention Karlotta?"

Dara sighed and and nodded, "Yeah. I quit her services because the last male she gave me was a drunken sex-maniac. Almost violated me."

"Hah! Such is Karlotta. I taught that cold kraut everything she knows. But she's no master." she cleared her throat "My fee is fair for what I can do. It's about 100 gold a month. Or you can have an entire years subscription for 500 gold. BUT for you two I can make the initial month 100 gold and then 50 gold for ever additional month. Best deal I can make. These services include, profile-matching, chemistry/personality tests, romance tests and loads more. All Karlotta does is profile matching."

"I'll just take the monthly fee," smiled Dara.

"Very wise," she smiled. "Now, since your a female, You don't have to fill out as many questions as a male dragon. That'll be hundred gold now and fifty for every additional month."

Aventus turned his head around and peeked into the bag strapped to his torso and took out a bag of coins, which he placed before Rosalyn.

She pulled the string, spread the coins out with her paw and silently counted "It's all here. Good." She cleared her throat and shouted, "Alec!" towards an area behind her.

A mole sleeping on a small fur behind Rosalyn and Argon's snorted awake "Ah-erm-yah-ah. wha?"

"I got a new client. Please help her fill her profile and take the personality tests."

"Yes, milady." The mole quickly raced to a shelf, took out a blank, red-covered profile. He stood before Dara, opened it and drew a fountain pen. It was time for Dara to fill out her seeking criteria. He read aloud to her the questions in the profile and she answered as best she could...

_**1): What age-range, elemental class, or species would you prefer in a male?**_She answered, "Fifteen to twenty-five. He should be a dragon. I don't mind his element."

_**2): Would you date a male who smokes, drinks, or has other habits?**_ She answered, "If he smokes, that's fine. If he drinks he would only have to do it socially or not at all. Other habits don't concern me much."

_**3): Would you date a male who has children, widowed/divorced, and do you want children yourself?**_She answered, "I don't mind if he has kids and divorced or widowed, as long as his kids aren't brats. And I really want to have some gorgeous hatchlings."

_**4): What personality are you looking for in a male?**_ She answered, "He has to a family man, not all 'career' this and 'money-making' that. I don't want to date rich bastards with more money than kindness either."

_**5): What do you NOT want in a male? **_"A heavy drinker is out of the question. I'd prefer a guy who doesn't smoke, they reek and they give me asthma."

"Brilliant!" the mole praised, as he flipped a page "Now it's time for your personality chemistry questionare."

First he writ down Dara' age, element, and appearance-summary. Then he asked the questions and wrote down her answers...

_**1): Do you drink; smoke; have other habits?**_ "I drink socially. Smoking is revolting to me and for idiots. I stutter and cry very easily."

_**2): What is your ideal date? **_"A walk around the city and shopping. A flight over Twilight Falls. Or maybe lunch or dinner. And no drinking in isolated places, please!"

"Great!" the mole praised. "Now we just have to add something to your profile in your own words: like a headline for when males look at it."

Dara said, and the mole wrote it down with skill, "I'm the daughter of Spyro seeking that special somebody. A little fun is OK, too." Dara then bounced her scaly brows.

The mole writ it all and even added, "(bounces brows)" as a cherry atop the cake for the heading.

He closed the file. "Well done, Dara."

"And, Dara," Rosalyn began "I noticed that you seem desperate to find somebody...That's not healthy."

"But I'm just so lonely, Rosalyn."

"Honey, if you concentrate on it and make it take up your whole day, it only makes things harder." She wrapped her tail around Argon's and they exchanged a nuzzle. "I was determined to find somebody like you wouldn't believe...But then I put next to no effort and-what do you know-love came along and slapped me on the face And now I two gorgeous kids with him."

"That's sounds little far-fetched."

"Trust me, Dara. It works. And I'll try and find the perfect match for you, so just enjoy some free time. OK?" She craned her head down to her infants and continued, "Then some day, you'll have gorgeous kids like mine." She licked their little necks and they hopped up to hug her snout and neck, making her warm and fuzzy within.

Dara and Aventus got closer and Dara let out a breath of joy at the sight of them "They're gorgeous."

"Wait. We're gonna need a picture for your file," the mole suddenly reminded.

"I got Dara's photo from Karlotta's services right here." Aventus took her photo out of his bag gave it to the mole. He pasted and slapped it to the cover of her file.

"My husband or Alec will come around and give you the files of your matches, just like Karlotta did. But unlike Karlotta, I make the male clients fill out three times as many question as I do with the Dragonesses. Also unlike Karlotta, I also do matching for Cheetahs and Moles."

Dara went wide eyed and shook her head quickly "You mean...I could have a life-mate of a different species?"

"If you wanted," she nodded. "But the idea of cross-species romance and sex is still a bit foul. So I wouldn't suggest it. Your own race would give you trouble and so would the male's."

And so the siblings left Dara's new profile with Rosalyn. She felt for sure Rosalyn would not give her a drunken male like Karlotta did. THey coiled tailed with a skip in their step as they returned home.

Aventus and Dara approach their home and he opens it for her. When they enter, their eyes pop open as they see their parents putting on iron chainmail dragon vests and tail-plates. Cynder out on mostly steel chainbody and tough leather: light dragon armor. But Spyro put on chainbody and iron plates: Heavy armor. They achieved the perfect husband and wife team by balancing out their armor choice.

"Mom, dad, what the-" Aventus was cut off by his mother.

Was using her teeth to tighten a belt of her tail-plates when she said, "The guardians are sending us all to a neutral island...Anglantine's Hand. You get to come!"

Aventus almost bounced on his feet "We get to pummel and cook some of those greedy two-leggeds? Hell yeah!" he nudged his now-mildly-joyful sister "C'mon, Dara. Lets put some armor on." The two raced upstairs to get some fo their own armor out of a trunk. Dara and Aventus both put on black leathery armor with steel chainmail embedded inside. Aventus and Dara assisted each other to strap it on.

**I hope you look forward to the next chapter, becuase I'll try and make the next one twice as long and full of action!**

**Is this story worth reading and waiting for? Or should I find a semi and walk in front of it? Because I'm autistic and I'll do it if given the chance.**

I need forty-five reviews before I continue.

If you have ideas for the next chapter, please PM them to me. DO NOT review with them.

**Here the current cast. All else are side-characters and villains. Tell me if I should include another.**

_[Spyro & Cynder; Gavrin Stone-Fist; Dr Karl Henshin; Dara and Aventus; Prince Zakan Carmeleon.]_

**If you have any OCs you want put in, PM me and ask. I can add them in for a short while like I did with JouneyofShadows' Rosalyn, the matchmaker, and her family.**

**What exactly do you like about my stories in detail?**

**STORY-LINE 1-10**

**CHARACTERS 1-10**

**ACTION SCENES 1-10**

**SEX SCENES 1-10**

**HUMANOID TROLLS 1-10**

I NEED 45 REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE.


	12. Anglantine's Hand

~~Anglantine's Hand~~

**Oh and when you review from now on, please do not say anything about my grammar or punctuation. I know it sucks. Grow up. I am more concerned about how you feel about the story-line and characters. Plus the aspects of the story itself: action-scenes, sex scenes etc.**

**NEW POLL IN MY PROFILE**

**Please cast your votes to which characters you most like and would like to see more of. This will determine the next chapter's quality."**

**I NEED 55 reviews before I update.**

**This chapter is extra-long and full of action to compensate for the previous talkie and horny chapters.**

**I need 55 reviews before I update. Oh and when you update, please say something bout the chapter and the scenes and the characters. Don't just say, "Amazing chapter. Keep it up! I give you a thousand in all categories." because it's not really helpful criticism. I like the kind of criticism my former co-writer/best critic **_**Iceclaw14**_** give me.**

After hours, Gavrin and his former-Dr/general guardian, Karl, enter a tunnel which branched out into a cavernous chamber. Karl remained on Star's back, injured from their escapade on Dante's Freezer.

Gavrin wouldn't stop asking questions about Karl's stomach-churning medical career in Valdin. Karl finally clutched his head with his hands and yelled, "Will you shut up?!" His sentence repeated three times as it echoed through the tunnels.

Star yelped at her master as her way of saying, 'Yeah, master, it's gross to listen to!'

Gavrin turned to Karl and Star with his left hand on his hip and torch in the other, "Sorry for being a curious teenager!"

Karl was about to say something, but the sound of flapping reached his ears. Before they knew it, furry, red bats were screaming over them. They swooped down and gave the two fugitives nips with their rotten, blade-like teeth on their faced.

Karl drew his Grublin-Mincer pistol. "Eat led, bats!" he said as he unleashed three metal-spraying shots from it into the air. He managed to kill 6 of them, which scream in agony as they fell with led pellets in their bodies.

One bat out of the dozens around him latched onto Gavrins cheek for three seconds. "Aah!" he screamed as he dislodged the bat with his grasp, threw it to the floor and stomped on it. When that one was dead, he drew the cutlass and swung it madly at the airborne ones.

Star snapped quickly and feasted upon two of them. She nodded as she thought, '_those rats they fed me at the stables tasted like shit compared to this.'_

Soon, Gavrin managed to chop three of them in midair and they retreated into tunnels in the ceiling.

"Fuck," Karl cursed as he holstered his gun.

Gavrin waved the air away from his face "Those bats smelled like shit."

Karl rolled his eyes sideways shamefully "Yes...the bats."

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" an echo of a an old troll female asked. "Trolls?! Valding Kingdom trolls, too." she growled to the point where her voice was almost male and bassy. "Some nerve you have, stumbling into my sanctuary after what you people did!"

Gavrin looked around in panic and his sword-wielding hand trembled. "That voice sounds like Enola's, only thicker and older," his voice trembled.

Karl was more afraid. He had heard of this woman before and Gavrin didn't until now. He reloaded his pistol "It-it-it can't be-. The Alligatoress Haunting is true?" His expression went from scared-witless to neutral. "Nah. We might be sick or something: lack of nourishment. Seeing and hearing things, seeing and hearing things, seeing and hearing things," he repeated in an attempt to calm himself.

"The thief," the voice began, making the three jump and all hope die, "...Filthy...little...thief. Stole my kingdom from me...That so-called son o' mine. It's mine it is. I want it back!" her last words was the loudest which echoed ten times, causing Gavrin to crouch in fear.

Star yelped back at the voice.

"I don't think we're just hearing things," Gavrin's voice crashed, facing Karl and Star.

Karl's eyes went wide at the sight of rotten, rusty-armor-wearing figure creeping up on him from behind "Gavrin, look out!" Karl shot the figure in the head, which exploded and sent rotten bone-shards and dried-out meat everywhere. The headless zombie fell to its belly and its limbs broke free of its body.

"Let's see how you stand against my axe men, hmm? Attack!" Anglantine screamed with her barely-intact, raspy voice-box.

Two axe-wielding corpses entered Gavrin's torchlight. They were a foot larger than the average troll and twice the weight. They had horned-helmets. Their armor was riddled with cockroaches and decorated with the old green markings of the Valdin Kingdom. Their axes were quite blunt, circular and heavy. They were charging strait for Gavrin.

Star raced to her master, took his coat in her teeth and threw him to her side and safety. She leapt upon the of axe men and took his neck in her jaws, causing him to squeal like an ancient troll of Dante's Freezer. With one turn of her head, she ripped it clean of his body. Roaches fled from his neck and all over the floor.

The second one stood back and then charged for her. He was in the air and ready to strike her head when she unleashed a sonic scream, pushing him through the air. He shattered into naught but dry meat, bone shards, armor and a head as he rolled several feet away. He now laid all over the place.

Karl eyed the zombie's axe and then eyed Gavrin's holstered rifle and got an idea "Gavrin gimme your rifle." He pointed to the axe on the ground, "And take up that battle axe. You'll have me covering you, and you and Star can take them head-on."

"Great idea!" Gavrin threw Karl his rifle, which he caught skillfully, and raced to pick up and wield the axe. He groaned as he lifted it as high as he could. But he could only hold it horizontally and poised to swing sideways, and not pummel with overhead swings like a strong troll can.

Gavrin left his torch sticking out from the sandy floor. His ever-faithful Star took it in her teeth to light the way.

"By the gods, who would've thought those soldiers would be so rotten and useless?" Anglantine's voice complained.

Soon, the three found themselves in a hallway, which was more like an avenue of 10 vertically-placed coffins. As they entered, and the light hit the coffins, the rotting, thin, wooden lids splintered as corpses arms burst forth. Their arms opened up the coffins and a pair of katana-wielding zombies charged for Gavrin, who was in the lead.

He swung at the first "HWAH!" and chopped him clean at the waist. The 2nd one poised his katana and waved his fingers as if to say, 'Come here, you little brat.' "What, you want some blunt steel? OK!" Gavrin kicked the corpse in the pelvis and off his feet. He was on his back and his jaw went wide and he rose a skeletal hand, silently begging for his afterlife. The axe came down and shattered his chest.

It was the moment the corpse rasped his last that the remaining 8 coffins bursted open and dagger-holding zombies came for him.

Karl drew Gavrin's rifle and shot six of them in their heads, lighting up and thundering the tunnel with each shot "Stay...away...from...the boy," he shouted between each shot.

Two remained, charging side-by-side. Gavrin swung the axe and cut their heads off in a single swing and moment. Their heads plummeted to the sandy floor...but their bodies were still a match for him. Gavrin quickly rose the long handle of his axe to block mad swings of their swords. He held it horizontally and then vertically to block different moves they blindly made towards him.

Star couldn't bare to see her master humiliated by these maggoty, age-old grunts and growled. She waited until Gavrin wasn't between her and them. Her opportunity came when they had him against the wall and she screamed madly at them with her unrelenting force scream. They flew across the hall, but didn't shatter.

This gave Karl a window to shoot them both in the torsos, shattering them. Their decapitated heads groaned in agony.

Gavrin to the lit torch off the floor and began to light the ones on the walls, probably marking a way out they can follow later. But why would he go deeper instead of turning back?

"Gavrin, we have to turn back! To face the Alligatoress is suicide and stupidity."

"Turn back?...Oh, I think not, Dr Pervert," laughed Anglantine.

"That's Dr Karl Henshin to you, Alligatoress!" he corrected her over continuous laugh.

Her laugh grew louder and louder...until the passage behind them began to disappear because of two shifting walls caving in very slowly.

"Run!" Karl gave Star a kick, Gavrin hopped on and she ran as fast as she could before the passage was closed. But it slammed shut when they were inches from safety.

While Gavrin shed a tear, Karl and Star were filled with rage "Damn you, Alligatoress!"

Star let out a scream like she never did before out of pure rage. She completely agreed with Karl for once.

"Brilliant...Now use your hatred to find me. You're up against my undead faithfuls from here on."

"We're coming for you, Anglantine!" Gavrin said through his teeth.

"Ooh, a feisty Valdin Kingdom Teenager chasing a queen. Have mercy. Ha!" she mocked. "Oh and by the way, I heard all those pussy jokes you told on the way!"

"Ignore her, Karl. We can handle her walking beef-jerky."

**Page Break**

Spyro and Cynder lead their children and four Ice Dragons, each carrying eight cheetah worriers, towards the feared, un-inhabitable, spooky Anglantine's Hand, an hour from their current position over ocean. The four worriers bring up the rear, Spyro and Cynder lead, while their kids were stuck in the middle as the dragons flew two-by-two, dodging the clouds.

As they virtually rode the wind, Dara signaled Aventus over for a conversation. He banked towards her "What is it, sis?"

"Bro, the Guardians told us about Anglantine's Hand when we were in the academy...I-I don't think we can do this."

"We can!" he reassured with a growl "Remember, Dara, in school, they only teach us what they want us to know, not what we need to know. They taught us to master our elements and moves and that's the only thing we learn't which was true."

Dara looked at him with wet eyes "But if the trolls fear it more than they fear us, it might mean this threat's worse than us!"

"Oh," Aventus farted with his lips, "They're just greedy, green, 7-foot leathery people on two legs with guns. We'll be fine, Dara. Our dad's the Purple Dragon. Our mom's the former Queen of Darkness. And we have worriers to back us up."

"If that's the case, then why haven't 'we dragons' wiped them out after co-existing for hundreds of years?"

Aventus was desperate for a way to counter her sentence. "Um. Well...Urg!" he surrendered, "You win."

Dara giggled with satisfaction and began to chant, banking left and right in an aerial dance, "#I am so smart. I am so smart. S. M. R. T...I mean S. M. A. R. T.#"

Aventus chuckled "At least I can spell."

Two hours later, the group penetrated a gigantic cloud and Anglantine's Hand was now clearly visible. In the distance, circling the volcano, the prince's zeppelin, Courageous Minge, and Vaulta's, the Hardon Purger, were scanning the continent for fugitives known to the Valdin Kingdom.

Aventus and Dara glided in shock, freezing midair "By our ancestors...No wonder this place is un-inhabitable and feared. Look at volcano," Aventus breathed in terror. "Even I'm scared of it."

Dara felt like her heart and head would explode as the island enlarged with their approach. "This is worse than Munitions Forge. That volcano's twice as big," she pointed a hand to the volcano.

The two troll zeppelins circled a cylinder of smoke which rose from the volcano and parted the clouds. For some reason beyond their little dragon minds, maybe even the troll's minds, the clouds whirled around it.

The only thing that could draw their attention away from the sinister island and its paranormal activity...was the prince's gigantic zeppelin, dropping troops by fast-line into the thick woods.

"There's that herm's zeppelin." Aventus pointed a paw to the distant craft. "It doesn't really live up to its name. It's big, it's 'Courageous' but it's not a 'Minge.' I've seen _plenty_ of those."

Dara faced him "When will you loose your virginity? I've lost mine to that male I met at the Winking Wyvern, Haxen."

"I almost lost mine to a rotten-smelling, Earth Dragoness who worked there." Aventus stuck out his tongue, "Urg! Doesn't she shower. Her vagina smelt like crap, and looked like a wax-flooded ear."

"You poor thing," Dara giggled. "Don't worry. I'm sure Karlotta will find you a clean Dragoness, even though she couldn't find me one...A MALE!"

"You're turning lesbian?" Aventus broke out into a fit of nothing but, "HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAA!"

Dara banked towards him and whacked him with her wing "Shut up. I'm strait."

"It's OK, Dara...I like watchin' dragonesses going down on one another."

"Shut up!" she screamed.

"You shut up!" Aventus growled.

"No, you shut up."

"No you shut up!" Aventus shouted

"Kids!" Cynder growled

**Page Break**

Meanwhile, in his large quarters aboard the Minge, Zakan prepares the microphone atop his piano for singing. Jester sits atop it with his 7-string guitar, plugged into a nearby, funnel-shaped amp.

Zakan began to sing and play_ I'm Only Trying to Help You_ by Culture Club. Jester picks the strings with his fingers to match the notes Zakan's playing closely

Zakan:

_Clowns caress you  
Figures undress your fear  
Induced to crime beyond emotion  
Shedding tears as big as the ocean_

_Don't say you didn't hear us calling_

_Ooh ooh_

_You'll be sorry in the morning  
When we tell you  
Mama had tears in her eyes  
She's the only one who never cries_

_That's the way we destroy baby_

They both sang,

_Shut it out Shut it out_

Zakan was alone,

_That's the way we destroy baby._

When they were going to do the 2nd duet, Jester crashed, strum dead notes on his guitar and went into a fit of asthma. Zakan stopped playing piano and rushed to his aid, reaching into the pocket of his airforce jacket and pulling out his old-fashioned, fumigated inhaler with a tube, which he took gratefully and breathed from it.

"Sorry for making you sing with your asthma, darling."

He took the inhaler from his mouth and rasped, "It only comes on when I'm singing high and loud, my prince."

Zakan scratched his chin, saturated with the short, fine hairs of the average female troll and sported a happy face "What if we sing something deep and you let me do all the high notes when singing? You're the better musician, but not the best singer with your condition."

"Hell yeah, Zakan," he put his index finger to his own chin and thought "...How 'bout Heartbreak Hotel by Neil?"

"Brilliant! I've mastered that piano line."

When Zakan sat, Jester picked the thin string on his guitar, whilst turning the tone and volume knobs to get the proper sound for the song.

When the drummer clicked his sticks and then did his opening solo, he, Zakan and Jester began to play and sing Heartbreak Hotel by Neil Diamond.

Jester began with a deep, manly voice,

_Since my baby left me, I've found a new place to dwell_

_It's down by the end of lonely street. It's heartbreak hotel yeah!_

They both sang. Zakan had an impressively-feminine voice for the duet,

_I've been so lonely, baby. I've been so lonely._

Zakan dropped out,

_I've been so lonely, I could die._

When Jester finished his riff, Zakan sang alone, in his woman-like tone,

_Though the door gets crowded, you still can find a room_

_for broken-hearted lovers to cry there in their gloo-oo-oom._

Jester jumped back in,

_I've been so lonely, baby. I've been so lonely_

_I've been so lonely, I could die._

The music drifted off when a Banshee Terror Soldier burst through the door "My prince, Jester, you must take the bridge immediately!"

"Was the matter, darling!" he asked half-heartedly in complaint "We were about to nail a Neil song when you bursted in."

"Dragons! Approaching the volcano!"

Jester and Zakan immediately put down their instruments and ran through the iron halls towards the flight-deck "Dammit! Our presence here must've provoked them...Stupid General Vaulta, leading us here!" When they arrived at the flight-deck, Zakan took his throne behind the captain's, and Jester took his rightful place as lead pilot.

Zakan shouted into the mic, "Gunners, prepare for air-to-air!"

Slowly approaching the cylinder of smoke rising from the volcano, the navigators with their telescopes got a clear glimpse of the dragons and his heart almost stopped when he saw the Purple Dragon. "My prince, it's the Purple Dragon!"

"If that pretty-boy is here, these lizards are here to purge or drive us away." He faced the radio-operator "Be a darling and alert the Hardon Purger of this."

"Aye my prince." the radioman frantically turned knobs and pulled sliders to find their allied zeppelin's frequency and he alerted their captain.

"We may have to retreat to the Hardon Purger incase we can't take the dragons ourselves, my prince. So maybe have the pressurized tanks ready for the burst of speed we might need?" Jester suggested.

"Yes, darling, I see your point. We'll radio engineering, too. Bring us in, Jester. I want to see the Purple Dragon blown to mince midair up-close."

"Aye." Jester pushed the throttle away from him and the engines roared to life, scootering the gigantic craft along and towards the smudges in the sky which were the dragons.

Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder spot the gigantic craft turning and the roar of its engines reached their ears "Spy, the Courageous Minge. It's after us!"

"Everybody, single-file, we'll try and loose it in the woods!" Spyro ordered. Cynder flew behind her purple life-mate and all the dragons flew in single-file as the group dived for the trees a thousand feet beneath them.

The dragons found themselves awkwardly flying between trees. Dara and Aventus had to bank so they could glide between them. Soon, the dragons ran out of space to fly in single file and they split, but kept the Purple-Dragon in their sight.

Dara and Aventus stayed close to each other. Aventus went wide eyed as they were approaching two trees with a gigantic spider's web and gasped. "Dara look out!" He climbed, but Dara responded too late and flew through the unpleasant, grey webbing "Eww! Slimy stuff!"

She flapped vigorously, trying and dislodge the web. Though the web was not removed, she rejoined her brother. They finally flew into an area where trees were fewer and further apart, which meant more room to maneuver. But the Minge's engine-roar was only getting louder and louder...until it was directly over them by only a few dozen feet in distance. Its shadow darkened their flight path

Zakan shouted, "Belly-gunners, fire storm!"

The Minge's gunners fired madly at an area behind the dragons. Working their way towards the dragons, They were like an approaching rain of hot iron slugs.

Spyro and his dragoness looked behind them and their hearts almost stopped when they saw the storm of bullets approaching "By the Ancestors, brake away!" Spyro shouted over the thundering of the guns.

They split into three groups, the children's, Ice Dragon's and the parents groups. Spyro and Cynder flew away 3-O-clock of the Minge, the children flew away 9-O-clock of it, and the Ice Dragons and their riders lay siege to the craft. They climbed out of reach of the belly-gunners and flew strait towards the hexagonal windows of the bridge.

"They're coming strait for us! Nose gunner, fire at will!"

The flak gun on the crafts nose fired three shots at the four Ice Dragons. The Ice dragons rolled as their riders clung tightly, narrowly avoiding them, as they almost fell from the sky from the explosive force of the flak, exploding between them.

Flying two-by-two, the dragon's riders lit sticks of dynamite, and waited until there was only a second of fuse left. When the dragons began to turn away and split at the craft's nose, they threw them at the bridge windows and the nose gunner.

The nose gunner and his gun were dislodged form the nose and he screamed as he was still strapped to his gun, falling to the forest bellow

Zakan screamed like a little girl and covered his head as glass rained throughout the flight-deck "EEEK!"

Jester brushed away the glass on the instrument panel "Relax, my prince!" he reassured aloud, "We've just got to breath the thin air up here,

that's all."

Jester had more to fear however, as one Ice Dragon, and his riders, avoid the riflemen on the deck and make it to the very rear of the craft. There, there were fewer gunners. He flew in circles and avoided bullets, hissing and snapping past him, until the one riding his neck spotted the crafts flapping rudder.

"There!" the cheetah pointed to gigantic rudder "Take that rudder off, and they'll unable to maneuver to escape."

The Ice Dragon growled as she flapped vigorously towards the rear of the craft, avoiding a barrage of bullets from the deck, and clinging to the crafts balloon. Using his claws, he shimmied towards to the rudder and took the iron hinges in his jaws. With a powerful grunt and twist of his head, he dislodged the many hinges of the rudder one by one every few seconds. After he dealt with three of them, his cheetah riders spotted a enemy Dreadwing approaching with a conscript rider.

"Take it out!" the rider on his neck ordered.

The other riders on the Ice Dragon's back fired a barrage of arrows, forcing it to screech, roll out of the way and steer away...right towards Spyro and Cynder. He flew between them. Spyro and Cynder unleashed their Darkness and Fire breaths in unison upon the conscript rider. His strapped, keeping him in place, melted and snapped. His hair and uniform ignited and he screamed, plummeting to the forest below. His mount flew away and shook flames of its body before retreating back to the Minge.

Soon, the Ice Dragon clinging to the rudder had broken off more than half the hinges and the rudder began to warp and groan "Perfect," the rider on his neck praised, "Now let's get the hell outa here!" They detached and flew away to join Spyro and Cynder.

The rudder now warped and groaned aloud with ever turn Jester, the pilot, made.

The teenage son and daughter of the Purple Dragon are cocky, and go sly strait for a blown-out gunner's seat in the side of the craft. It was surrounded by red-hot, smoldering wood. Wires on the edge of the ruined wall arced. But the children tore through the blazing wall nonetheless. They found themselves in a narrow hallway with a row of manned canons, firing at their fellow dragons and parents on the outside.

The gunners remained on their machines. But two crewmen in iron chain-body draw their katanas "Off our ship, scalies!" they yelled as they charged. One swung at Aventus twice: Once to swipe his legs "Hiyah!" And again from an overhead swing to try and get him midair "Wah!" His sword got stuck in the grate of the steel floor and he hadn't landed one hit. "Ah shit!" He tried his best to dislodge it, but to no avail.

Aventus knocked him into the air, as his father would've, leapt, and then "Yah! Hwa!" scratched him to death in midair.

Dara used her Electricity to shock her opponent. He screamed in agony and dropped his cutlass. This gave her brother the opportunity to smoke him in Fear Breath.

This made him draw his sidearm "I die for my...Kingdom!" and shoot himself in the head.

Two more charged, armed with pistols, and fired when close. The siblings leapt to avoid the shots and broke their neck with a swing of their heavy tails.

Dara and Aventus glided over their corpses and made their way through the hall, slashing at the throats of gunners and pulling their bodies from the seats.

Every time a gun was unmanned by her brother, Dara used her new Electricity to set off the gun's ammunition piles, destroying them.

When all ten were history, Dara made another hole in the hull with her Electricity and they bursted through it.

All the dragons regrouped. All were relatively unharmed. The kids followed the Ice Dragons, who followed Spyro and Cynder and they flew aimlessly around the craft, firing icy shards.

A few trolls up on deck aimed there rifles for them. But thick, sharp shards of ice embedded into their rib-cages. Mist came out their mouths and they wheezed to death.

All hell had broken loose on the flight-deck. Jester's instrument panel lit up red with faults and errors. Alarms screamed and the whole room went red...Then as Jester made full rudder left, he felt something snap in the wheel and it spun to the point where it was like a wet bar of soap in a tab. It had happened. The rudder finally broke free and plummeted to the woods bellow them.

Jester's breathing was heavier s he turned the wheel only to hear faint clicks in response. _And_ absolutely no turning power. "My prince, I lost rudder control!" he screamed in a single breath.

Zakan had to throw in the towel and swallow his pride and ask Vaulta Stone-Fist for help. "We can't take these dragons alone. We need an extra defensive platform to company us. Send 'Red-Alert' to Hardon Purger!"

"Aye, my prince." the radioman matched the frequency of the Hardon-Purger's radio and forwarded the urgent message.

Whilst the radioman sent the distress, Jester felt a glimmer of hope as he spotted a friendly airship approaching. He was bouncing in his seat "My prince, Hardon Purger's approaching!"

"Haha!" the prince laughed triumphantly "'Bout time that 'queen's-foot-stool' came!"

"_You're_ a queen," the radioman snickered quietly.

Spyro and Cynder were about to lead the Ice Dragons and their children to make another strafing run on the Minge.

However, Cynder turned head and spotted the light, fast, heavily-armed craft heading for the Minge's aid: Vaulta's _Hardon Purger_. "Spy, another zeppelin!"

Spyro turned to where she was facing and felt her fear "We can't take them both with our current force. Retreat!" Spyro ordered.

The dragons and their riders fled to the heavily-wooded area of the base of the volcano.

Zakan picked up his mouthpiece for the radio. Zakan broke out into a hateful rant. "General, you ass! Look at my airship! One more minute and we'd be finished. Why don't go back to my mom's bed where you belong, and do her. That's all you're good for, you queen's foot-"

"Prince Zakan, the general is ashore, searching for the fugitives. I am the captain. I have the airship in his absence."

"Oh crap." the prince slapped himself "Hehehehe. Ditzy witzy," he giggled. He cleared his throat "Apologies, captain, for my rant. But we need repairs immediately. We also can't fly alone, as those dragons are still skulking in the woods bellow. They could attack anytime. We've also lost our rudder, so we can't yaw very well. My pilot will have to improvise. I know I he can."

"Standby. We'll draw a cable and tow you away to a safe spot so you can repair."

"Make it fast, captain-our hull and compartments are still smoldering and burning. And a new wind shield would be good, too."

Soon, Cynder looked back at their children and the Ice Dragons and saw them struggling to flap and mostly gliding. Their breathing was wheezy. SOme them had bellies doused in their blood from the trolls rifles. She faced Spyro. "Spy, we should land and rest. We can't fight with exhausted worriers."

Spyro didn't have a clue what to do...until one of the Ice Dragon's complained aloud, with a slight growl and wheeze, "Spyro, we not going any further, until we've had a breather," in a tone simular to Cyril's, but brighter.

"...Good point, Cyn. We may aswell set up base somewhere too and send someone to get us some reinforcements, later."

The hero couple lead them to a small clearing closer to the ruined temple at the wrist of the island. The tree's fine-leaved, dark-green, red-flowered foliage covered all but an opening a few feet across. However, Spyro could spot it quite easily and lead them in with a dive. One by one, they hovered and lowered themselves into the gap in the leaves and found themselves in a small, dark clearing with a little flowing stream and glowing mushrooms on the tree-trunks...perfect for a make-shift base camp.

Spyro and his dragoness looked around, while the children and worriers caught their breath behind them. "This place is perfect for a staging area." He pointed to the stream and the foliage with a paw as she said, "There's a stream for drinking, cover for hiding from the airships. Perfect!"

Cynder however took a closer gander around and, because of her experience with such things, cold feel the dark presence. She turned her gaze to Spyro, tapped him with her tail and gained his attention. "Spy, you shouldn't get too comfortable and cocky...This place feels-and I know well-sinister."

"Oh," he playfully moaned, joining her in a dragon head-hug "Don't be so paranoid, Cynder."

"It just makes me afraid: the fact that neither trolls nor dragons would be able to peacefully step foot on this island." Her tone became shaky, recalling her sinister past, "This place...it makes me feel like I'm standing before...the Dark Master. She shed tears and rested her head on his neck. "I-I-I don't wanna be here...I feel claws in my spine...voices in my head."

Spyro slowly licked up and down her neck from throat to chin. He rubbed her back with a paw.

As Spyro tried his best to calm Cynder, the Ice Dragon's dismissed their riders and they began to check their stock rations and cherry-bombs in their bags. Some sharpened their swords with stones.

One out of them all approached the stream. He bend down and sucked some up. The moment it was inside his mouth, his gums, tongue and lips were burning, as if he had eaten molten magma "Aaarrggg!" he screamed after he spat it out.

All gathered around him as his eyes reddened and he began to wriggle on his back with his tongue hanging down his cheek

"By our ancestors!" a cheetah cried out.

"He's possessed!" one suggested aloud.

"It's a seizer!"

"Somebody help him!"

Two of his comrades kneeled down to his aid. The moment they laid a paw on him, he drew his claws, hissed and slashed violently at them. The medic was left no choice but to seize him and knock him on the head, out cold, but alive still. It was for the best.

One Ice Dragon, since dragons were sturdy and virtually-immortal beings, dipped a claw in the stream, had a taste and immediately spat it out. "Poisoned. With what, I do not know."

Another cheetah worrier was awestruck when the stream began to flow a midnight-purple color "It's gone black!"

Spyro and his wife shook their head in disbelief "...It was clear and clean when we landed."

Cynder nodded in agreement "It's as if the stream was telling us, 'begone or die'." Cynder's heart beated against her ribs and she turned gaze to her male. "Spy, I don't wanna be here anymore." Her gaze went from fearful to the expression of a sudden realization and an idea emerging. "Let me go back to Warfang and get some reinforcements, some extra rations and clean water," she suggested. "The guardians don't know we're out-gunned."

Spyro took a deep breath before surrendering, "OK." he licked her cheek "Wait 'til the airships are out of sight and then fly fast and safely, OK?"

"Of course." Cynder approached her children and gave them each licks on the face "You kids stay with the Ice Dragons and your father. This place is just...evil. Pure Evil. I can feel it." She took to the air and exited through the gap in the foliage. There wasn't a zeppelin in sight. That was her cue to fly for Warfang with haste. She flew towards the sunset. Slowly, Anglantine's Hand darkened, allot faster than it darkens in Warfang.

"I need a volunteer for scouting."

"I'll gladly scout for you, Purple Dragon," an Ice Dragon volunteers, stepping forth, no riders on his back.

"I need you to go to the temple nearby and search for signs of trolls, particularly generals. There aren't that many generals in the Valdin Kingdom. Killing one will be like tearing a limb off of their kingdom."

"Got it." he took flight and approached the ruined temple, a two-minute flight away. Upon arrival, he could see, like ants, on the temple's balcony, a general-like figure, followed by two armored elites, and 30 conscripts. The Ice Dragon's eyes were glued on the general "A Valdin Kingdom general. My lucky day." He swooped down towards them.

A Conscript spotted him "Look out!" he and soon did his allies, fires madly at the dragon.

The Ice Dragon fired shards, three at one time, which fanned out, the conscripts, killing ten of them. He climbed and pulled away "Dammit, I was aiming for the general.

When he located the gap in the foliage tht concealed the base-camp, he hovered and landed. The Purple Dragon and hsi children immediately approached

The Ice Drgon was excited to say, "Spyro, I chased a general of the Valdin Kingdom into the temple ruins nearby. And I think it's...General Vaulta Stone-Fist; the queen's very best!"

Spyro went wide-eyed and triumphant "If I lead our worriers right in there, we can trp them, pin them and down kill them all in that order."

He wrapped hsi tail around his daughter "C'mon, Dara, it'll be a great daddy-daughter-activity."

Dara smiled and bounced on her feet. "Yay!"

"Hello! What about me?" Aventus growled.

"You, my son, can motivate these Ice Dragons in my absence."

Aventus was speechless "I-I-I can be a leader?..." his expression went joyful almost instantly "I can be a leader! Ha ha."

"Well you and Dara aren't hatchlings anymore. Its time I stopped treating you like it." Spyro and his daughter faced the cheetahs "Follow me through the woods. The glory of killing the queen's very best general, and ripping a limb off the Valdin Kingdom, awaits!"

The cheetahs raised their bows, swords and spears "Avalar!" and followed the Purple Dragon and his Wind Dragon daughter.

**Page Break**

Meanwhile, General Stone-Fist leads his task force deep within the temple, searching for his son and the traitorous former Dr/General Henshin. Following him were two Banshee Terror Soldiers, in there typical heavy armor and staffs, and 20 conscripts, wearing naught but uniforms, but armed with semi-auto Valdin Kingdom Rifles. The general himself was wearing full-body steel armor with iron chain-body beneath. He was armed only with a brass cutlass and pistol. At this particular time, Vaulta's face was as if he was three times his age. Red, veiny tattoos played across his face and glowed. His eyes were lifeless and dark-red like rat's. His skin was loose, as if it was coming off his meat.

After an hour of delving, they were stopped by the very wall that traps the two fugitives. "Take this down. We cannot allow a mere wall delay our cause!"

A conscript stepped forth and took four sticks of dynamite from his satchel. He taped them all together, wound the fuses and lit them with his zippo. He rushed back to the group, hiding behind pillars holding up the ceiling. Since the wall was so tough, when the explosion accrued, thundering and lighting the tunnel and filling it with smoke, it only made a hole with wriggle-room for him and his men.

Vaulta was the first to enter, followed by his men, coughing through the dust. When he entered, he was shocked to see a three-way fork in the tunnel. His son and the Dr could've gone through any of them.

When the Banshee Terror Soldiers joined him at his side, he turned to the conscripts. "You must remain here. I have a feeling this wall we destroyed trapped the fugitives. If we all go in, we will leave this exit unguarded and loose them again. Set up two tripods by the pillars and make cover were you can. And set it up on the other side of the wall-you'll only have to concentrate fire on the hole we made."

"Aye, general." the conscripts squeezed through the hole and carried out the generals orders.

The general and the two Banshee elites decided to take the tunnel in the middle. Soon they found themselves in a circular room with coffins lining the walls...with no door to be found, but the way they came.

Vaulta drew his cutlass "We took a wrong turn. Dead end!"

His voice angered the occupants of the coffins, which now began to thud, crack and fall over. On impact with the floor, they shattered and the zombies, armed with bronze, curvy swords, burst forth and charged for the general and his two elites.

"We'll deal with this, sir." The two elites leapt into the air, swung their axe-like staffs downwards and split two of them in a clean, vertical half. Three more charged for the 1st elite. He swung his sword sideways and cut them at the waist all at once.

The 2nd elite was dealing with one his own size, wearing iron armor and a horned helmet like Dante's Freezer trolls. He executed a front-flip, clung to the undead troll's back and broke his neck with his staff.

The three coffins on the other side of the room finally bursted. Three large undead trolls appeared with battle-axes. Vaulta armed a stick grenade, waited a few seconds and threw it at them. The explosion turned them into chunks of jerky and the wall behind them collapsed. Before they could approach it, the cavernous temple began to shake for a moment, making them tremble on their feet to stay in balance. Sand poured from the ceiling when it finally stopped.

"General, I'd suggest keeping the explosions to a minimum. This place is not stable."

**Page Break**

Spyro and his daughter lead the cheetah worriers into the temple, riddled with the already-rotten husks of ancient trolls. Soon, they find themselves in the room Gavrin and Karl were once in, standing before the statue of Anglantine, surrounded by the skeletons of fully-grown guardian dragons, and the little, fragile ones of newly-hatched infants. Age-old Egg-shell laid everywhere.

"I think this is who the trolls call the Alligatoress, daddy," Dara sis, standing before the statue with her father, holding tails.

"She's too evil-looking and soulless, even for a troll," Spyro said maliciously.

The door with the glowing red orb behind them slammed shut and roared with the red cloud of a Fear Dragon

"Dragons. Here!" the raspy, dried up voice of Anglantine echoed.

Dara gasped and pressed herself against her father for some 'daddy daughter' comfort. As she would with Aventus for 'brother sister' comfort "That's her," she whimpered.

Spyro absorbed her sadness and turned it into anger within himself "Anglantine, you troll bitch!" she shouted.

"The Purple Dragon. For a filthy lizard, you're a hero, even to us troll today. The Valdin Kingdom, governed by my descendants, respect, fear and hate you, all at once" she said half-heartedly "...But here, on the island I haunt, you're just lizard. A fragile little lizard!" her voice raised on her very last sentence.

"Troll she-devil!" yelled a cheetah before they all unleashed feline screams, raising their swords and spears and bows.

"When we're done with General Stone-Fist, we as well pop off Anglantine," suggested Spyro.

"I think not. Why don't you pick one someone of your own species." Anglantine let out a cackle, soft at first, but louder and louder. Soon the eye-sockets of two nearby fully-grown dragon skeletons glowed red. Even the skeletons of infants came to life.

Spyro swallowed "Um. This can't be good," he said with wide eyes, squeezing his daughter's tail even harder than she did to his.

"Even our deceased can't be free here," cried Dara as the skeletons stood and let out T-rex roar, shaking the room.

The cheetah worriers felt like they were cubs once more, standing before the skeleton of a fully-grown dragon, one of their allies.

"Charge!" shouted Spyro. The cheetah worriers leapt for the dragon skelly.

In midair, the dragon skelly snapped out and got one of them in his jaws "Aarrg!" by the head. With two shake to the left nd right, the felines neck snapped and his corpse thrown behind the dragon skelly.

Spyro and his daughter were faced with five dragon infant skellies half their size, charging strait for them.

Dara charged head-on with them "No more miss nice girl!" and slashed them to shards. She finished off the final one with her Electricity.

Four more came to life and tried to jump for her and bite her. Luckily she slapped them in midair and shattered them "Hiyah!" The last one to leap for her was rewarded with a gigantic tail-slap when Dara jumped and spun around.

. He then turned his attention to one of the gigantic ones. He doused it in fire. Though the bones of the dragon skelly did not catch, they smoldered and it screamed in agony, as if it could feel it.

Spyro made a mistake, however, as when the cheetah leapt to cling to it, they squealed in agony as their tender paws were seared.

Luckily one cheetah took an axe from the wall, leapt, and crushed the dragon skelly's skull. He walked around headless, until his bones were smoldered to the point where they couldn't take the weight and turned to embers.

Spyro turned his attention to the other, making the cheetahs feel like cubs before it. He hovered and used his Earth wrecking ball. First he smashed its tail off. Then the head. And delivered one final strong blow to the gigantic ribs, finishing it off. A pile of bones remained.

Spyro and his daughter admired their work, standing side-by-side.

"Now that was one intense daddy daughter activity," giggled Dara. "Pity I couldn't do anything."

"You did great, Dara. But there's still more to do and a troll general to kill." He turned to the cheetah worriers "Take the troll's axes and find a hiding spot... If General Stone-Fist or anybody tries to come out this way, ambush 'em."

"Yes, Spyro." The cheetahs scurried and armed themselves with ancient troll war axes, maces, and even high-poundage bows from that era of the trolls. They even found some armor they can strap to themselves for added protection.

Spyro and his daughter went deeper into the temple "Time for them to see a real daddy-daughter team!" he said triumphantly.

Soon, they were faced with the conscripts Vaulta left behind "Hey-. Dragons. On top of us!" They fired madly as the Purple Dragon and his daughter took flight. Spyro baked them in their leathery uniforms with his Fire. His daughter immobilized them with her Electricity. Soon, all that was between them was a narrow hole in the wall they squeeze through.

Spyro and his daughter delved into the ancient ruin for over half an hour, before they found themselves on a stone balcony in a gigantic, cavernous, cylinder-shaped room. Lining the tall walls were coffins, roaring torches and trollish banners.

When the sound of clashing swords reached their ears, Spyro and his daughter looked down and over the railing. They saw what seemed to be an old troll and an adolescent one fending off their own kind. The two were taking cover behind slabs of bricks and fired upon a uniformed troll in a veil and his two elite guards.

"What the-. They're fighting each other now?" Spyro was baffled.

"Maybe they're rebels or something."

Page Break

They hadn't clue that the old troll and the adolescent one was Karl Henshin and Gavrin Stone-Fist. Gavrin's faithful dreadwing couldn't fit through the small tunnel leading to this room, so she was left nearby. Which meant Gavrin couldn't expect her to save him with her scream.

Vaulta and his two elites surprisingly stand out in the open, believing they are so immortal. As bullets from Gavrin's rifle hit, it merely made a dry hole, as if he were already dried out. When the lead pellets from Karls shot-pistol hit the elites, it sparked on their armor.

Soon, Gavrin and Karl ran out of ammunition nd sat back-to-back in a very small cover of bricks

"Give up, son!" growled Vaulta "You'll never escape this time-I have countless conscripts gathering at the entrance. You're trapped."

Gvrin shed a tear as he got the very last magazine of bullets out of his bag "I-I can't believe I'm your son, da. I'm not a monster. I don't age three times father...and not a queen's footstool!"

"You dare disrespect the queen of our species. The very woman who's sweat and blood has built the Valdin Kingdom."

"You're always there for the queen, da, but what about me, your only son? Where you...when I was five and got attacked by grublins? Or when I was eight and went swimming in the gator-infested waters of our homeland?...When my only girlfriend was hanged by that bitch you call a queen?!"

Karl took out two of his sticky red grenades and handed one to Gavrin. " No use talking to your da when he's in this form. On my signal, let his guards 'ave it," he whispered.

"You're no better than that fat whore who runs the Scorpion Mercenaries...erm," He scratched his chin. "What's her name?"

"Carliah Van Vulture 'The Cunning', sir," one of the elites said.

Before he knew it, two red grenades were stuck to the necks of his two guards "Ah! Get this SOB off me!" They exploded and their heads flew high and their bodies fell on their fronts

Vaulta fired two shots as his son and the Dr ran into the narrow tunnel nearby "You slippery-. This will change nothing!" his last word echoed through the cylinder shaped, tall chamber three times. He approached the tunnel and was determined to follow them. But when he was about to enter, a ringing reaches his ears. He looked down to see the Dr left behind four sticky red grenades wrapped in tape "Oh shit!" and ran in the opposite direction. But he was too late and leapt into the air the moment it exploded. "Arrg!" he flew through the air and smacked into the wall ten feet above the ground "Oh!" When he was on his stomach and looking, he could feel sadness in his heart for his son, and his vision went front red and snake-like to light yellow, as most trolls see.

He raised a weak arm to the caved-in tunnel, thinking his son may be buried alive or dead, and it would've been his fault "My boy. My only son. Why?"

Page Break

"He's alone and wounded. Now's our chance, Dara." Spyro and his daughter glided down in a circular motion.

As Vaulta got on his feet, he grunted, "Arg!" as Spyro got him by the shoulders with his talons. He hadn't a clue what creature was lifting him high into the air. Spyro then threw him down and he rolled over three times. When he got on his feet, Spyro and Dara landed behind him

"General, remember me?" Spyro and his daughter were poised like hunting felines.

The general rotated to faced them and the General plead, raising a hand "Sp-S-Spyro. You truly are a hero...even...even to us trolls." Vaulta's voice was that of a 90-year-old.

Spyro was baffled by the generals sudden sincerity, tilting his head "You hate dragons, don't you?"

"No." Vaulta broke out into a fit of asthma. His years were coming back to him. When he recovered he continued "That day in Warfang all those years ago...when I lead that raid, I had no control over myself. Nor did any others of my rank"

"You mean you're...hypnotized? You poor thing," Dara pitied.

"No, worse...eternally cursed, just like all of the queens generals. I'm like a radio-controlled zeppelin. You must...take my life, Spyro. I would be honored if you'd...release me. Use Convexity Breath. It should be enough to purge this beast within me, and send my soul to the gods. I m only 40 years old, and I look like one of Anglantine's zombies already."

Spyro had never been more dumbfounded in his entire life. But his daughter felt sorry for the general, turned head to her father and plead, "You can't let him suffer, daddy, do something," with a tear in her eye.

"And as an old general and a father's dying wish, please...make the queen pay for what she's done to me and all peace-loving trolls. And..give this to my boy, Gavrin." he took his brass-bladed, silver-handled, gold-trimmed cutlass. So sharp, one can shave with it. It was in a tan leather sheath.

"Tie it to me," Spyro ordered.

General Vaulta tied the sheathed sword to Spyro's being.

He kneeled before the Purple Dragon. An honor it was, to be sent to the trollish afterlife by such an infamous dragon "Quickly. Her teeth are at my ear and her fingers down my spine."

Spyro concentrated all his energy into turning to Convexity state. When he was the dark Spyro, he breathed a rail of convexity breath on the generals chest. The rail pushed him against the wall. He screamed in agony for 10 seconds, before Spyro released it. Purple embers began to slowly cover his body from the chest outwards. Vaulta felt all that was impure in his being fading away. The other parts of him, his wkin and everything, was tightening and lightening. His veil fell off an his teeth blunted to normal.

The last two words to escape his lips were, slow but joyful and sounded like the tone of his own son, "Thank you."

When the convexity cleared and Spyro was in typical form, a blue soul with wavy tail and a troll's joyful face scream forth from Vaulta's corpse. Flew around the room for a moment nd rocketed to the ceiling.

Dara gave her father a nuzzle "That was so sweat of you, daddy. You've sent him to a better place. And we got rid of the beasty general we knew him as."

Dara approached his corpse, which was like that of a teenager.

Spyro gasped at this action "Dara, stay away from him!" and pulled her back.

"Look how young he looks. The curse must've made him age faster. You know, like mom said she was by Malefor."

"I had no idea trolls were capable of this kind of dark magic."

**I will complete this story. There's not doubt about that. But I need to know which of my characters people like better.**

**Prince Zakan Carmeleon & Jester.**

**Spyro and Cynder.**

**Dara and Aventus.**

**Gavrin and Karl.**

**The poll is in my profile. Cast your votes!**

**Oh and I need 55 reviews before I update.**

**I should have the next chapter up in 3 weeks max.**

**I need these scales judged for this particular chapter**

_**Action 1-10**_

_**Story-Line 1-10**_

**And cast your votes in my profile poll!**


	13. Serious Temple Cleaning

~~Serious Temple Cleaning~~

Spyro and his daughter, holding tails, believing their work is done, are on their way back to the surface. It was humane of Spyro to release Vaulta. He cleansed his soul. He sent him to the troll afterlife clean. And he struck a blow to Enola's kingdom to boot. But It's time for him and his daughter to return and take command of the worriers.

Before long, they were in the very room where they has dispatched the conscripts on their way in...Where were the corpses? and the conscripts guns they dropped.

Dara laid her head on her father's neck "That was so kind of you, daddy. You sent him to a better place."

Spyro smiled, complimented, and playfully licked her away, gaining a giggle off her as she did so.

He turned head and eyed the genuine cutlass tied on his being "I don't know if we will ever find his son though. We don't know what he looks like or how old he is, much less where he is..."

The room began to slightly quake and the hissy, rotten voice of the Alligatoress came to life. The room glowed a faint blue with every word she spouted. "Oh, but I do," she cackled.

Dara quivered and Spyro felt his guts would burn.

"Daddy, that's the Alligatoress! She haunts this temple, as she's done for a millenia."

Spyro turned his fear into anger "Where is Gavrin?!" he shouted, his voice echoing.

"Why...I have him, his hairy pet, and his raggedy, old guardian in my throne-room. My maggoty queen's men will deal with them sooner or later."

"You heartless cow!" Dara screamed with tears in her eyes.

Anglantine only cackled in response. "As will be their fate, so is the fate of all who dares delve into the tomb of me, Anglantine, the Alligatoress. But being the Purple Dragon, Spyro...maybe you and your piss-pants little daughter here might be able to change their fate and your own...And Vaulta? His soul still lingers within my tomb! HWAAHAHAHAHA!"

While Anglantine still cackled, Spyro shouted over her, "Even for a troll, you're a tyrant, you heartless, soulless old hag. We're coming for you!" he threatened.

"Ah dinner and a dragon vs. zombie fight. I love dinner theater. Bring it on!"

Spyro was still growling as the blueness in the room faded and her voice vanished. But hsi daughter was shaking and chattering her teeth, more than usual.

"Daddy...you're nuts. You just challenged the Alligatoress, the fallen, the slaver of souls."

"Relax, Dara. We're talking, 'An ancient troll hag vs. the Purple Dragon.' How bad could it be?"

"But, daddy, she's-"

"Shh. Listen," he cut her off at the sound of a faint voice, that of an adolescent troll, but generic.

"Thank...you...Spyro. Thank you," the voices last words echoed five times.

"It's General Vaulta. He really is trapped here," Dara whimpered

With every sentence, the wind blew and a sucking noise could be heard every time he was about to speak. But it was still faint "My son...He's in jeopardy."

Dara never felt so sad in all her life. Her chin trembled and she eventually broke out in sorrow, her tears pooling on the floor.

Spyro absorbed her sadness and turned it into anger "I have had it with these troll tyrant rulers and their black magic!" He tried to speak to the ghost of General Stone-Fist, "Vaulta, keep speaking to us. We'll find you."

The ghost of Vaulta took a wheezy breath between each pause, "No...Spyro...The Alligatoress, she's...tricky. Wait...I'll come to you."

Spyro hadn't a clue where to expect him to appear from...but his daughter's eyes nearly popped clean out their sockets when she saw a golden,glowing hand, draped in a sort of wavy halo, coming out of a wall.

"Daddy," she squeaked as she nudged her father an turned him to the figure emerging from the nearby wall.

Spyro's eyes had never been wider, seen Vaulta's golden ghost standing before them. He looked exactly like his adolescent son, only in his twenties. He wore a fox fur vest and has iron chain over the rest of his body, save for his face.

"Spyro...you follow me...If you take a wrong turn, only a horde of the rotten and an afterlife of entrapment awaits you..."

"Vaulta, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," cried Dara.

"There is still hope...to free me, Dara...Because you, Spyro, used the dragon convexity on me..., I am now a clean soul...trapped, but clean."

"If you're trapped, why aren't you being controlled by Anglantine, like the others in this tomb?" Spyro asked, curious about troll's black magic.

"Becuase you cleansed me, Spyro...You cleansed me of the exact same curse that Anglantine put all _her_ loyal under when she was queen. Thus...my soul is clean...Trapped? Yes...But clean and uncontrollable. Thank you," he bowed.

"Vaulta, you said your son was in danger," Dara reminded.

"Yes. follow me and...stay close and alert."

Vaulta eventually lead them to the very place where his young corpse still lies.

The ghost of Vaulta stood by the caved-in tunnel "Please, brake through this. It traps my son and his guardian." The ghost ran into the rocks.

Spyro used his earth flail to smashed through the rocks, braking away half a ton more with every swing.

When it was cleared, Vaulta's ghost was waiting for them "Throne room's this way. Prepare your Convexity breath, 's the only thing that can even repel Anglantine."

Page Brake

The Winking Wyvern was chock full of miscellaneous cheetahs, moles, and dragons, in fact, if there really was any more room for one more, the whole place would've imploded on itself. However, tonight was comedy night, and every able person in Warfang wasn't going to miss out on what comedy was coming up.

In the corner of the room sat Volteer, drinking his sorrows away. The grown yellow dragon had reasons, however, for doing exactly what he did; the departure his wife had went on would go for five years starting today. This behavior of his was a sign that he believed his wife would never come back. The understatement was proved to be wrong as he heard the announcer, "Fellow Warfang civilians, let us give a warm welcome to the Dragon Realm's favorite comedian, and fellow Warfang resident, Helix O'Van Sea!"

The curtains opened and a pudgy, Dark Dragon with a blood-red belly, green eyes, and white horns emerged. He also had purple tiger stripes. He stood on the circular stage, lined with torches. He began in a tone like Terador's, but a little softer and trebly.

"It's great to be back in Warfang after traveling this magical globe for five years...And every time I go to a new country like Dragon Shores or Avalar, all the locals keep saying, 'Stay away from our women!' and I'm like, 'bite me.' Then me and my sisters approach a sex shop, minding our own business and...I feel something sink its teeth into me tail-base. YOUCH! It was a cheetah!"

the crowd chuckled

The only thing I like about Dragon Shores, was the music that people liked over there. What they played in the bars and dens...like Kiss. The song Shock Me reminds me of when i was dating an Electric Dragoness." Helix's scales trembled and he moaned, "Mmmm. Man her sparks," he began to sing, "#_made me overload_#...all over her face."

The Inn roared with laughter, a few couched and pat out their drinks.

"You know the 'Pearl Necklace' thing where you cum on her neck? Screw that! I gave her a 'Pear Bath.' That's how much cream I unloaded upon her. And she still screamed with joy."

a roar of laughter made the Inn shake. A few felt like they would choke on laughter.

Why the hell do dragonesses get a thrill out of having some male's dick on their neck? And having cum flowing over it? I mean...I'd probably get a thrill out of having some vagina being rubbed on my bely and snout...but a dick? No way! And did I tell you I have bi-polar? Yeah. I've tried to kill myself I few times, but I think it's because my mom was drinking like a fish the day before she laid my egg...so, girls, please look after yourself during pregnancy, or brief pregnancy for dragonesses. Because my sister, Venus when she was just days away from giving birth to my half-troll nephew, Drake...took off and flew all the way from Twilight Falls to Dante's Freezer. Now he has really weird speech syndrome. 'Ooh, but yeah, but no, but yeah,' he's like every time you start a conversion with him. So take care of yourselves, girls. Else you might end up with child like me:...a dumbass."

The crowd snickered and some moles spurt their drinks out their nostrils.

"Now it's time for me to bring out the anti-ape, racist jokes...This brigade of apes is going through the ancient grove, searching for an Earth Dragon's temple. And on the way there, they see a sing that says, 'Earth Dragon Temple: Left.' So they turned around and went home."

The Inn vibrated in laughter and a cheetah spat out his beer through his snout. Ouch!

"An ape, a cheetah and Skabb The Big Dumb Pirate, all jump off a building. Who hits the ground last?...The Ape; he has to stop and ask for directions. Now I'm gonna crack out some sexist jokes. What do you call it when a woman's paralyzed from the waist down? Marriage!...Why do women have pee-beards? Because crabs needs something to swing on for fun I got two more anti-Semite jokes. What's brown and hides in the attic? The diherea of Ann Franks! What do you call an honest jew? A fantasy."

All laughed. Some sprayed scotch out their noses.

"Wait wait wait! I got one more. This one's a chain joke so bare with me...What do you call nuts nuts on the wall? Walnuts. What do you call nuts on your chest? Chestnuts. What do you call nuts on your chin? A mouthful of cock!"

"Well, folks, that's all the time we have. Don't forget to catch my show in Twilight Falls this time next week."

Volteer watched as Helix went off stage, and with immediate timing, followed him backstage. The follow didn't take long, as two of Helix's Earth Dragon bodyguards took a hold of the electric guardian with swift timing.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" the first bodyguard spoke up.

"Why you ignorant! I'm here to see my brother-in-law, Helix!" Volteer answered in a quickened tone.

"Likely story," the second guard answered, "Everyone knows Helix doesn't have any married relatives!"

"Not true!" growled Volteer "His younger sister, Venus, is life-mate to a troll."

"But they aren't married by the rights of the Ancestors, therefor they aren't married."

"Please, I can explain!" Volteer managed to say.

"You can explain to the authorities," The first guard spoke up again, dragging him out onto the open stage, where a certain dragoness awaits.

"What the hell's going on here?!" the dragoness asked the guards.

"We caught him trying to sneak backstage, he says he's the brother-in-law of your brother," the guard answered almost immediately. The dragoness gasped, and noticed the way Volteer looked.

"Volty?" The dragoness asked. Volteer could only gaze up at her to see her beautiful face once again.

She had a blood-red body like a Fear Dragon's, but she was a Fire Dragon. Her belly was magenta. Her horns were painted gold and were smooth and strait facing backwards. Like Helix, she had purple tiger stripes.

"Jeenie, you came back," Volteer cried. The dragoness ordered the bodyguards off of him and began to nuzzle him affectionately.

"Oh Volteer," she began, nuzzling him as if the world depended on it, "I had the best holiday with Helix, I got to see everything!"

Volteer, happily feeling her scales next to his, could only shed tears of joy to have his wife this close to him. He looked at her in shock as he pulled away from her.

"During that time, I got you the best gift you could ever want," Jeenie said, walking towards the backstage. She came back out with Helix.

"Volteer should've held your paw. Not me. Eww," he whispered.

"What was that, Helix?" Jeenie sassed.

"Nothing, sis," Helix groaned, walking out to see Volteer smiling at him. He grinned back, as if it was his own way of saying, "Long time, no see."

"It's good to see you again Helix," Volteer smiled before averting his attention back to his wife.

Jeenie looked back at a mysterious smaller figure, but the figure turned out to be a dragoness with red scales and small yellow markings on her face. Her horns matched with that of Volteer's, as did her underbelly and wings.

"Who's this Jeenie?" Volteer asked, amused at how much this dragoness looked like him and Jeenie.

Jeenie smiled, "Volteer, this is your daughter, Autumn."

Volteer gasped in pure shock at what he immediately heard; this dragoness couldn't be his daughter...Could she?

"Mama, who's this?" Autumn managed to speak up.

"That's your fast-tounged electric father who should've helped deliver you and not your poor uncle," Helix trembled, leaving the three dragons in the tavern to laugh until their sides were sore. As the laughter ceased, Autumn shyly walked over to her father, and took in his scent, as to recognize him later on. She was, however, repulsed by his smell.

"Ewwww... Daddy smells like a wet troll after baking cakes in the hot sun!" Autumn shrieked, leaving only Helix to laugh.

Volteer glared at Helix with threatening intentions, and Helix stopped almost immediately.

"That's a problem we've faced. Apparently, she has Helix's twisted sense of humor," Jeenie sighed.

"That's fine. Besides, I haven't cleansed myself for a couple fortnights now, so I should find a bathhouse," Volteer managed to say, nuzzling with Jeenie once again.

"To tell you the truth, she's been excited about meeting her father," Jeenie admitted, nuzzling into her love for the umpteenth time within that hour.

"Has she now?" Volteer asked, looking at her going back and forth on the stage like a maniac.

"This is the best, no, extraordinary, no, magnificent, no, tremendous, no, spectacular day of my life!" she squealed aloud, leaving her parents and uncle to giggle at her choice in words.

"Well, I see she's already obtained half of that 'dictionary' of yours, Volteer," Helix laughed.

All Volteer could do was nod.

"Today would be my proudest achievement in life," Volteer beamed, "I finally realize that I have a daughter, and with the love of my life as her mother," he added as he began to nuzzle Jeenie again.

"Oh stop, you..." Jeenie blushed. Helix could see the happiness on their faces, and quietly slipped away from them.

"You two have a wonderful life! I'll drop a line somehow!" Helix echoed back to them before running out the door.

Page Break

Volteer opened the door to his room, and gave Autumn the grand tour of it, from what she could see, the room was perfect for her.

"A good room to call my own!" She shrieked and hugged her father's neck.

"What? You didn't have luxurious rooms like this?" he asked.

"I had to share a room with momma and Uncle Helix. It wasn't a pretty sight, because every night, he'd be getting laid by an electric dragoness," Autumn replied, leaving Volteer at a loss of words.

After collecting himself, he spoke to her hushingly, "As your father, I promise I will not put you through that kind of thing."

"You promise?" Autumn asked.

Volteer smiled at her before replying, "I promise." He then tucked her in and kissed her goodnight before heading back into his and Jeenie's room. He laid down on the massive bed and sighed in happiness.

Jeenie caught wind of it and asked, "Is this everything you wanted?"

Volteer looked at her and smiled, as a sign of saying, "Yes, and now everything is perfect in my world."

Jeenie smiled and nuzzled into him, relaxing herself after a long day, and a long five years of being on tour with her pestering brother and his sexist jokes.

"I'm glad I could be here with you Volty," she sighed with relief.

"And I'm glad I could have my two favorite girls home with me. I've never felt more happy, or proud, to be your husband, Jeenie," he replied, licking her neck the way she liked it. She moaned with pleasure and pecked his lips before moving away from him.

"You know, being away for five years has made me a bit...horny," Jeenie said, wagging her tail across the bed in a lustful manner.

Volteer drooled at the sight and began to notice his three foot dragon meat and dangling testicles out of his sheathe, and into the open.

"Autumn's trying to sleep, so we should keep it down some," Volteer replied, drooling at the very sight of her opera house; it was just as he remembered: Like a pink rose in bloom with a gorgeous hood. It was seasoned from having Autumn and stretched nicely. It changed shape as her tail moved. He inched closer to her and looked at her with pleading eyes.

Jeenie caught sight of his three-foot-long, six-inch-thick cock emerging from his penile hiding place and went wide-eyed. She let out a trembling seductive breath as she closed her eyes and faced forward "Release me, Volteer," she plead.

Volteer first nuzzled her steaming rosebud. It was good finally feel her hot opera house on his cheek. His scales caused her to gasp, tickling her hood and lips as it expanded even more.

"Wait, Volteer," Jeenie said in two breaths, leaving Volteer puzzled.

She turned around, faced him and crawled between his legs "I never gave you the pleasure you deserve."

Volteer spurt pre out his cock nd trembled at what she was about to do...She took half his cock inside her maw and began to suckle upon it, rubbing the bottom shaft of it with her tongue.

Volteer spread his hind legs "Ho! Jeenie!" and placed his front paws on her back. He rubbed her back as she began to buck her head against his member.

She her tongue occasionally emerged from her lips and licked his balls as she bucked. His two big seed-sacks inflated and deflated as he gasped and moaned her name.

After half an hour, he felt as if little worms were crawling under his skin and a burning feeling in his thighs and pelvis.

He raised his right hind leg "Jeenie...," His eyes were popping out of their sockets "Rosebud...I'm gonna-"

"Mmmm," Jeenie moaned with his delicacy in her maw, pleading him to cum in her mouth.

"Volteer felt as if thick cream was bursting forth from his balls and through his duct. "Ah...ah...Aaaaah!" His seed flooded Jeenies maw and burst out her lips and all over the floor. It was at least two gallons.

Jeenie moaned at the taste, finally having her male's juice in her mouth. She savored it, as he would with the juices of her opera house...but her's would probably taste better.

They removed themselves form one another. Volteer came so fierce, his member ached and he could barely walk

"I-I say, my love. That was-...," he laughed like an idiot, "shpectacular, tremendous sansa...sensation of my life."

Jeenie giggled "I knew males were grateful for blow-jobs...but I didn't know they were grateful and drunk-like."

"Why, Jeenie, we appreciate it ten times better than a female enjoys receiving head."

Jeenie smiled nd began to rotate her body around "...Speaking of which."

She giggled as she turned tail to him and raised her tail high.

After starring stupidly at her opera house..., with it's lovely folds and moving hood with fine pink scales around the edges, he shook his head and realized what she was wanting.

"Why, of course, my widdle, hot draggy." He let out a wheezy laugh as he galloped towards her like a keen stallion.

Jeenie was excited to receive his tongue.

Volteer was so excited to feast upon her opera house, he didn't stop to look where he was going and licked the pit at the top of her thigh, thinking it was the actual cunt.

"Volteer, that's my thigh-pit."

"Apologies, Jeenie."

He then went to a narrow sphincter he though was her opera house. It wasn't.

"That's my butt-hole! You idiot." he almost screamed

"Eww. Disgusting mistake!" he spat to the side three times and pulled himself together before he looked at her opera house.

This time, he kept his eyes open to see where he was going and not to lick her pit or tail-hole again.

This time, he moved his tongue slowly up and down her opera house, moving her lips slowly apart. He was relieved it was her actual opera house and licked more passionately up and down her lips.

Jeenie gasped, "Oh!" cracked her neck and swayed her tail in the air.

He took it a little further this time. He circled the moist hood of her sex. This caused her to stiffen her tail like a rod for a second, further opening up her rosebud as the skin stretched.

Vol...teer. Ah!" she yelped as she rested her tail on his back and rubbed his back.

He used his lips pull her hood up and expose her clitoris. He then suckled upon it, making her moan and her back muscles wave like the ocean.

After a few minutes sucking on her clit, he took her gigantic vaginal lips in his mouth and massaged them. He was making out with them as he would make out with her actual lips. This caused her and stomp her hind legs furiously, making her vagina change shape as she did.

Soon, Jeenie felt her uterus rumbling, her vagina burning, and her hind legs spasm. It was time

"I'm close, baby!"

To finish her off, Volteer furiously circled her hood twice.

Jeenie moaned towards the sealing and he tail stiffened as her glistening lube dripped from her fold and onto his tongue. She then let loose two big squirts down his throat, yelping as she did.

Volteer was pleased to finally taste her juices once again.

Page Break

Star, with her master and her master's guardian on her back, hovers in a gigantic, cavernous chamber within the catacombs of the haunted temple. On the ground before her, a horde of undead ancient rangers fire arrows madly at her, roaring with their dried-up voice boxes through their tattered, yellow teeth. A barrage of arrows is unleashed. She rolls and they hiss past her.

"Whoa, girl!" her master shouted.

Karl armed one of his sticky explosives and screams out, "Got a present for you, zombies!"

He then begins to drop it upon the horde. They scatter in panic, but the bang it made lit and quaked the caverns and the shock-wave threw them into the walls. They broke into limbs with one big crunch.

"Wicked," Gavrin chuckled in amazement.

"No time for laughter or triumph, kid," Karl reminded. "Remember, we're trapped in the tomb of Anglantine."

Gavrin sighed "You're right, as usual."

Karl threw one of his trusty explosives at the barricade door, on the wall before them. The door looked like that it was once accessed by a stone staircase, but it crumbled and now out of reach to those without flight.

Spyro, his daughter and Vaulta's spirit weren't far behind, in a room connected to the one they were hovering in. They heard the explosion made by Karl's bomb

"That's my son!" Vaulta gasped "He's in danger." He rushed into the chamber through an archway.

Vaulta reached out a hand in the direction of the tunnel when the explosion cleared.

"My son!" he cried out.

Star turned to the echoed voice and Gavrin froze for a second.

"Dad?" He called out

Karl nudged him, "Keep moving! It's just one of Anglantine's tricks."

He pulled on Star's reins and she squeezed through the hexagonal, stone, cold tunnel. Gavrin and Karl had to hug her so they barely fit. Their backs were scratched by the ceiling. Karl left behind one of his trusty bombs. Star exited the tunnel just in time before the explosion lit the chambers it connected and caved in.

Dara and her father shielded themselves from the debris with their wings. "Ah!" she screamed.

"No!" Vaulta's spirit cried out "He's...headed into the burial-place of Anglantine herself...He has no chance!" The spirit of Vaulta hung his head and shed tears. His son would soon be at the mercy of a fallen queen, because of him...because he chased him to Anglantine's Hand. Vaulta's chin trembled. He kicked the air in front of him and slapped his head violently "Haaarrrg! Idiot!...Some father I am!" he cried.

Dara, holding tails with her father, approached the sorrowful, deceased father. "It wasn't your fault, Vaulta. You were being used by Enola. You were a cursed puppet," she reminded with as much sincerity she could gather.

Vaulta got on his knees, "Still...I wish it was me...who had to face Anglantine...not him...he's only fifteen!"

Spyro approached him and comforted him to the best of his abilities, "We all make choices, and in the end, our choices make us."

Vaulta, however, laid there and began to cry more tears. Dara, feeling bad for him, could not help but join him in his sorrow.

Spyro sighed and looked at what the cave had done, and he knew there was only one way to get through: he would have to break his way through.

Page Break

Soon, Star, Gavrin and Karl on her double-saddle, entered what looked like a cave carved out into a throne room. Dozens of coffins lined the walls. In the distance, there was one gigantic throne made from limestone, decorated with a dragon skull. To the left and right of that throne were four smaller ones, which at one point, would have been occupied by Anglantine's Queen's men or generals.

On the throne itself, sat a female troll with wrinkly, snow-white skin. The Alligatoress.

She wore golden, chainmail around her pelvis and thighs and were her breasts once were. The rest of her dried up body was covered with a tan, skin-tight fabric. Her eyes were like pieces of tinfoil inside her sockets. On her belt were two sheathed samurai swords. As if that wasn't enough, she was nine-feet tall, three feet more than the average troll. On the thrones beside her, sat four figures who were swallowed up by black robes, cloaks and hoods. Their dead faces couldn't be seen. Their hands were but white bone. On their belts hung a jagged daggers.

Her voice was more clearly heard now that the two escapees and their dreadwing were in the same gigantic room with her, but her voice was still dried up and hissed throughout the tomb. She smiled, revealing her four missing front teeth and all her other sharps, like a snake's fangs. "Such bravery... Out of the hundreds who've stumbled in here...an old, perverted doctor, a dreadwing, and a teenager are the first ever to make it this far...If I weren't a...," she snickered, "a dried up, senile old witch...I'd let you go home and tell the tale." She began to cackle and then playfully shrugged "But..."

Gavrin, Star and Karl watched in terror as skeletal trolls emerged from the thirty coffins lining the walls. They wore heavy armor, decorated with the bones and horns of defeated dragons, and cheetah furs. They wielded two-handed axes. "My turn to shit my pants," Gavrin squeaked.

Anglantine continued. "...I'm a dried up, millenia-old witch. So you get the idea." She cackled towards the ceiling. Her sinister laugh shook the tunnel as her queen's men charged for the three.

Gavrin drew his rifle and shot the heads off three of them "No more Mr. Nice Troll," he laughed.

Some tried to attack Star from the side, but Karl blew them to bits with his shot pistol "Quick eyes for an old doctor, aye?" he laughed as he dispatched them.

Five more, with maces, charged straight for Star. Their armor was too thick for firearms to pierce. She unleashed her sonic scream and gargled as they flew through the air.

Anglantine saw her own men flying through the air and heading directly at her throne. "Oh shit!" She whispered, hurrying off they all splattered contacted her limestone chair.

Soon, all her queen's men were dead—again. She had no choice but to order her undead hooded generals on them. "I'll let my screaming generals take care of you!"

The hooded figures on the smaller thrones around Anglantine's came to life. When they rose, Gavrin and Karl clearly saw they had no legs.

"What the fuck?" cursed Karl in amazement "They got no legs. How do they—" Karl hadn't a clue what to say next.

"They're wraiths," Gavrin shouted. Cursed generals. I read all about it in the academy. Don't let them latch onto you!"

The Alligatoress drew her katana and pointed it at them "Generals, rip them apart!"

The generals glided three feet above the ground with a cloud of black smoke for legs. Star growled and screamed at them. But they barely slowed down and bounced back."Save it, girl. Leave this one to us!" Gavrin ordered, stepping in front of his dreadwing.

As they glided down towards the three, the wraiths drew their daggers. Karl drew his cutlass and struggled to repel the three blows one wraith made against him with his dagger."Quick for an old man, aren't I?!" Karl then swung and, with a decisive "ha," chopped the wraith at the waist

The whole skirt of its robe tore off, but the wraiths now-exposed pelvis was intact and it was unharmed "Mortal metal is too soft!" wheezed the banshee. The banshee swooped down on Karl and got the old troll by the neck. "Arggg!" Karl cried in pain, clawing desperately at the wraith's skeletal hands.

"Karl!" Gavrin drew his rifle and fired two shots at the wraith's head. They went through it with no effect.

Gavrin snapped her reins and she took off. After a few flaps with her powerful wings, she snatched up Karl with her talons.

"Thank you!" he cried aloud. "I was saved by a furry bitch," he sighed with his arms crossed, after his thankfulness had worn off.

Star screamed as her way of saying, 'Heh! You're welcome. Screw you.' She allowed him to climb onto her back and, when he was secure behind Gavrin, they landed in the middle of the room.

All, even Star, the brave and moody, quivered in fear as the wraiths surrounded them, each one poised to swoop down and gut the two trolls and their pet.

"Here we are," Gavrin began to chuckle. "Two shit-pants trolls facing wraiths. Heh he hehehe." Gavrins laughter soon turned into sorrow and he and Karl gripped her fur tightly, attempting to keep tears from their eyes.

Star realized she had to be the smart and brave girl, as it was clear the two troll males hadn't a clue what to do.

The wraiths formed a ring around them and finally swooped down upon them. But Star's legs were like springs and she leaped into the air and flapped vigorously. The wraiths collided with each other and screamed in agony.

Gavrin's face emerged from his cooped up, quivering state "We're Alive!" He gave Star passionate kisses on the head "Mwah. Mhah. There's Gavrin's girl."

Meanwhile, Dara and her father just arrive and watch the battle from a balcony close to the sealing of the throne room and Dara fears for Gavrin, Karl and their dreadwing.

Spyro however was shocked and mildly fearful that Gavrin and Kalr not only had guns but a well-trained, faithful and dangerous dreadwing, Star. "By our ancestors! Vaulta didn't say anything about his son having a dreadwing."

"That's not important daddy!" shrieked Dara "Do something. They're in jeopardy."

Spyro unleashed Electricity, which arched between the wraiths, causing them to scream in agony

Gavrin and Karl smiled with their mouths open in rejoice as the banshees flew around as if they were blind, whilst being shocked the death. One screamed by. Star whacked him into naught but bones and robes with her wing.

"Wow!" Gavrin shrieked, finally feeling triumphant and not scared shit-less "Electricity. That's the key."

"But where's it comin' from?" Karl question looking around from Star's backseat

Gavrin was shocked to see that his glove was lighting up and arching. He ripped it off his hand and...the rings his mother gave him were radiated with the magic of dragon, particularly electricity "What's going on with my mother's rings?!"

after killing another shocked banshee, cutting him at the waist, Karl took a closer look at Gavrin's family heirloom on his fingers, the same his mother gave him when he and Karl escaped from Valdin "No idea, but try it!" Karl suggested.

"Karl, look out!" Gavrin pointed to a wraith charging, in an attempt to lunge Karl from behind. Karl's eyes shot open and he was quick to block a slashing motion it made with its dagger.

He blocked the wraith's dagger twice "HIH! YAH!" And then kicked the lifeless wraith in the torso with a decisive "Yeah!"

the scream screamed as it flew to the other side of the room and slammed into the wall.

On the balcony, high above the battle, Dara saw this as an opportunity to unleash her Electricity upon the wraith Karl kicked away. It screamed in agony and it's skeleton beneath its robe became visible in flashes. Soon it we naught but ashes and material just like its fellow wraiths

The Alligatoress however, feared for herself, seeing her generals die at the hands of dragon's magic.

But soon her fear turned into irritation "Pfft. Those four were more use to me alive!" She spat her toxic saliva on the floor and sighed angrily "Urg. Never mind. If a queen wants a job done right, she has to do it herself."

The Alligatoress drew her two samurai swords. Her body glowed with a fiery-red halo from head to toe, as did her eyes a solid red.

She raised her two swords and growled like a crocodile, revealing her inch-long gator-like teeth, hence her name.

She, climbed to the top of her throne like an insect, leapt from it, landed with a grunt and charged for the trolls and their animal like a big cat.

"Yeah, come here, you rotten tyrant!" urged Karl

"Star," Gavrin patted Star on the neck "Blow 'er away, girl!"

Star unleashed a sonic scream, her mightiest yet. But the Alligatoress leapt out of the way and missed it by inches as she locked onto the two trolls. She grabbed them both by the necks with her long-fingered hand and pulled them off of Star's saddle.

"Arrrg!" they both screamed.

The Alligatoress jumped from Star's saddle and stomped on Gavrin's back as he tried to crawl away

"Ah!" was the noise she squeezed from him.

Karl charged for her in an attempt to free Gavrin of her mercy. "Get off him! You dried up witch!" he shouted.

He hacked at her three time, but every blow it threw bounced off her with a 'walwalwal' sort of noise. Her halo flashed brighter too. It was as if he was hitting a mass of elastic with a baseball bat.

Star tried to snatch her up with her teeth, but she screamed in pain and her teeth almost broke with the same effect as Karl got for his efforts.

Soon, the Alligatoress was ringing Gavrin's neck. He felt his vision and life fading away. In desperation he raised his magical-ringed hand "Get...off!" and punched her in the nose.

Surprisingly, the Alligatoress yelped and felt a shock through her body as she was thrown off onto her back.

Star charged strait for her, took her by the torso in her jaws and threw her against a jagged, rocky wall. She hit the wall, screaming like a bat as she did, and then collected herself in midair and landed on her feet.

She nearly tripped, as if she was drunk, before saying, "Lucky hit. But you wont have another."

Her bodily halo was restored, this time, an earthy green, and she screamed like a dreadwing as she leapt right over the three.

The two trolls stupidly followed her with their eyes as she flew overhead

Star yelped to bring the two males back into reality. Her way of saying, 'Well shoot the bitch, guys!'

The trolls took her advice and they each fired two shots. But they bounced off her halo, as if they were spitting peas at her.

Spyro and his daughter had to step in with their powers

"Dara, Electricty! All together," he ordered.

Him and his daughter charged their Electricity and locked onto the Alligatoress as she climbed up the wall like an ant.

They both unleashed their lightning bolts upon her. She screamed in agony and remained in a literally shocking state...until Gavrin and Karl fired six shots at her, shredding her left arm off and dislodging her.

She fell to their level, allowing Star to scream, slide her across the throne room and into one of the standing coffins.

The coffin was rocking back and forth. She moaned as she tried to raise her head, but she screamed when she saw it coming down and tried to crawl away.

The stone coffin crushed her being from the stomach down. "Oh!" was the last noise she made.

Her body began to slowly turn into purple sand.

Star screamed in triumph and bounced on her feet. 'Haha! I beat her with my scream,' he tried to say the dreadwing way, yelping and laughing.

"We just killed the Alligatoress!" Gavrin screamed in joy.

All hope and joy, however, was purged when the purple sand turned into smoke and the image of Anglantine's face, with her infamous teeth, growled at them.

"Oh no we didn't!" shouted Karl.

The Alligatoress's image spoke and sounded very manly for a female troll, shaking the catacombs. "Did you think ti would be so easy to kill a goddess and former ruler like myself?!" She cackled once more before saying "Think you're so smart? What you just killed was one of my carcasses. I have dozens of _them_."

"She's threatening us and she's a bloody undead! Let's get outa here, Gavrin," plead Karl.

"Hell yeah!" he snapped Star's reins and she took to the air, the ghost of Anglantine following.

Dara and her father trembled on the balcony "What we did was all for nothing, daddy!" she screamed.

She got an idea when she saw the trolls and their pet fleeing out of the large archway of the throne room, being chased by the ghost of Anglantine. "We have to follow them, daddy!" she plead, nudging her father.

"There's nothing we can do now, Dara. Leave them to their fate. They're just two trolls and a dreadwing."

She slapped him across the snout with her tail. "No they're not! They're peace-lovers with a faithful pet. We promised Vaulta. Remember his dying wish?"

"Fine," Spyro surrendered, gliding down from the balcony and following in the trolls footsteps "I swear, Dara, you have a soft spot for those two-legged, leathery creatures. Beats me why."

Dara scoffed and turned her head away from him as they ran "Just 'cause you're the Purple Dragon doesn't mean you should have the Dark Master's black heart."

Soon, as they ran through the tunnel, everything became shrouded in purple and shook.

Spyro and his daughter both shrieked when they looked up and saw the sealing of the tunnel falling "Woahahh!" they both screamed as they ran.

Rocks hit the ground all around them. He and his daughter had to zig zag around some.

Dara jumped forward and her father followed. She did this just in time, for a rock slide swallowed her father and almost got her as she rolled on the floor several times.

She back and her heart broke, fearing for her father "Daddy!" she screamed.

Spyro coughed as she found himself in a cavity within the rock pile, barely big enough for him to stand in "I'm fine, Dara, get help!"

"What bout Vaulta's son?"

"Their doomed. There's nothing we can do now."

Dara raced through the tunnels in an effort to reach the surface and get some reinforcements to dig her father out. But soon she could hear the Alligatoress's voice hissing and reverb and felt light-headed.

The light in your eyes offends us! Let it go out!" ordered the Alligatoress.

Dara felt as if she'd vomit and soil herself all at once as she collapsed on her belly and her vision faded to nothing. The last thing she heard was the evil laugh of Anglantine.

**To be continued.**

**Please review! I need honest criticism!**

**I need 60 reviews before I update. **

**It may take me awhile, becuse I am having crissises in the real world. I'm also suicidle. I think becase of my autism I am no good.**


	14. A Royal Pain

**~~A Royal Pain~~**

**The all-action scene is towards the end, just so you know ;).**

**Thank you for waiting. I have had a very suicidle month lately. I feel because i m autistic and live on a pension, that I can never find myself a girlfriend. I know to normal people having a girlfriend means nothing...*sigh* but to me, a semi-retard, it would mean the difference between having a life or not. Please tell me if I have a chance to have a life like that or not.**

Spyro, now trapped within a rock slide, lucky enough not to get crushed, looks around in panic, breathing heavily. He hasn't enough manner to use his Earth Flail and bust out. He could only hope that his daughter could find help. But little did he know, Dara is barely more than a corpse nearby. At the mercy of Anglantine's black magic, she lays with bloodshot eyes, half open, with white coloring. Every breath she took was slow and wheezy. She had just enough energy in her body to power her heart and brain, and nothing else. But why?

Dara was facing off into the empty, foggy, whispering tunnel with her distorted vision. The faint voices of trapped souls could be heard throughout it.

The tunnel soon wasn't entirely empty, as she caught site of what looked like the shadow and pair of red eyes of a large dreadwing approaching with a creep in its step. Two figures sat upon it. One carried a lit torch. Were they apes? She would not be awake long enough to find out, as staying awake for her was a burden on her limited energy. She laid her head on the sandy, stone floor and went into the deepest slumber she ever had.

When the dreadwing was close it bent down to sniff the near-dead dragoness, thinking she might be a good snack for the flight

"What you have there, Star?" her teenaged rider at the front of her double-saddle asked.

The old rider behind him peeked over and went wide eyed when he raised the torch and saw what it was she was interested in "Don't touch that, Star, that's a Wind Dragoness."

Star didn't listen to the senior troll on her back and gave the dragoness and lick on the soft belly, tasting her

"Stop it girl!" her master gave her hard kick, gaining a yelp from her.

She turned her head around so her eyes could see him and wheezed in complaint '_But I'm starvin', master. She looks like a tasty lizard,_' she said with her complaining wheeze.

"I know you're hungry, girl, but we can eat when we get out of here."

"Shh!" hissed Karl, putting a hand to his batty ear and could hear a faint wheezing from the barely-alive dragoness on the floor "She's still breathing!" Karl gasped as he dismounted Star and approached Dara.

He kneeled down, lifted her head with both and a pressed his sensitive cheek to her veiny neck.

"Karl, you're a doctor. Is she still alive?"

His eyes shot open when he felt blood pulsing inside her "She has pulse. Let's check heartbeat." He put his ear to her ribs. He could hear a very slow heartbeat. It was only 60 beats a minute: one beat a second. "Her heart's beating too slow. If she is savable, she might still be brain-dead."

"Brain dead? What you mean?" Gavrin asked.

"Well if there isn't enough blood flowing in and out of the brain, billions of brain cells die. They become retarded. It's irreversible in trolls, but I don't know about dragons. We still might be able to save her and get back up to 100% if we act fast." Karl lifted up with dragoness with a groan and cradled her in his arms. Gavrin took out a sleeping back from Star's saddle-bag and laid it on the floor for Karl to place her on. He curled her up and stroked her like a feline "Sleep, girl."

Spyro could hear the troll's voices outside his rocky prison, shot his eyes open and cried out, "Is somebody there?!"

Star screamed in the direction of the plea, saying, '_Yeah!_' her way.

Star ran ahead of her trolls. They followed her with a run. They only ran for 20 seconds and they were before the rock slide that traps Spyro.

Star grabbed the big boulder in front of her with her arm-like wings, being a bat-like creature, and pulled it away from the pile with skill. She rolled it to the side and took a peak into the cavity inside. She backed up, kneeled and growled when she saw it was The Purple Dragon. To her, Spyro was just another strange hostile, a threat to her and her beloved master.

Spyro emerged from his prison and kicked his hind legs, poised to fight the dreadwing.

Star was about to charge forth and maul him, when her master shouted, "Star! You angry little bitch!"

Star stood down like a canine and faced her master with a sorrowful face '_But I thought he was an enemy, master_,' she said with her face.

Gavrin patted his pet to tell her to lay down. He and his old carer approached.

Spyro remained poised to strike-He didn't know what to expect from Valdin Kingdom trolls, particularly a teenager and a senior.

Spyro faced the teenaged troll "Are you General Vaulta's son, Gavrin?" he demanded to know.

Gavrin put his hands up, not wanting to anger the dragon "Course I am. But who are-..." Gavrin and Karl went wide-eyed and dropped to their knees when they recognized the legendary, once-in-a-millenia Purple Dragon.

"The...Purple Dragon lives!" Karl was dumbstruck. But then he chuckled, realizing he was kneeling before the said Purple Dragon "Those scholars back in Valdin said you were...gigantic, thorn-covered and pure evil. Stupid bastards," he chuckled.

Spyro stood up strait and grinned weakly "Thanks." he looked around in panic for his daughter "Where's my daughter, Dara?!"

"Was she a little Ice Drgoness?" Karl asked.

Spyro nodded

"Me and Gavrin put her on a sleeping bag. She's barely alive," he informed, pointing a thumb to the rear of them.

Spyro galloped like a stallion through the tunnel, the two trolls and their dreadwing behind him. Spyro felt his very pride and joy dying within him when he saw his daughter on the furry sleeping bag.

He wrapped his legs around her and plead, "Dara, stay with me!" aloud.

"Relax, Spyro. She's still alive. But if we don't treat her soon, she'll be brain-dead. Her energy has been unnaturally-drained by dark magic."

Spyro whipped his head around to face the ex-doctor "What'll we do? I'll do anything."

"I bought allot of first-aid and potions from Valdin when me and Gavrin escaped. I think I might have something to boost her energy."

"Hurry!" demanded Spyro, frustrated and afraid of loosing one of his own children.

Karl took his doctors purse from Star's saddle-bag and kneeled down before Dara. He began to ruffle through it to find for a syringe and his vaccine bottles. He had found a clean syringe and pulled out a little wooden box with vaccine bottles. He filled the syringe with the harvested, aged juice of the Leopard Spot Tree, a fleshy-trunked colorful tree in Valdin, renowned for its life-restoring, fast-healing and energy-restoring values. He then grasped Dara's excess skin on the back of her neck and inserted it carefully, before emptying it inside her. When it was empty, he lunged it into the ground and stumped on it, safely burying it so no one would tread on it.

Karl lifted her up with a an 'old man' groan and cradled her. He was like a human trying to carry a giant goanna lizard. He could hear her pulse slowly rising through her neck "From what my ears tell me, I think it's safe to say, your daughter will live, Spyro." Dara was too heavy for the senior troll doctor and his knee bent, causing him to grunt, "Oh!" and nearly drop her.

"You drop my daughter, you're dead, troll," threatened Spyro with a weird mix of malice and concern.

"I've carried loads of injured troll women in my medical career, dragon," informed Karl and he gave her to Gavrin to secure to Star. "I know how to bring a half-dead dragoness back to life.

While Gavrin tied Dara's legs with ropes to secure her to his trusty pet's saddle, Karl noticed the sheathed cutlass, tied to Spyro. He pointed to it and asked "What you have there, Spyro?"

Spyro took the sword in his teeth and put it down before the old troll "Before we killed General Stone-Fist, he made me and Dara-"

Gavrin spun around "What?!" he gasped "...My...da is dead?" He asked disbelieving with wet eyes.

Spyro nodded slowly "I'm so sorry, Gavrin. He was an enemy of peace-loving species everywhere. I didn't have a choice...But he wanted me to humanely kill him. He wanted me to free him from some kind of...curse the queen laid on him and his fellow generals."

"He wanted you to put him down?" Gavrin cried, but at the same time, forced a smile "He...really did have some true troll left in him. I just never saw it."

He pointed his paw to the sword on the floor "As he dying wish, he wanted me to give this to you."

Gavrin picked it up and drew it from the sheath with a screech. He examined the blade and his eyes shot wide "His ancient enchanted brass cutlass! He's had this thing since before he was a general." He re-sheathed it and stroked it, recalling his child hood when his father had some father affection and enthusiasm still within him, despite his cruel and demanding mistress, Enola. "He used to let me have some duels with him. He promised one day I would serve our species and be a general. But as soon as I turned twelve, Enola said I was old enough to train alone and put me into the Enola Youth."

Karl hocked and spat on the floor "Bitch! I tended to her when she gave birth to Zakan. I tended to Vaulta's wife when she had him," he pointed a hand to Gavrin,who nodded in confirmation. "And they both treated me like canon-fodder."

"That's awful," Spyro frowned "I thought the apes were cruel."

Karl took a two-inch vanilla cigar from his pocket, lit it and puffed once a second.

Gavrin waved the smoke away "Ah! Karl!" he growled "Just because 'cause your generation was conned into thinking that smoking is cool, doesn't mean I need to share the smoke."

Karl scoffed, "Puh," unleashing one big cloud before slowy walking away with his back to the teenaged troll "Live a little, boy. It's no wonder Ninana was your only lady-friend: because you're such a geek."

Gavrin's eyes shot open in shock "Hey! Leave her out of this," he said, pointing malicious to the old troll.

The argument could have continued, if a moan did not suddenly come from Dara.

Gavrin wasted not time in removing her from his pet and cradling the heavy, young dragoness in his arms, sitting down.

Spyro nudged his daughter's head, which she could barely lift as she regained consciousness "Dara, daddy's here," he reassured.

She faced her father with tired eyes

"Hang in there, Dara. Me and these troll's will get you out," Spyro comforted, giving his daughter a lick o the face.

"Anglantine's Drain to be exact," Karl informed "It kills trolls in seconds, but dragons hardly die from it. Nobody knows why."

Karl kneeled before her to swob her cuts with rum. When Dara's vision became clear enough to recognize species, her heart woke up from the Drain and pumped in panic. She had never been touched by a troll, much less nursed by one. She panicked and tried to wriggle out of Gavrin's arms, luckily he tightened his grip.

When the long troll hair of the teenager annoyed her eyes, she looked up at him "Don't...hurt me!"

"Shh. We're trying to help you and your father," Gavrin reassured. "Just relax. Your skin tore open when you passed out on the jagged rocky floor. We gotta stitch you up before we get moving."

"We'd better make it fast, too. Who knows when the Alligatoress will return to finish us off?"

Page Break

The Courageous Minge undergoes repairs on the hull. Dozens of carpenters and welders sit on platforms suspended by small cranes on deck. However, the craft's ruder would have to be replaced, as it was ripped clean off by dragon. Without it, turning is a challenge on its own.

Meanwhile, aboard the Courageous Minge, in Prince Zakan's personal quarters, he sits at his piano, Jester next to him with his 7-string guitar. Though the other bandies weren't present, they decided to practice singing.

Zakan's greatest joy-bringer tonight was the fact that General Vaulta Stone-Fist, his mother's freakish pet, was no more. The search for Gavrin and Karl was his and his alone from here on. He and Jester made jokes against him before they got back to practice, playing the legendary rock/soul song _I'd Lie For You_ by Meat Loaf.

Jester began in his manly tone,

_I'd never tell you a lie_

_I'd never let you down_

_I'd never leave I'd be the one who'd always be around._

Zakan took over, in his feminine tone,

_Baby, give me a chaaaa-a-a-ance._

Jester took over,

_I'd pull the sun down from the sky to light your darkest night._

_I wouldn't let one drop of rain fall down into your life._

Zakan,

_Put your heart in my hand._

They would continue, if a loud knock hadn't come to Zakan's door

"Ah shit!" he moaned in complaint, rising from the throne of his piano and approaching the door "Has nobody respect for arts in our race?"

He pulled the door open, revealing the radio-man from the flight-deck standing at the threshold

"My prince," he bowed "Her majesty wants to speak with you urgently on the radio."

He slapped his forehead "Ah fuck," he almost cried.

Jester had just arrived at the door next to Zakan "What does our queen desire?"

"She's distraught about General Stone-Fist's death, that's all I could get out of her."

Zakan grabbed Jester's shoulders and shook him as she panicked, "She'll blame me! She'll have me beheaded or worse...fixed. And I'm proud to have two sets of genitals."

"Calm down, my prince." Jester wrestled the shivering prince's hands form his being and hugged him "You've a prince of the Valdin Kingdom since you were 10. A little argument with her highness will change nothing. If she be-headed you, who'll be her heir? Who will be in charge of her air-fleet?"

Zakan forced a smile past his sorrow "You think so, darling?"

"I know so...but please stop callin' me that. It's creepin' a bit."

Zakan sat at his throne on the flight deck and the speakers were turned on

The prince of Valdin gulped before squeaking, "What do you want, ma?"

The unhealthy, crisp, big-cat voice of the queen screamed form the speakers

"It took you an age to answer, you pathetic herm!"

"Forgive me ma," he plead, his heart burning with fear of his own mother. "I had music practice. And the Minge is undergoing repairs right now."

One of the helmsmen snickered when he used the ships name and 'repairs' together.

Enola sat on her throne back in the royal citadel in Valdin. Her right hand man holding the radio before her.

She crossed her legs with the headpiece to her ear "And were you practicing music when general Stone-Fist fell to the Tomb of Anglantine?!"

"Ma, I-I-...Vaulta did not ask for help. In fact he made me stay in the air and keep the dragons at bay. He was more than capable of handling the undead in that tomb."

"Yet the Purple Dragon was able to evade your zeppelin, infiltrate the tomb, and desecrate it with his scaly footsteps."

Zakan was frozen to his throne and shocked "The Purple Dragon was involved?"

"Yes!" her peircing voice echoed throughout the flight deck three times. "Because you let the Purple Dragon past you, he got the chance to kill my best general. A chance you practically gave to him...and he didn't squander it either."

"Well, ma!" he finally mustered some anger to replace his fear "It wasn't like he was alone. He had a flock of those lizards at his back."

"Beaten by a flock of dragons? And you call yourself prince."

"Shut up ma!" he cried out aloud, tears falling form his face.

"Why I even bothered having children in the first place puzzles me."

Jester, at his seat among the helmsmen, couldn't bare to see his prince suffer. He shared Zakan's expression and half his feelings. He smiled when he realized vital wires were beneath his instrument panel and peeked under.

Enola continued to taunt her son. When she heard his crying through the microphones, she took it with satisfaction.

"You're just a filthy, cross-dressing-..."

Zakan shook his head, "Nope" trying his best not to burst out crying.

"...Circus freak," she said slowly, before cackling into the mouthpiece.

Zakan couldn't resist her cruelty and submitted to crying "Piss off," he demanded, barely able to speak.

"'Piss off?'..." Enola cackled once more.

"I...I hate you...I hate you, ma."

"Where would you be without me?! I gave you the Minge. I was stupid enough to buy sperm to make you. And the troll species needs you to be the next ruler of all trolls."

Zakan forced a smile as a thought came to him "Not anymore."

Enola tilted her head as she heard her son's last two words "What did you say?"

"My crew looks out for me and stands by me...And why should I be the new king just because I'm from long line of royalty?"

"No peasant can become a ruler!"

"Wrong ma! The nobles became nobles by lying. Anglantine was a bullshit artist. That's how she became queen of Valdin a thousand years ago."

"You're still the responsible prince of Valdin and future-king. Do not forsake that!" she ordered

"Ma I'm talkin't to you for awhile...Hang up now and do not call back!"

Enola grasped the headpiece in anger "No."

"Hang up now and don't call back."

"My son, you're making a retarded mis-..."

The speakers popped, ringed, and then all went silent.

Zakan looked at his best helmsmen and smiled when he saw the disconnected wire in his hand

"You can thank me for that one," laughed Jester, before he threw it down. He let out sigh "You know Enola's father was a monarch compared to her: A true man of the people."

The prince fell back in his rotating throne and breathed with relief "Finally. Gods! She has a voice like a fucking dreadwing."

He then removed himself from his throne and approached the flight deck doors, puzzling his crew

"Where you going, my prince?" asked Jester.

Zakan faced his crew and walked backwards as he explained "Me? Oh I gotta freshen up, shower, lick my ta-ta and suck myself off, and believe me, that can take hours if you do it right."

While all the crew simply stared astonishingly at the prince exiting with disgusted looks, Jester shook his head "Gross," and returned to the controls of the Minge.

Page Break

An hour after the princes horrible radio conversation with his beastly mother, Aventus and the Ice Dragons curl up and slumber, leaving only one individual Dragon on lookout, sitting in the trees. The sentry looked up at the Courageous Minge, five-thousand feet from the ground, undergoing repairs. He saw it as a bore, considering the Minge is barely flyable, much less battle-ready.

Then, the unlikely happened. As the Ice Dragon was about to fall asleep on his branches, his head shot right up at the sound of two six-engined, Interceptor-class zeppelins approaching. He breathed heavily in panic and looked around...only to look strait up and see them flying overhead and approaching the prince's crippled vessel.

"I say, what in the name of bloody bowls of hell," panicked the sentry.

Without a moments hesitation, he glided down to his fellow Ice Dragons and Spyro's son, in charge of them.

The sound of cracking branches, followed by the thud of his landing, awoke them all.

"Aventus! Two more zeppelins have come, most likely aid for Prince Zakan."

Aventus shook himself awake and growled "Three battle-zeppelins against five dragons. Cowards! Can't even win a fair fight, so they have to cheat."

The sentry shook his head "These aren't battle-zeppelin's. They are, what I think, are interceptor-class airships, for pursuing and annihilating."

Meanwhile aboard the crippled Minge, Zakans sits on his throne in the flight-deck as his crew scrambles from control panel to control panel and try to hail the incoming craft, who are on collision coarse with them, coming from the positions of 12-O-clock and 3-O-clock...head on.

The radio man dials in the numbers of every channel on the airfleet's network while pleading into the mouthpiece, "This is royal battle-craft Courageous Minge. Please state the nature of your presence here!" Nothing but a fuzzy hiss of radio silence responded. He spun his chair around and faced his prince with a sad and disappointed look "They are not responding, my prince."

"Jester, full throttle! Full port steer."

"I don't think they want to crash into us, my prince," suggested Jester.

One of the navigators on the telescopes felt his heart would stop as he saw the two crafts draw their side canons from the hatches "The bastards are here to kill us!"

The navigators feeling quickly spread throughout the deck. The prince almost growled, "So, ma, this is how you treat your own baby." He spat, "Pifft!" before pounding the arm of his chair and ordering "All flak and shredder guns, fire at will. Burn their royalist arses!"

The flak gun on the Minge's nose withdrew from it's cooped-up position within the hull and the gunner fired madly at the flight-deck windows of the other crafts "Traitorous filth. Burn!"

He unleashed shell after shell upon the windows of the enemy zeppelin's flight deck..until the thick, plastic windows of the craft finally melted with roaring fire. The gunner laughed with rejoice as he unleashed two more rounds into the now-exposed bridge. The resulting explosion within killed the captain and all crew present. The entire flight deck of the enemy's airship burst wide open. "Ha! Their flying blind! Like a headless chicken!"

The fire aboard it was so fearsomely hot, the inch-thick cables that held the hull to the balloon glowed and then snapped with a bang. The entire hull fell nose-first into the forest and shattered into billions of pieces. The balloon floated aimlessly upwards and disappeared in the clouds.

"Well done, nose gunner!" praised Zakan aloud with triumph "Now lets see how the other will cope." He spoke into his microphone, "Draw all starboard-side canons."

But the prince's triumphant mood was ruined when the other craft fired 10 shots into their hull. The explosions exposed rooms inside, and canons on that side fell from their floors and plummeted to the woods bellow, their screaming operators following.

Jester panicked as warning lights all over his board brightened, and placed his hands on his head "We've lost all our starboard-side canons, my prince!"

The prince growled as he stood up from his throne "These queen's-footstools are naught but assholes...and not the good kind either." He drew his bronze cutlass sword in one hand and his revolver in the other "We can't let them take the Minge. This is_ my_ Minge!" He took a second to shake his head "I mean zeppelin. Yeah. Zeppelin." He then ordered Jester, "fly us way, bubby. We'll keep those bastards off this pussy."

Meanwhile, Aventus and the Ice Dragons witness the carnage with confusion

"What the-...They're fighting each other now!" Aventus shrieked.

"Those two-legged royalists can't even tell who's on their own team. Pathetic! Hahahha" laughed one of the Ice Dragons.

Page Break

When the prince and ten of his conscripts burst through the door to above deck, they were confronted by the site of gas-masked figures wearing heavy armor. They eyes glowed an evil red through the goggles of their gas masks. They brandished three-barreled shotguns, and laughed in distorted deep tones as they took down helpless crewmen.

Zakan almost soiled himself "Fuck, where'd these freaks come from?!"

One of the five armored, masked troopers caught site of Zakan and they all poised to fire at him "Kill the so-called Prince of Valdin!" the commander screamed.

Before thinking, the conscripts loyal to Zakan charged forth and began to firing their revolving rifles at the freakish commandos. When they crowded in front of their prince to protect him, they started firing madly

Their efforts were in vein, as the commandos used their broad wrist-guards as shields from the bullets. They laughed mockingly through their iron gas-masks.

Without hesitation, two conscripts armed and threw two stick grenades each "FRAG OUT!"

The mask-wearing commandos tried to flee from the grenades, but were slowed y their heavy armor. They bursted and sent all of them flying.

"Yaarrg!" they all screamed as their broken bodies flew overboard.

The concripts raised their guns "Yah!" in victory... but they celebrate too soon, for the enemy ships that's parked beside them fires another barrage of ten canon-balls into the hull, setting some parts bellow deck blaze.

Dozens of trolls loyal to Zakan screamed as flames swallow them whole and turn their skin to coal.

The prince and his conscripts lay down to keep from falling overboard. When they barrage ended, a swarm of somewhat 20 enemy conscripts, screaming as they hoped over the railing of their own airship and boarding the Minge.

The prince took the first three shots at three of them right in their heads. The conscripts crouched and fired after him, striking ten of them in their bellies. The last 7 drew their cutlass and charged for them conscripts while they were reloading.

Those loyal to Zakan used the daggers on their rifles and ran them all through.

When the enemy soldiers brethed their last, Zakan signaled his conscripts to follow him "Come, my soldiers. We'll blow their little airship apart."

The prince, followed by his men. leapt from his own airship to the enemy's. The prince was soon faced with two more of those masked comandos. He let out a cat-like scream as he jumped and landed on the shoulders of one.

The commando tried to wrestle him free "Gte off me, you traitorous powderpuff!" he demanded.

"I used to fuck girls like you in high school ." the prince lunged his sword down his collar bone. The commando gargled to death.

"Well done, my bubbies," Zakan laughed madly towards the sky.

Zakan would continue laughing...but little did he know that one of his conscripts spotted two more Interceptor-class zeppelins approaching the Minge from 8-O-clock

He creamed and pointed to them "More enemies!"

All else turned to face the oncoming craft. They all gasped as the front hatches on their gondola's opened, reveling flak canons

The prince's eyes went wide, his mouth hung, and before he knew it, he screamed like a little girl and ran back to the flight deck.

"The prince has the right idea!" And they all followed him.

They got to cover just in time, as the two enemy ships fired shell after shell on the deck, the explosions made holes in the floor and sent sharp splinters flying.

The prince had no choice...he would have to abandon his airship.

He ran to the helmsman seat and grabbed it to speak to Jester "C'mon, this Minge is going down."

"I wont abandon the Courageous Minge. I can still save her!"

He slapped Jester on the shoulder "The Minge's expired. Just like us if we don't grab our chutes and get off this floating opera house!"

Jester hung his head in shame. He never thought he'd be the last pilot of any ship of the queen's airfleet, much less the best he's ever flew "...Alright."

"First, put the Minge in gear so that at least we're not dead in the water while we escape."

Jester smiled deviantly at his prince's idea "Hell yeah!" So he got the double-sided key for the ignition, inserted it and turned it to, 'Engine: Armed.' He then punched the big red button right beside it, causing the entire craft vibrate as most of its engines fired up and propelled the craft forward, but going in a giant turning circle.

The prince was puzzled why the Minge was going in a big circle "What the hell?"

"My prince, we've lost a couple of our starboard-side engines to the Dragons. And the helm wheel wont work, because we have no rudder."

The prince shook his head "never mind," and grabbed his friends arm, pulling from his seat "Lets just get down to the belly-doors and get our chutes."

The surviving 100 trolls loyal to Zakan were up on deck, repelling the masked commandos who had previously swung aboard from the other enemy craft. Therefor, the prince and Jester had to inform them that it was hopeless to try and defend the Minge.

When thyey arrived up on deck, the conscripts had already either beheaded or run through the commandos.

All who were up on deck had to stand at an angle, because of the Minge's ridiculous turning circle.

He raised his hands and spread his cape like a dreadwings wings "My conscripts, we are abandoning the Minge. Head down to the belly-level doors and get your chutes."

The prince and his friend lead the survivors down countless flights of stairs and trapdoors to the belly level of the Minge. Here they launched para-troopers, dreadwing couriers and anything tht had to be launched of the craft. Hundreds of pre-packed chutes were hanging on the walls. The prince, his friend and the survivors panicked as they put them on. When most of them wore chutes, Juster pulled the big lever to open the belly doors.

But as soon as they opened, a barrage of flak from the pursuing enemies struck the belly doors, setting them on fire and jamming them shut.

If that wasn't enough. all were thrown off their feet, as canon balls from the enemy airships struck the remaining working engines. The Courageous Minge came to a standstill and three of the enemy vessels surrounded them

Jester's heart almost stopped as he pulled back and forth on the lever in desperation. "Oh no. It's fucked. There's no way out this way."

The conscripts hearts were broken. Would this be there final duty to their prince?

"We're trapped in here!"

"Doomed!"

"We're all dead!"

The prince shared his conscripts deathly feeling.

But Jester isn't one of the best pilots trained in Valdin for nothing. He snapped his fingers as an idea came to him and turned to his prince "Zakan, I've got!" he said cheerfully "If you can get me aboard one of those Interceptor-class airships, I can fly us all away."

The conscripts felt hope come back to them as they raised their rifles high "Yaarrg!"

"Brilliant idea bubby," he picked up Jester and smothered him in royal, hermaphrodite kissed "Mwah mwah mwah."

When the prince finally stopped, the conscripts escorted them both back up on deck. dozens of commandos were present. The conscripts filled them with lead for their prince. They then swung aboard the enemy vessel on the port-side and began commandeering the flak guns and canons...while the prince and Jester went strait for the flight-deck. There they were encountered by the crew, who have not accepted their fate. But the prince had no troubled carving them up with his cutlass.

When the crew gargled their last, Jester took the helm and belted up, as did the prince in the captains throne.

They flew away from the burning, still-floating wreckage of the Minge, leaving the other enemy craft still looking for them.

As Jester and Zakan could finally breath easy, an unhealthy-looking troll in a coal-shovelers vest bursted in "My prince, just so you know, I personally left a little present for our pursuers." All three of them looked out the window and the troll counted, with his voice and fingers, "Three...two...one..."

The Minge exploded like a Fire projectile form the Purple Dragon himself, but one-thousand times more immense, destroying the enemy airships along with it.

"Damn I wish I though of that," said the prince.

The rpince then bent down and started sobbing into his royal cape. "It was ma, I just know it. She ordered this hit. WHY?!"

As much as he wanted to, Jester couldn't leave the controls to comfort his best friend and prince...no just his best friend. He is no longer a prince to his species. "My pri-" he cut himself off and shook his head "Zakan, I think you should give a speech to the crew. Their moral, I wager, is hanging by a thread."

"What I am going to tell them?" He crying went form that of a sorrowful little boy to that of a troll woman "I am no longer a prince! I am now no better than a peasant running from a an entire species."

Jester sighed and pulled a lever on the wheel, jamming it so the vessel would travel in a strait line. He pulled the throttle back to a cruising speed, got out of his chair, and approached his..._former_ prince.

When Zakan saw his friend approaching form his sobbing stance on the captain's throne, he opened his arms to be embraced by the one who'll probably be the only member of his species who'll remain loyal to him form here on.

He rubbed Zakan's back "My prince, I know I never told you this but..."

The prince sniffled and then hummed "Hmm?"

Jester took a few deep breaths to find the right words, but they were the truth nonetheless "The crew, as much as they make fun of your...gender, your dress-style, and your singing voice. and your mixed gen-"

"Just get to the point, bubby," sniffled Zakan.

"They think of you a monarch. They think of you as a true prince. They don't think much of your mother, but who does?"

Zakan repelled his sadness long enough to raise his head and ask, "How do I know you're telling the trust, Jester?"

"If they didn't think of you as a monarch, they wouldn't have been willing to follow you and take this vessel."

"And I wouldn't have planted that time bomb in the Minge's fuel tank to destroy the other zeppelins," said the engineer.

Zakan finally stopped sobbing, but didn't have the trace of happiness needed to smile...until seconds later. He raised his hed and smiled "You're right. But I am no prince from here on." Zakan then removed his silky, glistening magenta cape, with a solid-gold chain for an adjustable collar. Then his crown, which was like a large hairpin for his entire head form the forehead up. It has real rubies all over it, and was made from solid silver. It had one big pearl at the forehead-part of it. Both these jeweled symbols he had worn since he was a four-foot tall, royal boy of eight-years-old. When he he was first crowned prince. When he was promised, by his mother, to one day be king of his entire species...A promise she had now broken. He approached a shattered window on the right-hand-side of the flight-deck and threw them both out the window, finding a stronger sense of purity, not corruption, as he did.

Jester looked down at the steel badge pinned to his pilot's jacket. It was in the shape of a spread-winged dreadwing, and was centered with an evil, red hand: The Valdin Kingdom Airforce. He proceeded to rip it off, smiling as he did "And I am no longer _flight-lieutenant_ Simon Jester Claw." He ripped it away threw it out the window with a mighty swing.

So Jester and Zakan left the craft to cruise and walked through the narrow hall to the open-air deck where the rest of the hundred survivors waited. When they arrived, they were greeted by the sight of the sad faces on all of them; that of moral that hanged by a fine thread.

But Zakan's confidence was restored as he opened his arms and gave his speech. He first gave it with some sorrow "My amazing crew,...We launched the Courageous Minge on her maiden voyage ten years ago with 400 of the finest soldiers and crewmen our species had ever produced...We are all that's left." His voice and confident tone raised, "BUT! Our queen, the woman who I felt sick calling 'mother' has betrayed us. And the penalty for betrayal is?"

he raised a hand and let his now-confident crew continue, "HANGING!"

The prince continued, "Deaths can be...?"

"AVENGED!"

"And a home can be...?"

"REBUILT!"

"So stay with me, my darlings. For Enola may still-...I mean _WILL_ choke for this!"

"Yaaarg!"

The ripped the badges of the Valdin Kingdom off their uniforms and threw them overboard.

They began to chant as they raised and lowered their rifles, "Zakan! Zakan! Zakan!"

The prince had never felt so much like a monarch in his life. He never knew how loyal his crew were to him all this time.

**deviantMIND1:**

**Please tell me if you enjoyed Prince Zakan's un-crowning. **

**Would anybody like to see Zakan as one of the mains of my cast? And does anybody have ideas for him?**

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I have been exorcizing to lose some fat. I spent a few days at Swan Valley Mental Health too, because I walked in front of a truck and the truckie called the pigs on me. I have been suicidal lately because I have rejected by girls so many times. I feel because I am autistic that I can never find love. Even the girls I meet online don't even give me a chance. I need advice.**

**Oh if you'd like to see more photo's of me, please say so.**

**I have a feeling the action scenes in this chapter weren't that good. Can someone please tell me if they were good or not?**

**Oh and I need advice on how to meet a girl in a country town like mine, Northam. If someone could PM that would be appreciated. While I am in this state of depression and suicidal-thinking, I am certain my stories will be written three times slower than normal.**

**Oh and to my anonymous review, 'Person' (You need a more original name BTW)**

_**Your kind words give me a bit of moral. I doubt my stories are as good as what you say, but thank you for your support. I am sorry I had to discontinue my other trilogy, but I crewed up big with that one. I have a feeling there are other stories that are better than mine in Spyro The Dragon, though. Do you think you could give me advice on how to get a good life as an autistic in Australia? I feel the only good life I have in on , nowhere else. And the only real sexual experience I've had is with a retarded girl, and that wasn't full intercourse. Have you had success with women? If so, please tell me how I can.**_


	15. A Pure Time a Pure Prince

**~~A Pure Time and a Pure Prince~~**

**Before I get started, I'd like to ask my audience some questions.**

**1-Does the eroticism in my sotries gain boners or a moisty from any of my audience members? XD**

**2-Are my humanoid trolls original to any length?**

**3-Would anybody like to be my full-time editor for the sequel to this story? If so PM me and I'll discuss your qualifications.**

**4- can anybody maybe sketch one of my characters or troll zeppelins in this story, publish it online and tell me where it is? Like Herpy, DeviantArt or another legitimate art site. I've always wondered what other people thing my characters look like.**

**This part with Aventus and the Ice Dragons takes place some time after the battle that follows in this chapter.**

Just seconds after they witnessed the Valdin Kingdom attacking the airship of their own prince, Aventus and the Ice Dragons are excited when the cheetah worriers return form the temple. They thought the Purple Dragon would be with them. But when the last of the leapt over the bushes and joined them in the clearing.

Aventus felt angered at the fact that neither his father, nor his twin sister, was with them. He approached a heavily-breathing, traumatized cheetah worrier "Where's my dad and sister!" he growled "How could you leave them in there?!"

"The Alligatoress has them trapped in the temple, Aventus!"

While Aventus evil-eyed and growled at the cheetah, one of the Ice Dragons could see what appeared to be two Fire Dragons, lead by a very small dragon, gliding in for the landing.

Aventus raised a claw and was about to scratch the cheetahs face right off "How could you leave him in there?!" Aventu poised himself to to scratch, and the cheetah tightened his face and closed his eyes

"It's Cynder! And our vital supplies!" the Ice Dragon screamed out in triumph, stopping Aventus from scratching.

All the cheetah worriers and Aventus gather behind the triumphant Dragon. They stood ready to greet the supply-carrying Fire Dragons and Spyro's life-mate...

...But very soon, they will all be greeted by the most unlikely characters imaginable.

While Zakan remained hidden aboard his new stolen zeppelin with his now-rebel crew of a hundred, Gavrin and Karl tend to Spyro's daughter.

While Gavrin and his faithful pet lay by the fire, Karl lays Dara on a furry sleeping bag, on her belly, and carefully stitches shut the open wounds on her back, which accrued when he laid on the jagged floor. Her father laid beside her. He wrapped his tail around hers and rubbed the back of her neck. He does some triangle-shaped criss-cross stitches, with some natural-fibered string, which will dissolve as she heals. She is now more awake, thanks to the reviving serum the ex-doctor gave her.

With every insert of his hooky needle, she clenched and dug her claws into the limestone. But her suffering would not last, for Karl had one last stitch to do.

"And...there we go, Dara. No more stitches."

She breathed with relief "Thanks, troll," she smiled.

"Please...call me Karl Henshin, not 'troll' it's a tad...racy," he plead, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort.

"OK, Karl." Dara then got on her feet and gave the old troll a sucking kiss on his wrinkly cheek, "Mmm..." causing him to shoot his eyes wide open in amazement. He never thought he'd receive a luck-bringing, soothing dragoness's kiss. When she finally released it "Mwah!" he rubbed his cheek in disbelief.

"Whoa. Thanks," he chuckled.

"Here, what about me?" Gavrin waved "This old fag-bag wouldn't be here if it weren't for me and Star here," he pointed to his pet, who nodded in comply."

Dara didn't hesitate and approached the teenaged troll "Ah, sorry," she giggled.

When Dara stretched her neck out to give Gavrin the magical dragoness's kiss, Star screamed, and then growled at her, and took Gavrin in her wing. It was her way of saying, 'Stay away from my troll,' her way.

"Star!" Gavrin gave her a furious slap on the cheek, causing her to yelp and back away with a sad face. He pointed to her "Naughty!" He then faced Dara, tail between her legs, shivering "Don't mind her. She thinks just because I'm a boy and I have rid her nearly all my life, that I'm her male.

Dara's fear and shivering immediately stopped and "What?!" she threw a fit of laughter "She thinks your her boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Who needs a girlfriend when you have an overprotective dreadwingess, who thinks I'm her male."

Dara recovered form her fit of laughter and approached him to finally give him the kiss. She did it the same way she did with Karl but much more slowly and tenderly, her silent, 'Thank you,' for saving her and her father.

Star spat in the fire and turned her gaze away to say, 'Hmm!'

When her kiss finally ended, Gavrin felt tingling feeling rushing back and forth through his whole being from toes to hair again and again and again. The air on his back stiffened

"...Wow! It's like I'm high or something."

"Why do trolls like a dragoness's kiss so much? Male dragons don't think it's a big deal," Spyro asked, tilting head.

"Well," Gavrin began, rubbing the enflamed spot on his cheek, "The Valdin Kingdom's homeland, Valdin, is no magical place. It's not even a good view from the palace in the capitol city. It's just boring, stinking swamp."

"So...a dragoness's kiss is magical by troll standards?" Spyro began to understand.

"Hell yeah!" Gavrin responded "Enola suspended the the light and dark arts when she came to power."

Karl shook his head in regret "When my medical career in Valdin ended, I should've known better than to take the queen up on her offer." He shrugged "Well...at least I got to assist a royal birth. That's no small thing," he reminded himself.

"What does a troll queen's vagina look like?" Spyro asked in immature curiosity.

"Daddy! Yuck! How dare you ask trolls that about their women," Dara said, disgusted.

Karl began nonetheless. "Well before a troll women births her first child-"

"Oh Karl please don't," plead Gavrin, looking as if he'd vomit if Karl said another word of it.

Karl took no notice of Gavrin "Before the birth of her first child, it looks like a glistening flower of Twilight Falls with a perfectly folded hood."

Spyro laid down, fearing his member would break free of his penile hiding place "What about after birth?"

"Dad!" Dara chuckled in shock. But what could she do? chuckle or cry?

Gavrin knew for certain he'd vomit if he heard Karl's description of_ that_. "I'm not listening," he jammed his fingers in his ears "Lalalalalaaaalaaaa!"

"After her first child stretches her rosebud, it looks like the mouth of a drooling dreadwing, without the teeth. But there is a surgery available now for it to tighten it back up and make it look virgin, though it's not."

"Gross!" Dara never felt so disgusted in his life. Why her father was fascinated by a trolless's anatomy puzzled her. She went to sit by Gavrin and get away from the dirty old troll and her father.

"Don't mind Karl. He's a dirty old man," Gavrin said, drinking from a bronze flask.

Dara was more interested in the magical rings on his hand. She tilted her head in confusion as she stared at it "I thought you said your homeland wasn't magical. What's that on your hand?" she pointed a paw to it.

He held his ahnd before him and looked at it "My ma gave this to me. She said that it belonged to my da's father, who was a sorcerer...but I have a feeling he was dragon-slayer."

"What make you think that?"

"Well, when you and your da showed up, it filled with electricity. I have a feeling that it makes a dragons magic trickle away and harnesses it for use against them."

"Trolls were dragons slayers!" Dara froze, gulped and stared in fear.

"Relax! Trolls haven't been dragon slayer for generations. And I'm not gonna kill yah," he laughed. He shook himself back into seriousness "At one point we were, yeah. Now we're just swamp people and puppets with guns."

"But you can be a great people. You're so advanced with medicine and you have airships you use for just about everything."

Gavrin forced a chuckle "Too bad our leader's too much of tyrant to think that way. Ads far as I know, her father was a monarch in comparison, but I wasn't even alive then."

Dara swayed her tail across the floor and began to ask question about the troll's homeland, Valdin. "What's Valdin like, Gavrin?"

"It's like a cross between a gigantic forest, and a marshy swamp. It has trees that are average of 200 feet tall and slow-flowing rivers that are surprisingly deep and clear. And the temperature is either perfect or good. It's either really cool or 30* max."

Dara laid like a canine and began tapping her tail on the floor "Sounds like my kind of holiday destination for summer," she complimented.

"Yeah," Gavrin nodded in cheer, remembering the only good aspects of his homeland "In those rivers in our forests, we have otters, electric eels and the bird-life is incredible too. If it weren't so...hostile, I'd take you there. Our queen may despise dragons, but the people have no real hatred for your kind."

"Yeah, your old friend seems to know allot about my dad."

Gavrin chuckled "Yeah, he's a mad scientist. When I was a boy, I loved going into the palace basement where his lab was and looked at all the fetuses in the big jars he was growing for the queen. He was making some kind of super soldiers."

Dara shook her head as if it were a maraca "Trolls experiment on unborn infants! Wow!"

"Yeah. He harvested the fetuses from an abortion clinic in the city."

"A what clinic?"

"Abortion. We have the technology in Valdin to remove a fetus from a mother who is either too young, too old or mentally unfit to be a mother. If she conceives beyond the age range of 16 to 40, her child will have something mentally or physically wrong with them. It's pretty much illegal for a woman to get pregnant beyond that range of age. But luckily, for a troll woman beyond that age range, it's free of charge to get an abortion."

Dara shook her head slowly in amazement "You're people are so advanced, especially in the field of medicine."

"And we don't just do abortions either. We can artificially inseminate our women. If she wants a baby and doesn't have a husband, she can just go buy some premium-quality sperm from a clinic and they'll insert a tube into her and fertilize her egg. The queen herself of one of the first women to conceive that way."

"I wish we had that back in Warfang. I'd love to have some hatchlings, but not while I'm still living with my parents and brother."

Dara became a bit bored, as much as she was fascinated by the topic and decided to change it "Do you have a girlfriend, Gavrin?"

Gavrin hung his head "I-I _had_ one. Her name was Ninana. I'd been her male since we were 4-foot-tall kids. But..." he shed tears and his heart almost stopped "The day me and Karl escaped Valdin, me and her stopped the queen from executing some protesters who broke into the palace grounds. They locked all of us up...then the queen herself made me pick who would live and...who would die...the dozens of protesters...or her. She said she couldn't live if I'd chosen her and not them. I had to choose her." he broke out in tears and fell on his side.

Dara approached and laid behind him and began rubbing his back "There's plenty more fish in the sea, Gavrin. I've subscribed to two dating services back in Warfang, and I still haven't found my #1 guy."

"Ninana was _my_ #1 woman. I felt fur sure I'd marry her one day. I was sure she would be the one who'd carry and have my sons and daughters. She even liked fencing with blunt cutlasses just like me. She was fascinated by history just like me. And when I was 10, she was the only one in my class who never called me a know-it-all or gave me atomic wedgies."

"Would you ever...like to love again."

Gavrin sniffled "I might, but just not right now. Not while that day in Valdin is my nightmare. I'll get over it...eventually."

"Hang in there," Dara comforted before giving him another magical dragoness's kiss.

Little did she realize her father was watching the whole time. He feared for his daughter so close to a member of an enemy species. She eyed her slightly maliciously as she approached, expecting a nuzzle form her him.

Dara gave her father a nuzzle with smile, but her smile faded as she realized he would not nuzzle back like usual. She faced him with a puzzled look "Daddy, why you so cold?"

"I saw the way you are with Gavrin," he whispered.

She shrugged "So."

"So..." he sighed as he searched for the right words "He's a troll, Dara and...Remember me telling you about the attack on Warfang, the day right before your mother laid your's and Aventus's eggs?"

Dara nodded as her mouth hung.

"I and your mom came face to face with General Stone-Fist. He was just a pale, horned, deep-voiced puppet...The apple never falls far from the evil tree."

She gasped at her father's comment "Dad! Gavrin is not a monster. I can see into his soul. He's pure."

"...evil." Spyro continued for her.

Dara gasped gave her father a stinging slap on the snout with her paw. He clutched it. Gavrin and Karl, by the fire, turned their heads at the noise.

Dara said with wet eyes and trembling chin "You're the Purple Dragon, daddy. You're the protector of _all_ species. Can't you see the good in Gavrin? If he's evil, then why'd he help me and you? Why did he escape from Valdin?"

Spyro realized that he has insulted the one who helped them both, and laid his head on Dara's neck. She sluggishly did the same with him "I'm so sorry, Dara. I've got too much going on in my head. I'm not thinking strait. Forgive me?" Spyro rubbed his head up and down her neck, silently pleading for forgiveness.

Dara hesitated for smiling weakly "...OK," and gave him a playful bite on the flab of his throat, forgiving him.

Karl left Gavrin and Dara alone and spoke to Spyro, "We need your convexity breath, Spyro. It's the only thing that can purify a soul and permanently kill the undead. That was no ordinary witch we were fighting. It was-"

"An ancient, fallen queen of your species. I know."

"So...Purple Dragon. Can you help me and my...," he pointed a hand to Gavrin by the fire "Responsibility here."

Spyro smiled, "You're joking? I defeated the Dark Master. I can take down an undead queen without breaking a sweat."

"You'll have to come with us then. But your daughter's too injured to fight the Alligatoress and her slaves."

Dara gasped, insulted "I'm the daughter of the once-in-a-millenia Purple Dragon. And you should see me my brother: a Fear Dragon. Scary almost as Malefor was."

Gavrin had to throw in his historic knowledge that made him 'famous' in the Enola Youth. He gained Dara's attention when he began, "This is the Ancestor of Enola herself. She bit the throat out of a classmate who ridiculed her freakish teeth when she was my age. She's not afraid of bitting out the throats of a dragon, believe me."

"So what do I do? Just stay here and...age."

"No," Karl began, "You stay here and heal."

Dara took this into her advantage and smiled. She pointed a paw to Gavrin "Then Gavrin should stay here and...protect me."

"Fine. Then I need Star to ride on."

Star gargle-growled and spat, almost hitting Karl with her saliva. It was her way of saying, 'The only male who rides me is Gavrin.'

"C'mon, girl. Karl's master's guardian," plead her master.

Star moaned in complaint and took him under her wing in an attempt to gain his approval to stay. She was trying to say, 'Please lemme stay, master.'

"I have to stay with Dara," he said as he pushed his gigantic pet away.

She let out a complaining scream, her way of saying, 'Karl's a dirty old man.'

"When we get to Warfang, I'll get you some smoked pork and a nice, golden male dreadwing, with a cock the length and width of...me" he promised, placing a hand on his chest, bouncing his brows.

Star imagined herself being mounted by such a beautiful creature and eating succulent meat. Her fur stood stiff and she let out a husky, pleasurable moan, "Hhhhmmmmm."

"Yes," Gavrin answered her moan laughing "And it'll all be yours. You just have to be Karl's dreadwing for the day."

Star yelped with joy, stood up and raced for Karl. She laid down immediately to allow Karl on. She yelped down at him to say, 'Come one!' When he hesitated, she yelped four times to try and say her way...what was the only two thing on her mind right now, 'Meat! Cock! Pork! Humping!'

"OK!" Karl climbed aboard, but he was in her master's usual seat.

She growled as if to say, "Hey! Backseat, buddy!"

Karl trembled in fear as he took the backseat of her double-saddle.

Spyro approached his daughter and they shared a tender nuzzle. She gave him a series of kisses as any dragon's daughter would.

He smiled at his daughter "You be safe here, Dara," he had a more sinister face for to troll next to her "Gavrin."

Star took Karl into the tunnel and Spyro followed beside.

Karl forgot to say something urgent to Gavrin and shouted backwards "Gavrin, I forgot, patch Dara's stitches."

"Will do," he shouted back.

Page Break

Meanwhile, in the half-light of early morning, Zakan's new, agile zeppelin circles the cylinder of smoke rising from the volcano, searching for encampments and aircraft of those loyal to his mother. As the craft got closer to the smoke, the sky seemed to turn redder and the turbulence shook it more aggressively. If the hundred trolls still loyal to him weren't safe below deck and manning the flak guns on board, they would be thrown overboard by the turbulence.

Jester could feel the rudder being forced left and right on the steering wheel, but Zakan insists they stay close to the smoke to avoid detection. Soon he could take no longer "Zakan, This things falling apart!"

He was grasping the arms of the captain's throne "Alright, take us outa here."

Jester turned half-steer to port and they almost instantly left the storm.

The zeppelin flew much more smoothly. The prince and all bellow deck placed hands on there chests and sighed in relief. But...they had more to fear outside the stormy, gigantic, volcanic cylinder of smoke. For one of the navigators/spotters on the flight deck manning a telescope, had spotted a flagpole with a tattered green flag. Valdin Kingdom.

The spotter felt like there was a stone in his gut. Though most of the outpost was hidden, one can wager it would have at least two flak batteries ready "Jester, steer starboard! Ground threat!"

Jester swung the wheel to the right and away from the 'ground threat.' Fortunate he did.

"What the hell, bubbi?!" complained Zakan.

The spotter waved him over to take a look through his lense "See for yourself."

Zakan did so and he growled in frustration at the sight of a flag at the top of a great canvass tent. It had the image of a golden dreadwing arranged like an eagle. Behind it were crossed rapier swords. "It's that fucking, squeaky-voiced, five-foot-tall worm my mom calls a general."

"Who?" the navigator begged to know.

Zakan struggled to say his name without vomiting at the mere thought of him "General Comare Ent Sucmeov."

Jester laughed nasally into the corner of his arm, trying to keep it hidden from his friend. The navigator tried his best not to laugh but failed, and a nasal snort, followed by a cackle, escaped his mouth

"Hey you shouldn't laugh about it! Just 'cause he is like five-foot-tall and has a nasal, squeaky voice, doesn't mean you should make fun of him! He's dangerous."

"Yeah I've heard of him," Jester said as he steered the airship "But he's more likely to kill you by making you laugh at his height, voice and name. Sounds like, 'come here and suck me off.'."

The now flustered Zakan returned to the captains throne of the flight deck and proceeded to hit his head on the head-rest in frustration.

"Oh relax, Zakan. If your ma sent him to find and kill you, she obviously doesn't remember what you're capable off," Jester said, as loyal and enthusiastic he's ever been to Zakan.

Zakan stopped hitting his head and took a few deep breaths. Soon, he shared Jester's optimism. He sported a happy face "You're right. And I have a hundred good men who would die for me...not in the funny way of course," he giggled.

"My pri-" the navigator cut himself off "I mean master Zakan, I have a good plan. I'll need to speak with the rest of the crew."

Zakan lead the faithful navigator out onto the open deck and fetched fifty of his hundred conscripts. They assembled on deck as the navigator drew up his plan on a huge piece of parchment

"Alright, listen up!" The navigator began "For all you vengeance-hungry soldiers, this will be your lucky day. We are going after another member of Enola's inner circle...Comare Ent Sucmeov."

A roar of laughter spread across the tightly-packed soldiers like a plague. Some of them could not resist the urge to roll on the floor laughing. Even Zakan had to giggle to break the humorous tension.

"Yeah and he's so short. He could almost suck _me_ off without kneeling!" joked Zakan

"What!? AAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA!" all the crew felt their insides would burst.

The navigator would have to wait five minutes for the crew to stop laughing so he may unveil his plan. "Alright. From hwat I saw from the flight-deck, the outpost has got two very powerful AA flak guns. If we flew too close, they'd rip this vessel in two in seconds. I also see that the general has got armored commandos. It'll be touch taking them on the ground, but it will be impossible to take them form the air unless somebody takes those guns out. There I suggest Zakan take a team of fourteen plus himself and a saboteur into the woods and surround the camp from the cover of the trees."

"We don't have any saboteurs left. All we have is some shoulder-rockets."

The navigator's eyes went wider and a devious smile grew on his face "That'll make things a whole lot easier. At least, with rockets, we can destroy them at a distance. We will sent Zakan and a team of twelve and two rocketeers into the woods and hit them guerilla-style. Once the two guns are down, Jester will drop the rest of us right on top of them. Once the commandos are dead, there's nothing between us and General Comare."

"Arrrrg!" The conscripts raised their rifles.

And so Jester descended so that Zakan and his team can fast-rope into the woods. Once Zakan and the conscripts and rocketeers were clear, he ascended the craft and idled it just beyond the line of sight of the outpost.

Zakan and his team through the woods like a pack a wild dogs. When they could almost clearly see it through the tree-trunks and shrubs, they realized that the command tent of General Comare was surrounded by five tightly-group bricked up bunkers, each with a shooting hatch. Two of them had the four-barreled AA guns atop of them.

Zakan and his team crouched and began to spread themselves thinly around the small clearing the camp was in.

The commandos there were just like the ones that tried to kill Zakan aboard the Minge: masked, machine-voiced soldiers with heavy and medium armor. The ones with medium armor were impenetrable, save for the joints and waists.

The rocketeer's had the first shot, as one of the two had made it to the side where the first gun was. He took out one of the disposable rockets from his briefcase and aimed it strait for the bunker's narrow shooting-hatch. He pulled the trigger and he was pushed on his back by the sheer force. The rocket screamed into the bunker. The explosion killed all within, turned it to bricks and sent the whole flak gun flying up into the air. When it hit the ground, it was but a pile of iron scrap.

"It's the prince's conscripts!" one of commandos screamed with his machine-like voice "Kill them!"

The commandos fired their large machine guns upon the conscripts, who were armed with simple rifles. But they had loyalty and skill. They waited for the commandos to reload, peered from their cover and shot them in their exposed waists.

One bit the pin off a grenade, cackled, "Down in front!" and threw it at three commandos behind sandbags. They explosion couldn't shatter their armor, but sent them flying through the air, breaking their being son landing.

But the conscripts didn't see that the other flak gun was manned. The gunner turned the wheels frantically and aimed it strait for the conscripts in the woods.

"Flak! FLEE!"

Zakan and his conscripts had to crawl on their knees as flak practically ate the tree-trunks and sent one tree to a fall. It fell down on five unlucky conscripts.

"The cheaters! Where's the rocketeer?! Take it out!"

Zakans hopes were answered as a rocket from the other rocketeer screamed across the base and struck the gun. Its own ammunition made it rupture like a barrel full of firecrackers, but a hundred times more intense.

From the flight deck of their stolen airship, Jester could see the guns were no more "Haha!" and spoke into his microphone into the intercom "Belly gunners, take out the commandos! Thirty seconds to the base!"

Back on the ground, twenty seconds later, the commandos were struggling to pick off the conscripts with their clumsy machine guns, and perishing at the eagle-eye accuracy of their foes. That was merely the beginning, as the roar of the airships engines grew louder and soon it darkened the base. The flak guns on the belly started to pick off the helpless commandos. Soon they could take to no more, and dozens of them stormed out of the bunkers with no guns and their hands risen

"We yield!" most of them yelled in unison.

Finally, the conscripts and their master, Zakan, ceased fire and surrounded them.

Without warning a dreadwing blew the command tent up into the air with it forcing scream. It was the midget General Comare on his armored pet, a snow-white dreadwing in solid, stainless steel amor and powerful wings.

He was exactly how Zakan described, plus his grey hair was shorter than the average troll and his skin was a fading blue. He was armed with a 50-caliber rifle and a small grenade launcher.

They took to the sky and he shot three of his own commandos, who surrendered "No one fails our queen," he squeaked aloud.

"Mow him down!" ordered Zakan.

His conscripts unleashed a mighty barrage of 20-cals, but the general's pet barrel-rolled and fled.

Jester screamed into the intercom "All gunners, concentrate on the general and his dreadwing!"

The airships back was to the general. Jester had to increase the throttle on the port-side engines and pull full rudder starboard. The turn was one of the fastest he'd done in his aviation career. Soon, the craft had line dup with the general and Jester equalized the engines throttles, and only used the rudder to steer. The nose gunner fired madly at General Comare. The general pulled up to get out of it sight. And then he did the unthinkable. His pet latched onto the balloon of the craft and crawled between the balloon and the gondola. He began to pick of helpless conscripts with his fifty-cal, while upside down.

A conscript managed to avoid the general and arrived on the flight-deck in a panicked state. "Jester, he's board! He's swatting us like flies!"

"What the shit?!" Jester looked at the environment ahead of him and got an idea when he saw the cylinder of smoke from the volcano. A deviant smile grew on his face as he turned the wheel and went strait for it.

Jester's field of vision began to be darkened by it when they got closer. The moment they entered it, he could feel the rudder being forced left and right through the wheel. General Comare clung to his screaming mount as the storm tried to dislodge them both. But soon, his pet could take no more and let go. They braved the storm and eventually burst out of it.

General Comare let out a raspberry and raised his rude finger as the storm "Haha! I beat yah and I'm a halfling!" His celebrations were too soon, as the airship burst forth and full-throttled towards him "Oh shit!" he squeaked in fear.

The flak guns on the nose began firing madly at him. He did his best to avoid them, but his mount took a ten-inch shell to the base of its right wing.

It screamed in agony, and could not maneuver, before a shell struck Comare right in his guts "Arrgggk!" he choked, clutching his now-minced stomach. Soon, he fell from his pets saddle and he and his mount plummeted separately into the woods bellow.

The now victorious Jester returned to pick up Zakan, the conscripts and, surprisingly, the defeated commandos. Fifty of them!

They had no strong loyalty to the queen nor Comare. They decided they may as well fight for Zakan form here on. They threw their Valdin Kingdom badges of service and their freakish masks overboard. All of Zakan's conscripts were shocked at what the Kingdom had done to them. Their ears were docked. Instead of having a bat-like ear the size of their open hands, they were cut to the size of a cheetahs. And they were shaven bald.

Just minutes after Jester put the scene of the battle to their rudder, and Zakan took his place at the captain's throne, one of the conscripts came in with one of the commando's.

"Zakan, I have some news about our new...friends. Turns out, they originally weren't hunting for _us_."

Zakan spun his throne around to face them "They weren't?!" he was puzzled beyond belief. "They were armed to the teeth and sounded like a dreadwing with a smoker's sickness! I've had more peaceful nightmares."

"Prince Zakan," the unmasked commando spoke up.

"Master Zakan," Zakan corrected "I've been uncrowned, darling. No more of this, 'my prince,' or 'sire.' Call me Master."

"Right well," he cleared his smokey throat "Master Zakan, We and General Comare were dispatched by the queen to annihilate Anglantine, the Alligatoress."

"The dragons have that covered. The Purple Dragon himself is in those catacombs."

While Jester kept the craft level and cruising, a smile grew on his face as an idea came to his brain.

"But if we kill the Alligatoress, this island will be purified of her poison," said the commander.

Jester jammed the wheel and spun his chair around to face them all "Zakan, maybe the Purple Dragon, the one who'll surely erase the evil essence of Anglantine...could use a little help."

"Are you nuts?!" screamed Zakan "...Those dragons will eat us for dinner before they accept our help."

Jester made flatulent noises with his lips "That's just Valdin Kingdom propaganda, to keep us on Enola's side. Dragons are one of the most peaceful races on this planet."

Zakan agreed with his pilot on that one...but shrugged "Well where we supposed to find dragon's who'll take us up on our offer?"

Jester almost lost this argument. He licked his lips and rolled his eyes upwards "The Ice Dragons," he nodded "Spyro had Ice Dragon worriers with him. Remember the attack on the Minge? I thin I can find them."

Zakan did his slowly-in fast-out breathing exorcizes of stress. He feared the dragons now that he has no power and no real allies outside this airship.

Soon, he sighed "Alright. Find the Ice Dragons. Zakan gave his friend a slightly evil expression and crossed his arms, "When we find 'em, since you'r so charismatic and convincing, Jester, you can do all the talking. No way I'm talking to those lizards to the face first."

And so Jester took the craft almost aimlessly around the volcano of Anglantine's Hand, moving a bit away form it with each circle they did, searching for the dragons. Binocular-spotters were peering over the railing up on deck. Telescope navigators/spotters looked out the port and starboard side windows.

Soon, the the spotter by the starboard-side window spotted at a few hundred yards what looked like two Fire Dragons with tons of saddle-bags. They were being escorted by a very young Dark Dragoness.

"I see them, Master Zakan! Directly 3-O-clock."

"Great eyes, bubbi!" praised Zakan triumphantly and quirky.

"3-O-clock it is," Jester said as he spun the wheel and throttled the engines on one side. By the time they were halfway to catching up to them, they had been seemingly consumed by the foliage as they dived in for landing.

"Crap! I lost 'em!" said the spotter with the telescope.

"Bring on exterior lights. Jester, shut off the two front engines and just leave the rear ones on. We'll need them later.

Meanwhile Aventus skips towards his mother in joy. They shared a quick reassuring nuzzle before he broke the horrible news "Mom, dad and Dara are trapped in Anglantine's Tomb!"

"Relax, my boy," she reassured "Me and your dad defeated Malefor himself. An undead troll queen has no chance."

"Then then then-...Why haven't they come back!?" he almost cried. He turned to the cheetah worriers with an angry look "These dumbasses left them in there." He spat at them "Cowards!"

Everything came to a halt when the rumbling of propellers shook the ground. It became almost an ear-splitting rumble, like tumbling rocks and growling earth dragons. Every froze with fear as the hull of a Valdin Kingdom airship blocked the gap in foliage. It was covered with viewing windows and small spotlights. It had few belly guns.

When the spotlights shined on the dragons and cheetahs, the cheetah worriers ran into the woods , while the dragons stood poised for attack. They were ready for whatever the vessel would throw at them.

But, before long, they bamboozled by the fact that the belly guns didn't even move, much less open fire on them. Why were they ignoring them?

The rumbling of the engines and the tossing of leaves was finally quelled and the props clanked to a standstill

Soon, a voice ringed from the cone-shaped speakers on the belly "Dragons! Thank the gods we found you!"

All hung their jaws at what they just heard. Did trolls of the Valdin Kingdom really say that? Or were their minds cheated by some spell?

"What the-..." Aventus shook his head "WHO ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF, TROLLS!"

"I cannot land this vessel, dragon. If you wish to speak with us face to face, you'll have to board us."

In the captain's throne, Zakan, smiled, massaged the leathery arms of the chair, and moaned when Jester said, 'board.'

"We don't trust you!" Cynder and her son shouted up at them in unison.

Zakan picked up his mouthpiece. His brain and heart would burst as he had to say the most heartfelt and begging speech he had ever given to anyone. "Dragons, I am ex-prince Zakan. My own kin and species will hunt me and all who serve me to annihilation. My own mother had vessels attack and destroy my battle-zeppelin, the Minge. I-I know..." he sighed "I know that I owe your species and all allied with you a great debt, but all I have to offer you is...undying service. All I as for in return is protection and a place for me and my loyals to call home."

"We have problems of our own, Zakan," Cynder said regrettably.

"Yes I know, the Alligatoress has the Purple Dragon cornered. But I and my loyals can help. Board us, and I will tell you our plan."

Aventus and his mother looked at one another, before shrugging as if to say, 'What other help will we get?' They took off, leaving the cheetahs and Ice Dragons to sip from the bladders of water and pick at the roasts they bought from the Dragon Realms.

They flapped their powerful wings as they climbed to the level of the troll's aircraft. As they passes the hull, they felt nervous, seeing the flak canons up close.

They glided in to land on the deck and await Zakan. They were greeted by nothing and nobody...until the steel doors to the flight-deck opened. Zakan emerged with two conscript body-guards.

Aventus and his mother sealed their lips, trying their best not to laugh. They knew that Zakan was royal hermaphrodite, but he had a womans face, breasts and hands, a man's broad-shouldered body and hairy legs. All covered by his posh attire, but with no royal crown or cape.

Soon, their laughter overwhelmed them and escaped their lips, causing Zakan moan and hang his head in hermaphroditic shame and his guards to growl

"How dare you insult Master Zakan!"

Aventus controlled his laughter long enough to say, "C'mon. Is he a fucking prince or princess?"

"That's what my ma asked Dr Karl Henshin when I was born."

"Do you want Zakan's assistance or not? Stop laughing, you lizards."

Cynder and her son stopped wheezing in laughter and surrendered, "OK...Hehehehehe...OK!"

"I have dozens of conscripts I can spare, Aventus. They will compliment your current force of cheetah worriers. They will find Spyro and defend him with their last breath so that he may defeat the Alligatoress."

"How many can you spare?" asked Cynder.

"Fifty. All will be armed with shotguns, grenades and swords."

Cynder and her son were left dumbstruck. This was too good to be a true: would a troll really give that many of his men to an enemy species? Was this a dream?

"Are you shittin' me?!" Aventus chuckled in amazement.

"Nope," Zakan shook his head "All fifty of them will be yours to command...But I need some of your dragons to protect me and my crew, because-"

"Valdin Kingdom Zeppelins!" Yelled his bodyguards at once, pointing to three battle-zeppelins slowly approaching from far away. They approached from the 5-O-clock position.

The zeppelins were just as gigantic as the Courageous Minge was, and packing just as much firepower.

Zakan felt his heart would explode. But before it did, he literally pissed himself form his vagina _and_ penis "Oh!" and covered his crotch. He then shrieked in a woman tone, "It's fucking mother. She never quits." He was desperate, thinking, before he turned to Aventus and Cynder again "I'll have no chance against them," he pointed to the distant airships "I'll give you 75 troops, if you can spare all your dragons to help me fend them off. I promise," he begged "I promise plea-"

"OK OK," Cynder said "Relax, Master Zakan. Our fliers are all yours. Just give your troops to us."

So Zakans troops fast-roped and joined the cheetah worriers. The Ice Dragons and two fire dragons awaited on the deck of Zakans vessel, waiting for a chance to make those battle-zeppelins fall. But there was now almost no room for the crew on deck. They had to man the guns.

**deviantMIND1-**

**The final battle of this story will take place in the very next chapter. It will be the last for this story, but a sequel will be almost impossible to refuse :) Oh and I had to upload this chapter prematurely, because I thought my audience would loose faith if I made them wait too long.**

**I'd lie to thank a few people before I go**

"**Person" My anonymous reviewer. He's a good critic**

**Iceclaw14. She was my best proof-reader/editor**

**OneToBeFeared. He was my very first critic.**

**I will update in three weeks from now, max.**


	16. Head on Conclusion

Author/deviantMIND1:** I am seeking somebody to be my full-time editor and proofreader for the sequel story to this one. With this position, you'll be the first the see the chapter before uploading. You will also be able to ad small paragraphs of your own and edit scenes so they flow better. If you want this position, PM me, or ad me on Facebook and I'll give you a small test. I am Glen Mcshane. I can't just have one either. I can have up to two people proof-reading. You will be thanked and mentioned and better known. **

**The qualifications are merely:**

**1-You must know how good action stories flow.**

**2-You must not be offended by highly-detailed, R-rated lemons.**

**Once I have found two people for the job, I will delete this message.**

**I have just recently uploaded the sequel for this story. Simply go to my profile page and you'll find it easily in plain sight.  
**

Having handed his ever-faithful pet to Karl Henshin for the day, Gavrin sits by the fire with Dara, who was too injured to fight the Alligatoress...or was that just her excuse.

She vied to learn all she could about Gavrin. For a troll, he seemed to have relationship potential. However, Dara hang her head and sighed, because Gavrin is virtually a widow. Her chances to date-much less wed-a troll such as he were slim. He faced away from her, his face being illuminated by the fire, as he shed more tears.

_'Love's truly a battle field,_' she thought.

'_Why would Dara want a troll, much less a widowed one,_' Gavrin thought as he wiped his face on his jacket.

Dara could feel Gavrin's sorrow and decided to share her positive bodily dragoness energy. She approached him from the rear, wrapped her front legs around his chest-making him squeak and nearly jump- and rested her head on his shoulder. The sad burn in in his heart started to be replaced by that of minor excitement, still better than mourning his only ever lady-friend back in Valdin.

"There's plenty more birds in the air, Gavrin." Dara gave him a peck on his leathery troll cheek.

Gavrin rubbed her paws in response "Thank's, Dara. But...what makes you think any female of any species would want a guy like me?" he asked with a hand on his chest.

"Because there are hundred of females who are in _my_ position: True-love-seekers with no success. They'd pretty throw their legs and tails up in the air for yah," she joked with a punch.

A laugh escaped from Gavrin's nostrils and a smile grew on his face "You...you think? I'm a history geek after all," he giggled.

"They'd never leave your side, and give you nice big blowies every night," she giggled with a smile.

Gavrin felt a tingle in his troll member when she mentioned, 'blowies'. "Would _you_?"

Dara playfully gasped and gave him a furious slap across the face

"Oof!" he clutched his cheek and chuckled in embarrassment.

Dara was left laughing out of pure shock.

He was fortunate Dara didn't shun him for such a question. It was unacceptable for a male _dragon_ to ask such a thing, let alone a troll. It can earn male dragons a place on the Warfang Sexual Offender's List, and a troll's head on the block.

The laughter would continue, if it weren't for the sound of footsteps and clanking armor thundering through the tunnel behind them.

Gavrin got up, drew his rifle, and Dara cowered behind him.

He clicked it ready "Who's there?! Answer dammit!" he screamed.

Blinding flashlights consumed them both, making Gavrin cover his eyes "Ah!"

"Be you troll's, or be you undead trolls?"

"Do we look like undead to you?" he asked with a cringed face from the light "Show yourself."

"We're just a troll and a dragon," Dara informed, covering her face with her wing.

They emerged from the darkness and into the room lit by the fire. By the ancestors! They were a force of trolls and cheetah worriers.

"We are the conscripts of the uncrowned Zakan," said the armored troll with a fist on his armor

"And we're your father's worriers," said the cheetah.

Gavrin and Dara were dumbstruck, but only he could speak "Prince Za-. Uncrowned!"

The Dark Dragoness and Fear Dragon that was Dara's brother and mother wormed between the cheetahs and trolls

"And dad's dead, sis, if we don't high-tail it," her brother smiled in joy to see her alive.

Dara raced for him and embraced him and her mother.

"Dragons, there's no time!" shouted one of the masked trolls.

* * *

Zakan's zeppelin flees from two of the battle-zeppelins pursuing them, flying side by side. Flak shells took chunks out of the rear end, and even set it on fire. However this was the punishment they had to take, if the dragons had a chance to board them and take them down.

The Ice dragons attacked the engines, while the two fire dragons boarded and killed wave after wave of trolls coming from below deck.

"Brother's, freeze there intakes and bend their props," shouted the leading Ice Dragon.

One of the Ice Dragons attacked the rear, starboard engine. He flapped vigorously as the engine began to suck him towards it. He used up all his manna, but it worth it was the air-filter was frozen shut and the engine simply choked to a standstill.

He and his companions bent the three blades. It was now useless. They did this with the starboard front engine too.

In the other battle zeppelin, the obese, frog-throated captain was overjoyed, knowing he'd soon kill an uncrowned prince. "Haha! That's it, nose gunners. Burn the herm's airship," he laughed towards the ceiling of the flight deck.

"Captain!" fearfully shouted the helmsmen

"What?!" he asked, annoyed.

"We're on collision course!"

The captain's joy was purged, his ears flopped slack and he faced the left window. Their ally could not keep formation and was drifting for them...fast!

He, gulped shat himself and made a run for his secure captain's throne, screaming, "All hands brace for im-."

He was cut off as he and all who weren't secure were throne to one side of the flight deck. The unsecured trolls all piled on the right window, cracking it. They sighed with relief...until the whale-of-a-captain finally hit. It shattered instantly and they all screamed as they fell to the forest bellow.

On the deck of the other craft, the Fire Dragons had turned the deck into a gigantic camp fire. But even this was not enough hinder this battle-zeppelin. He took off the deck and focused on the belly of the craft.

The moment they spotted him, the belly gunners, in two ball-turrets, opened fire on him. He took a dozen painful rounds before he purged them with flames. They each screamed as they roasted to death in their metal caskets they call belly guns.

Once they were dead, he grasped the whole ball turret one of them with all fours and flapped his powerful wings to dislodge it. He threw it away and unleashed a powerful barrage of flame into the socket it once was. His flames roared in two directions through a narrow hall. The metal of the hall warped and glowed orange and trolls futilely ran for their lives. They were consumed. Even those still in their ball-turret seats were consumed. They banged on the polycarbonate windows of their gunner seats in desperation, before they were naught but charcoal and bones.

After the Fire Dragon Finally departed with his companions, they hadn't a clue what to do next and rushed for Zakan's light craft for orders. All the dragons landed on the small deck of the airship, populated with Zakan's conscripts. It didn't take long for the ex-prince to emerge from the flight deck to meet the confused, panting dragons.

"Zakan, you people are out-band and out-gunned. These airships are monstrous!" The Leading Ice Dragon growled down at Zakan.

Zakan raised both his hands "Enough enough, please! All you have to do is get aboard somehow, gather all the canon shells you can, and then set a charge to a couple minutes."

"Pfft!" the dragon spat, "Look at us. We're like elephants, giants. How do we get-..." a shell hit the zeppelin, knocked the conscripts off their feet and almost did so with the dragons.

When Zakan got on his feet, he rushed for the railing and looked to the vessels 7-O-clock position. The enemy battle-zeppelins had drawn their missile pods on the sides of their gondolas and were unleashing pairs of screaming rockets at them.

Two more rockets came for them.

The prince leap screaming, "Get down!" just in time for his men to respond and do the same.

The craft shook once more and the entire rear of the light vessel was on fire. Planks of flaming wood fell to the forest and set the dry-leafed trees and forest floor on fire.

Zakan faced the dragons "We're going to have to ditch this bird. We have five minutes, if the airframe doesn't melt...I am gonna use this fat arse blimp as a flying bomb. We have a full load of fuel bombs. The blast'll destroy both those airships."

"Sounds easy," one of the dragons said triumphantly, before the craft shook again and he clawed the deck to hang on

"What's the catch?" another asked.

"Catch is: we haven't enough parachutes for half of us trolls. You'll have to let the other half board you."

And so Zakan's gunners gathered all the airships canon shells and boxes of 50-caliber bullets in one pile bellow deck. Jester turned the airship around and pointed it directly at the pair of slow-moving battle-zeppelins. Surely they were too slow to move out of the way in time. He jammed the wheel and elevator and maxed the throttle, before he ran out and joined Zakan and half his loyals aboard the backs of the dragons. But the other half of them would have to parachute into the forest.

"C'mon, you scaly fatso, giddiup!" Zakan said, kicking him like the dragon were a dreadwing.

"Watch it, troll!"

The dragons took off for the safety of the clouds. But the rest had to jump off the flaming, speeding craft with its fiery tail-end. Some who jumped were shredded to mince by the rear engines, on full blast.

Before long, the captain aboard one of the battle-airships froze with fear as he saw what appeared to be a relatively-slow-moving ball of fire speeding towards them head-on.

He shouted into the mic, "Break! Collision course! I repeat, collision course!"

All the hands on the flight deck dropped what ever they were doing and sped towards the hallway screaming, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

The captain growled at their cowardice "Get back here, you wimps!"

Before he heard the roaring fire aboard that was a speeding light zeppelin. He turned around and cried like a little girl, just as it finally hit.

The blast not only set both massive vessels on fire, but opened up the front end of the airframe like a banana peel. Fire rushed through the iron halls of the crafts gondola. So much pressure built within, that all the inch-thick plastic windows bursted off and allowed fire to rush out. Finally, the two-inch-thick cables that held the gondola to the balloon melted and snapped. The gondola was but a mass of melting iron and burning wood, which hit the forest below like a erupting volcano.

Aboard its partner airship, the crew struggles on all decks to quell the fire that is consuming it. In the deck with the most belly-guns, the crew concentrate their fire-extinguishers on a giant box filled with unfired, 1-kilogram canon shells. Their efforts were in vein, for it exploded, splitting the gondola of the vessel in two with a fireball. The duct that delivers hot air to the balloon broke free. With no hot-air feed from the furnace, the balloon slowly lost lift, before it was finally cold as ice and plummeted to the forest bellow.

Zakan now had to locate and find the survivors who has to parachute for their lives. The Dragons refused.

He gave the dragon he and four of his fellow trolls were riding a whack with a sheathed sword "But their lives matter to me, you scaly fat-ass," he cried, almost like a mother mourning a still-born infant.

"Ah!" the dragon grunted in pain "Zakan, we haven't enough dragons to carry them. Everybody here is carrying as many of your leathery hides as they can."

"Did I say we were going to carry them off now? No! All I want is to give them some air support to make sure they'll be safe for when we do."

The Ice Dragon he rode, the leader, took a few deep breaths of anger...before he gave in "Very well. But if we say they're beyond saving, we leave them."

"Yes!" he shouted with joy. He shimmied forward and gave the dragon passionate kisses between the horns "Thank you thankyouthankyou. mwah mwah mwah."

The dragon was very irritated by his troll kisses "Erg! Please stop!"

"OK," he giggled as he returned to his original place on its back.

* * *

After a half-hour of shooting and flaming hordes of the undead, Karl, riding Star, and Spyro, flying alongside them, glide through a large tunnel. They glide to avoid the many stalagmites and stalactites. The moment they reached the fiery light at the end, they found themselves at the base of the continents dormant volcano. There were few safe paths to take across black and orange lava. In the very center of it was a steaming smoking mound. The smoke that had risen from all the lava spiraled upwards.

The three flew in circles, confused, searching for a sign of the Alligatoress. But they didn't have to search for long, for a midnight purple and red light shone down from above. A figure began to take shape within. It was her!

Karl loaded his shot-pistol and clicked it ready. "Bring it on, you ancient hag!" he dared aloud.

Star screamed, her way of saying, '_Yeah, what the old pervert said_.'

Spyro growled and thought of the element of Electricity. His body began to slightly spark when he said, "Show yourself."

She now wearing stainless steel armor all over, save for her fleshless belly. All that was left of her legs was her thighs, which were covered in a sort of red gem, which makes her hover like a winged grublin. Covering all of that was a shredded mage's hood and robe.

A scepter, longer than her whole body, with magical-gem-studded spear-heads at both ends, appeared in her hand the same way she appeared.

A faint red field engulfed her as she offered, "If you turn around now, you can return home to your scaly companions, Spyro."

"No!" he growled "You've been a cancer on this once-peaceful island long enough!"

Anglantine took a deep breath "You'll look good mounted above my throne."

"What throne?!" Karl shouted "You're an ape skeleton with magical powers. Nothing more."

Spyro unleashed a bolt of his Electricity.

Just as it was about to strike Anglantine, she absorbed it with her staff, swung around thrice and sent a roaring sphere of it back at them.

They all climbed and escaped it by an inch. It splattered on the wall and arched an area of the wall five times it size.

Star and Karl hovered alongside the Purple Dragon "Spyro, whatever natural elements you throw at her, she'll send back at you twice as bad."

"Wish Cynder was here," he frowned.

Anglantine dared them closer with her long-fingered clawed hand. "Come and get me, hero."

"We'll distract her!" yelled Karl "Flank her."

He didn't have to snap her reins, as Star banked in the direction of Anglantine and flew circles around her. Karl fired shell after shell from his shot-pistol, but he may as well be throwing peas at her, because the pellets bounced off her like hale.

Meanwhile, Spyro hid behind a mass of rock growing up from the floor and thought "C'mon. C'mon," he whispered worryingly. He sported a happy face as he thought of something.

Meanwhile Karl manages to put Anglantine's back to Spyro. She unleashing rails of electricity, which Star avoids by dashing up and down and side to side. Each shot melted a small hole in the wall behind them.

Spyro charged for her back and leap into the air to her level. He unleashed a barrage of fire, which made her magical shield glow dark before it was overpowered and dispelled...Right before he Comet Dashed into her with a mighty, "Hwah!"

Her armor plating got knocked off her body "Arrrrrrg!" she screamed, before she-luckily for her- landed on a rocky piece of floor. rolling "Ah. Arg! Eek!" several times.

She got back into the air and dusted off. She had lost her entire plating and only chain-mail was left.

She looked down and, for the first time since she was cursed, realized she had no boobs. They'd rotten away.

She put her skeletal hands on her head "What the hell happened to my knockers?! Son of a me!" She frowned and shot open her eyes. She grasped her hips and pulled them to her head so she could see. She began to pull her chain-mail underwear down "I hope my rosebud hasn't-..." When she saw her royal vagina was missing, and but a hole in her pelvis covered in green meat, she screamed up into the air, her scream escaped the volcano and even made it quake.

Zakan and the dragon even heard it

"What the-. Sounds like my mom when she found out I was a bum boy," Zakan giggled.

The dragon he rode gave an angry sigh "Urrrrg" and a head-shake.

Star was laughing screamy and wheezily, as did Karl, husky, really loud. "What do you expect. You're a millenia-old ape-skeleton."

Anglantine Growled, regenerated her shield, and charged strait for Spyro. She lunged her staff at him. He hopped and hovered before her. She swung sideways at him, and he flapped up. She did some overhead strikes, and he dashed sideways around her.

Finally, he built up the courage to grab her, kick her a dozen time sin the air and throw her down...into the lava.

"Yiaaaaaaaaaaarrrrg!" she screamed as she fell.

The liquid-thin magma consumed her...only to spit her skeleton back out into the air. She now bare of meat but still had her staff. Her eye-sockets were filled with but a red light. She pointed to the area around Spyro and chattered her teeth "Servants," her voice hissed and echoed through the volcano, "come forth. Mistress needs you."

A series of circular dark light shone down around Spyro. Dozens of figures took form within them. Big surprise, they were her servants. They were muscular ones with axes and heavy armor.

"You, Spyro," she kissed with her staff at him "You must realize, the Purple Dragon isn't as invincible as they say. You're de-..." She would continue, if her eyes didn't catch a field of black smoke skimming across the floor. "What in the name of-?"

All her servants split as it cut its way through them. When it was directly beneath Anglntine, a Dark Dragoness burst forth...Cynder!

She grasped Anglantine "I don't think so, flat-chest." She rolled her in midair and threw her into the horde of her own servants. She knocked half of them into the larva like bowling pins.

She got back up almost instantly and climbed to a safe altitude "They're yours, servants."

Gavrin, Dara, Aventus and the conscripts all came out through the tunnel in that order. Star immediately spotted her teenaged master and snatched him into her claws.

The conscripts faced Anglantine's servants head-on. When they first assaulted them, some of the conscripts were smacked into the pools of lava with their axes. Some were turned to jelly when they were squashed with them.

One conscript managed to climb onto the heavy armor of a ten-foot-tall undead troll who was pulverizing his companions.

The zombie gargled, "Off me, living filth!" as he searched everywhere with his hands to dislodge the scrawny conscript. The conscript was on its back, holding onto the collar of his armor.

conscript took off his grenade-belt, pulled the pins, dropped it down the collar with a chuckle, and let go.

He ran through a group of conscripts, yelling, "potato-masher! Run!"

His companions followed him. The explosion killed five undead and sent their bones flying everywhere.

The cheetahs stood back and fired arrow after arrow at the undead servants of Anglantine. But their armor was too thick and there were no weak spots for bullets much less arrows. So they instead covered the tunnel, because the conscripts had enough to deal with.

The heroes, the trolls and their dreadwing, and the children concentrated on the Alligatoress.

"Cynder!" shouted Karl, gaining her attention, "Use your elements. She can't throw_ those_ back at us!"

"But wait till we bring her shield down," said Gavrin with his hand to his mouth.

Cynder and the troll's dreadwing gained her attention once more.

Spyro Comet Dashed her, knocking her shield out.

Cynder then hovered before her and, right before she was about to swat Cynder away with her staff, engulfed her in screaming whelps of Fear. Though she could no longer feel pain, fear consumed her evil spirit. She shook like a fish out of water.

Star, with the two trolls riding her, charged for Anglantine, snatched her in her giant talons and threw her into one of her own armored servants. The impact knocked off her arm holding her staff.

She now floated helplessly before the two heroes, the trolls, the dreadwing and the children. A fleshless, armless, female skeleton suspended by magic.

"Go ahead...," she took a hissy breath with every pause "finish me, dragon. I'll just...float as a spirit on the air 'til I find a suitable...host to...occupy."

"Use convexity Spyro," Gavrin yelled.

The two heroes and their children bursted in purple Convexity. The trolls and the undead servants stopped hacking and slashing to be amazed and stared.

Spyro unleashed his rail of convexity, as did Cynder with her convexity flame. Dara unleashed a convexity hurricane, and Aventus released a whelp which consumed the Alligatoress

She screamed, "Yiiiiaaaaaaarrrrg!" hissy and echoey throughout the whole temple, tomb, volcano and throughout the island. Her skeleton fell to the lava and her spirit vaporized like steam, as did all her undead servants, leaving only their armor and bones.

The conscripts hollered in victory and kicked the remains of her servants into the lava.

When the two heroes and their children turned to their original beings. Spyro, Cynder, and the children landed in the crowd of cheering conscripts of the uncrowned prince.

Dara and Aventus held tails and shared a rough affectionate nuzzle. Dara would not cease to kiss his neck and snout and did so with every pause "I thought I'd never...See you...again, brother."

If Aventus hadn't grabbed her into a dragon's head-hug, she never stop. "Sis stop," he chuckled "I couldn't think think strait when you were gone."

Spyro and Cynder shared a passionate kiss. Spyro became lost it in. They would continue, but the conscripts felt they should crowd-carry the heroes and their children.

"The queen was wrong about you!" complimented one of the trolls carrying Spyro.

"You've purified this island. The Alligatoress will have to face our gods. They feed her to giant vultures for what she's done."

Outside, trees colors became more vibrant. The rivers ran clear. The rotating sinister sky was dead and gave way to a sky their familiar with in the peaceful realms.

Five armored commandos, hunting the parachuters, stopped in their tracks "Queen Anglantine, has fallen."

"It was the Purple Dragon, I'll wager. We're not safe here. Call for evac!"

* * *

When the Alligatoress fell, all those still loyal to Enola and Valdin Kingdom fled aboard their zeppelins and cowered home.

All had gathered on the beach by the now-extinct volcano. They all waited for more dragons to arrive.

Aventus was shocked to realized for the first time in his life, his sister was no staying by him and wandered off. He rushed into the forest, looking for her. Before long he caught sight her and the troll escapee duo on their dreadwing conversing in a sandy clearing. He stood back and kept an eye on her. He would not allow her to be alone with a male dragon in Warfang, let alone two trolls on a strange continent.

"Gavrin, where you going? More dragons are coming to carry off Zakan and his men in minutes!"

"I must know, Dara, if my father's soul was released when you, your brother and parents defeated Anglantine."

"...Of course it was, my boy," echoed a unfamiliar voice.

Dara and Star nearly hopped, Dara in shock, Star in battle-readiness.

Karl clicked his shot-pistol "Who said that?!"

A yellow ghost appeared before them "My son. When you were born, and you didn't have my cursed horns and teeth, Enola always thought you were whelp. But I knew you were a pure one. You're exactly like your mother and my grandfather: a Heart and a Worrier."

"Is this really you, da? I'm not just dreaming am I?" He turned to Karl "Could you do any tricks to make sure I'm not dreaming."

Karl took out a flask full of grog.

Gavrin took a sip and immediately spat it out to the side "What the hell?!" he shouted with a wrinkly mouth.

"You're not dreamin', boy," Karl chuckled. "You were, you'd think that was mead or rum and cola."

Gavrin handed it back to Karl "How can your generation stand drinking grog. We're not Scavengers."

"I have somebody I want you to meet, my boy. I gave her my apologies."

A magenta ghostly figure of adolescent troll female appeared alongside Vaulta. It was Ninana!

Gavrin never thought he'd see her again. He dismounted Star approached her "I-I-I I'm so sorry, my love," he whimpered "There nothing I could do back in Valdin."

"Sshhhhhh," Nina calmed "I'm in a better place. So is Vaulta...I know what you're thinking, Gavrin: you believe because I was your first ever, you'll never find another girl who can make you as happy as I did. That's wrong! You made me happy, you can make another girl happy. Don't keep all that happiness and love to yourself. Share it. Stop mourning me; it'll drive you to madness eventually."

"She's right, Gavrin," said Karl "I wouldn't have two kids and four grandchildren if I kept mourning my parents."

Though Gavrin could not feel her touch, she stroked his cheek "There's more than one soul-mate for everybody."

She and Vaulta ascended into the now-pure sky.

Gavrin simply stood there, frozen looking up at them.

Star was concerned for her master and crept up behind him.

"Gavrin? Helooo?" Dara said, singsong.

Star nudged him on the back softly. Nothing responded. So she rolled her eyes and yelped him back into reality, her way of saying, '_Fuck sake, master!_'

"EEK!" yelped Gavrin.

He gave his pet a slap on her hanging jaw "Naughty! Never scare master."

Star picked up her master by the back of his shirt and began to playfully shake him like he were a toy and she were a younger, immature dreadwing.

"Ah! Alright. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he plead.

Star finally dropped him-and his now-spitty shirt- on his back with a "Plerh!"

Dara giggled, "Gross."

Gavrin got up and asked, "Dara, could I walk back with you?"

Aventus began to growl. 'This troll's a horny bastard like all the others,' he thought. So he bursted from the bushes, forced a calm expression and held tails with his sister "I can escort her back, two legs."

He half-dragged her away.

Dara turned her head to face him with sad eyes to say, 'I'm sorry. Maybe later, Gavrin.'

Star, Karl on her back, crept up beside Gavrin as he sorrowfully stared at Dara and her brother departing

"Never mind her, Gavrin, I don't think she was the one anyway," Karl comforted from the backseat of Star's saddle.

Star gave a playful growl and almost consumed her master's head, her way of saying, 'You're not her troll. You're my troll.'

"Eww, Star, you're messing up my 'do!" he complained.

Star made a, "Mwamm," noise to say, 'Come here, two legs,' got him by the foot and swung him upwards.

"Whoa!" he yelled.

Star got in the right position for him to land in the front seat of her double-saddle. When he landed, his testicles almost burst "Aoof!" He clutched his adolescent, leathery nuts. He asked with a helium voice "Why'd you have to throw me, girl?! Why?!"

Star started walking and laughed wheezily, her way of saying _'I threw males my own size and species back at the stables. Those horny dicks!'_

Dara waited until her brother had escorted her out of sight and earshot of the three. Once he did, she growled and gave him a hard nip on the cheek, twisting her head twice as she did.

"Ah-yiow!" he shouted. "He faced her with a sinister face "Sister!" If she weren't a drongess, and beloved twin sister, he would've mauled her.

Dara had a simular expression on her face, but with a portion of sadness "How could you? Gavrin only wanted to walk with me."

"Dara, for all we know, trolls could be sexually-deviant beings. Gavrin is in that hormonal age-group: our age-group. Can't you see that? I bet 'Could I walk back with you?' was Valdish for 'Could I play 'round with your venus mound?'"

"Shut up!" she screamed. Dara kept approaching him sinisterly, causing him to back up. "All I can see is a hard-headed Fear Dragon, who's so protective of his sibling, he can't see logic. If Gavrin was that kind of male, I would've had a feeling he was when I first laid eyes on him."

When Dara finished, Aventus was against a tree and stood on his hind legs before her "You couldn't see that in that in Vuniel, could you?!" He growled, gaining a gasp from Dara "Sometimes I think dragonesses are just brainless life-support for their vaginas."

Dara gave her brother an electrified scratch on the chest, drawing blood and making him scream as a shock traveled through him.

Dara ran for take-off, crying her eyes out.

Spyro and Cynder heard their son's cries of pain and arrived swiftly. The sight of their son holding his open wounds: a three-claw, bleeding slash.

"Aventus, what happened?!" Asked Spyro

"Me and Dara had an arguement about her wanting to go for a walk with that troll, Gavrin. And so I told her I think-"

"She wanted to do what?" gasped Cynder.

"_She_ asked that troll out?!" exclaimed Spyro.

"We he asked her if he could wlak back with her. I stepped in and took her away and-" Aventus could feel his wounds stinging "Ah! Fucks sake, mom, dad, get me a docter or some dressings!"

Spyro faced his dragoness "You take Aventus back, Cyn. I'll look for Dara."

**Page Break**

Star decided to take her trolls for her idea of a relaxing flight around the volcano, before they had to depart for Warfang of course. With no spiraling storm above it, the volcano was a wonderful sight, covered in foliage and producing a good amount of white smoke.

Star let out a clean, echoey scream to say, 'It's gorgeous.' she screamed towards her master on her back to say, 'See what we did, master?'

Gavrin could almost unserstand his pet. He had been her owner _that_ long.

He gave her a stroke "Yeah, girl, but Spyro and Cynder did most of the work for us."

"And so did that Wind Dragoness who's so fond of you," said Karl with a smile.

"Shut up, Karl. She's out of my league. I don't think she likes me anyway."

The faint, but heavenly voice of a familiar dragoness reached the troll's ears "Gavrin! Karl! Star! Slow down!"

"Dara?"

"Speak of the Dark Master," chuckled Karl.

Star came to a hover, rotated and let out a growl of complaint at the sight of Dara. It was her way of saying, 'Not her again!'

WHen Dara was before them, Gavrin asked, "Dara, your brother will be worrying-"

"I gave him a slash and said, 'screw you.'"

"Smart, strong, gentle and gorgeous," examined Karl "Hard to believe she's still alone."

Gavrin caught site of a glisten from the trees below. "I see something really shiny down there!"

Karl looked over Star's side and saw it too "Probably just soem armor plating from an airship."

"No-no. It's too shiny to be plating." Gavrin faced Dara "Come see with us?"

"Sure."

Star and Dara executed an aerobatic dive. Star spread her weight across giant-leaved branches atop the tree, while Dara retrieved a crown and a cape with a golden chain for a color. Dara glided over and dropped the two items into Gavrins hands. Then she spread her weight on the leafs just as Star did

"What did we find?" she asked.

Gavrin began to fold open the silky cape with one hand and hold the corwn with the other "Seems like a royal attire."

"Well let's see, boy. Put it on."

Gavrin put on the capte and clicked the colar secure. He then put the gigantic hair-pin of a crown in his own hair.

"Stand up," said Dara, swaying her tail.

Gavrin stood atop of Star's double-saddle and held his arms up.

Karl recognized them as Zakan's precious crown and cape, which karl himself had seen him crow in form when he could walk, to the day he commanded the Couragous Minge.

He gasped, "Zakan's most precious cape and crown. He must've thrown it overboard. Why?"

Gavrin took them off and took a long gander at them. Soon a smile grew on his face "Because the prince does not want to be a Carmeleon. He wants to live simple and maybe even have a family."

"...Then he's not like his mother at all. Haha!" Karl triumphntly laughed "Enola's evil and ugliness skips a generation. Zakan was always more artistic and musical than evil."

Dara's interest in what the trolls were doing ended when she heard her father call her name angrily "Dara!"

"It's my dad! Stash it! Act natural."

The Purple Dragon hovered before his daughter, the trolls and their pet. "Dara, why did you slash your brother?! He was only protecting you, as I would!" he yelled.

"He insulted Gavrin and then he insulted me. He said that I was brianless life-support for my opera house."

Spyro took little heed to his daughter's words "I'll punish _him_ later." and turned his attention to the teen ager on the dreadwing's back "And you. How dare ask me daughter out. You're a swamp-dwelling, gun-slinging, two-legged-"

Star could take no more of him abusing her master. She growled, took flight and let loose an unbearable sonic scream, knocking him into the forest. He broke three branches his own thickess "Ak! Arrr! Oof!" and smacked down in the dirt "ouch!"

Dara screamed and flew down to her father's aid "Daddy!"

Star took the two trolls away. She screamed back at them to say, 'Stay away from my troll, the both of you!'


	17. Author's Closing Notes

There you have it. I think this took me about two months to complete. Please give me your honest rating

Sex Scenes 1-10

Action 1-10

Story Line 1-10

General Detailed 1-10

I will be going through this story with my proofreaders for the best quality.

And if any artists on deviant art or you tube are interested, I have always wanted to see what my stories look like from an artistically talented mind. I'd love to see this as a comic.


End file.
